A Jornada
by In the sea of night
Summary: Tudo que Itachi sempre quis e desejou era o descanso eterno. Mas não era isso que o destino havia reservado para ele. ItaSasu, UA - mutilação simultânea de personalidades e de qualquer indício característico do mundo Naruteano. Você foi avisado. First Fic
1. Capítulo Um

Antes de tudo, sim, Uchihacest. Depois não vem falar que não sabia.

E a história é um mix total de pensamentos doidos da autora. E me perdoem se estiver ruim, pois é minha primeira fic e meu primeiro yaoi. Podem me apedrejar depois de terem lido.

Obrigado pelo compreensão (ou não).

_Summary: Tudo que Itachi quis e desejou era o descanso eterno. Mas não era isso que o destino havia reservado para ele._

_Naruto e sua turminha do barulho são todos do tio Kishi (Obrigado Jaana)._

º||x||º º||x||º º||x||º º||x||º º||x||º º||x||º º||x||º º||x||º

A água límpida e cristalina passeava pelos canais daquela estranha mas bela estrutra. Seu tom verde-claro era refletido nas paredes e arcos de um impecável branco. Havia escrituras mais antigas do que a própria história entalhadas em todas as paredes. Desenhos e representações de eras passadas também enfeitavam o lugar, dando-o um ar místico e antigo.

Aberturas no chão com formas de estranhos símbolos guiavam a água que caía abundantemente de uma nascente não muito longe dali à um círculo composto de seis belas mulheres, de aparências únicas. Traços delicados ornavam seus rostos perfeitos e seguiam por todo seus corpos, formando linhas e curvas que entravam em tão perfeita sincronia com suas formas que parecia mentira. Eram quase deusas.

Quase.

Elas riam de modo singelo, suas graciosas vozes ecoando pelo local como uma melodia suave e alegre, daquelas que faz a gente rir junto. Ela sentavam em um círculo que se aprofundava, formando degraus onde algumas conversavam enquanto outras brincavam de molhar umas às outras com a água que ia escorrendo em alguns cantos, formando espelhos longos transparentes. Um deles mostrava a existência de um semblante sério no meio de toda a brincadeira.

Em um canto afastado, para impedir que se molhasse, uma mulher de exuberante beleza e dona de uma pose rígida, como se impedida de mover um centímetro, tinha os pensamentos longe. Os longos cabelos dourados que reluziam ao reflexo da água cristalina caiam em cascata pelas costas da moça, alguns escorregando pelos ombros. O olho esquerdo era de um verde escuro, que representava a calma interior, sem perder a paciência ou ainda, a cabeça.O direito era de um tom sangue, representando a sede sanguinária daquela deidade menor, sem nunca conseguir alguma satisfação, sempre almejando mais. Ela costumava ser temida e respeitada nas batalhas épicas que aconteceram no passado, onde derrubara o sangue de inúmeros mortais a sangue frio. Ou talvez pelo próprio prazer de matar.

O corpo estava ali, mantendo a mesma posição, tão naturalmente que parecia até que estava entediada. Mas sua mente estava longe, bem longe dali. Aos poucos seus pensamentos foram se voltando às suas memórias mais distantes, memórias que ela decidira trancafiar no fundo da sua mente estavam voltando, devagar e claramente.

_- Seu estúpido! Você destruiu a todos nós!_

_Estavam voando em uma velocidade absurda em veículos que lembravam animais, esculpidos elegantemente em rochas das montanhas por arquitetos de elite da cidadela. Havia linhas azuis contornando alguns traços dos membros daqueles animais. Voavam em tal velocidade que era quase impossível acompanhar com os olhos. Claro que isso era apenas um detalhe na presente situação._

_Uma onda de tamanho ridículo os perseguia em uma rapidez incrível. Ela parecia aumentar de tamanho cada vez mais, indicando que estava se aproximando lentamente. A garota dos cabelos da cor do sol deu uma guinada para a direita, conseguindo escapar a tempo de um pardal desgovernando que caía em sua direção. _

_- Nós temos que avisar Atlântida!_

_- Tarde dema-_

_Aquele turbilhão de água engoliu três alces e um tubarão de uma vez só. A guerreira inclinava-se para a frente cada vez mais, como se isso aumentasse a velocidade do peixe que dirigia ou apenas para manter-se mais distante do tsunami, mesmo que por alguns centímetros._

_O pânico começava a se apoderar de sua mente, mas não durou muito. Sua visão começou a entrar em foco quando avistou duas, seis, dez... Milhares de torres iam aumentando a medida em que se aproximava da cidade. Então uma sementinha de esperança começou a brotar em seu peito, e, como se a força de vontade pudesse aumentar a sua velocidade, a Valquíria deu um mergulho para baixo, passou por debaixo de uma ponte colossal (que logo foi consumida por uma onda colossal) e esquivou-se de pequenos prédios. O centro da cidade foi ficando cada vez mais nítido, assim como as feições dos habitantes, mescladas entre surpresa e pavor._

_Logo os sons de gongos começaram a vibrar pelo ar. Tudo estava escuro, as pessoas estavam gritando e correndo. A mulher dos cabelos cor do sol nem esperou pousar. Pulou do peixe que se chocou contra a parede de um templo. Seus olhos começaram a buscar de forma desesperada a pessoa que tinha de manter segura, e não demorou a achar._

_Entre a multidão estava uma linda e jovem mulher, os cabelos negros como ébano, a pelo pálida como a neve e os lábios cor de sangue. Esta segurava a mãe de uma menina com os cabelos louro-prateados, a pele meio albina e lábios finos e rosados, que se agarrava ao vestido de uma das mais velhas valquírias que se tinha noticia. Os olhos da criança focavam o céu, onde as nuvens giravam como num redemoinho e raios riscavam o céu. Ela distinguiu a figura de um homem com longas barbas e uma lança na mão, montado em um cavalo de oito patas._

_- Papai – ela esticou inconscientemente as pequenas e gordinhas mãos para o ar, como se pudesse tocá-lo ou alcançá-lo. Pequenas gotas começavam a se formar em seus olhos de orbes cinza e teimavam em cair pelo seu rostinho infantil._

_- Freya! – A mulher alta inclinou-se e abraçou o corpo da menor, seus longos braços a envolvendo, tornando-a pequenina. A garotinha enterrou o rosto no tecido macio da longa túnica da mulher de cabelos negros – Aconteça o que acontecer, não olhe para cima._

_Naturalmente, a pequena Freya sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de espiar o céu, mas um trovão ensurdecedor trovoou tão alto que pareceu rachar a terra ao meio. Freya achou que fosse ficar surda, começando a apertar o tecido azul cada vez mais, fazendo a coloração dos anéis de seus dedos ficar branca com a força que fazia._

_- Azura! - Freya sentiu o rosto da citada voltar para o lado, procurando por quem gritara seu nome. Timidamente virou sua cabeça para a esquerda, encontrando uma garota jovem, o vento brincando com seus cabelos dourados. Vestia uma armadura de metal pesado, reconheceu. Fora ensinada desde jovem a reconhecer todos os minerais e elementos._

_- Graças a Odin que eu a encontrei – a garota arfava. Freya sabia exatamente quem era – Pode deixar que eu a levo para um lugar seguro – os olhos gentis da moça encontraram os de Freya, transmitindo um pouco de segurança para a criança. Logo, a pequena sentiu-se sendo carregada pela menina dos cabelos dourados. Automaticamente enlaçou suas perninhas na cintura da outra, enquanto seus braços envolveram o pescoço._

_- Eu a entrego a você – A voz de Azura estava embargada, dando a Freya uma terrível sensação, uma vontade de chorar junto com ela._

_- Pois a deixa em boas mãos – A criança sentiu as cordas vocais da Valquíria vibrarem – Não se preocupe, pequena Freya, tudo vai ficar bem._

_- Samyr... _

_Então uma seqüência de coisas aconteceu._

_As antigas estátuas dos seus ancestrais começaram a se mover, ganhando vida. Samyr começara a correr, deixando Azura para trás. Cada estátua ia para um lado da cidade. Uma onda gigante destruía casas, destruía campos, destruía vidas. As estátuas (de dez metros cada uma) pararam uma ao lado da outra, formando um círculo. Tinha os braços estendidos para os lados, como se dessem boas-vindas à devastação. Mas então, suas mãos chocaram-se, causando um estrondo quase inaudível, de tão alto. Quando abriram-se, elas formavam um pequeno escudo, um para cada estátua. O escudo foi aumentando, aumentando... Unindo-se com os outros, protegendo e trancafiando a cidade a um destino inescapável._

_Uma cúpula foi formada sobre a cidade._

_As pessoas que não conseguiram entrar a tempo, batiam desesperadas àquela parede impenetrável, clamando por ajuda. Casais se abraçavam, assistindo sua morte chegar junto com a destruição._

_Freya fechou os olhos com a dor. Seu coraçãozinho se despedaçava, cada vida perdida levava consigo uma parte de sua alma. Sua cabeça latejava, os olhos ardiam... E as lágrimas finalmente escaparam de seus olhos, junto com os soluços._

_Samyr corria mais rápido do que suas pernas agüentavam. Cada célula de seu corpo gritava em reprovação, implorando por alivio, mas ela optou por ignorar. Não tinha tempo para a dor agora, precisava levar A Criança para um lugar seguro._

_Mas mesmo com a mente voltada a segurança de Freya, Samyr testemunhou os olhos arregalados dos cadáveres flutuando sobre sua cabeça, a água engolindo-os, os impedindo de ver a luz do sol. Ela duvidava se voltaria a vê-la._

_O chão tremeu. Eles estava afundando na terra. A Valquíria quase perdeu o equilíbrio, cambaleando para a direita, mas lembrou-se que havia uma deusa em seu colo e postou-se logo a correr novamente._

_Tudo estava ficando cada vez mais escuro. Samyr conseguiu encontrar a escola, que estava servindo de abrigo para os cidadãos. As trevas avançavam sem hesitar por toda Atlântida, quando, finalmente, a cidade ficou isenta de luz._

- Samyr? Ei, ei, você tá aí?

Samyr pestanejou algumas vezes, o rosto a sua frente entrando em foco.

A mais jovem das valquírias estava com o rosto a poucos centímetros do seu nariz. Dallas parecia uma fada, era extremamente magra, com feições miúdas. O cabelo era de um castanho intenso, curto, picotado e desfiado para todas as direções.

- 'Cê nem tava aqui, né? – A garota dera um sorrisinho angelical – Entediada? – Se apoiara em seus joelhos, pousando a cabeça de leve em cima das costas da mão.

- Hn. – Samyr respondeu com indiferença. Estava absolutamente e irrevogavelmente entediada. Há anos. Décadas. Gerações.

- Venha brincar com a gente! – Dallas convidou-a, puxando-lhe pela mão. Samyr sabia exatamente a brincadeira que a esperava caso aceitasse, pois a pequena estava encharcada até os ossos. Aliás, se tivesse um pouco mais intelecto, teria percebido que havia se afastado do grupo justamente para não se molhar.

- Não, Dallas, não estou afim – Samyr repreendeu-a com sua voz rouca. Dallas deu um sorriso triste de desapontamento.

- Samyr, pelas botas de Odin, quer ser menos ranzinza com ela?

A citada virou o rosto, encarando a figura a sua frente.

Os cabelos brancos pingando, as tatuagens por todo o corpo nu. Os olhos azuis e confiantes, sem medo do futuro (ou de Samyr).

- Não encha o saco, Venesis.

- Hn. Por que não vem se distrair um pouco? Tirar essa cara de peixe morto, sabe.

Dallas dera um sorriso tímido. Samyr as olhou com um ódio mortal nos olhos, como se as fuzilasse em pensamentos. Venesis dera um sorriso de canto perfeito. Se tinha uma coisa que irritava em Venesis, além do sorriso de canto perfeito, era que ela ia direto ao assunto.

- A alma de Freya foi perdida e a de Azura foi selada. Não há que possamos fazer a não ser esperar pelo Ragnarök.

Samyr fechou os olhos com a dor. Alguma coisa machucava demais o seu peito. Ela sentiu os braços de Dallas em torno de si, como se pudesse compartilhar a sua dor.

- Venesis, não machuca a Samyr – A jovem Valquíria fez um beicinho mimado – Não vê que ela tá magoada?

Cachinhos dourados fez um tremendo esforço para não revirar os olhos.

Venesis continuava olhando maliciosamente para Samyr, com o sorriso de canto perfeito.

- Bem, eu sei exatamente o que fazer para animá-la.

De repente, todo mundo prendeu a respiração. A voz de Venesis ecoava no local, dando um clima totalmente mórbido.

-S-Sem chance – A voz de Dallas falhava – Você não está pensando em...

- Ah, sim, estou pensando exatamente isso. – Os olhos da Valquíria de cabelos brancos mudou de malicia para desafio – E aí, fracota? Aceita?

Não havia nada no mundo que fizesse Samyr ficar mais excitada do que aquilo.

º||x||º º||x||º º||x||º º||x||º º||x||º º||x||º º||x||º º||x||º

Sim, eu sei que vocês devem estar pensando:

_Ah, porra, que diabos isso tem a ver com Naruto? E onde é que o Itachi entra?_

Calma crianças, calma. Isso é só a introdução, pra deixar bem claro o que vai acontecer depois.

Bem bem, espero que tenha ficado boa, minha primeira fic. Lembrando que é ItaSasu, okay, amores?

Ah, e só pra constatar, esse negócio de _"pele branca como a neve, cabelos negros ébano e lábios cor de sangue"_ é totalmente Branca de Neve, uma pequena homenagem a ela e ao Dunga, não sei por quê.

E para pessoas cultas que conhecem a religião nórdica, eu sei tanto que Atlântida nem tem nada a ver com isso e que Odin é irmão de Freya, não irmão. Mas eu já disse que isso foi um misto quente que passou do ponto no bar da minha cabeça, sacou?

Não?

Reviews são bem vindas (e cliques no botaõzinho do "GO" ali em baixo também. Façam uma autora happy).


	2. Capítulo Dois

Lembrando: UchihaCest

Ah, e só pra avisar: Acho que vai ter uns personagens OOC, então...

_Summary: Tudo que Itachi quis e desejou era o descanso eterno. Mas não era isso que o destino havia reservado para ele._

_Naruto e sua turminha do barulho são todos do tio Kishi (Frasesinha da tia Jaana, tirada da fic E Você Sou Eu?)._

º||x||º º||x||º º||x||º º||x||º º||x||º º||x||º º||x||º º||x||º

- Ei ei, e que tal esse?

Samyr, Venesis e Dallas estavam em um canto do templo onde não corriam o risco de se molhar, enquanto a bagunça atrás delas não passava de um zumbido no fundo. Samyr olhou de relance para Eimber, que havia queimado suas roupas de novo numa tentativa fútial de fazer malabarismo com bolas de fogo, mas logo voltou sua atenção para o painel à sua frente.

- Não. Próximo.

- Odion nos mataria se nos visse aqui – Dallas murmurou mais para si mesma do que para as colegas. Tinha os braços envoltos ao redor das canelas e o queixo descansando em cima dos joelhos enquanto Venesis mexia no painel.

Samyr não pode reprimir um riso. Sim sim, provavelmente ela diria algo do tipo "_Nada de bom vem quando se mexe com o tempo"_.

Mas Odion se fora também, junto com Azura e todas as outras. Esse pensamento fez com que o tênue sorriso desenhado em seu rosto desaparecesse tão rápido quanto havia surgido, dando lugar a uma expressão vazia.

Ragnarök – O fim do mundo. Estaria esse dia muito longe? Freya realmente retornaria? E carregaria com ela a lendária lança Gungnir, que jamais errara um alvo, seja ele qual fosse?

Samyr foi tirada de seu estado semi-consciente quando viu a imagem no painel à sua frente. Venesis assoviou de modo debochado e Dallas deu uma risadinha.

- Wow, eu queria ter um tão bonito assim para mim. Samyr, você vai ter de concordar comigo, esse é o escolhido.

A Valquíria dos cabelos cor-do-sol fitou a figura a sua frente. O que era aquilo?

Seus olhos ficaram vagos. Venesis a espiou pelo canto do olho.

- Samyr, 'cê tá legal?

A citada balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, um movimento automático, enquanto estava imersa em pensamentos. Como aquilo era _possível?_

- Bem, não sei quanto à você, mas para mim vai ser esse. Não é todo dia que se encontra um cara lindo como esse, certo Dallas?

A pequenina concordou com cabeça, entusiasmada. Samyr não entendeu.

- Vocês não estão vendo?

Venesis e Dallas olharam para ela. Venesis tinha um ar confuso, enquanto a curiosidade pairava sobre Dallas.

- O que exatamente nós deveríamos estar vendo? – Uma ruga se formou sobre a testa lisa da Valquíria dos cabelos brancos.

- Esse homem foi um amante seu, Samyr? – os olhinhos da pequena deidade brilharam.

- Não. – ela respondeu pausadamente. Ela era a única que viu a semelhança? – Não _percebem?_ Ele é igual à Azura!

O choque transpassou os olhos da morena por um instante, depois virou rosto para o painel.

- Agora que você falou... – ela murmurou.

- É mesmo... – a pequena Dallas engatinhou para mais perto da imagem à sua frente.

Um corpo de um jovem estava repousando dentro de um caixão de madeira. As longas madeixas de cabelos estavam caídas no chão de madeira, enquanto vermes se alimentavam do corpo. O sangue estava impregnado na sua pele pútrida e no que já foram vestes.

Venesis hesitou por um segundo, mas deu de ombros. Ergueu o dedo indicador e uma fraca luz azul começou a irradiar da ponta. Devagar, ela encostou-a no painel, que foi tomado completamente pelo brilho azulado. E então, a imagem começou a mudar.

Os vermes foram morrendo e desaparecendo lentamente. A pele esverdeada começou a descascar, dando lugar à outra lisa como mármore e branca como algodão. Os cabelos cresceram novamente numa velocidade absurda, como se você estivesse assistindo ao desenvolvimento de um broto para uma flor no modo avançado. Aos poucos, um rapaz lindo e esbelto surgiu de ante de seus olhos. Os músculos definidos, os lábios vermelhos, os cabelos longos de um tom castanho extremamente escuro.

Samyr não tirou seus olhos da figuras à sua frente.

- Nossa, ele é _realmente_ parecido com Azura.

- Tá brincando? E esses riscos na cara dele?

- Humm, dá um ar misterioso e sexy, se quer a minha opinião – Venesis piscou para Dallas, que lhe deu um tapa no ombro – Okay okay, que a diversão comece – Venesis estalou os dedos.

E então Itachi acordou.

º||x||º º||x||º º||x||º º||x||º º||x||º º||x||º º||x||º º||x||º

Yare Yare minna-san, Ita-chan finalmente vai aparecer na fic (Yay, façam todos, YAY!)

Correção do capítulo 1: Odin é, na verdade, irmão da Freya, não pai, mas isso é só um detalhe.

Gente, o capítulo ficou curtinho, mas é só o que deu para escrever hoje.

Obrigado a todos que leram (40 hits, wow) e não comentaram. Bem, francamente, eu esperava que ninguém comentasse mesmo.

Reviews continuam sendo bem vindas (e cliques no botaõzinho do "GO" ali em baixo também. Façam uma autora happy).


	3. Capítulo Três

_**Sobre a fic: **__ela __**É YAOI **__(sim, homens se agarrando, se amando e sendo felizes, essas coisas todas. Se tu não gosta, o que é uma pena, clicar no "x" nunca machucou ninguém). (Já falei, frase da titia Jaana. Aliás, o que que aconteceu com as tuas fics?)_

SUGESTÃO DE MÚSICAS PARA OUVIR ENQUANTO ESTIVER LENDO ESTE CAPÍTULO: Eclipse (Interlude) – Utada Hikaru

Mais músicas do(a) mesmo(a) cantor(a) – Blue; Passion; Wings; Celebrate; One Night Magic (ft. Yamada Masashi)

º||x||º º||x||º º||x||º º||x||º º||x||º º||x||º º||x||º º||x||º

Itachi tinha o olhar vago, fitando o teto de madeira sem realmente vê-lo. Sua cabeça latejava e ele tentava se lembrar da última coisa que havia acontecido.

_A dor alucinante que corroia seus órgãos. A chuva que embaçava seus olhos praticamente cegos. O rosto machucado e assustado de Sasuke..._

Itachi respirou fundo. Ele havia deixado o legado dos Uchihas em boas mãos e...

Epa.

Peraí. Para tudo.

Ele _respirou?_

Não não, isso é ridículo. Ele deveria estar morto, Sasuke deveria tê-lo matado depois de...

- Ah!

O prodígio tentou se levantar, mas deu com tudo na madeira do caixão. Ótimo, agora ele tinha certeza de que estava realmente vivo. Esfregou o hematoma já formado na testa e tentou reorganizar os pensamentos, mas desistiu quando olhou à sua frente.

A madeira branca e polida tinha o nome e endereço da loja que a havia fabricado e as filiais. Tudo isso escrito em uma coreografia bem rude e feita às pressas, quase ilegível. Acima dessa informação, os traços ondulados e castanhos da madeira faziam desenhos por toda a extensão do caixão, enfeitados por pequenas farpas que pendiam dos lados do caixão.

Havia quanto tempo que Itachi recuperara a visão?

Mas antes de tudo, quem o havia ressuscitado?

Konoha? Não não, eles não ressuscitavam criminosos foragidos nem para obter informações, e ele não seria o primeiro.

A Akatsuki então? Não, Pain com certeza tinha o Rinnegan em sua posse e até poderia ser capaz de trazer os mortos de volta a vida, mas se ele não o fez com nenhum outro membro, então não o faria com ele. Não era assim, _tão_ especial.

Então... _Quem?_

Talvez devesse se matar de novo. Era mais rápido e mais fácil do que adormecer. Itachi considerou a idéia de ficar ali até acabar o oxigênio, mas iria demorar muito.

Mas ele estava _vivo._ Então deveria ser útil e fazer alguma coisa para ajudar Konoha no que quer que fosse. Vá que Madara realmente tenha encontrado Sasuke...

Itachi balançou a cabeça, afugentando este pensamento. O importante agora era ser otimista. Primeiro, iria sair dali.

Bateu três na tampa do caixão. Não estava oco, o que significava que estava soterrado de terra. Teria de quebrá-la e ir para a superfície o mais rápido possível.

Itachi fechou a mão em punho (manter o dedão sempre fora dele, uma regra básica quando for socar algo ou alguém) e chocou-o contra a tampa. Os ossos dos dedos doeram horrivelmente com o impacto, mas ele optou por ignorara a dor*.

Outro golpe. Agora a mão já sangrava e havia uma rachadura na madeira branca. Mais um. Um pouco de terra entrou por entre a rachadura. Mais outro. Dessa vez, bastante terra entrou e caiu por cima do peito definido do Uchiha. Outro. Agora, bastante terra entrou por entre a madeira ensangüentada, fazendo Itachi tossir um pouco. O próximo gope era o último.

E assim foi feito. A madeira esfiapada quebrou-se ao meio abrindo um buraco o suficientemente grande para Itachi passar. Muita sorte ele estar magro daquele jeito. Trancou a respiração e se enfiou no meio da terra.

Ele nadou até a superfície usando as raízes subterrâneas como apoio. Seus músculos doeram de imediato e as feridas abertas de suas mãos queimaram, mas ele continuou subindo, sem parar.

Quando finalmente chegou à superfície, expirou o máximo de ar possível. Era noite e os únicos sons eram os de seu acesso de tosse.

Foi quando um vento cortante o atingiu como uma pancada que ele percebeu que estavam sem roupas.

Constrangedor. Mas nada que um _Henge no Jutsu_ não resolvesse.

As sua mãos arderam ao fazer o selo mas, sem grandes novidades, fingiu não ter notado o ardor.

_- Henge no Jutsu –_ murmurou, baixinho.

Nada aconteceu.

Maravilha. Estava nu no meio do mato e não conseguia manipular _chakra_. O que mais poderia faltar?

Bem ao fundo, um barulhinho fez Itachi quase saltar de susto, mas não sentira a presença de ninguém ali, o que indicava que deveria ser um animal ou...

Prestando mais atenção, O Uchiha reconheceu o som. Havia uma nascente não muito longe dali.

Com passos cautelosos, Itachi foi guindo-se pelo som da água. Seus dentes batiam uns contras os outros e sua pele formigava de frio acima dos músculos doloridos.

Não demorou muito a achar um pequeno riacho de água escuro. Mergulho a mão com os dedos em carne viva que arderam _mesmo_ ao entrarem em contato com a água fria, mas pelo menos não iria infeccionar.

Bem, Itachi não podia simplesmente sair por aí como "veio ao mundo". Devagar, encostou o pé direito no líquido límpido, observando a terra se dissolver e ser levada pela correnteza. Um calafrio percorreu sua espinha. É, estava fria.

Ele precisou respirar fundo três vezes antes de pular água adentro.

Cada poro do seu corpo gritou em protesto; o próprio ar em seus pulmões pareceu congelar quando submergiu, até a altura dos ombros, na água gelada. Mal conseguia respirar; tremendo com tanta força que chegava a provocar marolas na borda do riacho**. Com os pés dormentes, começou a caminhar lentamente dentro d'água.

Pelo menos agora estava limpo e conseguia pensar com clareza. Primeiro, precisaria furtar algumas peças de roupas para vestir, de preferência um manto negro e discreto, com capuz. Ia contra os seus princípios roubar de gente honesta e trabalhadora ou até de criminosos perigosos, mas não era todo dia que você se vê trazido de volta dos mortos completamente nu na selva.

Segundo, por mais que odiasse isso, teria de entrar em contato com Danzou. Ele estava certo de que poderia fazer mais alguma coisa por Konoha, pela sua casa, pelo seu lar, e ajudar da melhor forma possível.

Itachi estava imerso em seus planos que não notou o que vinha a frente. Foi arrancado de seus pensamentos quando avistou a casa.

Uma pequena cabana, feita de pedras negras e cimento estava erguida diante de seus olhos. Uma luz muito convidativa irradiava das janelas de um vidro grosso. Havia um moinho de água feito de carvalho rangendo discretamente. Ao lado, uma senhora lavava roupas distraída e alegremente, que não pareceu notar Itachi.

Ela somente se virou quando o barulho dos bater de dentes de Itachi se fez presente. O choque transpassou seus olhos por um instante, então sua expressão foi de surpresa a pavor.

- MEU DEUS! Criança o que você está _fazendo?_ – a mulher nem esperou Itachi responder, se lançou na água e seus braços – muito fortes para uma mulher em seus anos dourados – envolveram o moreno protetoramente. – Venha venha, saia dessa água horrorosa! Pobrezinho, está congelando!

Itachi não teve forças para reclamar; os braços da velha senhora era quentes e reconfortantes – ele se deixou levar pelo instinto, o corpo dormente e dolorido suplicando por repouso. A velha senhora, apesar de baixa e de aparência frágil, o ergueu no colo como se tivesse três quilos, e não 57, que era seu peso até algum tempo atrás.

A mulher o levou para dentro da casa. Uma onda de calor bateu confortavelmente sobre o corpo de Itachi, que se arrepiou com o contato. Com os olhos semicerrados, demorou-se alguns segundos observando o local.

Por dentro, era tudo de madeira. O fogo crepitava alegremente na lareira de barro, causando sombras bruxuleantes junto com um lampião a óleo que estava em cima de uma bancada. Havia um cantinho com um sofá e uma cadeira de balanço, onde sentava um homem alto e magro, as rugas em seu rosto denunciavam sua idade avançada. Neste mesmo espaço, havia um alcochoado aparentemente muito macio com almofadas e travesseiros. Ainda no cômodo, havia um forno de barro esculpido meticulosamente por hábeis mãos e uma torneira de bronze acima de uma enorme bacia feita do mesmo material.

- Yuu! Rápido Yuu, prepare uma bacia com água quente! Não, fervendo! Olha só o estado dele, coitado, deve estar morrendo de frio!

O velho largou o cachimbo e o livro que estava lendo e correu para fora do cômodo. Itachi não sabe quanto tempo se passou, mas logo depois seu corpo estava imerso em o que parecia ser uma grande tina de madeira com água escaldante. Um arrepio de prazer percorreu seu corpo que afundou até o nariz naquela água reconfortante e sentiu todo o corpo relaxar e ficar mole, e adormeceu ali mesmo, sob os olhos atentos do casal de velhinhos.

º||x||º º||x||º º||x||º º||x||º º||x||º º||x||º º||x||º º||x||º

Itachi acordou envolto em um cobertor térmico com estampas de flores de papoula. Estava sobre o alcochoado realmente macio ao lado da cadeira de balanço que rangia silenciosamente enquanto o homem alto e magro lia o livro empoeirado e fumava as ervas do cachimbo, fazendo pequenos círculos de fumaça no ar. Itachi tentou se mover e gemeu quando sentiu a ferida em sua mão direita. O corte fora mais fundo do que pensara e doía mais agora que estava aquecido.

Os olhos do homem velho foram das páginas amareladas do livro para Itachi, então gritou desnecessariamente:

- Ei, mulher, o garoto acordou!

- Oh oh, é mesmo? – A velha senhora que havia tirado Itachi da água estava no forno de barro e tirava uma leiteira com leite fumegante de dentro. Despejou o conteúdo dentro de uma tigela de porcelana verde-musgo e logo após foi socorrer Itachi.

- Querido, você está bem? – Ela encostou as costas da mão na testa de Itachi e percebeu como estava suada – Huum, você está com febre, é melhor descansar mais um pouco, mas antes venha comer alguma coisa, você deve estar com tanto fome, ah!

- Muito obrigado, mas... – Itachi balbuciou e em seguida sentia cada músculo do seu corpo tenso. Sua cabeça latejava e os olhos ardiam.

- Nã-nã-nã-nã-não, - a mulher levou o dedo indicador a Itachi e o balançou de um lado ao outro – você dormiu por apenas uma hora, ainda está muito fraco. Espere um instante – ela se levantou foi em direção à um pequeno armário grudado no alto da parede. Com a ajuda de uma cadeira, tirou dali de dentro um pote cheio de grãos que Itachi não conseguiu identificar e o despejou dentro do pote de porcelana verde-musgo. Com uma colher de madeira deu algumas mexidas e em seguida entregou a Itachi, que fitou a mistura com clara desconfiança.

- Não se preocupe, é aveia e leite, vai fazer bem pra você.

Itachi hesitou, mas acabou por aceitar a comida. Sussurrou um _itadakimasu e_ comeu lentamente. Mal chegou na metade do pote e sentiu a cabeça pesar. A senhora de idade tirou gentilmente a aveia com leite das suas mãos e estendeu a mão para Itachi:

- Venha, vou lhe mostrar seu quarto.

O moreno não fez nenhuma objeção. O sono vencia o bom senso e tudo o que queria agora era uma cama.

De fato, havia uma no quarto em que a senhora o levou. Havia uma vela em uma pequena cabeceira feita de cerejeira que ficava ao lado da cama. Esta era feita de ébano, o colchão grosso e macio coberto por um lençol limpo e um cobertor marrom com listras caramelos.

A mulher ajudou-o a se deitar e em seguida o cobriu. Mal havia o feito e Itachi apagou completamente. Ela o fitou com um olhar maternal e beijou-lhe a testa. Em seguida, saiu do quarto, deixando Itachi num sono sem sonhos.

º||x||º º||x||º º||x||º º||x||º º||x||º º||x||º º||x||º º||x||º

MEUS DOCES DE ABÓBORA!

Pois ééé, a inspiração me atacou hoje. Nenhuma review (que pena) mas o hits vão aumentando...

Aaaah gente, um fato muito curioso que aconteceu com a amiga Dondeloth...

Um tal de "fenry" acusou a coitada de plagiar o livro "O Lobo e a Pomba", de Katleen E. Woodwiss na sua fic "O Predador e a Lua" que, devo dizer, é muito boa.

Bem bem, meus amores, vou deixar bem claro aqui que eu me inspirei também em várias coisas. Primeira: O filme Atlantis – O Reino Perdido (meu desenho preferido, vale a pena ver) e Ragnarök, um jogo de RPG que joguei viciadamente durante quatro anos. Ainda planejo acrescentar mais coisas inspiradas em filmes e livros aqui, como Stardust – O Mistério da Estrela ou até filmes dos Estúdios Ghibli. Quem sabe?

É isso aí gente, aguardem a continuação.

*Isso lembra _muito_ Kill Bill, né?

**Essa frase foi tirada do sétimo livro de Harry Potter, achei que ia combinar perfeitamente com a ação do nosso Ita-chan.


	4. Capítulo Quatro

**ALERTA – YAOI**

Se você não gosta, acha estranho e deplorável, faça uma purificação com a Renge-sama e talvez você seja aceito pelas flamas do MOE! YAY!

Okay Jaana, agora estou _realmente_ preocupada. Se você não postar um novo capítulo de Love Lessons **logo**, eu vou atrás de você, e acredite, você não iria gostar.

**WOOAAAA!! SASUKE'S POV!**

Pois é, meus panetones cristalizados, não sei da onde que me veio essa de fazer um **pov** só do Sasu-chan, mas desconfio que também irei fazer um do Ita-chan. Querem encarar para ver?

_Avisinhos básicos que eu não precisava botar aqui (mas gosto de fazer vocês perderem tempo)._

Normal – POV do Sasuke

_Itálico­ – Passado/Coisas que já aconteceram._

Bem bem, meus quindins açucarados (Sim, eu sei que quindim leva _mesmo_ açúcar, obrigado), espero que o cap esteja bom. So, relax and enjoy.

(¯`v´¯) .:.

¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ (¸.•´¯`

**SASUKE'S POV**

Era mais um dia clássico de outono.

As nuvens eram cinzas e opacas e cobriam toda e qualquer parte do céu, sem exceção. O sol, apenas um brilho fraco vindo de algum lugar acima de minha cabeça que fazia meus olhos arderem com a claridade. Os picos nevados das montanhas eram perfeitamente visíveis de onde eu estava, enfileirados um ao lado do outro, como dominós cobertos de açúcar. Nem um farfalhar vinha dos ramos das árvores cobertas de branco.

Madara estava no fundo da caverna rochosa, que estava servindo de abrigo para o _Taka._ Os roncos de Suigetsu ressoavam de dentro da cavidade escura e úmida, e me perguntava se Juugo ou Karin já haviam acordado com os ecos ensurdecedores. Madara provavelmente estava repassando (de novo) a destruição definitiva de Konoha. Apesar de não demonstrar, ele claramente esta empolgadíssimo com a idéia de obliterar a Folha, o orgulho dos Hokages, pessoas, e o que mais ele encontrar lá. É uma pena que o Bairro Uchiha também será vítima da catástrofe que iremos causar, afinal, aquele fora o lugar onde passei minha infância, o lugar que já foi o meu lar.

Bem, ele foi. Não é mais.

É tudo por uma causa maior. Logo, logo este maldito buraco no meu peito irá se fechar, assim como uma costureira fecha os rasgos de uma roupa, porque vingança é assim. Fácil e simples, além de resolver todo e qualquer problema. É só acabar com a potência mais poderosa do mundo que nos negligenciou, que fez meu irmão jogar a vida fora pela "paz" da vila medíocre em que desperdicei a maior parte da minha vida, que agora está gozando de pessoazinhas alegres e iludidas, que estão desfrutando de uma existência boa paga com a de meu irmão. O mundo é cruel e não perdoa.

Tentei relaxar. _Calma Sasuke, tudo vai acabar quando partirmos._ Sim, sim, eu tinha que ocupar minha mente com outras coisas antes que eu me exaltasse. Manter a reputação de Chefe-mesmo-humor-todo-dia não é mole. Mas só de pensar no terror mesclado com o choque na cara dos cidadãos me faz me sentir bem melhor. Tentei imaginar a cena.

_As pessoas gritavam e corriam de um lado para o outro. O País do Fogo fazia jus ao seu nome agora que as labaredas lambiam o escritório da Hokage e devoravam as casas lentamente, apreciando o sabor da madeira refinada. Crateras até onde os olhos podiam alcançar, o choro de crianças vinha de todo o lugar, como se saísse das rachaduras do que um dia foram casas. Todos que se mostravam alguma resistência iam ao chão no mesmo segundo, sem dó ou compaixão. Os cadáveres pendiam dos telhados, dos postes. Empilhados por aí ou nos braços de ninjas médicos que iam dali para lá, como pequenas baratinhas prontas para serem esmagadas._

_Eu sorri com esse pensamento. Um sorriso de escárnio, mostrando todos os meus dentes e minha futura satisfação._

_Fiquei contemplando a cena mais alguns segundos, não tinha porque parar uma coisa que eu gostava tanto. As imagens eram surpreendentemente satisfatórias, faziam o vácuo que era meus pulmões se tornar mais suportável, mas longe de menos doloroso. _

_Até que eu vi uma cena que não fez meu buraco mais suportável._

_É CLARO que quando você imagina uma coisa, se você for uma pessoa decente, vê os dois lados da situação. Por exemplo, se você se renegou e fugiu de sua vila, você fica livre pra treinar com uma cobra em forma de gente e aprender uma porção de jutsus secretos que depois de você obter a sua vingança não vão servir para porra nenhuma, e também imagina que você vai passar o resto de sua vida com um ninja loiro pé-no-saco que não tem nada melhor pra fazer da vida e vem te perseguir. Outro exemplo é a parte boa em que você pode finalmente matar a cobra humana que era o ser mais pedófilo que você já conheceu na vida, montar se próprio esquadrão e partir em busca da pessoa que te fez derramar tantas lágrimas, assim como a parte em que você desperdiça três preciosos minutos da sua existência (da qual você REALMENTE estava precisando) aniquilando a serpente de Adão e Eva que está te atormentando desde que o mundo surgiu, juntar um sushi mutante, uma fangirl e um pacifista que tinha um lado gerado pelo demônio que gostava de matar gente só porque dá na telha na mesma salada e procurar o seu irmão, que você não faz a mínima idéia de onde ele esteja._

_Resumindo: Tudo tem um lado bom e um lado ruim, só para fazer a tua vida não ser perfeita. Mas voltando de onde eu parei, vi uma coisa que não foi muito favorável no momento presente._

_Debaixo das ruínas do que um dia foi uma casa, o garotinho tremia tanto que parecia que estava tendo convulsões. Os cabelos marrom chocolate, a pele meio morena. Os braços finos que envolviam as canelas, os joelhos que escondiam seu rosto. As unhas cravadas em sua pele cor de pêssego, o sangue seco que continuava a escorrer das feridas abertas. A carne exposta._

_O garotinho ergueu a face. As lágrimas formando um caminho úmido pelas laterais do rosto, a agonia prevalecia sobre os outros sentimentos._

_Os olhos dele me encaravam. A dor predominava tão intensamente que era como todo o sofrimento daquele lugar viesse da aura que o menino exercia._

_Negro com negro. Os olhos deles. O meu mesmo ônix, os meus mesmos olhos._

_- Taskete..._

Ouch.

Tá bom, PARA TUDO. Eu já havia discutido comigo mesmo milhões de vezes que o que Itachi viveu não tem nada a ver com o agora. TÁ BOM, TEM A VER _SIM_, mas eu procuro não pensar nisso. Itachi não estava mais vivo e ninguém iria me impedir de ter a minha vingança, que já está começando a virar o meu lema de vida.

Madara surgiu das sombras para repassar mais uma vez a viagem até Konoha. Iríamos andar até a fronteira entre a Nuvem e a Folha, um lugar que servia de reabastecimento para ninjas em missões no estrangeiro. Claro que tínhamos que dar no pé daqui o mais rápido possível, pois o Raikage deve estar arrancando tufos de cabelo, se ele tiver algum.

Seria divertido acordar Suigetsu.

**END**

.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,. .,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,. .,~*~,.,~*~,.

A palavra "comum" serve para descrever coisas que são constantes, assim como é comum para mim espancar meu irmão pentelho, é comum para viajantes serem atacados por alguma coisa (como lobos que espumam pela boca, esquilos dementes ou mafagafos) e é comum para você ler essa fanfic (ou não).

O País da Nuvem, como você já deve ter julgado, é composto por dias totalmente nublados, abaixando a temperatura do local, conseqüentemente. É muito comum você ver pessoas agasalhadas até o último fio de cabelo, expressão que aqui quer dizer "mal conseguiam andar de tanta roupa". Casas de chá e pensões eram tão comuns quanto sorvete de casquinha em dia de fritar ovo em calçada. Mas principalmente, é comum em todas as cidades que você pense em fazer uma pequena excursão particular ter algumas estátuas em homenagem à alguém, como velhos doidos que as pessoas costumam dar o nome de "filósofos" ou alguém que fez algo importante, como inventar uma sobremesa deliciosa ou redes de balanço, para serem usadas em feriados entediantes, quando você não tem nada para fazer e fica pensando "Por que os Filnstones comemoram o Natal se vivem em uma época antes de Cristo?" (OBS: Essa piada veio antes da Bíblia).

Vocês já devem ter sacado que estou me referindo à estátuas de quatro lindas divas que estavam posando elegantemente bem no meio da praça pública, invisíveis aos olhos da população que ali passeava. Graças a essa ignorância toda, discretamente elas se movimentavam em direção à alguma parede, para poderem realizar a fusão.

_Você podia ter nos tele-transportado para perto de uma casa ou coisa assim_ pensou uma das estatuetas. Os cabelos em chamas esculpidos artisticamente apontavam para o céu, como se o fogo estivesse sendo guiado para cima. Ela vestia labaredas.

_Cale a boca Eimber, ninguém pediu para você vir_ Samyr retrucou, irritada. _É sério, qual é a sua?_

Samyr era a Valquíria dos cabelos cor do sol, a armadura cinza claro, um olho verde esmeraldino e o outro num tom vermelho sangue, que a fazia ficar com ares de "CUIDADO, PERIGO!" e afastar qualquer engraçadinho que tente alguma coisa. Para ela, ficar ao lado da Valquíria do fogo era como arrancar os dentes com um alicate de borracha.

_Por favor, não briguem. Ninguém aqui é proibido de nada._ Quem falou isso foi Dallas, uma Valquíria de porte pequeno com os cabelos esfiapados e comportamento de uma criança do primário. Ela era a única coisa que impedia de Samyr partir para cima de Eimber e arrancar cada órgão do corpo daquela musa.

_É Samyr, porque era a gente levar ela conosco ou ela tacava fogo em todo o santuário _Venesis respondeu, indiferente, mas recebeu um olhar torto de Eimber. A diva morena tinha os cabelos brancos que caíam em ondas pela suas costas nuas, assim como o resto de seu corpo que estava coberto de tatuagens. Tinha uma expressão matreira e sempre estava tramando alguma coisa, como roubar dentes de leite que aguardavam em baixo de travesseiros, vandalizar monumentos humanos ou mover a lua até o satélite ficar entre o sol e a terra.

As quatro deidades moviam-se sutilmente até conseguir chegar perto de um bar do subúrbio da cidade. Venesis foi a primeira a se fundir. Ela foi se integrando à casinha como tinta se integra ao papel, ou como uma colher de açúcar se integra quando despejada numa boa xícara de chá. Ela foi se tornando parte do relevo aos poucos, até parecer um desenho esculpido em mármore. Não demorou muito para todas as musas fazerem parte da pequena cabana. Agora elas não estavam maiores do que um vaso da oitava dinastia cheio de caranguejos.

Calmamente, elas começaram a andar, passando de parede a parede, de vez em quando unindo-se ao chão, caso não haja ligadura entre uma casa à outra.

_Então,_ começou Eimber _vocês ressuscitaram um maior gato que era muito parecido com Azura_, ela deu pausa, vendo como Samyr estremeceu ao nome de sua antiga tutora _e agora vamos ter de achá-lo. Aonde vocês acham que ele pode estar?_

_A ultima vez o vimos foi naquela colina_ Dallas apontou para a forma ondulada coberta de árvores, como se a enorme curva tivesse um cabelo todo cheio de covinhas.

Eimber ficou em silêncio. A brincadeira estava meio séria. Venesis não fazia uma piada a umas boas horas e Dallas não sorria. Samyr estava serena, como sempre, mas a colega a conhecia bem demais para perceber a perturbação em seu interior. Normalmente, ressuscitar humanos era como uma brincadeira travessa que você fez na escolinha, como grudar chiclete no longo cabelo da menina que você mais gosta, amarrar os cadarços da tia da cantina ou escalar uma prateleira. Mas a Valquíria do fogo sabia que estavam mexendo com alguma coisa séria.

Ouviu-se um grito. Um menino passou correndo a toda velocidade, alguma coisa brilhando na sua mão. Logo atrás vinha um homem maltrapilho, o bigode tapava toda a sua boca, quase abafava por completo os gritos e estava precisando duma escovada. O homem tinha apenas um chinelo nos pés. Um pega-ladrão digno dum lugar como aquele, o que assustou Eimber foi o fato do menininho dos cabelos ruivos estar muito bem vestido. Um colete verde, os cabelos arrepiados e escovados, a gravata borboleta vermelha com bolhinhas amarelas e os sapatos de grife. Filhinho de madame.

_Que lugar..._ ela não pode deixar de comentar. _Quero encontrar esse cara o mais rápido possível. Como ele é?_ Eimber perguntou à Venesis em uma curiosidade transparente.

_Imagine o lado masculino de Azura_ a morena cutucou Samyr nas costelas, que soltou um gemido baixinho de frustração. De repente todas congelaram.

Estavam agora na periferia da cidade. O cheiro de peixe fresco invadiu suas narinas, causando uma pequena vertigem em Dallas. Elas haviam caminhado tanto que acabaram por se distrair e atrair a atenção de alguém. Uma velha senhora tinha seus olhos pretos e encobertos de pés-de-galinha fixos nas deidades. Um pano xadrez impedia que seu cabelo grisalho lhe caísse aos olhos, o avental engomado lhe ia até os joelhos e o nariz comprido e curvo se assemelhava de forma assustadora a uma bico de tucano.

Não houve diálogo por muito tempo. Dallas tinha as mãos em punhos na frente do rosto, como se quisesse esconder sua face. Samyr comprimia os lábios como se finalmente tivesse arrancado todos os dentes com um alicate de borracha. Venesis estava congelada em uma posição de sentido, como se esperasse por uma ordem para poder relaxar a musculatura, e Eimber estava a frente de todas, os olhos meio arregalados e a boca entreaberta, como se estivesse vendo um espécime raro de um papagaio raro em um lugar onde você acharia raro o caso de você encontrar um espécime raro de um papagaio raro. Ninguém respirava.

A velha continuou a olhá-las longamente, os olhos velhos brilhando intensamente. Para a surpresa de todas, ela virou a cara para o dono da barraca de peixes e começou a puxar papo.

- Bonito o dia de hoje, não? As nuvens não estão tão cinzas, não chegou a chover afinal...

As Valquírias continuaram congeladas no mesmo lugar, como se seus pés estivessem presos ao chão com cimento, ou pelo menos com um tipo de mistura entre chiclete, cola, pasta de amendoim e as meias do meu irmão.

- Hã? Ah, sim, lindo o dia – o vendedor estava descontraído, observando as cristas brancas do mar.

- Você sabe, parece que tem pessoas desaparecendo por aí por causa dos ursos... – a senhora de idade continuou, mesmo sem a devida atenção do vendedor de peixe, que agora olhava para as moças que davam risinhos banais enquanto rebolavam pela névoa que encobria o chão – Poucos estão conseguindo escapar, a cadeia alimentar está desequilibrada.

- É, é, saiu nos jornais - agora o homem começava a pegar o fio da conversa após receber um gesto obsceno de uma loiraça de coxas grandes.

- Os que mais são atacados são os aventureiros e vagabundos, enquanto rondavam por aí, em busca do pão de cada dia. Achei um bem no meu rio, sabia? Sem roupas, morrendo de frio, coitadinho. Mas se ele tinha cara desses eremitas que ficam vagabundeando por aí, ah, isso ele não tinha. Aliás, quantos anos ele tinha? Dezenove, acho eu, muito novo para sair para o mundo, se quer minha opinião. Acho que fugiu de casa... – a voz dela foi sumindo, exatamente o contrário do estado das Valquírias, que estavam com o sangue latejando na cabeça – Aqui está, obrigada pela atenção - a velha entregou o dinheiro para o cara do peixe, apesar dela estar agradecendo pela atenção que não lhe foi concedida. Com um último olhar penetrante para Samyr e o resto, ela deu meia volta e começou a caminhar em direção à floresta. As musas precisaram de alguns segundos para seus cérebros imortais digerirem toda a informação.

_O gato está com ela_ pensou Eimber, quase como incerta se era aquilo mesmo que deveria ter dito.

_É _Dallas concordou num tom vazio.

_Ela está indo embora_ Venesis comentou, enquanto todas seguiam com o olhar a senhora desaparecendo no meio da multidão que geralmente habitam a periferia do País da Névoa em dias de feira.

Meio segundo depois, elas começaram a correr.

_Droga, mais rápido!_ Venesis incentivava mais a si mesma do que às companheiras.

_Eu estou... indo... _Dallas fazia um esforço imenso para alcançar as outras, mas suas perninhas não muito maiores do que um lápis não eram páreas para as canelas delgadas e longas das companheiras, muito menos ajudavam na situação. Samyr notou o atraso da pequena e puxou-a pela mão, fazendo Dallas literalmente voar, pois seus pés nem encostavam mais no chão.

_Pega, pega!_ Eimber corria igual à mim, quando estava na creche. Geralmente eu tropeçava em alguma coisa ou, mais provável ainda, alguém enquanto botava sebo nas canelas para fugir de uma professora de artes que poderia ser comparada ou confundida com ferro muito, muito quente, pois a cara dela geralmente era de um vermelho vivo e ela soltava fumaça pelas orelhas.

A expressão "veloz como um raio", ao contrário de que muitos pensam, não surgiu quando Benjamin Franklin foi eletrocutado através de uma pipa quando estava brincando no jardim, o que eu, de coração, não recomendo fazê-lo em um dia de chuva, principalmente se você amarrar uma chave na corda. Essa expressão foi criada por alguém inteligente, o oposto exato de algumas pessoas que conheço, quando resolveu comparar a velocidade de um relâmpago, que atinge o solo em um milissegundo, com uma bola de titânio forrada em um pano de prato que provavelmente sua avó costurava. Como eu presumo que vocês já saibam o resultado, essa astuta expressão ganhou tão forte eloqüência que até eu mesma a uso.

E nossa amada Valquíria, Samyr, _era_ veloz como um raio. Em um movimento realmente rápido, Dallas estava em suas costas e a guerreira dos cabelos de sol deu um pulo de grandes proporções e mergulhou com tudo (Com suas roupas, com Dallas e sua caixinha de biscoitos sortidos) dentro da bolsa de pano da mulher.

Eimber saltou para uma varanda de cimento enquanto Venesis já estava num telhado. Venesis tinha uma velocidade aceitável para dar a volta ao mundo em algumas horas, e não demorou a penetrar o buraco escuro (No bom sentido) que era a entrada da bolsa (E pare da maliciar com a minha história).

Porém, Eimber não tinha toda essa rapidez. Apesar de ser bem mais rápida do que Michael Jordan em seu corpo normal, ela havia escolhido um caminho muito complicado, com vários obstáculos surgindo um atrás do outro. Ela quase havia dado com o nariz em um vazinho de margaridas cuti-cutis, atropelou um gato, derrubou um varal com roupas que estavam quase secas (E que agora estavam quase molhadas de novo) e estava quase perdendo o foco de onde as companheiras estavam. Forçando suas pernas fora de proporção a lançarem-na a frente, a Valquíria dos cabelos de labaredas ultrapassou um vendedor de peixe, loiraças de coxas grandes e um filhinho-de-madame ofegante para conseguir chegar bem perto das colegas.

- Pegue alguma coisa que sirva como corda – Samyr sussurrou para as outras, que começaram a vasculhar o interior da bolsa a procura de algo favorável a situação presente e confiscando alguns itens que foram encontrados (dinheiro, jóias e balas de mel). Dallas por fim achou uma fita de cabelo e uma gravata. Amarrou os dois longos objetos um no outro de qualquer jeito, até que parecesse firme o suficiente para agüentar o quilo de Eimber. Em seguida, passou a corda improvisada a Samyr.

Estar com pressa nunca – e eu repito, NUNCA – é uma situação agradável, pois gera estresse e rugas, além de te deixar em um estado próximo à insanidade. Eu já estive com pressa muitas vezes no decorrer de minha, e já encontrei a minha turminha do barulho na delegacia muitas vezes também. Estar com pressa faz com que você faça tudo de um jeito pouco eficiente, como a corda de Dallas. Quando Samyr colocou-a para fora da bolsa, Eimber imediatamente agarrou a ponta da gravata. Com um impulso, ela foi puxada para cima. Era incrível como uma pessoa que anda calmamente pela periferia de uma cidade calma após uma calma ida à feira poderia ser adrenalina pura para pequenas estátuas que não pesavam mais de um quilo.

- Rápido Eimber! – Venesis sussurrou, alarmada. Eimber começou a escalar a corda falsete que Dallas havia armado, mas mal chegou nó que prendia a fita de cabelo com a gravata, a habilidade de Dallas em relação à prender coisas começou a se revelar. Uma vez, quando eu tinha sete anos, vi a foto de uma escritora famosa com tranças no seu longo e castanho cabelo. Com a influência da mídia (ou não), comandei que minha mãe fizesse tranças em meu longo e liso cabelo. Mas assim como a corda de Dallas, minha trança foi se desmanchando logo depois que minha mãe soltou-a de seus hábeis dedos, fundindo-se com meu cabelo cor de mel novamente.

Eimber, horrorizada com a visão, nem percebeu o que fazia. Quando a Valquíria do fogo fica ansiosa, nervosa, com raiva, medo ou quando Venesis se recusa a dar a ela um pedaço do seu bolinho de arroz, Eimber começa a queimar as coisas. Não preciso contar para vocês (A não ser que você seja meu irmão pentelho, e eu realmente espero que não) que a fita de cabelo rosa começou a ser engolida por pequenas chamas que saltavam da mão da musa do fogo.

Para a sorte delas (E elas já podem ser consideradas sortudas apenas por terem sorte) a fita de cabelo rosa era de veludo, que não queima tão rápido como palha ou a minha cozinha. A Valquíria do fogo, a todo custo lutando contra o instinto de pôr o mundo para cozinhar agarrou a ponta da gravata vermelha e brilhante, enquanto a fita de cabelo rosa ia ao chão, meio devorada pelas gulosas labaredas. As Valquírias ajudaram Eimber a adentrar a bolsa, com muito cuidado para seu cabelo não encostar em nada.

As musas suspiraram, aliviadas por conseguirem alcançar a misteriosa mulher que as havia invitado com apenas um penetrante olhar. Elas mal falaram durante todo o percurso, apenas comentavam uma coisa ou outra. Todas sabiam que estavam se metendo em coisa grande.

.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,. .,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,. .,~*~,.,~*~,.

Quando chegaram à humilde casa da velha mulher (Um baita dum cabaré, Venesis não pode deixar de comentar), a primeira coisa que as Valquírias presenciaram foi um cheiro maravilhoso de algumas coisas cozinhando, talvez frango e peixe. Havia um homem velho sentado numa cadeira de balanço que rangia baixinho e sem parar, localizada ao lado do que parecia um recanto fofo, com um cobertor e várias almofadas.

- Como você demorou, mulher! – o velho começou a reclamar, como velhos costumam fazer nessa idade tão avançada – Eu tive de me virar sozinho com a comida, sabia?! Demora tanto assim apenas para comprar mais alguns peixes?! Aliás, nem sei por que você foi, aquele rapaz não vai acordar tão cedo. Hoje à tarde irá fazer três dias que ele só vive de chá! – ele gesticulou para uma porta aos fundos da casa, e as Valquírias já sabiam exatamente aonde teriam de ir.

- Ai, homem, você só sabe reclamar da vida! E você também não prevê o futuro, então fica na sua, porque eu tenho um rolo de massa e não tenho medo de usá-lo!

As divas não ficaram para ouvir o resto da discussão, pois logo depois que a senhora jogou a bolsa em cima de um balcão (Não tem outro jeito de descrever seu movimento) elas saíram sorrateiramente do seu veículo de transporte feito de pano, passaram por debaixo de uma mesa e fundiram-se à madeira bege da sala.

_Aaahh, maravilha_ Venesis gemeu de satisfação _Me sinto "bem mais leve" agora._

_Por aqui_ Dallas guiou desnecessariamente as colegas ao quarto que elas já sabiam a localização. Após atravessarem o longo e escuro corredor, elas passaram por debaixo da frestinha luminosa da porta de madeira impossivelmente escura.

O quarto amplo e claro era iluminado por uma única janela, com cortinas finas que não conseguiam atenuar a luz ofuscante de um dia nublado. Embaixo da grande janela, Itachi estava coberto por um cobertor cor creme, uma vela quase totalmente derretida produzia sua última e fraca chama, que um segundo depois, apagou-se rapidamente, deixando um desenho de fumaça no ar.

Quando você era criança, provavelmente você já falou a frase "mais melhor", que é o modo errôneo de dizer que alguma deve ser melhorada. "Mais melhor" é a mesma coisa que falar subir para cima, descer para baixo, goteira no teto ou poça no chão, que estão entre as dez mais do vocabulário de uma criancinha infantil e inocente (Nem sempre, acredite).

Mas no momento presente, nenhuma das deidades estavam "mais melhores" quando encontraram Itachi. Todas estavam congeladas no mesmo lugar, incapazes de se mover, pois tinham a sensação de que algum movimento em falso e tudo acabaria, não se sabe como.

Quando seu corpo é pequeno, é bem possível que seus órgãos sejam menores também, para terem um espaço compacto dentro de seu organismo. Dallas, como eu já disse à vocês, tinha o porte bem abaixo do normal, então não conseguiu ficar segurando sua respiração por muito tempo, como suas colegas conseguiam. O som do ar escapando pelo seus lábios soou como alguma coisa relativamente alta no cômodo silencioso, e ficou pairando no ar. Itachi se remexeu um pouco, mas continuou num sono profundo, isento de sonhos. Isso não fez as Valquírias relaxarem, no entanto, Samyr não queria mais ficar parada.

Com um pouco de esforço, ela conseguiu manter sua forma pequena e amadeirada quando se esgueirou para fora do material da porta.

_Samyr..._ Dallas a chamou baixinho, mas a Valquíria dos cabelos de sol nem sequer virou para olhar a menor. A visão de Itachi, tão próximo dela a hipnotizava. Ela precisa olhá-lo, vê-lo, ter certeza de que ele estava ali...

Em uma batida de coração as outras estavam escalando o cobertor junto dela. Não importa se Samyr estava se arriscando ou não (O que geralmente não acontece), mas elas iriam permanecer unidas, como amigas, como irmãs, como Valquírias.

A expressão estampada no rosto de Itachi era de dor, como se ele estivesse sonhando em ser espetado por um alfinete. Os lábios carnudos e vermelhos estavam desidratados, assim como o longo e escuro cabelo que lhe caía sobre a face estava precisando de uma boa penteada.

Samyr percebeu que poderia ficar horas ali, apenas observando-o, lembrando-se da face de sua antiga tutora, tão parecida com aquela que estavam apenas a poucos centímetros de suas mãos. Mas Samyr controlou o impulso de tocá-lo, assim como um alcoólatra controla o impulso de beber um conhaque com mais de cem anos, ou eu controlo meu impulso de ficar mais de duas horas embaixo do meu chuveiro, pensando em uma maneira explicar para minha mãe como o secador de cabelo dela foi parar no meio de uma matilha irada de lobos selvagens que espumam pela boca em 15 minutos.

_A semelhança é realmente incrível, mas a pele de Azura era um pouco mais morena... Esse aqui é pálido feito papel _E Eimber estava certa. Durante quase metade de sua vida Itachi escondera seu corpo do sol embaixo da excêntrica veste que a organização criminosa Akatsuki obrigava a ele e a todo mundo a vestir. Sua pele, antes queimada pelo sol, fora ficando esbranquiçada ao longo de sua curta e solitária vida (Se bem que sua vida não foi assim _tão_ curta, tampouco solitária, quando você tem um parceiro azul com uma risada contagiosa, palavra que aqui quer dizer "Itachi teve que se controlar muito para manter sua pose de assassino mortífero e não rir junto com o companheiro").

Itachi se remexeu desconfortavelmente de novo, como se não estivesse gostando de permanecer dormindo e estivesse lutando para acordar. Aquela cena congelou o sangue das Valquírias, que ficaram paradas no mesmo lugar. As pálpebras de Itachi tremeram e Venesis atirou as companheiras à parede mais próxima (Estou me referindo a que a cama estava encostada lateralmente). Dois segundos depois, Itachi abriu os olhos para encarar o teto do quarto, que nada dizia.

.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,. .,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,. .,~*~,.,~*~,.

**SASUKE'S POV**

Não foi divertido acordar Suigetsu.

É sério, _qual é a desse cara?_ Karin já ia chutar a cabeça dele, quando ele se levantou. Ele tava com uma cara meio demente, como se tivesse matado milhares de pessoas (Mas eu não disse que ele não fez isso).

Claro, eu não posso culpar ele por isso. Estamos caminhando a dias vagando por aí, e nunca realmente mantínhamos uma conversa. Era estranho como sempre estávamos todos distantes uns dos outros (Exceto por Karin, que sempre estava _bem_ próxima de mim. Próxima demais).

Bem, devo admitir que a minha cara não estava melhor do que a dele. Depois que eu soube o que aconteceu com o meu irmão, tenho tido vontade de destruir países inteiros. Mas claro, chefe-mesmo-humor-todo-dia = controle. É a mais simples das equações.

Tenho mantido as lembranças ruins longe de minha mente. Apenas me lembro dele quando tinha treze anos, quando ele sorria, quando ele dizia que não tinha tempo para treinar comigo, quando ele revirava os olhos quando papai não estava olhando...

Sim, essas sim eram lembranças boas, das quais eu _queria_ me lembrar. Aliás, mesmo se eu quisesse me lembrar do dia em que ele tinha dito toda aquela coisa de vida miserável, fugir e etc., eu não iria conseguir. Não sei como, mas era como se todas as coisas ruins de Itachi tivessem sido removidas da minha memória. O que era engraçado, porque quando eu removi as coisas _boas_ da minha cabeça, elas voltaram com facilidade a minha mente, como se eu repensasse nelas todos os dias. Portanto, elas não foram difíceis de lembrar, como quando foi difícil tirá-las no tempo em que eu era criança.

O que realmente me deixava um pouco irritado, pois eu queria me lembrar como era o rosto de Itachi quando ele tinha vinte anos. Como eu não conseguia, tive de me contentar em imaginar. Sempre imaginei o rosto dele mais comprido, assim como os cabelos. Itachi já era um garoto bem alto para a sua idade quando jovem, então provavelmente...

- Cara, eu já disse que eu _detesto_ caminhadas? – Karin havia feito uma careta para a pergunta de Suigetsu – Pois bem, eu vou dizer de novo. EU. DETESTO. CAMINHADAS.

- Levanta logo essa bunda mole daí! – Karin gritou para o sushi mutante, que deu de ombros. Eu considerei a frase dela, porque Suigetsu tinha _mesmo_ uma bunda mole. Não que alguém tenha comprovado, mas com o fato dele poder se transformar em água...

- Para de reclamar, você ainda vai estourar meus tímpanos com essa sua voz soprano duas oitavas mais alta do que uma voz normal.

- QUEM ESTÁ GRITANDO É VOCÊ! – Karin apontou uma unha acusatória para Suigetsu, o que, francamente, não era verdade. Suigetsu estava calmo como o mar fica calmo depois que um furacão passa por suas águas.

- Parem com isso, vocês dois. Temos de poupar energia, verdade, mas nós saímos do esconderijo à quinze minutos, Suigetsu. Você ainda pode agüentar mais.

- E eu que achei que depois de jogar fora aquela tralha enferrujada você iria começar a ser um pouco mais forte – Karin suspirou – Você continua o mesmo palerma de sempre.

- QUEM VOCÊ ESTÁ CHAMANDO DE PALARMA, SUA VADIA?! – Agora Suigetsu estava gritando também. Parece que Karin assumiu o papel de tufão no grupo.

- AH, É VADIA, É?! – Agora ela socou a cara dele, que respingou por todo o lugar, até mesmo na minha capa.

Ninguém molha as minhas roupas e continua vivo.

- Parem imediatamente com isso – Eu interrompi a discussão com meu tão conhecido modo frio e calculista – Não poderemos chegar ao restabelecimento do entre a Nuvem e a Folha enquanto vocês continuarem a brigarem por assuntos banais – Apesar desta frase parecer mais de um garoto mimado que acha que manda em todo mundo, minhas palavras – afiadas como adagas – eram de fazer qualquer bebê fechar o bico.

E como dois bebezões que eram, Karin e Suigetsu calaram a boca. Mas então, uma coisa relativamente inesperada aconteceu.

Eu abri um sorriso enorme. Mas não era um sorriso de escárnio, ou vingativo, ou presunçoso. Era um sorriso verdadeiro, um daqueles que eu não experimentava havia muito, muito tempo.

Mas mais que um sorriso, eu de repente me senti vazio. Como se alguma coisa muito, muito importante estivesse faltando em mim. Alguma coisa como um dente, ou meu pé.

Ou meu coração.

Um enjôo acertou meu âmago como se eu caísse de barriga em cima de uma espada, ou uma espada caísse em cima da minha barriga. A vontade de procurar pela minha parte mais importante era alguma coisa que eu quase não consegui controlar. Aquilo era o que _me mantinha vivo._

- Olha só, estamos quase chegando! – Karin apontou para uma ponte gigantesca que estendia pelo horizonte – Aquilo ali é uma Ponte de Ligação. Existem apenas seis em todo o mundo, que ligam as Vilas Ocultas umas com as outras. As duas Pontes de Ligação que ligam a Névoa com a Nuvem e a Névoa com a Folha são as maiores do mundo! E essa aqui é a que liga Konoha com...

- Tá tá, pare de encher o saco, não quero levar aula de história com você, principalmente porque você seria uma péssima professora.

- AAAHH, O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ ENSINUANDO?! – Karin chuta os países baixos de Suigetsus, pelo menos bem a tempo de eu desviar a cara. Não queria imaginar a sensação de ter a parte que te faz homem infligida por um golpe certeiro e feminino. Mas, antes de tudo, eu queria achar o que estava tendo _tanta_ falta. A destruição de Konoha? Sim, sim, bem que podia ser isso mesmo. Talvez isso nem fosse uma dor nova, talvez fosse a ferida no meu peito que tivesse se extinguido subitamente.

No fundo, eu sabia que não era isso.

Mas eu queria me iludir, como eu me iludi por tanto tempo. De vez em quando, a imaginação faz bem para o meu ego, como beber um chá quente faz bem para uma pessoa com frio, ou ter a pessoa que você ama bem ao seu lado em um momento de dor.

_A pessoa que você ama..._

.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,. .,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,. .,~*~,.,~*~,.

_Nooooooossa Viic, por que cê demorou tanto?_

Sim sim, provavelmente vocês devem estar se perguntando isso. Pois bem, como você já devem ter presenciado o glorioso e longo capítulo, eu me demorei _muito_ escrevendo assim. E minhas sinceras desculpas se você estão sem cabelo, sem sanidade ou sem as unhas dos pés.

**Respostas das Reviews:**

_Leo-Shaka:_ QUE BOM que você gostou da fic. Sim, aqui está a tão esperada continuação, e continuo contando com o apoio da primeira pessoa que comentou nessa bagaça aqui. Você não sabe o _quanto_ eu fiquei feliz em ver que a minha fic tinha uma review. Muitíssimo obrigada!

E é isso. Se você está lendo isso agora, eu acho bom que você deixe uma review, nem que seja para dizer que fic está ruim, pois a prática leva a perfeição.

OBS: Peguei o estilo de Lemony Snicket, autor de _Desventuras em Série (A Serie of Unfortunate Events)_ e provavelmente eu o use até o final da fic, então... YAY !


	5. Capítulo Cinco

**A JORNADA – CAPÍTULO CINCO**

Uis~ Negrito.

Minhas xícaras de chá fumegantes, aqui está o quinto capítulo dessa fic que ninguém quer ler (Fala sério). Desculpem a minha demora.

Antes de tudo, meus agradecimentos à:

Leo-Shaka

Larryzinha

Mayu

Abigail Güennadi

Charlotte Vitaly

Fleyer Elie

Chihiro e Chiharu Hikari (Tsuki)

E a todos que lêem essa fic, porque, se eu fosse vocês, estaria agora lá fora fazendo qualquer outra coisa.

**NARUHINA IS ON **(A partir de agora)

Abigail, a tua idéia é, tipo, tudo de bom.

Naruto x Hinata é o meu couple preferido depois de Itachi x Sasuke. E talvez eu mate a Sakura, então...

Eu resolvi modificar um pouco a história da Hinata (Espero que fique bom) então, comente.

(¯`v´¯) .:.

¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ (¸.•´¯`

A expressão "não mexer um músculo" é uma das muitas expressões que não precisam de um tradutor, a não ser que você seja surdo, aí sim, você vai precisa de um tradutor.

"Não mexer um músculo" quer dizer que você deve ficar parado, dando pequenos movimentos de ombros apenas para respirar (Ou nem isso, o que acontece muitas vezes). Você provavelmente vai ficar com câimbras ou/e dores em algumas partes invisíveis do seu corpo que você nem sabia que existia. Por isso, sugiro que você não seja um domador de leões, uma estátua de praça ou o meu irmão pentelho.

De onde paramos, nossas Valquírias estavam levando a expressão de "não mexer um músculo" ao pé da letra. Cada uma mantinha um pose diferente, mas nenhuma era confortável (ou estilosa). Samyr, especificamente, estava com o coração martelando dentro do seu pequeno peito de amadeirada, enquanto mantinha a sua forma de relevo artisticamente esculpido na madeira.

A causa desta desagradável sensação era que o assassino de todo o Clã Uchiha estava acordado, mas elas não sabiam se estava consciente.

Itachi ergueu seu tronco para frente, olhando por alguns segundos o armário de madeira que estava a uns poucos centímetros do pé da cama. Logo depois, fez o movimento que as Valquírias mais temeram que ele fizesse. Virou a linda face para o lado e as encarou em silêncio. Venesis engoliu um grande nada.

Os olhos foscos e vagos as observava sem realmente vê-las. Depois de um pequeno intervalo de tempo, uma onda de compreensão passou pelos seus olhos e eles ficaram ainda mais vagos, como se Itachi estivesse se lembrando de coisas a muito tempo esquecidas.

Foi só aí que suas íris ficaram com um pouco mais de cor. Itachi as examinava minuciosamente em precisão cirúrgica. Samyr cometeu o mais básico dos erros ao morder o lábio.

Os olhos do Uchiha mais velho se arregalaram um pouco, mas continuaram sonolentos, como se dormir por três dias não fosse o suficiente para repor suas incomparáveis forças.

O silêncio ficou pendendo no ar, quando Eimber o quebrou:

- Okay, okay, não vou conseguir ficar sem mexer um músculo por mais tempo.

A expressão das colegas faria qualquer cachorrinho ganir de choque, pois nem mesmo Alessa Gillespie conseguiria fitar os divinos rostos das Valquírias e ficar sem reação.

- Eimber! – Dallas exclamou em choque. Nem adiantava mais fingir que faziam parte da construção daquela casa depois do ato da companheira – O que você _pensa_ que está fazendo?!

- Ah, qual é! Eu estou com câimbras em lugares que eu nem sabia que existiam!

- E só por isso você tinha de revelar nossa existência a um _humano?!_ Nossos antepassados já fizeram sacrifícios relativamente maiores do que simplesmente ficar parada!

- Dallas, amiga, não vem me dar sermão que eu te encho a cara de alegria!

- Ah é?! Cai dentro então!

- Paradinhas, vocês duas... – Venesis agarrou Eimber com um braço e Dallas no outro, ambas se contorcendo, tentando escapar para dar umas poucas e boas uma na outra. Dallas berrava uma corrente de pragas e maldições mais antigas que a Torre de Babel, porém mais novas que a minha avó. Eimber começou a ferver (literalmente) e provocou algumas queimaduras leves na pele de gelo de Venesis. Valquíria da água não gritou nem mudou de expressão.

- Me largue, Venesis! – Eimber começava a exalar vapor, fazendo com que gotículas de suor começassem a emanar de sua pele lisa e perfeita. Dallas ainda guinchava coisas provavelmente incompreensíveis para você, mas eu estudei esta antiga língua durante quase toda a minha vida, e eu poderia recitar cada coisa saída da boca de Dallas de trás para frente.

- Tentaremos resolver as coisas mais civilizadamente, sim? – Isso pareceu acalmar um pouco as duas musas, mas Eimber continuava vermelha como ferro quente e Dallas ainda murmurava coisas que você raramente ouve fora das paradas de caminhão. Venesis virou-se para Itachi, que tinha uma expressão meio extasiada, meio impressionada. – Nome?

- Uchiha Itachi – O moreno conseguiu balbuciar em uma voz fraca.

- Uchiha Itachi – Venesis repetiu seu nome – Provavelmente você não acredite, mas eu e minhas irmãs - ela gesticulou para as outras deidades, que não gostaram nem um pouco daquele gesto – somos Valquírias, servas leais de Odin e responsáveis pela recruta de guerreiros para a batalha vindoura do Grande Ragnarök. Escolhemos o fluxo dos incontáveis combates humanos e quem sai vitorioso destes. Eu e minhas irmãs Samyr e Dallas estávamos _sem ter o que fazer_ – Venesis distorceu a palavra - e lhe devolvemos a vida sem o seu devido consentimento por nosso puro passatempo, por isso pedimos o seu perdão.

Venesis agachou seu tronco como se estivesse com dor de barriga em uma reverencia polida. Samyr pode ver o choque e a compreensão passarem pelos olhos vagos de Itachi, e já estava preparada para quando ele começasse a saltar por aí pela benção que lhe foi dada por três belas semi-deusas, mas não estava preparada quando viu qual foi a emoção que tomou conta do rosto perfeito do Uchiha.

Quando você é pego se surpresa, geralmente você grita, dá um pulo, fica congelado ou chama por sua mãe. Qualquer que seja o caso, você fica desconcertado, palavra que aqui quer dizer "Confuso e sem saber o que fazer direito", pois você não estava preparado para cair em um buraco escavado por toupeiras mutantes, comer a macarronada que a sua avó faz todos os domingos ou lembrar de que hoje, lamentavelmente, é o seu aniversário.

E Samyr foi pega de surpresa quando viu um ódio mortal se instalando aos poucos pela face de Itachi, como se ela pudesse ver o topo de seu termômetro de raiva rachar e ainda assim continuar subindo.

- _Foram vocês..._ – O tom de Itachi sugeria que ele não estava nada feliz com aquilo – Vocês têm _idéia_ do que acabaram de fazer?!

- Hum... Ressuscitamos você? – Dallas arriscou timidamente.

- ­­­_Exatamente!_ Vocês me ressuscitaram! Meu Deus, logo _a mim?!_ – Itachi enfiou a cara no travesseiro branco e limpo, e ficou lá alguns instantes, gemendo de ódio contra o mundo (Especialmente Valquírias).

- Pelas botas de Odin, _qual é o seu problema?_ – Agora Eimber, um pouco mais "fria" (Haha) finalmente se manifestava – Você foi ressuscitado por Valquírias, seres divinos com poderes que você nem sonhou com a existência e aparência de deusas. Você deveria estar honrado! – Eimber lançou um dedo que não estava preso por Venesis a Itachi.

- Honrado? – Itachi agora a encarou nos olhos profundos, e isso abaixou um pouco a bola da musa do fogo – Honrado? Você quer dizer que eu deveria estar _feliz?_ Quando tudo o que mais quis desde que a minha vida acabou a quase nove anos foi ver a mim mesmo _morto?_

Todas olhavam com total descrença para a fúria de Itachi.

- Você é pirado – Eimber comentou.

- Depende de como você vê as coisas - Dallas salientou.

- Bem, pedimos o seu perdão, Itachi – Venesis ressaltou o pedido de desculpas feito anteriormente – talvez você seja capaz de aceitar...?

- Irei considerar o seu pedido – Parecia que o moreno começara a se acalmar – agora faça.

Houve um silêncio por um tempo.

- Desculpe...? – Venesis retrucou num tom polido, que não combinava com sua aparência.

- O que estão esperando? Me matem.

As Valquírias trocaram olhares desesperados.

- Bem, receio que seu pedido não poderá ser atendido nas atuas circunstancias – Venesis começou, lentamente.

Os olhos de Itachi estreitaram-se – Por que não?

- Bem, com certeza, temos o poder _e_ a permissão para dar vida aos mortos, mas _tirar_ a vida de alguém que ainda respira... – Ela não terminou.

- Esse não parece ser o meu caso – Itachi ressaltou, lembrando-as de que ele já estivera tanto vivo quanto morto.

- Olhe, simplesmente não podemos matar alguém sem um motivo.

- Para mim vocês têm um motivo forte o suficiente – Itachi contra-atacou.

- Desculpe, mas não podemos.

A quietude ficou pairando no ar novamente, quebrada apenas quando Itachi suspirou.

- Parece que eu terei de esperar então.

Agora foi a vez de Venesis olhá-lo com desconfiança.

- O que quer dizer?

O moreno virou os olhos para a alta diva que ainda segurava Eimber e Dallas em ambos os braços, as duas com olhares de especulação e uma curiosidade transparente.

- Eu estou doente. Sem remédios ou drogas, creio que não irei durar muito tempo – instintivamente, Itachi envolveu sua própria cintura com os braços longos e pálidos, o olhar distante.

Dallas abafou um gritinho de horror. Samyr já desconfiava daquilo desde o principio, mas não conteve uma arfada de choque. Venesis continuou parada no mesmo lugar, o olhar indiferente, mas Eimber desvencilhou-se de seus braços e marchou em direção a Itachi.

Com uma força capaz de erguer três girafas, um arranha céu, duzentos e cinqüenta e seis sacos de amendoim, cinco toneladas de dicionários, uma cantora de ópera e a minha tia, Eimber agarrou o pulso do moreno e ficou a olhar fixamente as suas veias. Definitivamente, elas estavam brincando com fogo (Não que ela corra o risco de se queimar ou coisa parecida).

- Realmente, você não vai longe – Eimber concordou num tom insondável.

- Eimber! – Dallas a repreendeu num tom de censura.

- O que é? Quer que demos uma de babá e tomemos conta de um cara que teve seu destino selado?! – O olhar de Eimber se atenuou – Não há mais volta.

Os lábios de Samyr estavam prensados um contra o outro. Talvez seja improvável, mas você pode já ter estado em uma situação em que nada se pode fazer. A sensação de não poder ajudar não é nada agradável, principalmente se você ficar sabendo que seus biscoitos recheados com creme foram comidos por seu irmão pentelho e não importa quantas vezes a sua mãe o bote de castigo, os seus tão preciosos biscoitos provavelmente já devem ter sidos digeridos pelo suco gástrico que habita o tenebroso estômago dele, e outras coisas que provavelmente estejam boiando lá também, como um ioiô, uma moeda que ele estava brincando de passar no buraco onde esteve o antigo dente de leite e, talvez até a pizza de lombo, rúcula, _pepperoni_ e molho _carbonara_ do mês passado que ainda não foi totalmente consumida pelo líquido digestor.

Para a surpresa de todas, a voz de Itachi saiu trêmula:

- Me desculpem por isso, - podia se ver claramente que ele estava lutando contra as lágrimas, a palidez dos dedos se acentuando enquanto ele apertava firmemente o lençol – mas é só que... É muita coisa para a minha cabeça...

Venesis largou Dallas que caiu de costas no chão, soltando um "Ei!", e em seguida, caminhou lentamente até conseguir pousar sua mão esculpida em granito no ombro magro do moreno.

- Bote para fora.

Itachi encolheu-se silenciosamente, enquanto as outras aguardavam ele organizar os pensamentos e emoções. Com seus ouvidos super-potentes, elas podiam ouvir as lágrimas silenciosas escorrendo sem parar pelo rosto fino do Uchiha, e a respiração descompassada que aquecia o travesseiro prensado contra os olhos. Quando o arfar se tornou suspiros longos e controlados, o moreno ergue o tronco, secando os caminhos úmidos que as lágrimas registraram em sua pele lisa e macia. Depois de passar as pontas dos dedos pelos olhos inchados e vermelhos, Itachi ofereceu um sorriso gentil para as deidades.

- Não iremos ganhar nada ficando aqui parados, não é mesmo?

Total mudança de personalidade. Há alguns segundos atrás, a ira se alojara no lindo e perfeito rosto de Itachi, e agora, ele aparentava completamente calmo, como se acabasse de acordar de uma longa noite de sono, apesar de ele ter feito isso mesmo. As divas apenas não sabiam que Itachi tinha o dom de mudar de humor de uma hora para a outra.

O Uchiha mai velho ameaçou sair da cama, quando percebeu seu estado.

- Ah bem, as senhoritas gostariam de se virar por um momento?

Um momento se passou e Eimber riu maliciosa. Samyr imediatamente virou seu corpo num ângulo de 160 graus e ficou parada ali, rígida. Venesis puxou Eimber para junto das colegas e tapou os olhos de Dallas, que tentou dar uma espiada.

Itachi avistou um roupão azul-marinho logo acima da cabeceira de uma madeira cor creme e não demorou a enfiar os seus longos braços nas respectivas mangas e dar um laço mais à esquerda de sua cintura. Quando os barulho de tecido escorregando pela pele de Itachi cessou, as Valquírias viraram-se para encarar o moreno.

- Bonito – Dallas comentou ao ver como a vestimenta caíra bem em Itachi. Samyr continuou quieta, o ar insondável.

- Acho melhor começar falando com a dona deste lugar – Itachi meio que sugeriu para si mesmo, pensativo.

- Ah, aquela velha maluca? Se eu fosse você, mantinha distância dela. Ela se parece com uma... – Eimber não terminou a frase.

- Bem, eu tenho que agradecer a ela – Itachi replicou, ignorando a palavra não pronunciada pela Valquíria do fogo – Não é todo mundo que abriga um assassino em sua casa.

- E você seria algum específico? – Venesis questionou.

Itachi tornou a ter o rosto indecifrável, e em seguida encarou cada uma das Valquírias com os olhos melancólicos.

- Talvez – O Uchiha começou a caminhar em direção à porta, e logo as divas estavam à parede ao lado, Dallas fazendo milhões de perguntas ao mesmo tempo, as palavras tropeçando-se umas nas outras.

- Que tipo de crime você cometeu? Quantas pessoas você já matou? Você contou? Você vai me contar? Você vai fugir, mudar de identidade e comprar uma vaquinha chamada Mary Lu?

- Ah, bem, não exatame-

Itachi nunca chegou a concluir a frase, pois no instante em que girou a maçaneta e encostou de leve a porta na madeira do corredor, uma vassoura veio voando em sua direção. E neste instante, tanto Itachi quanto Venesis, Samyr, Eimber e Dallas ficaram desconcertados, confusos e sem saber o que fazer, pois foram pegos de surpresa.

.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,. .,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,. .,~*~,.,~*~,.

**SASUKE'S POV**

- Wow, isso é enooooooorme – Suigetsu exclamava essa mesma frase de minuto em minuto.

Enorme é pouco. Dizer que a Ponte de Ligação que fazia caminho entre a Folha e a Nuvem era enorme é a mesma coisa que dizer que Naruto era idiota, que eu sentia saudades de Itachi ou que o buraco no meu peito estava começando a doer pra valer.

Mas de fato, nunca pensei que uma coisa _assim_ pudesse existir. Primeiramente, pensei o porquê dessa ponte grotesca se poderíamos atravessar a fronteira à pé, mas depois que vi as enormes crateras infligidas no chão desde a muito tempo atrás, tentei não pensar muito em como as pessoas conseguiam (Se é que conseguiam) chegar ao outro lado.

Irá fazer quatro horas desde que coloquei meu pé direito na primeira tábua desta gigante construção, e ainda faltavam mais vinte para chegar ao seu final, sem contar que ainda vai levar mais três dias inteiros para conseguirmos chegar em Konoha. Isso estava acabando com a minha auto-estima.

A parte que faltava estava acabando com a minha auto-estima.

**END.**

.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,. .,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,. .,~*~,.,~*~,.

**HINATA'S POV**

_Hinata._

_Sim, okaa-san?_

_Escute o que vou lhe dizer._

_Sim, okaa-san._

Isso mesmo.

Mamãe está no céu agora. Dez anos passaram-se, desde então.

Tenho vivido com um pai rígido e uma irmã esforçada. Submeti-me a uma vida de ordens e obrigações, onde tive de desempenhar o papel de primogênita e ter de suceder o meu pai, como quando ele sucedeu o dele. Papai sempre quis um garoto.

Mas ele teve a mim e a minha irmã.

Quando mamãe estava grávida, ele estava certo de que seria um menino. Até mesmo decorara o meu quarto com kanjis como "bravura" e "honra".

Eu não disse que ele os tirou de lá.

27 de Dezembro. No quarto de meus pais, onde nasci, Hyuuga Hiashi foi tomado pela decepção ao ver meu gênero. E o tempo não apagou seu desgosto. Ele tinha inveja do patriarca do grande Clã Uchiha, que iria ter seu segundo menino.

Pouco tempo depois, mamãe ficou doente. Todos nós sabíamos que o tempo era curto. Apenas estávamos adiando o inevitável. Ela foi piorando gradativamente, e então, depois do meu quinto aniversário, papai estava cansado de ter uma filha.

Perdi a conta de quantas vezes ele estuprou a mamãe.

Ele estava desesperado para ter um filho homem. Quando mamãe finalmente havia engravidado novamente, a doença começou a corroer seus órgãos.

Ela piorava a cada dia. Sua pele, antes pálida como um pêssego, ficou pálida como um cadáver. O antigo brilho que seus olhos produziam ao me ver se transformaram em um lamento de dor e agonia. Três dias antes do parto, ela me chamou em sua companhia.

_Hinata._

_Sim, okaa-san?_

_Escute... O que vou lhe dizer._

_Sim, okaa-san._

Sempre guardei aquelas palavras como se fossem do cristal mais raro do mundo.

Eu fiquei ao lado de minha mãe quando os médicos chegaram em casa. Papai não estava com aquela expressão triunfante que imaginei que ele estivesse. Ele estava cauteloso, e até mesmo nervoso.

Quando a parteira anunciou que eu havia ganho uma irmã, papai fez uma coisa que me atormenta os sonhos até o dias de hoje.

A parteira entregou Hanabi à minha mãe, fraca como porcelana e mole como gelatina. Mamãe ficou com a recém-nascida em seus braços apenas alguns instantes.

_- Hana...bi... Tão... Linda..._

Aquelas foram suas últimas palavras.

Papai arrancou minha irmã de seus braços mortos com a fúria de uma besta, e foi marchando até a janela. Meu coração congelou, mas a adrenalina pulsava em minhas veias. Ele iria atirá-la.

_- NÃO !!_ – Eu gritei, desesperada. Aquela seria a única irmã de sangue que eu teria na vida. E ele não iria tirá-la de mim.

Com toda a força que minha dentição de leite continha, cravei meus dentes na canela esquerda de meu pai. Meus caninos perfuraram a pele Hyuuga e de seus lábios um rugido de dor ficou pendendo no ar. Seus joelhos cederam e Hanabi foi ao chão.

Antes que os médicos e a parteira pudessem respirar, carreguei Hanabi desajeitadamente em meu ombro e me tranquei no banheiro de meu quarto.

Pude ouvir papai rogando praga contra a família da parteira.

Hanabi chorava sem cessar. Eu sabia que ela deveria ser amamentada imediatamente, caso contrário morreria de fome. Eu era nova, mas não era burra.

Esperei até papai colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Ouvi seus passos, duros e firmes, como se estivesse esmagando o crânio de alguma coisa, irem aumentado à medida que se aproximava de meu quarto.

- Hinata – Meu nome fora pronunciado com uma bondade anormal. Aquilo significava perigo – Entregue sua irmã para mim.

Hanabi ainda tinha o rosto marcado pelas lágrima que continuavam a escorrer desde a hora em que saíra do útero seguro de nossa mãe para o mundo pérfido onde iria viver, se papai permitisse.

Meu corpo não respondia aos meus comandos, parecia que meu cérebro fora dominado pelo meu coração, que agora era o que dirigia meu corpo.

- Não – Eu consegui balbuciar, por fim. Alto o suficiente para ele ouvir, apesar do escândalo de minha pequena irmã.

- Hinata, ela precisa de leite materno, se não irá pegar alguma doença. Quer que sua irmãzinha _morra?_ – Ele destorceu a palavra de propósito. Eu engoli um grande nada.

Hesitante, destranquei a porta de correr e a deslizei para o lado. Papai tinha o rosto insondável, e aquilo me fez ficar mais tensa. Ele pegou-a de meus braços cheios e brancos, e eu não ofereci resistência. Só o vi desaparecer quando dobrou o corredor, os gritos de Hanabi sumindo enquanto ele a levava embora.

E eu não sabia se ela iria voltar.

**END**

.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,. .,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,. .,~*~,.,~*~,.

-HÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!

A vassoura de palha, esfiapada como o meu cabelo fica depois de dormir ao lado do meu irmão pentelho, quase atingiu em cheio as deidades, que desviaram do ataque surpresa antes de ficarem com suas belas faces deformadas por uma senhora em seus anos dourados com nariz que se assemelhava ao de um papagaio raro (E você já sabia disso. E sim, estou te acusando).

Itachi continuou com a mão gélida na maçaneta. Ele estava rígido, duro feito pedra, e com uma expressão de quem deseja estar em um campo de lírios ao invés de uma pequena sala de estar com quatro Valquírias fugindo de uma vassoura descontrolada.

- TOMEM ISSO! E MAIS ISSO! – A senhora balançava o cabo comprido e fino desgovernadamente, derrubando toda a sorte de coisas que você pode imaginar: potes de ervas, copos, uma estátua de algo parecido com as pequenas ondas que a água faz quando tem uma pedra irrompendo sua superfície calma e pacifica, um cajado grande feito de osso e todo ornado com fios de ouro, vários grimórios, uma chaleira enferrujada e folhas que voaram para todo o lado.

- AAAHH!! DOIDA COM VASSOURA!! DOIDA COM UMA VASSOURAAAAA!! – Dallas gritava histericamente enquanto seu contorno saía do material amadeirado da parede e se atirou no chão lustroso, deslizando de peito para debaixo do sofá. Eimber, sem grandes novidades, começou um incêndio particular entre ela e o tapete. Samyr e Venesis apenas aguardavam, ambas sentadas no ombro direito de Itachi.

E então, para completar o quadro, Yuu entrou na sala, com o seu costumeiro cachimbo, que desenhava o ar com círculos de fumaça, o suor pingando de seus cabelos grisalhos, com lenha embaixo dos braços e o peito nu. Aquela visão fez todos estremecerem.

Argh. Peito de velho.

Itachi desejou estar cego de novo.

Ao ver sua sala quase completamente destruída, o velho deixou cair as toras de madeira no chão, produzindo um som oco e relativamente baixo, devido a algazarra que não parava dentro de sua casa. A palavra "algazarra" serve para descrever um pandemônio de coisas grotescas e excêntricas que estão acontecendo simultaneamente dentro de um único espaço. Pode servir de exemplo uma situação em que eu e meu irmão pentelho estamos brigando por um sorvete de jabuticaba, quando uma senhora pensa que ouviu alguém a chamando de jararaca, e então, com a bolsa girando ameaçadoramente no ar, ela vem puxar briga comigo (O que, definitivamente, não é uma boa escolha. Aliás, o último garoto que puxou o elástico do meu sutiã está comendo capim pela raiz e passa muito bem, obrigada). Enquanto ela bate no pirralho que é o meu irmão, alguém liga para o corpo de bombeiros para resgatar um gato (Que na verdade, é 100% poliéster) de um poste muito, muito, muito alto. Enquanto isso, uma águia está morrendo de fome, tanto que ela começaria a bicar o seu couro cabeludo sem hesitar. A bolsa da mulher-jararaca acerta a cabeça do bombeiro, que cai em cima da melancia com katchup que a tua tia estava prestes a comer, lambuzando tudo num raio de cinco quilômetros. Alguém irá denunciar a águia (Que agora mastigava o gato de pelúcia) por danos morais e toda essa algazarra irá parar na Suprema Corte para decidir quem irá ficar com o sorvete de jabuticaba.

E a algazarra tornou-se ainda mais festiva quando o velho começou a cortar o próprio sofá, na esperança de encontrar a aterrorizada Dallas com um naco de madeira. Como eu havia explicado no capítulo anterior de Buffy, A Caça-Vampiros (Pegadinha do malandro... Cê viu o Mario?), além de gerar estresse e rugas, estar com pressa faz com que você produza resultados não muito produtivos, portanto a produção não foi muito abundante devido ao fato de eu estar comendo sementes de papoula enquanto elas deveriam estar lá fora, secando ao sol para depois serem enterradas vivas por uma pá do mal e regadas por um regador que lhes vem torturar trinta e uma horas por dia, oito dias por semana.

E nem o velho, ocupado demais mutilando o sofá, e nem a velha, entretida demais perseguindo Eimber por todo o cômodo perceberam a presença de Itachi em meio a tudo aquilo.

Ele tremia.

- Parem... – Ele sussurrou baixinho, apenas Venesis e Samyr ouviram.

Ele repetiu novamente a palavra, dessa vez, alto o suficiente para ser ouvida se tivesse alguém prestando atenção, mas com o barulho de fogo devorado qualquer coisa que encostasse, com um pedaço de madeira batendo impotente contra o sofá macio e majestoso e guinchos de uma senhora toda cheia de excitação misturados com o quebrar de uma coleção de coisas que iam ao chão enquanto a vassoura esfiapada e velha varria qualquer coisa em que tocasse (Fosse estantes, prateleiras, o teto ou o pêlo artificial de um carpete de boas-vindas onde estaria bordado "Tenha Um Dia Feliz"), era impossível fazer a voz de Itachi presente.

Ele fechou os olhos e sabia o que iria ver. _O horizonte estava cor de leite. Frio e fresco. Derramado entre corpos. _As onomatopéias que preenchiam seus ouvidos não eram muito diferentes das de quando ele tinha apenas quatro anos.

Yuu ainda batia convulsivamente a tora de madeira contra o estofado macio; _Um ninja da Rocha chutou o cadáver de uma garotinha como se fosse uma pedra incomoda no caminho. E ele sorria._

A senhora que Itachi ainda não sabia o nome ainda gritava coisas inteligíveis enquanto corria atrás de Eimber, que continuava a bailar uma valsa ardente pelas paredes; _Uma voz não muito diferente daquela, porém um pouco mais estridente, chamava por alguém. Houve uma explosão e vários detritos jorraram do céu, quase acertando a pequena criança dos cabelos de chocolate._

_Ela não se importaria._

Dallas clamava por socorro; _Eram a minoria as pessoas que conseguiam proferir algum som. Mas todas ardiam pela ajuda que não iria vir. Assim como a morte não veio para os guerreiros mutilados que no chão jaziam._

- Parem.

As cinco letras eram afiadas como as navalhas escocesas envenenadas que comprei semana passada e banhadas em gelo, enviadas para o Oceano Ártico em uma caixinha de isopor onde iria ficar por horas a fio até poder ser fria o suficiente para poder ser considerada mortalmente gélida.

Todos ali presentes viraram para Itachi. A expressão dele era de extremo desagrado, como se todos naquela pequena cabana estivessem agindo como eu ajo quando minha mãe me obriga a comer rabanete temperado. Bem, eles estavam _mesmo_ agindo assim, mas ninguém se importou muito com isso na hora.

Os olhos cheios de rugas da velha foram de Itachi para o resto da casa. Ele flutuou para as folhas esparramadas pelo chão que ela própria havia derrubo com a vassoura. Ela imediatamente largou o utensílio de limpeza e correu para os papeis de bordas pretas com pontinhos brilhantes, começando a pô-los de novo na caixinha vermelha de forma desorganizada.

- AAAAH!! MEUS CONTRATOS!! Meus pobres contratozinhos... – Ela fulminou Eimber com o olhar. A Valquíria do fogo ergueu seu esplendido corpo e apontou uma unha acusatória para a senhora atarefada.

Normalmente, quando você acusa alguém, há cinqüenta por cento de chance que a pessoa seja culpada ou não. Acusando uma pessoa, você corre o risco de estar errado, o que, além de te deixar com vergonha por ter julgado erroneamente alguém, abaixa a sua reputação. Por exemplo, você pode acusar um menino que está jogando uma partida de bolinha de gude com você de ter trapaceado. Se ele realmente colocou furtivamente algumas bolinhas coloridas no bolso do seu casaco, ele seria expulso do jogo e você ganharia a partida por ter os olhos de águias. Porém, se revistarem os bolsos deles e acharem somente o dinheiro que ele gastaria num pastel de queijo, você irá ser visto como o garoto que queria todas as bolas de gude para si. Ou não. Outro exemplo é quando a tua mãe te acusa de ter comido todo o espinafre que ela tinha preparado para o jantar, mas nesse caso, independente de você ser culpado ou não, você vai ficar de castigo.

O acusamento de Eimber, sinto dizer, estava correto.

- EU SABIA!! – Ela bradou, o braço esticado apontando para o coração da velha, propositalmente ou não. A qualquer momento ela podia lançar uma pequena agulha de fogo e olhe lá – Eu sabia! Grimórios antigos, cajados que conjuram magia, e agora, contrato com demônios! – Eimber virou-se com um sorriso triunfante estampado na cara – Ela é uma sacerdotisa!

Houve silêncio. Itachi estreitou os olhos.

- E daí?

Eimber escancarou a boca.

- E daí? E DAÍ? E daí é que sacerdotisas foram caçadas desde os primórdios do tempo por atraírem problemas para todos – Ela olhou a velha senhora com censura. Itachi não gostou disso – Em todo lugar em que passavam, faziam questão de deixar claro que estiveram ali. Incontáveis cidades passaram de uma sociedade equilibrada com contatos em vários lugares para cinzas, em uma fração de segundo. Algumas consideravam-se maculadas e tentavam se purificar confinando-se em montanhas. Eu disse que essa aí era doida, _casando-se_ e _morando em uma casa._ Pelo menos não tem nenhum vilarejo por pert-

- Oh, cale-se! Cale-se! Vocês, Valquírias, para inicio de conversa, também tiveram papel nisso tudo. Para começar, se _alguma_ de vocês tivesse nobreza suficiente, teria sacrificado a sua alma no lugar daquela cretina e impedido...

Um rosnado saiu dos lábios de Samyr. O coração de Itachi esquecido de bater, ou estivesse batendo, ele não conseguia dizer.

O orbe sangue da Valquíria dos cabelos de sol brilhava tão intensamente que daria para usá-lo como lanterna em um beco escuro, enquanto você luta com uma gangue tentando acertar-lhes o nariz que iria afundar até o cérebro.

Samyr estava furiosa.

Não, furiosa era pouco. Dizer que Samyr estava furiosa é a mesma coisa que dizer que Guilherme é pentelho, que a minha vida é diferente da sua ou que você já deve ter superado a crise de riso desta frase há algum tempo. É que eu sou gaúcha e essa fic está cheia de piadas repetidas. Enfim, a deidade estava irada, meio que beirando a insanidade.

- Samyr, controle-se – Venesis alertou-a, indiferente. A musa dos cabelos loiros fechou os olhos com um instalo, respirou fundo e então Itachi conseguiu sentir o sangue pulsando em suas veias. O cômodo clareou e todos fecharam os olhos com a ardência repentina nos olhos. Samyr peitou a velha senhora.

- Freya deu a vida por este mundo e a todos que nele vivem. Inclusive você e a sua _espécie_ – Ela falou num tom hostil e amargo, como chá de marcela sem mel.

- Você não sabe o que fala – O velho negro dos olhos enrugados endureceu – Há sacerdotisas que tentam mudar seu destino.

- O seu destino foi selado no segundo em que você nasceu, o que deve ter sido quando Frigga deu luz a Balder – Eimber retrucou, aproveitando a chance a fazer uma piadinha desgostosa sobre a esposa de Odin. Itachi notou, através da janela arranhada, que a circulação das nuvens havia mudado. Ele pegou a frase de Eimber.

- As pessoas mudam.

Eimber deu uma gargalhada estridente, capaz de fazer meu irmão pentelho revelar onde ele escondeu a minha mascara africana com nome de Goparokko¹. Logo em seguida, começou a rondar a sala destruída com o olhar, Itachi imitando seus movimentos, a cabeça girando de um canto a outro.

-Acho que não – disse por fim – Nasce sacerdotisa, morre sacerdotisa – acrescentou, desgostosa.

A velha suspirou e ergueu-se. Por um momento, Itachi pensou que ela desistira de arrumar a papelada, mas logo em seguida ela começou a apontar para as coisas. Tudo começou a flutuar.

Os cacos dos potes e copos começaram a moldarem-se uns aos outros, dando forma aos objetos antes destruídos. O cajado de osso foi resposto em cima da prateleira. Os grimórios empilhados organizadamente uns sobre os outros, encaixando-se em seguida a espaços vazios nas prateleiras livres. O amasso provocado na chaleira vermelha e corrugada endireitou-se, assim como a água que continha tornou a adentrar o seu bico e em seguida, foi posta para ferver a fogo alto. Os contratos formaram uma nuvem branca de farfalhares, mas todos zuniram para dentro da caixa vermelha que levantou-se e foi para o topo da estante.

Outras coisas começaram a voar pelo cômodo, os zunidos riscando o ar. O fogo apagou-se completamente, deixando a fumaça adentrar os orbes de Itachi, que começaram a lacrimejar. A madeira preta foi recuperando-se aos poucos; Até a tinta espalhara-se pelas bordas estragadas, dando uma ou duas mãos de branco. O "recanto fofo", onde Itachi fora acolhido pela primeira vez, foi apontado pela velha senhora que prontamente, começou a ser bagunçado organizadamente, não atravessando um limite muito grande da sala, mantendo-se obediente ao lado da cadeira de balanço de Yuu.

Logo, toda a sala estava impecável. A chaleira de metal enrugado começava a piar em cima do forno de barro e a vassoura esfiapada bailava independente pela chão lustroso.

- Eu sou Kanna, filha do clã Kiyoimi, descendente diretos de Aftazarden, que por sua vez, migraram direto de Valhala na época da ira de Frey.

- Ah sim, um dos traidores – Eimber comentou, indiferente, como se estivesse começando a relembrar daquela antiga família.

- Apenas procuravam onde pudessem se sustentar – Kanna defendeu-se.

- Eles nos abandonaram no tempo de fome e desespero, e quando a prosperidade conseguiu novamente o controle, invadiram nossas portas sem a devida autorização. Creio que o termo seja "interesseiros"?- Venesis rebateu, gélida como sua pele fria.

- Não somos todos iguais aos nossos pais. Todos são diferentes.

- Você e sua _espécie_ são uma exceção a esse termo. A única coisa que sabem fazer é destruir tudo no caminho-

- Isso não é verdade.

Eimber fitou Itachi com total descrença, suas colegas apenas com uma curiosidade polida no olhar. O olhar de Kanna era de agradecimento e Yuu era respeitoso.

- Eu sou procurado em todos os cantos do mundo. Cada vila, cada pequena cidade. É impossível que este casal não tenha ouvido falar de minhas _façanhas_ – Ele torceu os lábios – Não é simplesmente _corajoso_ o ato de esconder um criminoso na sua casa, como também um risco enorme, apesar de estarmos afastados de tudo.

- Oh, criança... – Kanna repentinamente abraçou Itachi, emaranhando suas costelas e deixando-o sem ar. Yuu prontamente largou o naco de madeira e juntou-se ao abraço coletivo; Até Dallas pulou em cima deles. Venesis deu de ombros e arrastou Samyr para perto da aglomeração. Eimber foi a única que não se juntou à multidão, incrédula demais para poder mexer alguma parte do corpo.

"Agradecer" às pessoas geralmente é um modo educado de passar o seu sentimento de gratidão para uma pessoa que fez algo (provavelmente bom) para você, como dar a última fatia do bolo que estava destinado a ela, pagar a conta do cinema ou, no meu caso, te dar montanhas de livros.

Mas agradecer as pessoas significa, principalmente, compartilhar o seu pequeno momento de alegria que aquela pessoa proporcionou para você. E naquele momento, mesmo engolfado por deidades e velhos, Itachi agradeceu a Deus pela aquela pequena benção, de poder, finalmente, ter com quem compartilhar o seu primeiro sorriso verdadeiro em muito, muito tempo.

.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,. .,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,. .,~*~,.,~*~,.

¹ _Goparokko_ é o nome de um jogo do site Neopets que eu realmente dei à minha mascara de Uga-Buga com cara de carranca.

**FIM DO QUINTO CAPÍTULO!!** Que pena...

Ois povo.

Obrigada a todos que comentaram tanto no quanto fora dele (Caso da amiga Larryzinha, cujo o nome é Coraline, e que quase me estuprou dentro do banheiro), e também a todos que leram mas não comentaram, porque vocês todos são um bando de preguiçosos desempregados. Vão passar no Ensino Médio e aprender a arte de ser gari.

**Respostas das Reviews:**

_Larryzinha(Coraline)_: Sim sim, a Viic e os seus Aurélios gigantes. Valeu pelo _Mara_ e tudz, mas não vai sair impune do fato de ter demorado tanto para escrever. Amanhã eu te pego na aula (Leve _band-aides_ e um manual de como sobreviver em esgotos por cinco anos).

_Mayu_: Calma mulher, eu _vou_ continuar, então não quebre nada e nem roa as tuas unhas dos pés. Nuss, você também gosta de mitologia nórdica? Tipo, eu sou meio que tarada por Odin e o resto Kkkk mas okays, você sabe que é ItaSasu, né? Não é todo dia que eu encontro alguém que conheça Valquírias e goste de UchihaCest. Tu me deu uma boa primeira impressão.

_Abigail Güennadi_: NaruHina NaruHina NaruHina. Mas ItaSasu RULEz !1

_Charlotte Vitaly:_ AEHAUHEAUHEAUH Parece néé? Mas a verdade é que eu simplesmente a-m-o mitologia nóridca e tudz, mas parte foi mesmo porque eu queria ressuscitar o Itachi mesmo lolz Que bom que tu gostou da fic ~

OBS: Aftazarden parece nome de RPG.

OBS²:Fleyer, se tu quer saber das coisas, vá pesquisar na Wikipédia, porque eu não tenho saco para ficar descrevendo as coisas aqui. Uma vez ou outra tudo bem, mas você é um porre e também faz parte das cinco pessoas que eu vou encontrar no inferno.


	6. Capítulo Seis

**A JORNADA – CAPÍTULO SEIS**

Ulálá – Olha o negrito aí de novo...

E aí, meus bons...

Trago aqui mais um capítulo escrito por mim e editado pelo meu computador, que está dando pau cada vez que eu passo de fase no Guitar Hero. Computadores e Play Stations tem um tipo de ligação mística.

Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram. Quanto aos que leram e não comentaram...

Bem, valeu.

.(`'•.¸(`'•.¸ ¸.•'´) ¸.•'´)¸.•'´)

(¸.•'´(¸.•'´ `'•.¸)`' •.¸)

- Você está legal, Itachi? – Eimber sussurrou, no meio de escuro.

- Já estive melhor – A voz de Itachi retrucou, fazendo-se presente nas trevas do quartinho. Eimber sabia que seus braços pálidos envolviam sua cintura – Acho que não deveria ter comido aquela última ave... – Itachi produziu um ruído como quem segura o que deveria estar sendo digerido no seu estomago.

- Ah, bem, a culpa não é bem sua. A sacerdotisa praticamente te obrigou a comer aquilo, e devo dizer que o efeito foi produtivo.

Venesis tinha razão, os resultados foram imediatos. As maçãs do rosto de Itachi estavam mais rosadas e a pele pálida passou de cadáver para algodão, além dos olhos e cabelos terem ganhado mais brilho.

- Bem, bem, você precisa descansar agora – Dallas cantou, enquanto passeava livremente pelo chão lustroso de madeira. O material que produzia a réplica em miniatura de seu corpinho perfeito foi conseguido nas pedras da região, que estão com o ângulo exato dos contornos das Valquírias gravados em sua superfície – Aliás, Kanna-san sabe cozinhar muito bem ~

**Coisas que tiveram no jantar, considerando que Itachi acordara às seis da tarde:**

_x Aves cozidas em baixa temperatura e suco fresco produzido nas colônias rurais da Vila da Névoa Oculta._

_x Combinação deliciosa de vegetais de planalto com salmão defumado e lascas de árvores sakura que os camponeses se orgulham tanto._

_x Campagne assados¹ e geléias caseiras que trazem o sabor original dos ingredientes²_

Quando você está com dor de barriga, o melhor a se fazer é tomar algum remédio e repousar até que seu estomago esteja melhor. Porém, o remédio que Itachi tomara estava meio que se remexendo dentro dele e, com certeza, não iria conseguir dormir tão cedo. Provavelmente ele iria ficar se remexendo na cama macia até altas horas da manhã, assim como eu o faço na véspera de prova de matemática, para qual eu naturalmente levo um terço, um cortador de unha, uma cola e um manual de fuga escolar.

Ao invés de ficar se contorcendo por cima dos lençóis, Itachi caminhou silenciosamente sobre o assoalho, que rangeu mesmo assim, em direção à grande janela que ficava logo acima da cama. Com cuidado, levantou a fraca madeira que aparentava esfarelar sobre seus dedos a qualquer segundo, deixando uma brisa de inicio de noite adentrar o cômodo.

_**Um fato interessante de saber sobre Uchiha Itachi:**_

_Ele gosta do frio._

Eu não vou mentir, gosto de frio tanto quanto ele. Provavelmente pessoas como você, que gostam mais do calor (E sim, eu estou decidindo por você. E _não_, sua opinião _não_ importa.) tremeriam diante daquele vento gelado que batia nos rostos de Dallas e Samyr, mas para Itachi a sensação era de frescor, como tomar um ponche de groselha (E eu não disse que eu gosto) ou ficar com a cara de frente para o ventilador. Normalmente, em dias de fritar ovo em calçada você tem várias opções de "como se refrescar". Algumas pessoas vão mais para a serra, fugindo do calor, assim como eu fujo da minha impossivelmente vermelha professora de Artes (E eu não sei porque estou botando tanta comparação repetida aqui), ou como um gatuno foge com um saco cheio de moedas que furtara de um homem gordo.

A partir da classe média-alta, que geralmente é composta por pessoas cheias de privilégios e banhos quentes, tem uma preferência tão óbvia que chega a me entediar pelo ar-condicionado, geralmente aquele que vem junto com a inútil opção de "ventilar", que mostra que o aparelho tem mais de duas opções, além de refrigerar e aquecer.

Já no meu caso (E eu não vou revelar minha posição social), eu fico simplesmente gastando luz com a porta da geladeira aberta, assistindo as embalagens formarem pequenas partículas de água conforme o gelo vai derretendo. É realmente muita, mas _muita_ sorte dos meus pais terem tido um filho pentelho, pois se ele não soprasse no meu ouvido toda a santa vez em que minha mente vacila e começa a vagar para pensamentos mais excêntricos, iria ter uma enxurrada de contar de luz entrando sem para pela fresta da porta, pela chaminé ou pela privada no sótão que está em desuso.

Apenas Samyr e Dallas tremeram com a brisa gelada que a janela soprava. Eimber tinha uma temperatura elevada o suficiente para fazer o milho virar pipoca, e essa pipoca queimar, tudo em uma fração de segundo. Venesis já tinha a pele congelada; Nem sentiu a mudança do clima.

Itachi repousou seus braços na beirada da janela, cinza por causa da noite, as pernas dobradas, ao lado do corpo. O olhar sonhador.

- Que dia – Venesis suspirou, deixando seu corpo ceder à pressão da gravidade, recostando-se ao braço de Itachi; Dallas foi diretamente para o colo da colega. Eimber não arriscou sentar na tinta seca; Vestidos podem trazer um incêndio à tona, algumas vezes. Samyr se escorou na lateral de madeira, encarando os pontinhos brilhantes que sorriam no azul intenso; Samyr não gostava deles.

- Nem me fale. Ressuscitando um assassino, jantando com uma sacerdotisa e acabando aqui, observando as estrelas. – Eimber concordou.

- O que pretende fazer agora, garoto? – Venesis indagou num tom casual.

Ele fez uma careta.

- Pensei em entrar em contato com Konoha, mas parando para pensar agora, não é a melhor coisa a se fazer.

- Por que não? – A voz aguda de Dallas perguntou.

O Uchiha começou prensando os lábios – Melhor manter minha identidade oculta, pelo menos por ora. Preciso pensar melhor sobre _o que fazer_ daqui por diante; Não que minha doença me dê algum futuro, claro – ele ficou ponderando sobre isso por um período de tempo.

- E você não vai fazer nada a respeito disso? – Dallas arregalou as pequenas bolas de gude que eram seus olhos.

- E o que eu deveria fazer? Ou melhor, _por que_ eu deveria fazer?

- Não há uma pessoa importante para você, alguém que você goste?

Aquilo havia pegado Itachi de surpresa. Seus olhos tornaram-se melancólicos e tristes.

- Sim, há um alguém – Sua voz não mais que um sussurro, como as baforadas de vento ocasionais que adentravam pela boca quadrada e fresca que era a janela escancarada. Dallas observou minuciosamente a reação de Itachi

- E esse _alguém_ não pensa em você? – Ela sugeriu de modo leve, tentando acertar – Ou pensa?

- Eu fervorosamente espero que não – As pálpebras de Itachi tremeram, um sono repentino fez seus olhos se fecharem com força, para depois abrirem mais lentamente, com uma ardência incomoda ainda instalada abaixo dos cílios negros e longos.

- Vá dormir, garoto. Você tem um _longo dia_ amanhã – Venesis o aconselhou, com sua voz grave.

- Eu vou mesmo – Ele concordou, sem objeções. Enquanto desgrudava as cobertas da cama, perguntou num tom meio sonolento: - Vocês não dormem?

- Não mesmo – A Valquíria do Gelo não pode conter o sorriso – Mas gostaria de saber como é sonhar.

- É bem agradável... – Itachi murmurou, antes de ficar inconscientemente agarrado ao travesseiro de plumas. A brisa gélida não pareceu interromper o seu sono pesado nem por um momento.

Dallas esgueirou-se para as colegas:

- O que vocês acham sobre a pessoa especial do Itachi? – A pequenina sussurrou, a curiosidade quase a engolfando por dentro.

- Não faço a mínima idéia – disse Eimber, dando de ombros por não se interessar pelo assunto – Mas se ele não mencionou, quer dizer que não quer falar nela ou é algo privado – Ela olhou de esguelha para a figura do outro lado da janela – Samyr, sério, o que há com você? Acho que eu até já esqueci de como é a sua voz; Você não falou uma só coisa a um bocado de tempo.

Samyr desviara sua atenção das estrelas sorridentes e brilhantes para Itachi, que dormia profundamente, encoberto pelos edredons que iam se aquecendo com o calor do corpo vivo abaixo deles, apesar do frio que estava fazendo. O orbe verde esmeraldino brilhava fraca e agradavelmente.

- Eu já superei isso a centenas de anos atrás, mas é estranho como simplesmente vem à tona... – A voz de vento-carrilhão de Samyr faria qualquer palhaço cair em prantos. Era angustiante, atormentado. Martirizado.

As suas companheiras entreolharam-se. Todas já sabiam daquela história. Se havia alguém que realmente sentia a falta de Azura, esse alguém era Samyr. Samyr não apenas admirava e idolatrava Azura com todas as suas forças, como também a amava mais do que o necessário.

Quando Azura se foi, Samyr ficou repulsiva e desnorteada. Queria somente destruir qualquer coisa que focasse, de preferência coisas vivas. Ela costumava passar o tempo comparando a sua angústia com o gemido suplicante pela morte do que quer que ela estivesse torturando, e ao conferir que a sua dor ia além da compreensão normal, apenas a fazia se sentir pior.

Ao longo dos anos, Samyr foi ficando reclusa e reservada. Azura havia levado consigo a garotinha dos cabelos de sol que sorria e gargalhava por qualquer motivo estúpido, por mais idiota que fosse, deixando apenas uma alma mutilada até o ectoplasma, que exalava sofrimento e ódio.

Para a alegria de todas, a Valquíria da armadura cinza e deslumbrante estava sóbria, palavra que aqui quer dizer "sobre perfeito controle, sem correr o risco de deformar nada". Estava em ação o seu dom de auto-controle e indiferença, enquanto sua mente estava um turbilhão de perguntas que necessitavam de resposta.

Uma pequena coisa ruim (Palavra que aqui quer dizer "insignificante, porém irritante") em ser Valquíria era a ausência do sono.

Valquírias não dormiam simplesmente porque não precisavam de descanso. Desde o momento em que eram criadas, desconheciam o mundo inconsciente que os humanos costumam habitar à noite (A não ser que você seja um cachaceiro. Neste caso, você costuma habitar até as três da tarde), mas o que Samyr não daria para poder sonhar, assim como Itachi sonhava com sua infância, que fora a época dourada de sua vida; Porém Samyr não precisava ficar sabendo disso.

.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,. .,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,. .,~*~,.,~*~,.

Itachi acordara bem cedo no dia seguinte, devido ao barulho de um nariz que se assemelhava a um bico de um papagaio raro ir de encontro ao chão de madeira. O céu estava da cor da madrugada e o Uchiha já ajudava Kanna na cozinha.

Dallas e Kanna foram projetadas para serem amigas, assim como um prego é projetado para caber dentro de uma chave inglesa, que é um instrumento que facilita mecanicamente a aplicação do torque para girar parafusos e porcas, devido aos escorregões que você dá quando a sua mão está empapada de suor e o resulto são todos os preguinhos embaixo da geledeira e você nunca mais conseguir encostar uma molécula deles. As duas não paravam de conversar nem para tomar ar, expressão que aqui significa "Tagarelar até todos serem forçados a botar algudões dentro do ouvido". Dallas não mostrou nenhum sinal de aversão à sacerdotisa, o que ficou claro como o futuro iria se modelar até que as duas se tornarem unha e carne, uma outra expressão estranha que aqui quer dizer "não partilhavam do mesmo pé".

O tratamento de Eimber continuava o mesmo: Antipático e repulsivo. Venesis havia tentando de tudo para convencer a colega de que a velha sacerdotisa era uma pessoa boa: Pendurou ela do avesso, mostrou um álbum de fotos que havia sido remendado incontáveis vezes e trancou a Valquíria do fogo dentro de uma geladeira; Nada adiantava. Kanna também não era lá muito chegada na deidade, estabilizando assim, um equilíbrio perfeito.

Itachi espantou-se de como Kanna era desastrada. Não dava cinco passos e ou um quadro caía, ou a lâmpada queimava, ou Yuu espirrava, ou Venesis derrubava um copo. A mágica não era só um passatempo como também era uma necessidade. O moreno não conseguia imaginar a casa sem feitiçaria ou qualquer que fosse o ato de fazer a vassoura dançar por aí sem um par de mãos a manuseando.

Desde o dia anterior, Kanna havia posto agulhas e linhas trabalhando em uma roupa especial para Itachi que, mesmo tentando convencer a senhora de que já sentira bastante frio antes, teve de aceitar. Ao longo do tempo, perto da hora do almoço, a vestimenta (Que na verdade era um conjunto inteiro) ganhou forma, e tenho de concordar com a própria Kanna: Ela leva jeito em mandar costurarem roupas.

A calça era do tipo "aqui-frio-não-entra", feita de um tecido impenetrável que não permitia que a mais leve das brisas atingissem as canelas de Itachi. A cor de areia fina e amarelada combinava perfeitamente com a camisa de gola alta café com leite e as fivelas (Que aqui você pode entender como cintos) que estavam amarradas no úmero de ambos os braços, assim como os botões que se localizavam na lateral esquerda da barriga magra do moreno. Os sapatos de couro não eram grande coisa, porém o casaco _era_ algo a ser notado.

Branco como uma camisa recém comprada naquela butique que você vem babando à séculos, a peça de vestuário era toda revestida por uma pelagem impecável de coelhos das montanhas, porém, leve como uma pluma. A vestimenta fofa e macia cobria quase todo o quadril do pobre Itachi, que sentia-se pequeno dentro daquela majestosa e imponente pelagem de coelhos das montanhas. Para a sua sorte, o casaco não era muito largo; Ajustava-se em perfeita harmonia com o corpo do Uchiha, como se fosse suturado exatamente para ele (Bem, e foi mesmo). Mas não duvide, meu amigo: Aquilo lá era capaz de servir como casaco, tapete e cobertor, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

- São lindas – Itachi elogiou, sentindo a textura do casaco alaranjado à luz bruxuleante da lareira, que crepitava alegremente, lançando faíscas para o alto.

- Garoto, escute bem: Essas peças foram costuradas com linhas que eu mesma encantei. É um feitiço de proteção antiqüíssimo, geralmente utilizado por grandes magos e feiticeiros.

- Quando que você fez isso? – Dallas questionou uma pergunta que todos queriam saber, porém não veio reposta.

- Cuide bem delas, são suas – Kanna as entregou para Itachi. Logo em seguida, o empurrou para o banheiro – E você vai experimentá-las _agora._ Mandarei você e suas amigas para fazerem compras à tarde, pois nosso estoque de ovos está completamente escasso – Dallas deu um sorrisinho amarelo – Também precisamos de leite, chocolate em barra, vinho (muito vinho) e...

Kanna já rabiscava uma lista de compras tão longa quanto o véu de noiva que minha mão usou no casamento onde ela iria formar um laço eterno com meu pai. No pequeno espaço apertadinho que era o banheiro, Itachi pulava num pé só botando a calça de areia enquanto seu pescoço e parte de seu braço direito estavam trancados dentro da camisa folgada.

- Boa sorte – Venesis havia esmurrado o ombro de Itachi delicadamente quando este saiu do banheiro, que teria o mesmo efeito se você esmurrasse o seu travesseiro. Todas as moças pararam para admirar o ser divino à sua frente. Itachi estava estonteante.

- M-a-r-a-v-i-l-h-o-s-o. Meu trabalho está simplesmente ESTUPENDO! – Kanna bradava, sua voz gutural e profunda ressoando por toda a sala, enquanto a sacerdotisa bailava com Dallas pelo cômodo.

Ela entregou a lista-véu-de-noiva para Itachi, e depois se despediu. Yuu, que estava _de novo_ cortando lenha acenou para eles também, porém não puderam retribuir o gesto pelo fato dos mamilos envelhecidos estarem à mostra. Eles observaram a enorme quantidade de madeira amontoada ao lado da casa, formando uma montanha de toras. De uma coisa eles tinham certeza: Kanna e Yuu nunca iriam morrer de frio.

As nuvens de cimento esmagavam a atmosfera e fazia uma sombra enorme na manhã impossivelmente escura da Vila de Névoa. A periferia da cidade era circundada pelo oceano com cristas de espuma, e era impossível ver além disso; O vapor fazia um véu espesso ficar pairando sobre a água, encobrindo a vista do grande mar de água.

- É uma pena que a névoa encubra a vista do oceano – Itachi comentava, distraído, enquanto loiraças de coxas grandes babavam sem sutileza alguma pelo moreno que passeava pela feira. Quase todos miravam a figura pálida que comprava batatas tranquilamente, como se Itachi fosse algum tipo de deus da alvorada ou coisa assim.

Por mais incrível que pareça, ninguém olhava duas vezes para as Valquírias; Venesis arrancara um pedaço de carne que Itachi comprara e assava-o nos cabelos de chamas de Eimber, enquanto o cetro de Samyr servia de graveto, como se estivessem assando _marshmallows _sobre uma fogueira num acampamento de escoteiros.

Como você deve saber (A não ser que você seja um eremita que se confinou numa montanha sem qualquer ligação com o mundo exterior, nem mesmo um radinho de pilha) a sociedade que moldamos, é uma sociedade de crimes. E, se você quer fugir de toda essa violência e roubo e adentrar no mundinho serelepe do ninjinha Naruto que vai se meter em altas aventuras atrás de um grande sonho, sinto muito, meu doce, mas acho melhor você mudar de canal. Naruto contém: Muito sangue faslso, tripas, shurikens, spoilers e cabelos de anime antigo. Claro, nada disso irá realmente acontecer na cena a seguir (Somente o útlimo quesito), mas somente para você ter uma amostra do cotidiano das cidades grandes:

- VOLTE AQUI, SEU MOLEQUE DESGRAÇADO!!

Eimber e suas colegas já haviam visto aquela cena; Era o mesmo menino, os cabelos alaranjados e arrepiados, a roupa de uma grife famosa, e o mesmo homem maltrapilho que haviam visto no dia anterior. Dessa vez ele estava sem chinelos.

O garotinho corria a toda a velocidade, esbarrando em pessoas e recebendo palavrões; Ele não parecia se importar. Itachi viu o garoto cair ao tropeçar na perna que um homem de negro pôs em sua frente. Eu simplesmente odeio quando fazem isso comigo.

O homem maltrapilho agarrou o pulso fino do menino com uma força desnecessária, considerando que o menino fora pego de surpresa, sendo assim, estando desconcertado, confuso e sem saber o que fazer.

- Me solta! – O pequeno se debatia furiosamente, mas o velho era duas vezes mais forte do que ele. Ele sorriu, vitorioso, mostrando uma dentição de dentes podres e amarelos com uma pigmentação preta.

- Você me passou a perna da última vez, pirralho, mas agora irei ensinar a você a não roubar mais nada de pessoas honestas! – O velho chacoalhava o menino para frente e para trás. Itachi pode ver as lágrimas quentes rolando pelas bochechas magras do garoto. Eram lágrimas de fúria, ira, mas antes de tudo, medo. O que seus responsáveis iriam pensar dele assim que vissem o que tinha feito?

- Por favor, pare – Itachi pediu, caminhando em direção ao tumulto. O velho lançou um olhar estupefato ao moreno; O garotinho estava desconfiado e assustado ao mesmo tempo.

- O que você quer? Não vê que estou ocupado, resolvendo um assunto aqui? – Ele brandiu o punho do garoto involuntariamente. Uma coisa dentro da mão da criança faiscou provocadoramente, como se sussurrasse "Me pegue, vamos, me pegue..." As Valquírias viram que se tratava de um relógio forjado em ouro, com diamantes cravados ao longo de seu comprimento.

- Eu pago o que quer que ele tenha roubado – A multidão arfou, o choque transpassou os olhos do garotinho e do velho, mas logo depois a criatura deplorável abriu um sorriso de desdém.

- Hee hee... Não conseguirá pagar isto aqui, você aí – Ele apontou para Itachi. Samyr rosnou em resposta – Isso tem mais de setenta anos, é uma relíquia antiqüíssima e... – Itachi estava com um bolo de dinheiro na mão. Ele poderia jurar que viu os olhos do homem virarem que nem uma máquina de cassino e os orbes serem substituídos por cifrões – $ Vendido!

Um _flash_ rompeu do meio da multidão de gente e foi só aí que Itachi percebeu que não estavam sozinhos. O burburinho de conversas ascendiam pelo ar; Várias pessoas sorriam diante do feito do moreno. O garoto, porém, tinha os sentimentos antônimos em relação a isso – Saiu correndo sem direção para qualquer lugar que não fosse ali. Alguns seguiram o menino com os olhos, mas logo se voltaram para Itachi.

Droga, aquilo não era bom.

- Temos de sair daqui – as Valquírias captaram as palavras do Uchiha. Elas se agarraram no que puderam.

Aos cutucões, ele conseguiu sair da aglomeração de gente – alguns até acenaram – para sair correndo dali. Sem chakra, claro, iria demorar mais, mas conseguir se mover já era uma _grande_ benção para a situação.

Com os pés afundando na neve e os galhos baixos de árvores fazendo riscando sua face, Itachi conseguiu chegar à pequena cabana de madeira. Após tropeçar pelas escadinhas e praticamente ter arrombado a porta da frente, Itachi conseguiu pronunciar algumas palavras conexas entre arfadas:

- Kanna... Garoto... Relógio... Muita gente...

- Sim, eu sei – A sacerdotisa interrompeu, confeitando alguma coisa que as Valquírias não conseguiram identificar.

- Sabe? – Itachi indagou, surpreso – Então... Espera... Como?

- Sacerdotisas têm o poder de prever o futuro, garoto. Pode ser bem irritante, assim como extremamente útil – Yuu explicou, virando a página do jornal velho em seguida. Felizmente, ele estava com uma camisa para tapar _aquilo_.

- Apenas uma pequena porção, na verdade – Kanna corrigiu, carregando um prato com doces – Aqui, garoto. Coma isto antes de partir; São rocamboles de chocolate e nata. Já arrumei uma trouxa com suprimentos – principalmente uma escova de cabelo, porque quando você acorda seu cabelo fica um ninho de harpias ou qualquer coisa parecida. Também coloquei mais alguns sobretudos caso vá para um lugar mais frio. E bote isto aqui – Kanna tirou de cima da mesinha de madeira um acessório arqueado, com forma de meia-lua.

- Uma tiara...?

- Sim.

Um momento de silêncio mortal.

- Eu não vou usar isso; É de garota! – Itachi protestou, constrangido. Dallas parecia a favor da idéia, mas Venesis a calou com um olhar trucido.

- Ah, qual é! Sua franja fica toda hora caindo no seu rosto, cobrindo ele. Aposto como ficará melhor se botá-la – Por bem ou por mal – Kanna avançou para cima de Itachi, usando uma técnica suprema de fazer-coisas-que-a-cobaia-não-está-afim-de-fazer. Por fim, a tiara creme foi posta no couro cabeludo dele.

- Nyaaaa Itachi, ficou ótimo em você! – Dallas quicava em seu braço, maravilhada demais para se preocupar com a câimbra que provocava no moreno.

- _Claro_ que ficou ótimo, nele. Veja como realçou seu rosto – Kanna examinava o resultado aparente – Bem, bem, querido, estás perdendo tempo, pegue suas coisas e vá.

A palavra "trouxa", além de especificar babacas, serve para descrever um pedaço velho de pano – geralmente xadrez – que serve como uma pequena bolsinha amarrada num graveto para você carregar doces que sua avozinha irá ingerir por causa da sua doença. E como você deve saber, doentes não precisam de remédios, apenas de açúcar no sangue, o que, convenientemente, os faz se sentirem melhor.

Porém, a "trouxa" que Kanna havia preparado para Itachi era uma malinha mínima que tinha espaço somente para a mão passar. Não pesava absolutamente nada – NADA – e tinha uma aparência rude, grogue. Era de um couro grosso e liso, felizmente a cor negra disfarçava um pouco o estilo rústico. A alça era estranha, feita do mesmo material – era de pendurar no ombro e tinha uma espiral em volta da corda, um estilo fantasioso e brega.

- _Ano,_ Kanna-san... Uma escova de cabelo realmente _cabe_ aí dentro? – Itachi indagou, inseguro. A senhora abriu um sorriso presunçoso, os olhos cobertos de rugas brilhando forte e misteriosamente.

- Quando se hospedarem em uma pensão, você vai ver que cabe sim – Kanna começou a empurrar Itachi e as quatro deidades até a porta da casa, Yuu apresando-se a acompanhá-los – Dentro da sua bolsa está o endereço de um antigo amigo meu. Já o contatei e ele irá ajudar vocês.

- Ei mulher, não está se esquecendo de nada não?

Kanna arregalou os olhos, como que faz quando acaba-se de lembrar de algo que não deveria se esquecer. Voltou correndo para dentro de casa, o vestido azul esvoaçando e roçando em tudo. Itachi, as Valquírias e Yuu ouviram o som de pratos quebrando, uma panela que saltou pela janela e, incrivelmente, um gato (?) guinchou como se alguém pisasse em cima do seu rabo. Por fim, antes de sequer piscar, Kanna precipitou-se para fora da porta, ambas as mãos atrás do quadril.

- Me dê seu pulso – ordenou.

Itachi, hesitante, estendeu o braço fino e pálido como a neve do chão e mal completou o ato, Kanna prendeu na região um pouco abaixo da mão uma corrente preta com alguma coisa dourada reluzindo intensamente à luz fraca e opaca que irrompia das nuvens pendurada no círculo negro. Enquanto o moreno ainda olhava para o acessório recém adquirido, a sacerdotisa arrastou o marido sob seus protestos para dentro da casa, sem direito nem sequer a uma objeção.

Itachi fitou, estupefato, a portinha arranhada do cabaré por um tempo indeterminado. Por fim, uma vibração em seu ombro o despertou do transe e o fez lembrar que tinha passageiras a bordo que estavam morrendo de frio.

- Acho melhor irmos – murmurou.

- Vá pelo meu bem, por favor – Dallas concordou, tremendo da cabeça aos pés, seu elmo de negras orelhas de coelho chacoalhava como se estivesse dançando samba acima de sua cabeça, produzindo baques ocos e constantes.

- Desculpe – delicadamente, Itachi tirou Dallas de seu ombro e a colocou em seu peito, aquecendo-a dentro de seu casaco. A pequena Valquíria colocou os pequenos braços para fora, se apoiando na região acima do zíper.

Enquanto caminhava, Itachi ouviu a risada gutural de Kanna ressoando através das tábuas do cabaré, acompanhando-os enquanto se afastavam dali.

.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,. .,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,. .,~*~,.,~*~,.

- Já disse, _não_.

- Ah, qual é Eimber. Deixe o garoto saber; Que diferença vai fazer?

Mal haviam saído da casa de Yuu e Kanna e as Valquírias já estavam pondo a discussão em dia.

- Vocês não são forçadas a falar, vocês sabem... – Itachi murmurou, pouco a vontade.

- Sim, nós não somos mesmo – Eimber concordou com um meneio de cabeça.

- Que saco, Eimber. Já não estamos mais sob o mesmo teto da sacerdotisa, qual é a da zanga? – Dallas gritou com sua infantil e alta voz, coberta pelo casaco branco de Itachi.

- Só porque ele sabe quem somos, não lhe diz respeito ter conhecimento _do que fazemos._

- Como já havíamos lhe dito antes, - Venesis começou, como se Eimber não houvesse falado nada. A Valquíria do fogo bufou e virou a cara para o lado, emburrada – recrutamos almas guerreiras para o fim do mundo, que costumamos chamar de Ragnarök, em Asgard, o reino dos deuses. Também somos responsáveis por escolher o vencedor de lutas, duelos, disputas, etc. Mas você não tem idéia do quão _miserável_ é ficar petrificando em nosso santuário enquanto o mundo muda e evolui a cada segundo. Há tantas coisas que ignoramos durante séculos acontecendo aqui em cima que eu poderia denominar _interessantes._

- Aqui em cima? Então vocês vieram de _baixo?_

- No sentido figurativo, sim. Atlântida está submersa agora devido ao _Mebelt Mök,_ conhecido como O Grande Dilúvio.

- Qual a história sobre isso?

O rosto divino de Samyr virou-se para o moreno. Seus olhos indecifráveis tornavam a situação um pouco abrangente, palavra que aqui significa "Itachi entendeu que deveria fica de bico calado até o término da narrativa da musa".

-Dizem que os deuses ficaram com inveja de Atlântida – A voz de vento-carrilhão de Samyr penetrou nos ouvidos do moreno pela primeira vez, fazendo-o estremecer da cabeça aos pés. E ainda, por uma pequena fração de segundos, o som de sinos fez Itachi ter medo da morte – Eles nos castigaram e nos baniram para as profundezas oceânicas. Tudo que consigo me lembrar era o céu escurecendo... – Samyr gesticulou com as mãos, sua mente esforçando-se para se lembrar daquele fatídico dia – As pessoas gritando e correndo... Então...

- Então...? – Itachi incentivou a Valquíria dos cabelos cor do sol a continuar, mas seus olhos eram vagos, e em seguida, parecia Samyr estava afogada em lembranças e foi posta no piloto automático; O moreno nem sabia mais se ele continuava narrando a decadência do império ou falava consigo mesma:

- Uma luz... Brilhante como uma estrela, flutuando sobre a cidade – Aquela luz levou Freya consigo, desde então, ninguém nunca mais a viu.

- Desculpe, sei como é perder as pessoas que você ama – Itachi ofereceu um sorriso gentil à Samyr, como que tentasse passar um pouco de força para a diva, que tentou resistir o quanto pôde, mas teve que sorrir de volta. Aquele era o primeiro contato imediato de terceiro grau entre os dois.

- Eeeeehh, é estranho ver você fazer comparações com estrelas, Samyr – Dallas expressou seu comentário, palavras que aqui querem dizer "Fazer a mesma coisa que venho fazendo desde o quarto capítulo" – Não é você que _odeia_ estrelas?

- Por que ela odiaria estrelas? – Itachi perguntou, confuso. Ele recordava-se do tempo em que brincava de distinguir constelações com um Sasuke bem pequeno...

Venesis sorriu torto.

- O que vocês, humanos, não sabem é que estrelas são, na verdade, as almas guerreiras que viemos coletando durante milênios.

Itachi arregalou os olhos o uma polegada. Era incrível a quantidade de informações que era possível adquirir com deidades que mal chegavam a trinta centímetros.

- Wow, sério? – Ele ergueu a cabeça, os orbes chocolate vasculhando a imensidão de algodão como se procurassem uma agulha no palheiro, uma expressão que aqui quer dizer "tão difícil quanto tentar achar uma estrela em uma manhã de céu nublado".

- Shhh... – Fez Venesis – Estamos entrando na cidade.

Estava um frio de rachar na mesma cidade em que Itachi e as Valquírias estiveram na periferia poucos minutos atrás. O moreno escondeu o rosto na gola do casaco, na esperança de que ninguém o reconhecesse a acenasse repentinamente.

Repentinamente, porém, Itachi avistou o garotinho daquela manhã encolhido na frente de um bar. Os cabelos arrepiados estavam estranhos, como se desbotassem por causa do frio colossal que estava fazendo. Os primeiros flocos de neve daquele ano começaram a cair. Imediatamente exclamações deslumbradas e espantadas começaram a borbulhar por aí, mandando vibrações pelo ar, fazendo com que o garoto levantasse a cabeça para admirar silenciosamente os algodões de gelo que descendiam do céu. Apenas depois ele notou Itachi bem a sua frente.

Levantando-se de um salto, o garoto era muito mais alto do que aparentava ser – Tinha na média doze ou treze anos. Ele encarava Itachi com uma descrença muda e furiosa.

- O que fazes aqui? – Indagou num tom polido e chique, que não combinava nadinha com a situação. Itachi mantinha a mesma expressão vazia.

- Eu é que pergunto; Pensei que estaria de castigo depois de roubar aquele relógio. O que seus pais andam fazendo para estarem tão por fora dos seus pequenos delitos?

Uma ruga enorme de fúria instalou-se entre as sobrancelhas do rapaz, a ira marcada em cada linha do rosto daquela criança.

- Não te interessas. Você é exatamente igual a todos os outros; Achas que pode mandar em mim apenas porque tens dinheiro? Você acha que podes tudo apenas porque tem maços e maços de papéis verdes? Pois saibas que estás enganado. Dinheiro não compra...

-...felicidade. Sim, eu sei garoto. – Itachi mantinha o ar insondável, os olhos chocolates brilhando agradavelmente, cativando o pequeno – Então me explica porque tens roubado tanto ultimamente. Pelo o que vi, claramente não foi a primeira vez.

Itachi viu a consideração do garoto em contar toda a sua história para o desconhecido a sua frente transpassar os olhos verdes claros por um momento, mas o menor rapidamente baniu-a de sua mente.

- Já disse-lhe que isso não é da sua conta – A raiva amenizara, mas o garoto ainda tinha a ira transparente circundando seu rosto.

- Sim, tem toda a razão. Não é da minha conta – Itachi concedeu um sorriso amigável ao pequeno, que ficou meio hipnotizado pelo gesto afável de repente. Itachi já estava caminhando novamente pelo calçamento de pedras irregulares, quando o garoto do cabelo despenteado gritou:

- Me leve com você!

O moreno parou abruptamente, virando o corpo lentamente para o menino. A sua expressão era de surpresa e compaixão.

- Será que sua vida é assim tão ruim para querer viajar junto de um assassino?

Os olhos verdes não demonstravam nenhum sentimento a não ser a teimosia e decisão.

- Sim, ela é.

O garoto viu Itachi ponderar sobre o assunto por um longo período de tempo. Por fim, o chocolate de seus olhos eram negociáveis, e ele não tinha um bom pressentimento sobre aquilo.

- Poderei considerar o seu pedido – disse, num tom astuto – se me contar a história da sua vida.

.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,. .,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,. .,~*~,.,~*~,.

- RIEKI!³ Oh, Rieki, _onde você esteve?_ E quem é esse homem? Qual o seu nome? O que fez com o meu menino?

A palavra "trouxa", além de descrever aquela bolsa rural com quadradinhos alternando entre o vermelho e branco, serve também para especificar pessoas inegavelmente babacas, como a tutora de Rieki. A senhorita Hayada Semai⁴ era uma mulher alta como o pescoço de uma girafa e magra como uma pá de cavar sepulturas. Os olhos por trás dos óculos fundo-de-garrafa eram grandes e expressivos, tornando-a semelhante a uma libélula. Há dez anos, foi a culpada pela morte de centenas de inocentes ao confundir uma missão de escolta com uma missão rank-S. Há alguns meses foi despedida do cargo de lavadora de pratos ao jogar toda a louça pela janela. E há alguns dias, tingiu o cabelo de laranja ao confundir um cara qualquer com o dono de sua barraca de _dango_ favorita.

- Calma querida, talvez Rieki possa explicar tudo...

O senhor Ypso Semai não era babaca como a esposa. Para falar a verdade, ele era um homem _culto_ (Diferente das pessoas que não vêem Bob Esponja), tinha um emprego que daria para sustentar ele e sua mulher sem problemas (Mas babaca como ela é, insiste em ter algum trabalho apesar de não ser formada em nada) e era compreensivo. Realmente um desperdício ao se casar com uma libélula mutante em forma de gente. Ele estaria fazendo massagem agora se tivesse sido comigo.

- _Eu_ falo isso! Mocinho, você trate de ir explicando já já o porquê de você ter saído sem a minha permissão!

- Nossa – Sr. Semai corrigiu.

- _Minha_ – Sra. Semai discordou.

- Com licença, Senhora...? – Itachi interrompeu, gentilmente.

- Semai – respondeu, seca - E eu não vou com a sua cara – acrescentou.

Itachi encolheu os ombros, porque ele também não ia com a cara dela. Rieki, a favor de sua liberdade, começou um debate.

- Hayada, Ypso, este é o cara com que irei partir hoje à noite. Voltei para casa apenas para arrumar a minha mala e despedir-me de vocês.

Senhorita Semai deixou cair o prato que segurava, os olhos de Itachi adejaram a tempo de ver o vaso quebrar-se em milhares de cacos de porcelana contra a beira do chão de mármore da cozinha. Ypso tinha o olhar de quem compreende que o enteado queira sair de casa com 12 anos de idade com um estranho vagamente familiar, porém muito bonito e sem um objetivo específico.

O olhar aterrado de Hayada alternava entre Rieki e Itachi. Não demorou muito para começar a apontar para as coisas e balbuciar palavras desconexas que não faziam sentido algum. Logo depois, começou a berrar uma ciranda de maldições contra o mercado negro e atirar um pano de louça no chão para depois começar a pisotear em cima dele. Rieki não perdeu tempo e voou para o segundo andar, sem se dar ao trabalho de fechar a porta. Ypso ofereceu uma xícara de chá a Itachi e este aceitou.

- E então, como posso chamá-lo, meu caro?

Itachi sentiu Dallas contorcer-se nervosamente em seu peito. Definitivamente teria de enrolar o homem; Dizer "Ah, eu sou o moleque que chacinou o próprio clã, Uchiha Itachi; Acho que você já deve ter ouvido falar de mim e da organização criminosa da qual eu faço parte, Akatsuki..." estava prontamente fora de cogitação.

- Lamento informar-lhe que essa é uma informação confidencial devido a missão em que estou envolvido – Itachi mentiu suave e amigavelmente, a voz uniforme com o tom preciso de inocência. Ele havia se tornado um mentiroso profissional nos últimos anos, apesar de simplesmente odiar enganar quem quer que fosse, desde charlatões ao líder da Yakuza.

- Então poderia me dizer um nome falso? Apenas me poupe de chamá-lo de senhor - Ypso riu, descontraído. Itachi ponderou sobre aquilo por um período de tempo. Por fim, achou o nome perfeito para utilização.

- Que tal Uchiha Itachi?

Uma pequena quantidade se surpresa pintou a expressão de Ypso, mas em seguido o humor deu umas boas duas mãos em cada linha da face do jovem homem. Sua risada preencheu cada linha do sofá.

- Sim! Um nome bastante excepcional para se disfarçar, não é mesmo? – Ypso riu demoradamente, um grande gole de chá fazendo seu pomo-de-adão subir e descer, quase se engasgando no processo. Itachi deu um sorrisinho amarelo, bebericando a profusão de ervas quente e doce.

Hayada apareceu no cômodo, o rosto maculado pelas lágrimas. O coração de Itachi apertou-se dentro de seu peito; Quantas pessoas mais ele teria que fazer chorar para que outras possam ser felizes?

Ela caminhou em direção ao moreno, ficando a sua frente, uma careta desgostosa em seu rosto. Por fim, revelou:

- Eu não gosto de você.

- A senhorita já deixou essa questão bem clara, Sra. Semai – Itachi sussurrou, cabisbaixo. Aquela mulher sabia como deixar assassinos sem jeito.

- Não é só isso. Você é bondoso demais, gentil demais – Hayada acrescentou, descontente – Se eu souber que você usou toda esse seu _charme_ para manipular o meu garoto, eu _juro, juro_ que irei botar até Uchiha Itachi atrás de você!

Ypso conseguiu, por pouco, abafar uma risada. Itachi franziu o cenho, mas não era por causa da ameaça impotente da tutora de Rieki. Pelo visto, a notícia de sua morte ainda não chegara àquelas bandas. Tinha uma grande probabilidade de ter mais mobilidade, mas nunca abaixar a guarda. Jamais.

Rieki surgiu trôpego na sala de estar, uma sacola com roupas aparentemente enfiadas as pressas ali dentro misturadas com vários objetos indistinguíveis esmurrados nos cantos que começavam a saltar para fora estava pendurada de qualquer jeito em seu ombro, enquanto no outro o garoto botava uma jaqueta de couro de modo desajeitado, quase caindo para o lado ao se apoiar em um único pé.

- Estou pronto – anunciou, triunfante, o peito estufado e o nariz empinado.

- Rieki-_kun_ – Hayada o chamou, pausadamente – Está levando a gravata roxa com bolhinhas amarelas que eu havia lhe dado?

- Não – Rieki respondeu, indiferente, fazendo Hayada proferir um suspiro desapontado e melancólico.

- E aquela apresentação que eu gravei para você? Está levando-a, não está?

Rieki olhou para o padrasto de um jeito como quem diz "E você ainda pergunta?".

- Claro que estou! Olha ela aqui – Rieki derrubou uma calça surrada para conseguir tirar um embrulho retangular de dentro da sacola. Ypso sorriu de orelha a orelha.

- Não se esqueça de assistir, hein? – Lembrou-o, divertido. Hayada o fulminou com o olhar.

- Tá tá, agora vem, vem! – Rieki puxava a manga do impecável casaco branco de Itachi para fora do apartamento de seus agora antigos tutores. Ao sair, ambos acenavam; Ypso animado, Hayada desanimada.

Quando o garoto eufórico abriu as portas duplas de carvalho daquele prédio imenso, o vento das sete da noite socou o âmago de Itachi.

- SIM! Enfim, livre! – Rieki bradava no meio da rua, atraindo olhares furtivos de pessoas que achavam que ele havia perdido a cabeça. As Valquírias aproveitaram esse pequeno momento privado para discutirem a situação.

- Devemos nos mostrar para ele? – Dallas sussurrou, seu hálito batendo contra o queixo de Itachi.

- _Eu_ é que vou te mostrar com quantos paus se faz uma canoa! – Eimber gritou, furiosa, usando uma expressão que aqui quer dizer "Eu não irei deixar isto passar em branco. Aliás, acho que até farei algo a respeito". Ninguém ali lhe deu ouvidos.

- O garoto parece de confiança, não há necessidade de ocultarmos nossa identidade – Venesis sugeriu, olhando de esguelha Rieki que dançava em torno de uma árvore, com direito a sapateado e mambo.

- Ele parece bem feliz... – Dallas comentou, desviando-se completamente do assunto.

- Quem não estaria feliz depois de sair daquele lugar? Você viu aquela mulher? Ela parecia um cão dos portões do inferno – Eimber retrucou, sua face avermelhada ainda distorcida pela amargura.

- De qualquer jeito, temos de levar o menino para um hotel. Ele poderia pegar um resfriado e nem perceber – Itachi recomendou, vendo como a expressão de Rieki prometia farra caso não fosse impedido.

Foi preciso duas garçonetes, o secretário do hotel e Itachi para fazer Rieki parar de falar. Porém, ele continuou quicando no colchão velho durante duas inconvenientemente longas horas. Itachi suspirou e entrou no banheiro. Talvez um pouco de água fria lave seu cérebro a ponto de esquecer quem era.

.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,. .,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,. .,~*~,.,~*~,.

**Hinata's pov**

Eles estavam vindo.

- Eles estão vindo, _okaa-san_.

A relva cobria parte da lápide de minha mãe. Gavinhas e cipós finos ziguezagueavam pelo concreto há muito tempo endurecido. Não poderiam ter escolhido local melhor para jazer os mortos; Aquele lugar tinha uma paz cálida e reconfortante, fazendo-me esquecer daquela loucura que era semana passada.

Contei tudo a minha mãe, revisando cada detalhe com esmero para que ela não perdesse nada.

- Há uma semana atrás, _okaa-san_, eu comecei a me sentir estranha. O dia estava normal, ensolarado, porém com um clima ameno. O sol já estava alto no céu imaculado, e eu não havia levantado. O que era estranho, _okaa-san,_ porque eu sou a primeira a tirar o pé da cama. Papai estava começando a ficar preocupado, mandando Hanabi para o meu quarto para checar minha saúde. Você tem que ver como ela está linda agora que cresceu, mamãe. Ela é tão parecida com o papai... – Eu sorri gentilmente para o cimento.

"Mas eu estava ótima, porém com sono. Minha mente alternava entre o consciente e o inconsciente, me levando para um mundo de sonhos coloridos e excêntricos."

"Meu primeiro sonho foi com uma ave. Não, várias. Uma nuvem dos pássaros mais peculiares que você possa imaginar, mamãe. Alguns eram antigos, com as penas caindo e os olhos bondosos e decadentes. Alguns eram jovens, os olhinhos negros e roliços, as penas vermelhas finas como seda. Mas havia um grupo que se destacava, dentre todas essas criaturas aladas.

"Eles estavam bem a minha frente, no centro de meu campo de visão. Dos cinco pássaros a minha frente, o da ponta esquerda era uma coruja, cujas penas eram negras e felpudas, com reflexos amarronzados. Os olhos de íris castanhas e profundas, as pupilas verticais rasgando o tom intenso de marrom.

"Ao seu lado, uma ave-do-paraíso refulgia em seu tom branco e puro. Nem mesmo a mais casta das neves poderia se comparar àquela complacência estonteante. Os olhos brilhavam com o desejo ardente da esperança, a cauda longa como um cabo de vassoura estendia-se até onde seus olhos poderiam alcançar.

"No meio desses, estava a mais bela e linda ave que eu já havia visto, mamãe. Você se lembra de quando lia livros com figuras para mim? E de quanto eu gostava daquele romance, "Um momento para recordar"? E da linda ilustração que o autor havia desenhado nas páginas amareladas pelo tempo? Mamãe, eu achei o desenho.

"_Era do talhe de uma __águia__, mas os seus __olhos__ eram tão suaves e ternos quanto os da águia são altivos e ameaçadores. Seu __bico__ era cor-de-rosa __e parecia ter algo da linda boca de Formosante. Seu __pescoço__ reunia todas as __cores__ do __arco-íris__, porém mais vivas e brilhantes. Em nuanças infinitas, brilhava-lhe o ouro na __plumagem__. Seus __pés__ pareciam uma mescla de prata e púrpura; e a cauda dos belos pássaros que atrelaram depois ao carro de __Juno__ não tinham comparação com a sua."⁵_

"A fênix na minha frente era o mais formoso dos seres.

"Ao seu lado, uma águia de bico curvo que resplandecia feito cristal tinha as penas azuis cristalinas congeladas e duras feito mármore. Sua cauda esvoaçava sem a minima necessidade do vento, a fina camada de seus olhos não tinham cor.

"E por ultimo, a menor de todas elas: um _Empidonax minimus._ Ele exalava alegria, o pio agudo e melódico está até agora em minha mente. Seu peito tinha a plumagem estufada e macia, os olhos escuros cilíndricos e infantis, e eu juraria que ele sorrira para mim.

"Até que eu 'adoeci', mamãe.

"Primeiro, eu comecei a sentir meu corpo dormente – ferroadas indolores por todos o meu corpo, ao começar pelas costas. Ficava cada vez mais difícil mexer qualquer parte do meu corpo, que ao final de dois dias, no inicio de uma tarde, quando papai e Hanabi saíram para reabastecer nossa estoque de utensílios ninja, eu caí na cama e não acordei. Despertei somente na madrugada do dia seguinte, o céu nublado ocultando a lua que deveria estar cheia e redonda naquela noite. Ergui meu corpo sem dificuldade alguma; Eu estava me sentindo tão... leve.

"Quando fui sair da cama, a coisa mais estranha que poderia acontecer se viu feita. Quando pus o pé para fora do edredom, ele começou a flutuar, elegantemente, para cima. Estupefata como estava, comecei a gritar, pedir por socorro. Hanabi logo estava arrombando a porta de correr do meu quarto, sufocando um grito de terror. Papai ficou paralisado em total choque enquanto via sua primogênita pendurada de cabeça para baixo no teto.

"Toda vez que papai me puxava para baixo, algum instinto me levava para cima novamente. Por fim, me atando com uma corda ao pé de minha cama feito um balão, Tsunade_-sama_ foi chamada para dar uma examinada médica crucial em mim. Ela não me pareceu muito feliz ao comparecer na casa dos Hyuuga na boca da noite.

"Ao presenciar meu estado, sua expressão imediatamente mudou de ressaca para entendimento, e de compreensão para "todos-os-presentes-dêem-o-fora-daqui". Shizune_-san_, ninjas médicos e até Hanabi foram arrastados para fora de meu quarto, restando apenas a 5ª Hokage e Hyuuga Hiashi. Ela tinha um olhar severo.

"- Hyuuga Hiashi, tenho um assunto seriíssimo a tratar com o senhor – ela anunciou, a voz imponente e firme – A sua filha é uma _bonneterie._

"Eu arfei de choque e papai congelou no lugar, como tivesse tido um infarto e morrido ali mesmo. Naquele instante, lembrei-me de "Um momento para recordar", da fênix divina que habitava um mundo imaginário à cinco segundos atrás.

"Papai teve um ataque.

"- NÃO!! – ele rugiu, sua voz grave retumbando pelo ar, as paredes tremendo perante tanta ira – Não!! Minha filha _não!_

"- Ninguém escolhe se vai ou não ser um _bonneterie_; Simplesmente acontece – Tsunade_-sama_ retrucou, a voz indiferente e imparcial.

"_Bonneteries..._ As aves místicas dotadas de dons ímpares, raras e únicas, ninguém as vê duas vezes. Todas pertenciam a casa Hyuuga, mas ninguém toca no assunto, como se fosse algo confidencial, um mito contado de mãe para filha... Então tudo fez sentido. A sensação latejante isenta dor, os sonhos, o fato de eu estar boiando no ar e nos assuntos...

"Eu era uma...?

"Irei contatá-los imediatamente. Não será fácil, claro, por isso mantenha sua filha amarrada – ela se virou para mim – Não se preocupe criança, irá acabar logo – E sua linhas duras concederam-me um sorrisinho gentil.

"E aqui estou eu, mamãe. Com a ajuda de Neji_-niisan_ consegui controlar um pouco a gravidade de meu corpo, e, com muita dificuldade, consigo manter-me no chão, apesar de eu estar sentindo-me sobre nuvens de algodão.

Fiquei alguns segundos encarando as plantas que cobriam parte do nome de minha mãe, lembrando-me vagamente de seu rosto esbelto e gracioso, as linhas macias e maternais...

Arranquei a erva rasteira que escondia a identidade de minha mãe. Ninguém nunca realmente experimentou a tortura de perdê-la, além de nossos familiares. Para eles, ela é só mais uma, mais uma unidade adicionada à porcentagem de mulheres que morriam no trabalho de parto.

Mas para mi, ela era mais do que isso. Muito mais. Minha mãe era minha heroína, imortal e indestrutível. Mesmo não estando aqui, ela _estava_ em algum lugar. Tinha de estar.

Então, limpei o nome de minha mãe. Agora ele estava lá, livre e gracioso, exposto a todos que quiserem ver.

_Hyuuga Yamada._

.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,. .,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,. .,~*~,.,~*~,.

_¹ Campagne:_ Tipo de pão caseiro.

² Todas essas coisas foram tiradas do episódio 15 de Ouran, com apenas algumas pequenas modificações. Nada com que VOCÊ precise se preocupar, pois com certeza você preferiria estar transbordando desta maravilhosa refeição a comer a rúcula da tua madrinha.

³ Rieki – Lucro (lolz)

⁴ Semai – Estreito.

⁵ Voltaire fez essa descrição na novela "_A Princesa da Babilónia"_.

Hello ~

Hey povo, how it is going? Bem bem, eu _tentei _fazer a Vila da Névoa tentar parecer um pouco mais tradicional; Vocês sabem, eu não sou uma perita em cultura japonesa e nem planejo ser, já que meus planos para o futura são:

**1º **Atirar Coraline de um penhasco, que deformaria toda a cara estonteante dela por causa dos incontáveis cacos de vidro (Refrigerante, cerveja, Vodka e pepino em conserva) que eu botarei lá.

**2º **Passar em direito, me tornar uma juíza justa e imparcial (A não ser que seja alguma coisa relacionada a Guilherme Girotto) e usar uma peruca de cachos brancos e uma túnica comprida.

**3º **Ter uma filha, nem que eu tenha de adotar.

**4º** Eu _não sei_ por quem vou me apaixonar, e nem mesmo sei se vai ser homem. Mas irei amar essa pessoa e respeitar seus modos e gostos assim como exigirei que ela respeite os meus.

Assim, modifiquei um pouco a culinária e a arquitetura para alguma coisa que, de preferência, eu tenha _algum_ conhecimento. Me perdoe se você gosta de _wasabi,_ sombrinhas de papel ou de "desus".

LARRY. AQUI. ESTÃO. AS. FOTOS.

Pois é, people, a pedido da amiguinha Coraline, consegui imagens da fic para vocês terem uma visão clara das coisas. Essas fotos podem ser encontradas no site que está no final do meu perfil.

Okay, OKAY, chega de links, porque estou começando a ficar tonta (E você provavelmente também).

**Respostas das Reviews:**

_Leo-Shaka:_ Sim, podes ter certeza que eu vou arder nas profundezas do reinado de Satã. Mas não irei para lá enquanto não terminar esta fic, so what? Ah sim, e esse negócio de "gostinho-quero-mais" é só para torturar vocês enquanto endoidecem com a minha demora em postar os caps. Legaaaaaaaaal.

_Vitor com 1 i:_ VÁ. SE. FERRAR. Você sabe o que fazer com esse seus testes, seu babaca. Porém, obrigada por falar que minhas fics estão cada vez melhores. Estou realmente feliz, rly \õ/

_Larryzinha: _Você está meio que começando a rastejar, meu bem? Aqui está o teu "mais".


	7. Capítulo Sete

**A Jornada – Capítulo Sete**

Estou pensando em mudar o **negrito** para _itálico_. Vai saber ~

Obrigado a todos que comentaram, principalmente ao Leo-Shaka, a quem está acompanhando a fic desde o início.

Tenho uma pequena confissão a fazer à Fleyer. Apesar de você ser um babaca sem volta, um ser destituído de inteligência ou qualquer coisa ligada ao intelecto e um indivíduo que sofre de idiotia...

Você ainda vai ser o meu projeto da feira de ciências.

**Às pessoas que não comentam ou que comentaram uma vez e depois nunca mais:**

Eu espero que vocês estejam fazendo as malas agora.

**Dondeloth** ganhou uma **estrelinha**, pois:

FEZ UMA AUTORA HAPPY COM UMA MEGA-REVIEW!

Vivaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Parabéns, Dondeloth! Continue se esforçando para que nunca perca suas estrelinhas e consiga sempre outras como esta!

.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,. .,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,. .,~*~,.,~*~,.

**HINATA'S POV**

O farfalhar dos gravetos secos era vago. O vento que uivava ruidosamente fora de casa era vago. Deus, _eu_ estava vaga.

Todos os anciões Hyuugas estavam aqui. Os olhos judiciosos e envelhecidos pelo tempo estavam impotentes e indiferentes à situação; Com certeza já lidaram com outros casos. Papai tinha o olhar nervoso e preocupado, que não combinava com o jeitão de patriarca do mais nobre dos clãs de Konoha. Eu estava morrendo de vontade de saber o que passava em sua cabeça.

Hanabi e Neji_-niisan_ não saiam do meu lado. A diferença de Neji_-niisan_ após lutar com Naruto_-kun_ para cá tem sido imensa. O olhar sério e responsável ainda tomava conta de suas feições, lembrando-me muito meu falecido tio. Mas agora eu via que havia preocupação e gentileza, mesmo que só um pouquinho. Eu sorri com isso.

- Hinata_-sama,_ do que está rindo?

Sua voz, grave e masculina, me fez tomar juízo e voltar à minha pose de antes. Hanabi estava no meu colo, seus dedos disputando um duelo entre si enquanto se remexia o tempo todo acima de minhas pernas, desconfortável em todas as posições. Hanabi lembrava muito mais papai em termos de aparência, mas seus movimentos graciosos e petulantes faziam a imagem de minha mãe invadir a minha mente sem pedir licença, preenchendo cada cantinho desocupado do meu cérebro que, devo acrescentar, não eram poucos.

Suspirei. O que _estava havendo?_ Qual era o problema do mundo? Por que eu não nasci em uma família normal, com preocupações normais e técnicas normais de níveis medianos? Por que Deus gosta de brincar com o destino das pessoas, levando embora a vida de pessoas queridas como meu tio Hizashi e minha mãe Yamada? Por que todos ali presentes olhavam de esguelha para mim? _E por que diabos todos desviam o olhar quando eu encaro de volta?_

- Mana... – Hanabi se proclamou, a voz madura e macia acariciava meus ouvidos de forma indulgente. Por algum motivo, ela me lembrava o creme de morango que o _ojii-san_ da barraca de dango oferece de sobremesa aos domingos... – O que está acontecendo?

Eu também queria saber. Nós éramos levemente embaladas pelo meu corpo flutuante, que não estava em contato com o chão. Era algo curioso, essa capacidade de pairar no ar. Não era estranho para mim, como era para Hanabi. Era quase como um instinto, manter-se longe da superfície e observar tudo com precisão cirúrgica. Eu nunca havia reparado que havia um rachadura horizontal no canto superior direito da estante de mogno. Também nunca havia reparado em como o vento muda de direção constantemente, fazendo as poucas folhas de inverno dançarem em um ritmo desordenado de um lado para o outro. E _com certeza_ eu não havia reparado em como dois dos anciões se olhavam toda hora de dois em dois minutos, os esboços de sorrisos apaixonados nos cantos das bocas.

- Não sei, Hanabi – confessei, sentido-me fútil por não fazer nada à respeito de seu temor. Ela agarrou-se ainda mais ao meu peito, enquanto eu prensava meus lábios em seus cabelos castanhos e perfumados, tentando passar algum conforto para ela. Neji_-niisan_ nos olhava com uma compaixão serena nos nossos mesmos olhos, brancos e inatingíveis.

- Você não vai embora, não é? – Ele me perguntou, soturna. Hanabi esgueirou-se de meus braços para me olhar, o medo estampado em seus olhos taciturnos. Meu coração ficou pequeno; Eu não queria ir, mesmo que tivesse. Aquele era, apesar de todas as noites eu rezar para que não seja, o meu lar. Nós três havíamos crescido ali, chorado ali e presenciar os raros e poucos momentos de alegria que tivemos, momentos únicos. Naquele momento, mais que nenhum outro, desejei que não fossemos Hyuugas.

Depois de mais meia hora, eu e Neji tentando manter conversas estáveis para descontrair, algo incidiu.

Eu não tive mais controle sobre meu corpo. Neji conseguiu tirar Hanabi a tempo de meu colo antes de eu ir de encontro ao teto abruptamente, como se eu estivesse caindo para cima. Exclamações de surpresa correram entre os sábios, meu pai levantando-se de um pulo para depois tentar me tirar do teto.

Nada adiantava; Cada vez que meu corpo se afastava da madeira, ela era repentinamente puxado de volta, como um ímã super-potente ou um elástico depois de ter sido puxado até o limite.

Eu tentei me concentrar, apesar de estar absolutamente concentrada em _tudo._ Eu conseguia distinguir o turbilhão de pensamentos de todos ali presentes, conforme a maneira que respiravam e os movimentos incompletos das bocas. Mais ao fundo, o vento mudou de velocidade; Agora transpassavam os gravetos mais rápidos, assoviando de modo estridente. A décima segunda tábua à esquerda, logo depois da mais clara, precisava ser substituída, pois rangia ao amortecer os vários pares de pés que a maltratavam ao passar por cima.

- Mana! – Hanabi exclamou, abaixo de mim. Eu queria gritar para ela sair dali, pois a qualquer momento eu podia "cair para baixo", mas os clamores que preenchiam cada tábua de madeira do cômodo não me davam chance alguma.

Neste momento, a porta de correr deslizou para o lado, dando espaço a figura de Tsunade_-sama_ e Shizune. Os olhos cor de mel absorviam a aura do momento.

- É, eu disse para virmos mais rápido, mas você não deixou... – Ela se dirigia a Shizune, que estava agarrada a uma caderneta.

- Tsunade_-sama_, essa é uma reunião única, especialmente _única_, não podemos nos dar ao luxo de...

- Não absolutamente única – A 5ª Hokage interrompeu, sua voz retumbante aparentemente conseguindo colocar os pensamentos de todos no lugar – Rara, certamente, mas não de uma única realização.

Repentinamente, todos voltaram aos seus lugares, permanecendo ainda em pé somente papai, Hanabi e Neji, enquanto eu continuava grudada no teto, em uma posição de cruz.

- Senhores e jovens – Ela clamou – Vos apresento os _bonneteries_ desta geração.

Meu sangue congelou ao ver as figuras que irromperam pela sala.

Eram os mesmos pássaros de meus sonhos, mas em forma humana. A coruja tinha os cabelos negros e rebeldes espetados para todas as direções. A aura mortífera fez meu instinto de autodefesa gritar para eu correr para longe dali.

Mas essa sensação logo cedeu um lugar para a imagem ao seu lado. A ave-do-paraíso era uma linda moça, cujos cabelos de nuvens achocolatadas foram o que bastou para me fazer sentir no céu. Quem diria; Nunca pensei que o branco _fosse_ maculado, com mechas de um tom mais escuro dando pausas por seus fios retos.

Belo como um deus e alto como uma árvore jovem, o do meio era de longe o mais cativante. O cabelo era uma profusão das cores do arco-íris, o roxo vivo prevalecendo entre todas as outras. A pele era impossivelmente dourada, os olhos bondosos e compreensivos que cumprimentava a todos no local.

Ao seu lado, o alto rapaz fitava um canto qualquer do cômodo. Os cabelos azuis claros e congelados esfriavam sua aparência, apesar não demonstrar emoção alguma, como uma máquina de matar perfeita, isenta de sentimentos e cujo único propósito era ceifar quantas vidas que lhe fosse designada.

Deus, a criaturinha que tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha, os cabelinhos marrom-acinzentados eram estufados e gingavam de acordo com o movimento da brisa. Ele não tirava os olhos de mim, alegres e simpáticos, olhos de um menino de catorze anos.

Nenhum _bonneterie_ era parecido com os Hyuugas. Mas os traços _estavam _lá. Eu podia ver Hanabi, papai, Neji_-niisan_... Eu mesma estava marcada nas bochechas da menina e nas sobrancelhas avermelhadas do líder.

Todos os anciões se curvaram às criaturas místicas que encontravam-se na entrada do local. Todas impotentes, todas diferentes. O que quebrou silêncio foi uma risada divertida vinda do cara alto dos cabelos arco-íris. Ele e todos os outros deram passos a frente, até ficaram abaixo de mim, junto de Hanabi.

- Desça daí, Hinata – Ele pediu, sua voz sorrindo matreiramente. Eu fechei meus olhos e concentrei-me ao máximo para conseguir desgrudar do teto que prensava dolorosamente as minhas costas. Não era fácil; Minha cabeça latejava de dor a cada tentativa. Por fim, completamente exausta, cedi ao instinto, o progresso ineficaz indo por ralo abaixo. Ele suspirou e, no meio de gritinhos abafados, ele flutuou até a mim, tirando-me do contato da parede esquentada pelo calor do meu corpo. Ele guiou-me gentilmente ao chão, mesmo eu querendo voltar, contra a minha vontade. Seus braços másculos seguraram firmemente meus ombros quando tocamos o chão. Eu corei.

- Bem vinda ao grupo, minha novíssima integrante – Ele recebeu-me, um sorriso no rosto, mas nada comparado ao garotinho dos cabelos estufados, que tinha um puxão de lábios enorme no rosto. Ele prontamente correu até a minha direção, tomando a minha mão e chacoalhando-a de cima para baixo.

- Bem vinda, Hinata-chan! Eu sou o Airon! – Ele cumprimentou-me rigorosamente, cada pequeno movimento cheio de energia.

- Sai pra lá, pirralho, deixe os outros se apresentarem – o líder empurrou o garotinho para o lado, para depois olhar bem fundo em meus olhos – Eu sou Kytes, o líder da mais nova geração dos _bonneteries_.

- Kuroi – o sujeito mal-encarado me ameaçou mais do que revelou seu nome. Ah, que irônico – O nome perfeito para a coruja das trevas.

- Shimo – o outro disse, entediado. Não tinha outra palavra para descrever seu desinteresse.

A moça encaminhou-se até a mim, seu sorriso amigável e terno enfeitando seu rostinho fino como seda. Seus braços me envolveram, apertando-me firmemente junto a seu corpo macio, em um momento que pareceu não acabar nunca. Quando me liberou, beijou-me a testa.

- Seja muito bem vinda, pequena Hinata. Sou Karui, a segunda mais velha depois de Kytes. Iremos fazer de tudo para que se sinta confortável conosco.

Aquilo me acordou, e o medo estagnou-se me meu peito. Eu não queria ir.

- Não! – Hanabi correu até nosso grupo, colocando-se a minha frente – Vocês não vão levar a _nee-san_!

Mas que droga. Meu coração tamborilava dentro de meu peito enquanto eu lutava contra as lágrimas, falhando miseravelmente. Hanabi girou nos calcanhares para me encarar desesperada, o olhar aterrorizado implorando para que eu não partisse.

Mas eu tinha que ir. Caso contrário, o que iria acontecer? No que eu iria me tornar? Eu poderia machucar alguém, e eu não queria nem começar a pensar na dor mental que aquilo iria causar me causar, ou na dor física que _eu_ poderia provocar _neles._

- Hanabi... Olha... – Minha voz embargada falhava muito, parecendo um radio com a pilha fraca - Eu... Eu tenho de ir...

- Não! Você não tem! Não tem mesmo! – Ela gritava comigo, balançando a cabeça furiosamente em negativa, suas mão fechadas em punhos em meu quimono – Você pode ficar aqui conosco! Pode ficar saudável, feliz... – Sua voz tornou-se um lamento. Eu sabia que ela estava ciente de que seus argumentos não eram mais do que fantasias. Ilusões. Eu tinha de ir. Eu não podia ficar. Ninguém iria ficar saudável. E eu com certeza não iria ficar feliz com isso – Por favor, _nee-chan..._ Por nós.

Meus dentes trincados faziam meu maxilar arder com a força que eu impunha a ele. Eu percebi que ninguém iria fazer aquela decisão por mim. Ninguém iria me obrigar a ir, se não já teria o feito.

Eu encarei Hanabi, meu olhar soturno e decidido.

Ela desabou em lágrimas.

Neji encarava a cena incrédulo e enjoado. Parecia que ia vomitar a qualquer instante.

- Não leve nada consigo, nova. Não podemos nos apegar em bens materiais – Kytes disse, descontraído, enquanto desaparecia pela porta. Eu comecei a flutuar novamente quando seus braços me deixaram, mas Karui me agarrou pela cintura e começou a guiar-me para fora. Papai se proclamou:

- Iremos acompanhá-los até sua partida.

Hanabi tremia em soluços que balançavam todo o seu corpo, agarrando-se ao nosso pai. Neji acompanhou-nos, sua expressão como de o cérebro tentava digerir informações grotescas que não queria processar. Minhas mãos estavam fechadas em bolas.

- Posso ter um momento com minha filha...? – Papai solicitou, pela primeira vez, indiferente à situação. Alguma coisa sugava minha sanidade, uma vontade de gritar para que todos ouvissem o sofrimento que eu estava passando.

Papai me levou a um muro baixo, onde nos sentamos. Podíamos ouvir Neji_-niisan_ tentando consolar uma Hanabi inconformada. A tristeza em meu peito poderia acabar com um exército inteiro.

- Filha – Papai começou, pausadamente, pesquisando as palavras. Era a primeira vez que ele me chamava de filha, porém não liguei para aquilo no momento – Sei que estou longe de ser um bom pai, mas entenda, tudo o que fiz, tudo o que _venho _fazendo é para o bem do clã.

- Eu sei, pai – Eu retruquei, indiferente. Ele pareceu incomodado com a falta de emoção em minha voz, mas por que eu me importaria que ele estivesse incomodado? E eu que queria morrer?

- Filha – Ele iniciou a conversa novamente, como se não tivesse começado do jeito certo – Como patriarca do clã Uchiha, devo deixar meu lugar para meu filho primogênito, uma coisa que você irá suceder em breve.

- Não tenho a mínima idéia de onde você quer chegar.

Ele engoliu em seco.

- Hinata, desde o dia em que conheci sua mãe, eu tinha sonhos. Eu amava aquela mulher, de um jeito que meu coração julgava impossível. Casaria-me com ela e teria filhos guerreiros e valentes, mas como sabes, você e sua irmã foram escolhidas para serem as consangüíneas.

E eu também sabia a insanidade mental que aquilo pôs nele. Fomos um desapontamento em sua vida, principalmente eu, a perdedora, a fracassada.

- Acreditaria em mim se eu dissesse que não me arrependo de ter vocês duas como filhas?

- Não – Eu disse, simplesmente. Sabia que não era verdade.

- Foi o que pensei – ele suspirou, abatido, vendo como sua teoria se concretizara – Porém, Hinata, com o passar dos anos, aprendi a amar você e Hanabi, como filhas, coisa que nunca imaginei no momento em que sua irmã nasceu. O tempo muda as pessoas, assim como o meu sentimento mudou a respeito disto. E estou disposto a morrer por vocês, se for necessário.

- Mentiroso – Eu sussurrei, as lágrimas ainda jorrando de meus olhos, sem cessar.

- Não estou mentindo. Apesar de suas... Suas _habilidades normais_ – Ele disse, enfatizando o que ele queria dizer com "sem nenhum talento com o qual eu queria que meu filho tivesse" – Você continua sendo a minha criança. Mesmo depois de toda a carga que eu coloquei sobre seus ombros, toda a responsabilidade por me suceder no futuro e, principalmente, toda a pressão que pus em você por não ser nenhum prodígio, você e sua irmã – ele gentilmente virou meu rosto para que pudesse encarar meus olhos mareados – são as minhas garotas.

Foi o que bastou. Eu me atirei em seus braços, desmoronando, cravando meus dedos em sua roupa. Eu estava tão amargamente triste quanto complacentemente feliz. Eu não sabia quanto tempo eu havia esperado por ouvir aquelas palavras. Porém, alegria de pobre dura pouco, e logo Kytes colocou a mão em meus ombros, em um pedido mudo. Eu larguei papai com um suspiro, tentando limpar os caminhos úmidos de meu rosto, mas eles multiplicavam-se novamente feito praga quando me lembrava que eu teria de ir.

Foi só então que eu notei o veículo estacionado em frente à minha casa. Não era uma carruagem, apesar de muito parecida. Tinha a parte da frente comprida e achatado, num tom alaranjado e belo, faiscando ao pôr-do-sol. Várias gavinhas de trepadeiras enganchavam-se pela extensão de metal desenhando formas abstratas e confusas, o contrário de minhas emoções, que estavam estabelecidas e dominavam minha mente.

- Vamos Hinata-chan – Airon puxou-me pela mão. Antes de entrar naquela junção de metais excêntrica e nada convidativa, beijei Hanabi e Neji na testa, ainda a tempo de sussurrar:

- Vocês são a minha família.

Hanabi não soltou a minha roupas até que eu estivesse dentro da carruagem peculiar. Eu não olhei para trás quando decolamos – nem sequer me importei que aquele negócio voasse. Nada mais fazia sentido, tudo era secundário. Meu batimento irregular e meus suspiros superficiais que arfavam através de meus dentes eram tudo que se podia ouvir por uns bons trinta segundos.

Logo em seguida, meu choro frenético invadiu cada linha do assento estofado, cada polegada do vidro da janela e cada poro das pessoas ali presentes. Karui abraçou-me, tentando-me passar sua admirável e invejosa força para mim, mas era inútil. Eu estava esmagada, morta, sem qualquer motivo para meu coração continuar a bater.

Esse pensamento me fez lembrar-me de uma coisa. Sim, havia uma razão para eu continuar a sobreviver, para eu lutar pela vida. Os cabelos arrepiados e loiros, os olhos azuis safira e o sorriso. O mais belo sorriso que eu já havia visto em toda a minha curta e nada proveitosa vida. Um sorriso matreiro e idiota, o sorriso de um babaca persistente que nunca desiste, cheio de uma energia que iluminava minha alma, como o sol rompendo das nuvens. O meu sol particular, o sol que aquecia e alimentava o amor que eu venho cuidando e cultivando durante tantos anos. Porque era somente aquele amor que fazia meu coração abatido continuar a pulsar sangue pelas minhas veias e que continuaria a ruborizar minhas maçãs do rosto da próxima vez que me encontrar com ele. Porque sim, eu sabia que iria revê-lo.

_Uzumaki Naruto._

**END**

.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,. .,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,. .,~*~,.,~*~,.

**SASUKE'S POV**

- Huummm... Vocês chegaram no horário, afinal.

Sim, _graças a Deus_ chegamos ao ponto de encontro na hora certa. O tubarão azul com problemas dermatológicos estava escorado na parede de uma banca de revistas todo cheio de pose, a espadona fora de proporção dele apoiada desajeitadamente na cerca de madeira da ponte. Eu ponderei um momento sobre o fato de ter uma banca de revistas no meio de uma Ponte de Ligação. Obviamente precisava de uma dessas para que pessoas desesperadas por caças-palavras novinhos em folha pudessem comprar um jornal e ler matérias que não lhe interessam em paz. Me perguntei se não seria mais produtivo construir loja de vitaminas, porque esse sol estava me matando. Talvez fosse só hoje. Talvez ali geralmente fosse nublado, e as nuvens devem ter ido para um local bem longe, como...

- Madara. Pirralhos – Kisame nos cumprimentou. Eles realmente deveriam parar de interromper meus pensamentos.

- Olá Kisame – Madara devolveu o aperto de mãos, num tom polido – Como foram as coisas lá em...

- Sem nenhum problema, não se preocupe – O peixe tranqüilizou-o.

- Perfeito – Madara murmurou, num tom de quem aprova. Eu estava distraído, assistindo uma criança tentar jogar outra pela ponte. Pensei em ir lá aparatar os dois, mas logo veio uma mulher, provavelmente a mãe de um dos garotos, cuidar do menininho que chorava. É, ele que aproveitasse esse pequeno momento enquanto ainda podia.

- Hum, que tal pararmos para descansar um pouco? Acho que as criancinhas devem estar exaustos depois de toda essa caminhada...

- Não caminhamos muito. Eles têm energia o suficiente para conseguirem chegar até o final – Madara retrucou, num tom de quem não se preocupa com o bem-estar do _Taka._

- Ah, qual é, Madara. Deixe os pirralhos repousarem – Kisame implorou, porque as pernas dele também deveriam estar latejando àquela hora, como as minhas estavam.

- Sim, _por favor_, deixe os pirralhos repousarem – Suigetsu suplicou, desabando no chão. Acho que Karin tem razão, Suigetsu era um completo preguiçoso; Verdade, minhas pernas estavam começando ficar dormentes, mas eu estava em condição de continuar. Por outro lado, uma pausinha não iria fazer mal a ninguém.

- Como o combinado, Pain está ciente da data da invasão. Ele estudou o caminho que iremos pegar à noroeste, passando por aquela vila, _Atsui¹,_ e pegando o Vale de Fim – ele disse, um sorriso no rosto mostrava todo o seu convencimento pela tarefa bem sucedida. Ele era aquele tipo de pessoa que dava valor às mais insignificante das coisas.

O Vale do Fim... Irônico. Irei passar por aquele lugar de novo para novamente trair as mesmas pessoas. Era engraçado como eu tinha preguiça para pensar, como se todo movimento que eu fazia fosse automático, e não voluntário.

- Ah sim, e só para acrescentar, peguei a mensagem. Muito esperto, realmente esperto – ele murmurou para si mesmo, elogiando o que nenhum de nós fazia idéia do que ele queria dizer.

Mensagem? Que mensagem?

- O que você está falando, Kisame? – Madara exigiu, o tom de voz obrigatório e impaciente.

Kisame o encarou por longos segundos, a expressão confusa.

- Bem, como você deve saber, Konoha tem uma barreira de proteção cercando toda a vila, tanto por cima quanto por baixo... Qualquer um que tentar entrar será percebido imediatamente.

- Isso não será problema para o grupo de distração ou de busca. Pain afirmou que não importa que sejam detectados, não atrapalhará o plano.

A emoção de Kisame deu um solavanco e parou. Sua face até então confusa agora estava perdida em pensamentos.

- Me pergunto então o porquê de você me anunciar a morte dele... Me pergunto que ele esteja executando secretamente algum tipo de tarefa que vocês tenham lhe desempenhado...? – Kisame chutou, um sorriso de escárnio no rosto.

Alguém estava vivo, fazendo alguma missão secreta e eu não estava sabendo? Olhei para Madara, mas aquela máscara de pirulito de tangerina cobria suas reações e sentimentos. Pensei em perguntar-lhe qual membro ainda tinha o coração batendo e perambulava por ali, quando notei que ele tinha a cabeça inerte, voltada para frente. Virei na direção em que ele provavelmente olhava.

A barraquinha de revistas não tinha nada de anormal. Um velho baixo e robusto pendurava com prendedores rosas e desbotados os jornais frescos daquele dia despreocupadamente, assoviando uma canção mineira. Meus olhos vasculharam cada cantinho da construção de forma assustadora, mas nada achei. A voz de Kisame interrompeu minha busca:

- Bem, bem, isso não é muito bom, não é? Agora todos sabem que tudo foi um artifício... Bem, isso realmente não combina com o desempenho excepcional dele em efetuar tarefas... Afinal, ele é um gênio, não é? – eu podia sentir o sorriso costurado em sua pele áspera, mas eu não estava nem aí. Eu entendi o porquê de Madara estar em choque. Eu entendi o porquê de _eu_ estar me choque e também compreendi o porquê de Karin, Juugo e Suigetsu estarem boiando totalmente no assunto.

Os exemplares eram d'_O_ _Peregrino Diário_, um jornal que nunca tem matérias interessantes – o tipo exato do que pessoas desesperadas por caça-palavras novinhos em folha querem ler – e por isso acaba pondo temas meio inferiores demais na primeira página, como uma entrevista entre um maluco com um esquilo ou receitas de _caranguejo à La crème._ Então, com certeza, era de se esperar que na primeira página estava impresso uma foto de várias pessoas batendo palmas e acenando. E, logo acima, letras garrafais escreviam o título:

**AÇÃO SOLIDÁRIA CAUSA TUMULTO EM PRAÇA PÚBLICA.**

_Jovem mostra a compaixão que está fazendo falta nas pessoas da era contemporânea._

Mas eu estava me danando para isso. Aliás, eu queria mais era que tudo explodisse, porque simplesmente não havia palavras para descrever o que eu estava sentindo naquele momento, ou para descrever a figura no centro da imagem.

Mentira. Havia sim.

No meio da multidão, correndo contra o vento, os cabelos negros pela tinta preta que coloria a imagem esvoaçavam ao vento como as asas de um corvo, o rosto semi-oculto pelo perfil de difícil observação, porém a expressão era aparentemente serena e preocupada, tornando-a horrivelmente familiar. Com ou sem expressão, eu seria capaz de reconhecer aquela face a quilômetros de distância.

Mas, mais uma vez, eu não ligava, porque, bem ali, na primeira capa de um jornal que ninguém quer ler, estava, virado de costas, meu irmão, Uchiha Itachi, correndo para longe da aglomeração desvairada, alguma coisa em seu ombro, disforme e clara, como chamas...

Aquilo fez meu coração saltar para fora do meu peito e voltar brutalmente, afundando-se em minha espinha. Estaria a roupa de Itachi quei...

Não, PARA TUDO!! Pel'amor, o que era aquilo? Algum tipo de pegadinha, por mais que eu não quisesse acreditar que fosse? Tudo começou a girar. Apenas a possibilidade daquela imagem impressa ser real deu uma voadora no meu intestino delgado, golpeou minha testa e deu uma rasteira em minhas pernas.

"_Um _flash _rompeu do meio da multidão de gente e foi só aí que Itachi percebeu que não estavam sozinhos."_

**END**

.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,. .,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,. .,~*~,.,~*~,.

Como um relâmpago que rasga o céu, uma claridade cortou o ar como uma faca corta manteiga.

Quem quisesse observar o meio do oceano com mais atenção (Ou seja, ninguém. E é aí que está o benefício), poderia ver uma mulher surgir da fenda recém aberta, não passando dos trinta, o rosto alvo e jovem, os cabelos de um negro intenso preso atrás da cabeça iam desfiando-se até o começo da nuca. Os olhos duros eram amenizados pelo tom lilás que ali residia.

Passando os olhos em volta da superfície desértica e negra da água que lavava a sola de suas sandálias em formatos ondulados, certificando-se de que não tinha nenhum sinal de vida inteligente à sua volta, a estranha mulher deu de ombros, começando a caminhar pelo meio da névoa úmida e tenebrosa, subindo e descendo placidamente, embalada gentilmente pelas mariolas sinuosas e salgadas de água.

.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,. .,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,. .,~*~,.,~*~,.

_- Meu Deus._

_- Meu Deus._

_- Meu Deus._

_- Deus!_

_- Ave Maria..._

_- Meu Deus._

Reproduzindo os mesmos passos que a estranha mulher, três pessoas surgiram no meio de uma Ponte de Ligação.

A primeira era uma garota. E nossa, _que_ garota. Os cabelos eram como o primeiro branco, castos e virgens, que iam descendo em cachos pelas costas pálidas como um pêssego. Os olhos cinzas projetavam nuvens carregadas em seus orbes, e ainda assim retratavam a inocência pura de uma menina. E quem quisesse que não acreditasse, mas os traços Uchiha _estavam_ lá. Na pele, no formato da boca, no queixo fino e pouco relevante.

Depois, vinha o jogador de basquete. Quase um e noventa, e quem olhava-o podia comprovar isso. Ele era tão imensamente grande que chegava a ser grotesco. Os cabelos arrepiados e negros como breu moldavam o rosto macho e ao mesmo tempo infantil do homem desmedido. Os olhos eram grandes e cilíndricos, negros como todo o olho de um Uchiha deve ser. As orelhas, por um acaso de destino, eram um pouco maiores do que o normal (Muitos puxões de orelha, se estiverem curiosos) mas eram cobertas por grandes tufos de cabelo.

A terceira pessoa era... Nossa. Um pai cupido. Quer dizer, ele tinha idade para ser um novo pai... Trinta anos. Mas aquilo lá era um pedaço do mau caminho, mais lindo do que qualquer astro de cinema que _você_ já viu. Os cabelos eram negros, claro, mas tinham um tom mais ameno, cinzento, como bolas macias de poeira. Os olhos doces, cor de canela, e a pele de cetim num tom trigo. Se você o encarasse diretamente iria pestanejar automaticamente, como se ele estivesse _claro demais._

_- Hum... Certo... Vila da Névoa, aqui estamos._

_- Vila da Névoa? Me chupa, cara, mas isso aqui não é Vila da Névoa nem aqui nem no meu rab-_

_- Já entendemos, Shisui_ – a menina apressou-se a dizer, um esboço de um sorriso no canto da boca – _Ano, Atem, acho melhor fechar a fenda.... –_ ela aconselhou o maior, que começou a fechar a simetria dos lados com os punhos fechados em bolas, enfrentando os olhares assombrados das pessoas que cochichavam e apontavam, mas paravam imediatamente ao encararem os seus olhos profundos.

_- Por Thor, o que eu fiz de errado?! Eu pensei claramente na Vila da Névoa e viemos parar no meio de um mato que dá para o cu do mundo!_

_- Você deve ter pensado em outra enquanto vínhamos para cá – _A menina sugeriu docemente, a voz de nascente afagando os ouvidos de Shisui.

_-Diabos, espera. Eu estava cogitando a idéia de vir para o meio de uma neblina, sei lá. Mas daí..._

_-Daí... –_ A menina e Atem incentivaram o gigante colossal que olhava para cima pensativamente, coçando o queixo.

_- Eu me lembrei de um dia em que Itachi levou aquela criança dele lá, o Sasuke, para a praia. Eu havia pisado em cima do castelinho de areia dele._

_- E daí? – _A menina pergunta, suas esperanças esvaindo-se de seu corpo como vapor.

­_- E daí que ele quebrou três costelas minhas. Caralho, doeu, porra. Foi só aquele pirralho ter um vestigiozinho de choro naquela cara de querubim dele e lá vem um cometa chamado Itachi dando uma voadora na minha barriga –_ Shisui fez uma careta desgostosa, como se tivesse lambido limão.

_- Bem, isso meio que complica as coisas – _Atem ponderou, passando a mão pelos cabelos – _Bem, com toda a certeza nem Itachi ou Sasuke estão aqui, o que significa que deve ter uma praia aqui por perto._

_- Olha como cê fala, hein? Não é UMA praia, é A praia. Tá insinuando que eu não sei a diferença entre aquela praia e outra qualquer?_

_- Acho que Atem não quis dizer isso, Shisui – _A garota tratou rapidamente de explicar, mas logo depois virou a face para o lado oposto do amigo, como se alguém tivesse pisado em cima de um graveto.

_- O que foi, Yuna? –_ Atem sacudiu o braço da colega.

_- Acho que ouvi o barulho de água... – _Ela disse, sua voz aguda sumindo aos poucos, para dar lugar a uma exclamação decidida _- Venham, por aqui – _Tomou as mãos dos amigos e partiu para dentro da floresta.

Não correram muito, pois Shisui ficava toda hora rogando pragas contra um ser superior que eu tenho certeza que você sabe qual é ter criado gravetos que riscavam a cara, mas nem precisaram. Logo estavam em uma pequena praia, onde blocos de areia desintegravam-se abaixo do peso de pés e um vento salgado desarruma os cabelos.

_- Não era essa a praia – _Shisui contestou, em um tom de reprovação.

_- O que nos dá certeza que você não consegue distinguir a diferença entre uma praia e outra – _Atem comentou em sua voz de carvalho morna e leve.

_- AHHH?! O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ INSINUANDOOOO?!_

_- Acho que isso já está bem claro – _Yuna murmurou para si mesma, mas resolveu entrar no meio da coisa antes que chamassem muita atenção – _Shisui, um pouco mais baixo... Não podem ser notados, se lembra?_

Mas já era tarde demais. O faniquito histérico de Shisui havia chamado a atenção das duas últimas pessoas que eles poderiam querer ver naquele momento. Elas desceram o barranco de areia e correram em sua direção, acenando:

- Ei, vocês! – gritou a menina. Os cabelos róseos e repicados mal balançavam na brisa do mar, os olhos de esmeralda encarava-os com censura, o rosto de boneca fechado em uma expressão severa – Onde estão os seus passes?

_- O que você quer, garota? Não vê que eu estou meio ocupado aqui?! –_ Shisui a repreendeu por reflexo, mas em seguida mordeu a língua, percebendo o erro que cometera.

- O que ele disse? – perguntou o garoto. Os cabelos loiros e intensos apontavam para todas as direções, impossíveis de manter no lugar. Logo, a pele morena entrava em estranho contraste com os olhos azul safira. Tinha uma cara de imprestável e um sorriso no rosto.

- Ah, ah, meu irmão quer dizer que estamos perdidos – começou Yuna, seu cérebro a todo vapor para inventar uma mentira coerente – Somos comerciantes vindos da Névoa. Fomos pegos de surpresa por bandidos na estrada enquanto vínhamos para cá, nos perdemos e daí... – Yuna enterrou o rosto no peito de Shisui, soluçando um pouco exageradamente, enquanto este lhe dava tapinhas nas costas meio sem jeito.

- Nós caminhamos sem direção por muito tempo, até que viemos parar aqui – continuou Atem – Será que podemos, humildemente, pedir comida e três camas para dormir? É só por um tempo. Prometemos partir o mais cedo possível.

Naruto se entreolhou discretamente. Certamente seu apartamento pequeno e apertado de solteiro com roupas e latinhas de Coca espalhadas por aí não era um bom local para acomodar estrangeiros.

- Adoraria ter vocês como hóspedes em minha casa – disse uma Sakura sorridente – E é claro que podem ficar o tempo que quiserem. Além de comida e camas, temos roupa lavada. Podem se trocar, comer e dormir sem nenhum peso na consciência – ela riu em seguida.

- Ah, muito obrigada, minha jovem – Yuna a beijou na testa, e em seguida, Naruto, apesar de este não ter feito absolutamente nada – Não sabemos nem como lhes agradecer...

- Na verdade, que tal uma partida de _Ruock àh bai _depois de abastecer? Favoris? – Shisui indagou mais para Yuna do que para Sakura.

Com uma contorcida de rosto, como se não fosse uma boa decisão aceitar, Yuna cedeu: - Pode ser.

- O que é _Ruock àh bai_? – Naruto perguntou, uma sobrancelha erguida.

- É um jogo – Atem apressou-se a dizer, antes que suspeitas começassem a surgir – Podemos ensiná-lo depois de comermos algo.

- Legal! – Naruto exclamou, soqueando o ar.

- Mas nada disso! Naruto, você-não-vai-dormir-na-minha-casa.

- Por que nããããooooo?? – Naruto gemeu, frustrado. Claro, quem iria querer perder uma festinha do pijama na casa da pupila da sannin bêbada e descontrolada?

- Deixa o garoto vir junto, eu vou com a cara dele – disse Shisui, descontraído.

Yuna puxou Sakura para um canto, sussurrando: - Olha, sinceramente, não são muitas as pessoas que... que meu irmão tem _simpatia._ Você pode fazer deste favor uma pequena benção?

Sakura espiou de esguelha Naruto e Shisui que divertiam-se a beça pulando em cima dos blocos de areia. Suspirou. Definitivamente, iria se arrepender depois.

- Obrigada.

.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,. .,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,. .,~*~,.,~*~,.

_- Itadakimasu!! _– exclamaram os jovens, quebrando os _hashis_ num baque uníssono.

- _Maaaaah,_ que belo grupo de jovens! São todos amigos da minha filha? Mah mah, não temos tantos convidados assim desde que Sakura ia todo dia na casa da Ino_-chan_! Não se lembra, minha filha?

- Minha memória não vai tão longe assim – respondeu Sakura, num aborrecimento eminente.

A mãe de Sakura tinha os cabelos longos e rosas, como os da filha, porém os olhos da garota eram de seu pai. _Com toda a certeza_ Sakura havia herdado o gênio difícil de seu pai (Agora num canto remota da casa picotando jornal), contanto que sua mãe tinha um estilo natural à lá Sonoda Misuzu-_cchi._

- Agradeço mais uma vez a sua bondade, senhora Haruno. Não saberíamos como resolvermos as coisas nós mesmos...

- _Mah mah,_ vocês não estão causando nenhum tormento, querida. Eu só gostaria que o Naruto_-kun_ parasse de espetar a gelatina.

- Malz – Naruto recuou com o _hashi_, indo ocupar-se espetando o bolinho de batata no seu prato.

- Já que são comerciantes, - Sakura parou para engolir um pedaço de peixe – o que costumam vender?

- Estávamos com nossos... – Yuna fingiu uma pausa para beber enquanto pensava numa boa história – tios, e outros homens. Viemos com uma carga de folhas de fumo da Rocha e planejávamos comprar peles... É muito frio lá em casa, sabe – ela deu um sorrisinho tímido.

Shisui tinha um sorriso torto no rosto. Ele estava certo de que a garota aprendera a arquitetar historietas assim com os longos anos de convivência que passaram juntos na infância, assim como eu aprendi com muita prática como distinguir o Monstro do Lago Ness no meio da neblina após cinco dias e meio de convivência com um pescador barbudo.

- Podemos jogar aquele jogo, agora? – Naruto puxou a manga de Yuna insistentemente, quicando no chão. Yuna olhou para Shisui como quem dá um consentimento, e então todos foram para quintal dos fundos. O lugar era plano e espaçoso demais para um quintal; Local perfeito para a brincadeira.

- Seguinte, o _Rouck àh bai _original é algo muito complicado de ensinar e só fica divertido quando você pega a prática, por isso iremos ensiná-los uma versão que consiste apenas no básico do jogo – disse Shisui, girando a bola que Sakura havia emprestado para o jogo como um profissional do basquete – Esta forma pode ser jogada individualmente ou com quantos participantes vocês quiserem. Todos nós teremos de picar a bola com as duas mãos juntas e em punho – Shisui mostrou o seu par entrelaçado, um dedão em cima do outro – A bola não poderá tocar o chão, caso contrário, o último que tocou-a está fora. O objetivo é conseguir mandar a bola para dentro, ou pelo menos através do perímetro de qualquer que seja a coisa. Por exemplo, aquela janela.

Todos olharam para a janela escancarada que Shisui apontara. Havia um gato dormindo profundamente na beirada de madeira e algumas roseiras que escalavam o quadrado.

- Se encostar nas beiradas e entrar estará valendo ponto, porém o mesmo lugar não pode ser acertado duas vezes.

- _NANI??!! _Isso é impossível! – Naruto objetou, agitando os braços em movimentos rápidos e nervosos.

- Eu disse que isso era uma versão visada apenas no essencial do jogo. Nunca falei que era fácil.

O tom se Shisui era sério e seu semblante lembrava o de um chefe militar no dia de formatura. Desprovido de emoções, mas o peito estufado de orgulho. Ele não perdeu tempo com pausas descritivas sobre o jogo que ele e Itachi haviam criado e continuou com as instruções práticas, gesticulando com as mãos e fazendo gestos que ilustravam os movimentos que Naruto e Sakura teriam de fazer sem correr o risco de sofrer alguma fratura ou um traumatismo craniano.

O jogo era uma mistura oriental nada criativa de vôlei e basquete, fruto de uma mente perturbada (a minha) influenciada pelo Discovery Kids e uma pitada de salsa, um ótimo acompanhamento para quem quer ter uma vida saudável comendo coisas sem gosto e proteínas.

- Por último, há algumas regras. Apenas podem ser utilizados as mãos e a cabeça; Quem quebrar algo terá de botar a culpa no Atem; – Este protestou – Procurem jogar limpo, evitando conflitos entre vocês e acertar o meu nariz.

- Essa última regra não é do jogo – _Itachi não ia concordar com isso_ pensou para o amigo em seguida.

- É a partir de agora – _E eu estou pouco ligando para o que ele concordaria ou não. Yuna, não podemos ficar aqui por tanto tempo assim. Uma noite inteira..._ Shisui olhou para a bola, como se tentasse recordar de mais alguma regra que tenha lhe escapado, porém sua mente estava ocupada demais pensando onde o amigo deveria estar àquela altura – E pensamento rápido, pessoal. Raciocínio em alta voltagem é vital – e então o jogo começou.

.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,..,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,..,~*~,.,~*~,.

¹ Cidadezinha criada pela amiga Jaana. Todos os créditos a ela, please.

Respostas das Reviews...

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH PEGADINHA DO MALANDRO!!**

Você viu o Mario?

_Acharam mesmo que eu ia acabar a fic sem um Itachi por aí? Desculpe, Barney. Na próxima._

.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,..,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,..,~*~,.,~*~,.

O desapontamento, já desde os primórdios dos tempos, é algo que vem atormentando as pessoas desde sempre. Você pode ficar desapontado quando os bolinhos de espinafre da sua mãe não queimaram, quando todo o seu projeto que você passou meses elaborando vai por água abaixo só por causa que seu colega esqueceu de trazer o café solúvel em pó ou simplesmente quando você vê que continua vivo.

Infelizmente, para Itachi, a regulagem fria do chuveiro não passava de um morno levemente esfriado, impossibilitando cada poro do seu corpo de congelar, como ele queria.

Ao ver Itachi sair do banheirinho através de uma cortina de vapor que apareceu sabe-se lá da onde, Rieki começou a entrar em combustão interna, a adrenalina fixando-se em seus músculos (Principalmente na mandíbula), pronta para ser gasta na maior tagarelice que Itachi já presenciou.

Enquanto o garotinho ocupava-se proferindo palavras que eram ditas com tanta velocidade que Itachi apenas conseguia distinguir "as", "e" e "o", enquanto Rieki deixava escapar pequenas gotículas de saliva no carpete, onde se formaram pequenos pontos luminosos.

Itachi ponderou alguns segundos sobre a aparência do garoto. Os cabelos de Rieki eram, na verdade, uma cor bronze mexida com marrom, ondulados, e não arrepiados, que ornavam o rosto juvenil e moldavam seus olhos verdes. Sentou-se na cama vaga e deixou o garoto palestrar sobre como ele respirava liberdade e como o céu estava estralado naquele dia, enquanto Itachi secava os longos cabelos com uma toalha.

Rieki parou de parolar quando Itachi pegou a bolsinha de couro preta nas mãos. O moreno não fazia idéia de como uma escova de cabelo poderia caber dentro daquele pequenino espaço. Desabotoou a liga estranhamente elástica da pele e espiou dentro. Tudo negro como breu. Suspirou e enfiou a mão dentro, apalpando o fundo para ver se encontrava algum micróbio ou ser microscópico.

Mas o que os dedos de Itachi sentiram não era o fundo da bolsa.

Envolve o artigo com os dedos e o puxou para fora. Era uma caixinha de plástico, daquelas em que você leva a merenda da escola ou joga na cabeça de alguém. Dentro, havia os rocamboles especiais de chocolate e nata que Kanna havia preparado para a viagem que estavam empilhados organizadamente uns em cima dos outros.

O atípico era o fato do recipiente transparente ser quase duas vezes maior do a bolsinha de couro. Um negócio daqueles podia servir no máximo para carregar um maço de dinheiro, cigarro ou de esquilos amordaçados. Rieki arregalou os olhos numa expressão de puro entusiasmo.

- WOW, como você fez isso? Quer dizer, tirar isso da mala...

- Magia... – Itachi sussurrou, quando a palavra estalou na sua mente. Rieki entendeu como se a resposta tivesse sido dirigida a ele.

- Quem conjurou?

- Não sei – Itachi disse, após se recuperar do choque e tentar convencer a si mesmo de que teria de se acostumar com aquilo. Lembrou-se das palavras de Kanna antes de sair de sua casa: "_Quando se hospedarem em uma pensão, você vai ver que cabe sim"_. Rieki estreitou os olhos.

- Você está mentindo.

- Estou.

- Por quê?! – Rieki perguntou, ofendido por Itachi não confiar nele.

- Porque você ainda não me contou sua história.

Aquilo abaixou a bola do menino, que assumiu uma expressão emburrada, mas logo em seguida cedeu.

- Nasci aqui, na Vila Oculta da Névoa mesmo. Apesar dos conflitos internos que ocorriam todos os dias, eu vivi uma vida alegre com meus pais até os meus sete anos. Eu gostava muito de escutar as histórias de minha mãe. Quase todas as pessoas sabem ler, mas são raras as que conseguem contar uma fábula com a magia que ela contava. Eu fiquei muito feliz quando meu pai me ensinou a ler, e a partir dali o porão se tornou o meu lugar preferido, pois era lá onde eu mergulhava naquele mundo imaginário que só os livros têm a capacidade de nos proporcionar.

"Porém, um dia, acidentalmente um zepelim que passava ali perto soltou as bombas no nosso vilarejo, quando era para elas atingirem uma região ao nosso lado, que era escassa de tudo. Eu havia tido um pesadelo naquela noite, por isso fui ler no porão para me acalmar. Meu porão era considerado raso demais para se esconder caso acontecesse algum ataque, porém, naquela noite, foi o suficiente."

Itachi tinha os lábios amassados um contra o outro, a expressão especulativa. Quem o visse iria sugerir que ele estivesse pensando em alguma outra coisa para afastar o tormento que era ouvir a história de Rieki.

Quem o conhecesse iria dizer que ele estava imaginando a história do garoto em slides coloridos.

- Desde então tenho passado de um tutor ao outro, cada um pior do que o anterior, até que vim para a cada de Hayada e Ypso. Ypso é um cara bacana, mas Hayada é super-protetora, chata demais. Eu já estava planejando fugir dali engatinhando pelos dutos de ar, mas eu tive uma briga com ela e saí correndo pela porta da frente. E então você me encontrou.

Itachi continuava a fitar a banqueta do outro lado do cômodo.

- Acredita em mim agora?

- Acredito – Itachi disse, pausadamente – Entretanto, não irei contar-lhe a minha vida; Não agora, pelo menos.

- Tudo bem – disse Rieki, dando de ombros e pegando um rocambole – Eu não queria ouvir mesmo.

Itachi agradeceu por aquilo.

Compartilharam os doces e conversaram, com Rieki contando suas viagens de um tutor para o outro e os lugares que conhecera, sendo que Itachi já havia estado nestes mesmos executando tarefas akatsukianas, mas não revelou nada ao garoto. Ele ainda tinha o sorriso de segunda infância que Itachi não teve a chance de aprender ao relatar suas aventuras por quase todo o mundo (segundo ele)

- O que mais tem aí dentro? – Rieki questionou, o rocambole ainda sendo mascado por seus dentes e rebolava dentro de seu hálito de chocolate.

- Não faço a mínima idéia – Itachi admitiu, lançando um olhar a Rieki como quem teme a abrir a bolsa.

- O que te impede?

- A possibilidade do que botaram aqui dentro.

- Tenebroso – Rieki murmurou.

- Totalmente – Itachi concordou.

Sem perder tempo, enfiou uma mão corajosa dentro da pele negra, retirando um pedaço de papel dobrado várias vezes. Rieki suspirou, aliviado e desapontado ao mesmo tempo, pois esperava que o moreno retirasse um sapato-telefone ou uma prancha de surfe.

O papel que não era um calçado comunicador nem uma tábua deformada tinha um endereço escrito em uma letra rabiscada, que fora feita às pressas:

_Capitão Solidor_

_Antes do amanhecer_

_Cais da Terceira Ponte de Ligação._

Okay, apenas a última frase é um endereço. Aquele deveria ser o amigo que Kanna havia contatado e que iria ajudá-los; Pelo menos era o que Itachi desejava que acontecesse. Rieki, impaciente e ansioso, exigiu que Itachi tirasse mais coisas de dentro da sacola.

**Antes botarem tudo de volta, estavam depositados na cama de Itachi:**

_A escova de cabelo da salvação_

_Uma colher entortada_

_Um laço de cabelo_

_A tiara de Itachi_

_Uma mamadeira com medidor de litros_

_Leite em pó_

_Uma katana_

_Um livro grosso_

_Um vestido de criança_

_Vinho_

_Roupas_

_Suprimentos._

Itachi realmente não sabia o porquê de tudo aquilo dentro da bolsinha mínima. Uma sorte a abertura esticar o suficiente para recolocar as bugigangas adentro novamente, deixando apenas o livro grossão.

- Que coisa enorme – Rieki comentou, alisando a capa, retirando a poeira. Itachi tomou o livro das mãos do garoto e folheou-o, sentindo a textura áspera das páginas amareladas pelo tempo.

- Esta não é uma língua que eu conheça – ele disse, passando a ponta dos dedos pela caligrafia impressa.

- É a minha língua – Rieki se esgueirou para o lado de Itachi, os olhos verdes ziguezagueando pela página – _E tu, ó donzela dos olhos tristes e infinitos, hás de carregar aqueles cujo coração não mais bate com a leveza de uma criança e o carinho de uma mãe, assim como fizeram as antecessoras antes a ti, assim como a Morte há de ser._

Itachi virou o livro para ver o nome. _Contos e Lendas_, porém não revelava de quem. Nem mesmo o nome do autor. O título estava folheado a ouro na tinta preta e dura, pequenas figuras mitológicas pintadas com esmero e graça no negro: Guerreiros que brandiam suas espadas vigorosamente no nada; Damas, graciosas como fadas, penteavam seus longos cabelos com os dedos; Monstros e outras criaturas rugiam ou voavam no nada, ornando as bordas e preenchendo cantos vazios.

- Eu vou te ensinar a ler isso aí – concluiu Rieki, após um mudo debate consigo mesmo.

- Por quê? – Itachi virou o rosto para o menino, a curiosidade brilhando alegremente em seus olhos.

- Por que você não me contou sua história.

- Você disse que não estava interessado – Rieki só iria descobrir o porquê de Itachi estar sorrindo tanto mais tarde.

- Mas isso não quer dizer que você não esteja mais me devendo explicações cotidianas. Eu troco isso por um ensino completo de alfabetização da Névoa.

- Isso não soa muito justo – Itachi falou, em tom divertido.

- Tanto faz, vem cá – disse Rieki, puxando o livro para seu colo e começando a aula noturna daquela noite.

Aulas. Uma coisa que só gente estranha gosta. Se você gostar de assistir a palestras de medicina, debates sobre drogas ou, pior de tudo, _exposição da Feira de Ciências_, isso provavelmente te levará para o lado cara-legal da força, que fará você ser um bom marido e um pai responsável, ou uma esposa dedicada e uma mãe coruja.

Aulas são períodos inacabáveis do nosso dia que seus pais insistem em dizer que era para o seu próprio bem (E é mesmo, já que você não dormiu direito naquela noite por ter ficado criando _shemales_ em jogos de RPG). São compostas por: Uma cadeira (A qual, se você for alguém supimpa, vai passar as pernas ao redor do encosto), uma mesa (Que você vai dormir desconfortavelmente até seu melhor amigo começar uma guerra de aviõezinhos de papel), sua classe barulhenta, o seu professor entediado e louco para sair daquele lugar claustrofóbico, um quadro-negro que alguém escreveu a data da próxima farra que vai ter na sexta, um tamanduá virado de cabeça para baixo, um papagaio que come amêndoas, O Armário do Desespero, entre outras tantas coisas que você realmente nunca parou para observar (Ou talvez tenha. Neste caso, você não estará lendo isso agora; E você poderá tirar várias conclusões a respeito desta frase).

Itachi, porém, era estranhamente fascinado por estudos. Ele aprendia rapidamente, e seu empenho em progredir de forma veloz tornava seu interesse pelo conhecimento ávido e intenso. Após algumas dezenas de minutos, Itachi já estava lendo, em uma pronúncia elegante que forjava seu próprio sotaque. O texto era aquele do qual Rieki retirara o pequeno trecho, e o capítulo chamava-se _Yambe-Akka, Ceifadora do Fim_.

- "_... E a qual estima-se que originara-se da própria tundra, Yambe-Akka finda a tua existência com alegria e contentamento. Não há maior dádiva do que o momento em que os olhos de Yambe-Akka fecham os teus, do que sentir-se sendo carregado por seus membros, do que ter plena consciência de que estás em contato com a sua pele, e esta será a tua última sensação; E, portanto, a melhor que você já sentira. Com um último suspiro, você será embalado pelos braços de Yambe-Akka por trinta milhares de noite, assim podendo originar-se da tua alma uma nova carne."_

- Muito bom – Rieki aprovou, o tom sugerindo satisfação – O som está meio que sem sal, mas tu estás indo muito bem. Queria que todo mundo aprendesse rápido que nem você.

- Já tentou ensinar alguém antes?

- Um tutor meu. Ele sempre foi atrapalhado para fazer contas, mas mesmo assim queria aprender a calcular a porcentagem de juros.

Falando essas últimas três palavras, os olhinhos de Rieki brilharam fortemente, mostrando um interesso mútuo pelos _por cento_ e qualquer coisa relacionada a verdinhas.

Ele era ambicioso.

Ambiciosos são, sem rodeios, virgens. Não tem tempo nem para fazer sexo, rapidinhas ou estupro. Sua penetração são em bancos e atingem o ápice do prazer ao saber que ganharam na Mega-Sena.

- Por falar nisso, não temos muito dinheiro – Itachi disse receoso, mas teve de morder a língua – literalmente – quando Rieki se virou para olhá-lo, frente a frente, os orbes verdes brilhando tanto que quase iluminava o cômodo.

- Então vamos ao banco, amanhã de manhã.

- Você tem alguma conta lá? – Itachi perguntou, surpreso.

- Eu não; Você tem. Quer dizer, olha só você: Um jovem homem, muito bem cuidado – um pouco magro demais, talvez – e saudável. Nem vem que não tem; Você _deve_ ter alguma grana lá. Seus pais não te deixaram alguma herança, não?

A mente de Itachi vagou para anos atrás. Ele e os pais estavam na cozinha, um pequenino Sasuke embolado no _tatami_ do aposento, a mão em sua costumeira rotina de lavar pratos e o pai, com o olhar no jornal, falando, sem encará-lo que, quando atingisse a maioridade (21 anos) teria acesso ao dinheiro da família e que, quando ambos os pais padecerem, terá três quintos de toda a quantia que ali reside.

Como se Rieki lesse sua mente, acenou com a cabeça, como quem sabe das coisas. Itachi protestou:

- Não irei tocar em uma nota daquele dinheiro; Não é meu.

- Claro que é – Rieki retrucou – Não importa o que tenha feito, ele é seu por _direito_ – o pequeno destacou a palavra.

- Não.

- Fale o que quiser, iremos amanhã do mesmo jeito – ele deu de ombros.

Não. Itachi simplesmente não iria sequer ver qualquer nota do dinheiro da sua família. Não era por uma questão de direito – o dinheiro realmente lhe pertencia – mas de título. Itachi era o assassino daquelas duas pessoas e de outra tantas. Em sua mente, perdera o direito daquele dinheiro por manchar sua honra de sangue Uchiha.

O mesmo sangue que coloria seus olhos e os tornavam escarlates – coisa que não foi reparada pelo pequeno, apenas pelo fato de estar aterrorizado demais com o olhar de Itachi.

Não era um olhar normal – era o olhar de alguém que matava desde muito cedo. E mais do que isso... Era o olhar de uma pessoa que tenta mudar o que é, de um assassino que renuncia todo o dia a sua natureza, porque simplesmente não queria ser um monstro.

Após perceber o choque do pequeno, Itachi trabalhou para se acalmar.

- Desculpe, criança – ele disse balançando a cabeça. Rieki continuou a olhá-lo, estupefato.

- O que... você é...? – a voz fina saiu por entre dentes. Itachi demorou um tempo para responder.

- Nem eu sei – ele sussurrou, no meio da noite.

- Seus olhos... Não são normais – o garotinho reuniu toda a coragem que conseguiu para fazer sair sons conexos – Sei lá... Parece que são do diabo.

Itachi riu, mas aquilo não era a risada do capeta. Sua voz tocou e cintilou como um sino, preenchendo os ouvidos de Rieki e reconfortando o ambiente, permitindo-se relaxar.

- O que é tão engraçado? – ele perguntou, sua voz não saiu tão severa quanto imaginou.

- Nada – Itachi falou entre risinhos, o som ainda embaraçado por causa destes – Um amigo meu costumava me chamar de diabo também... "Satã", para ser mais preciso – ele riu de novo.

Rieki ponderou sobre aquilo. Ele não sabia o nome daquele rapaz da voz cantante, então...

- Posso te chamar de Satã também?

- Definitivamente, não – Itachi olhou o menor, em claro divertimento – Não seria muito discreto.

- Então qual é o seu nome, droga?!

Itachi pode sentir Venesis chutando Eimber dentro de seu bolso. As Valquírias estavam tão salientes em seu bolso que nem sequer lembrara-se das deidades. De algum modo, a moça do gelo estava trocando socos e chutes na colega, a musa do fogo, que não aceitava a idéia de ter sua existência revelada a outro humano, enquanto Samyr e Dallas espremiam-se em um canto. Venesis não era a única que admitia a idéia de revelar as identidades ocultas para o menino

Itachi ia contra essa idéia, mas quem era ele para discutir? Era o assassino do clã Uchiha contra a semi-deusa que poderia congelar seus ventrículos quando bem entendesse.

- Uchiha Itachi – murmurou.

Seu nome agarrou o ar e ficou pendendo no ar, como uma rede. O vento chicoteando os ramos das árvores era o único som que prevalecia no local. Rieki tinha a expressão ilegível – uma mescla entre ansiedade, terror e esperança.

- Isso é verdade? – ele perguntou.

- Sim.

Itachi ouviu o ritmo do coração do menor acelerar e depois estabilizar. Normalmente ele (e ou qualquer outro cara) não conseguiria escutar esse som, mas a mente dele estava tão atormentada com a reação de Rieki que ignorava todas as outras coisas.

- Legal... Então com certeza você deve ter roubado um monte de gente – ele disse, especulando as verdinhas que Itachi poderia ter acumulado, levando em conta sua reputação. Ela estava pior do que Itachi imaginara.

- Olha garoto, nunca, _nunca_ roubei nada de ninguém, e não tenho planos semelhantes para o futuro. E você nem deveria ter _esperanças_ da possibilidade de usar dinheiro furtado, isso é realmente repulsivo, portanto, não se torne mais uma dessa gente que surrupia o alheio, corrompendo a alma cada vez mais.

Itachi nem podia acreditar que estava dando sermão num garoto de doze anos de idade. Ele perdera a prática de fazer o papel de irmão mais velho, mas algum instinto adormecido simplesmente acordou e apossou-se de sua mente sorrateiramente, encobrindo-a com os braços e pernas.

- Caramba, você parece a Hayada – Rieki fez um beicinho improvável, acrescentando em seguida – Embora ela não fale assim, tão bonito.

Itachi não riu, apesar de ter desejado fazê-lo. Sentou-se em sua cama, sentido-se cansado de repente. Rieki embolou-se em torno do travesseiro murmurando:

- Se ao menos desejos se tornassem realidade... Eu pediria um monte de dinheiro...

Itachi sorriu com o comentário do garoto. Um fraco clarão transpassou a janela, e sussurrou para o garoto:

- Talvez possam, se você acreditar...

Rieki olhou para ele, confuso, e depois para a janela, onde a surpresa acentuou-se.

- UAU! Uma estrela cadente!

As chamas atravessava o céu como em um sonho, o fogo que era sua cauda era impossivelmente branco, como se a imensa forma achatada fosse um pequeno fragmento de chocolate, deixando um rastro de leite condensado no alcaçuz intenso. E isso foi uma comparação doce demais. Rieki esgueirou-se para perto da janela, para apoiar seus ombros nas beirada. Ele fechou os olhos e começou a pensar em seu pedido, a mãos juntas em posição de prece.

E Itachi sabia que não era em dinheiro que o menino estava pensando. Eram em seus pais.

Itachi também queria rever os pais, apesar do encontro não ser uma oportunidade para pedir perdão – não se arrependia nem um pouco de sua decisão. Por sua causa, crianças nasceram, idosos tiveram seus fim de vida dignamente, os jovens em seus treinamentos agora executavam missões, protegiam amigos, tinham um futuro pela frente.

Ele abominava a guerra e odiava o sofrimento. Nasceu e viveu uma guerra. Ele entende o quão ruim é, ele sabe o que é sofrer em uma guerra, ele sabe o que é perder amigos, o que é estar perdido e não ter ninguém para achá-lo. Ele retirou o mal que envenenava a raiz da vida, aquela que milhares haviam morrido para manter próspera, aquela que formou-se a partir do pó de ossos velhos, do suor de rostos exaustos e mãos ásperas, de lágrimas quentes e ácidas, de sangue que impregnava as bandanas do símbolo da Folha.

- Ela é tãããããããããããããããããããããããoooooo... – Rieki parou para pegar ar, retirando Itachi de seus devaneios a respeito de sua filosofia de vida -...ooooooooooooooooooo grande... Estrelas cadentes costumam ser enormes assim?

Itachi fitou o feixe de luz que talhava o céu. Ele parecia realmente maior do que a última estrela cadente que havia avistado. De fato, parecia que aumentava a medida que a observava...

Volumoso. Amplo demais.

Ambos sequer tiveram tempo de pestanejar. O ar começou a vibrar e o chão parecia que estava prestes a abrir uma fenda que dava direto para o centro da terra. O meteoro iluminou a noite como um flash de uma câmera fotográfica profissional dentro de uma sala sem janelas.

Ele vinha a uma velocidade inconcebível. O pedaço de matéria espacial (se é que era mesmo espacial, e isso Itachi iria ver mais tarde) nem mesmo estava à vista. Tudo estava claro demais. O clarão veio a duzentos e vinte por hora (ou até mais, não duvidem de ovnis), o leite condensado concentrado passou raspando pelo telhado da pensão, chocando-se contra o chão com um estrondo furioso que fez Rieki cair da cama (Involuntariamente. Itachi teve que se segurar em qualquer coisa que tenha agarrado na tensão do momento) e acordar pelo menos um terço do mundo (Ou até mesmo os capetinhas do reinado do Satan Negão).

Gritos e choros foram ouvidos. Exclamações de terror e pessoas que tentavam conter a baderna. Itachi foi logo pegando qualquer coisa que achou dentro da bolsinha e foi vestindo as pressas. Rieki entendeu o recado e foi logo calçando os sapatos, fazendo uma careta ao checar de que marca eram.

Itachi sentiu as Valquírias se agitarem dentro do bolso de seu casaco impecavelmente branco, e um arrepio lhe subiu pela espinha ao ver a pequena Dallas saindo de dentro da cavidade escura para pular abertamente em seu braço, escalando-o como um alpinista profissional para depois esconder-se em seus cabelos que escureciam até próximo ao preto enquanto as fagulhas do meteoro apagavam-se no ar. Uma sorte que Rieki ainda mantinha sua privacidade e foi se trocar no banheiro.

Saindo da pensão, uma multidão de gente estava nas ruas – Itachi sequer imaginou que uma quantidade assim de gente poderia viver em uma cidadezinha tão pequena como aquela. Havia uma velha senhora que estava sentada em uma cadeira de balanço em seu quintal acariciando um gato gordo e velho, um grupo de nerds que tagarelavam animadamente sobre _Star Trek_, a polícia local armada com porretes do tamanho de um cabo de vassoura, um político rabugento que xingava todo mundo, dizendo que ia mandar prender quem quer que tenha-o acordado no meio da noite.

- Vamos nessa – Itachi fez um gesto para Rieki e, de mãos dadas, afundaram-se na multidão aglomerada, em direção à estrela cadente.

.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,..,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,..,~*~,.,~*~,.

OKAY, OKAY, VITOR, EU _SEI_ QUE EU DEMOREI, MAS CARALHO! PROVAS!

Pois é, pessoas, sorry pela ultra demora do capítulo, mas eu _juro_ que estou atolada de estudo até a ponta da casquinha de sorvete que eu to usando na cabeça. Cara, eu sofri até suborno, porra. Mas, por algum tipo de providência divina, aqui está o cap.

Desculpem pelo final forçado, mas isso aqui já está com mais de _dez mil palavras_, e estou sofrendo ameaça de arrastão de bolachinhas de aveia na escola, além de mal conseguir passar pelos corredores por causa de duas pestes que ficam pulando do meu lado chamadas _Vitor & Coraline._

**Respostas das Reviews:**

_Larryzinha:_ E olha que Cristo _foi mesmo_ crucificado. Sério mesmo que esse é o cap mais legal? Uóu.

_Abigail:_ O rocambole foi consumido magicamente por micróbios astronautas comedores de gente. E eu quero o vídeo caso tu tenhas um acesso muito louco de alguma coisa. OmG.

_Fleyer:_ Seu ***** ** ****, por que tu vieste comentar aqui, hein? Seu babaca. Morra. E o que a pulseira faz _só vai ser revelado no próximo capítulo, ou depois deste._ Provavelmente é alguma coisa fófis como transformar coisas feias em purpurina.

_Charlotte Vitaly:_ UehsuehsUHEDauA, Sim sim, me inspirei nessa loja de tricô mesmo. É alguma coisa uma mini-homenagem, porque eu simplesmente A-M-E-I as roupas que comprei lá (Tão macias quanto um travesseiro e tão bonitinhas quanto uma ninhada de gatinhos)

_Vitor com 1 i:_ PARA de falar isso, cara. Enche o saco, sério. Eu sei que de vez em quando eu tenho uma crise de escritor em forma de frenesi, mas, droga, vai-e-vem.

_Dondeloth:_ EU TE AMO, ALMA GÊMEA!! Pipocas, tua review foi tipo... _amazing _em todos os sentidos da palavra (_todos_). Pindarolas, eu fiquei quicando por aí e minha mãe teve que reutilizar aqueles lençóis velhos e cheios de poeira que estava apodrecendo na garagem em forma de uma camisa de força. E nem te preocupa, gosto pra valer de reviews-bíblia, então, quanto mais, melhor. YAY!

_Leo-Shaka:_ _Oh yeah, dude, you're the bomb. We'll gonna shake the hell and give it all._ Sério mesmo, o capeta que arranje um abrigo nuclear para poder se safar dessa.


	8. Capítulo Oito

**A Jornada – Capítulo Oito**

Negrito continua sendo a minha preferência.

Frase do dia: _Um cavalo morto é um animal sem vida._

Pessoa do dia: _Vitor_

O Aquecimento Global tá bombando no Polo Sul. Aproveite a temporada para chupar sorvete de cupuaçu com os pingüins antárticos.

**UP ESTÁ NA MODA!** Sempre bote um up quando for enviar a sua review e faça parte de um clube que não existe!

.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~, .,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.

Quando você está com medo, é totalmente normal que você chame por sua mãe. Porém, muitas vezes ela não está lá para te ajudar, principalmente quando ela já morreu. De qualquer modo, mesmo se ela aparecesse com a bolsa voando em círculos em cima de sua cabeça em total estilo Mônica, dar pancadas com um recipiente de tecido cheio de acessórios femininos (tais quais como maquiagem, celular, um docinho mata-dieta, um retrato de seus filhos, uma carteira cheia de contas para pagar, escova de cabelo e um rolo de massa) não iria ajudar na sua situação tão desesperadora a ponto de você ter de chamá-la (A não ser que você tenha ralado o joelho. Nesse caso, ela pode cobrir a ferida sangrenta com pó de maquiagem e te dar um quindim para você calar a boca). O melhor que você tem a fazer é clamar por Chuck Norris para ele dar um Spinning Bird Kick no que quer que seja.

Havia um grupo de pessoas que partia em direção ao sertão desértico e arenoso. Itachi e Rieki seguiam o cardume humano silenciosamente, o chão ardente exalando vapor, a atmosfera pesada pela umidade. Nada contra, mas Itachi preferira tomar água do que inalá-la.

O ar ficava cada vez mais denso, mas estranhamente o calor não os fazia suar, apenas transmitia uma sensação desagradável. Quando Rieki achou que ia desmaiar de tanto andar, Itachi o puxou pelo braço.

Os dois deixaram a aglomeração de gente para subirem em um barranco enorme de terra vermelha, a vegetação escassa era composta apenas de uma tundra seca e amarela. Rieki sussurrou, enquanto iam afastando-se das luzes das tochas:

- Para onde estamos indo?

- Ele caiu aqui perto – Itachi disse em resposta, descartando a voz baixa por estarem longe da multidão caça-estrela-cadente-sem-qualquer-chance-de-sucesso.

A terra árida estava mais quente do que nunca, o barro amortecendo os passos, porém sem grudar nos calçados. Estava cada vez mais difícil respirar; Como se você estivesse inspirando pequenas partículas de metal. Itachi mantinha o passo firme, Rieki recusando-se a ficar para trás.

A palavra "impressionado", "deslumbrado", "maravilhado" ou "admirado", entre tanto outro sinônimos que terminam com "ado" e especificam um estado pasmo ao ver uma garota te ganhando num jogo de sinuca, o cachalote enfurecido Mobie Dick saltando em alto mar ou ainda provar bolo de cenoura com cobertura de chocolate pela primeiríssima vez.

E tanto Itachi quanto Rieki ficaram impressionados, deslumbrados, maravilhados e admirados ao verem uma cratera com mais de um quilômetro de diâmetro e mais funda do que o Grand Canyon (Okay, nem tanto assim). Iluminados apenas pelo luar, Rieki questionou:

- O que a gente faz agora?

- Chamar a mãe pega mal?

- Você não tem mãe.

- Você também não.

Itachi pisou na borda do buracão, testando a estabilidade da terra. Cuidadosamente, foi derrapando no declive vermelho, apoiando uma das mãos neste fazendo pequenas pedrinhas rolarem abaixo chegando ao fim da pista antes que ele. Rieki sempre foi um garoto prático. Sentou na encosta e foi deslizando de bunda.

Ao chegarem no solo quente e abafado, constataram que a cratera era muito maior do que aparentava ser. Rieki chacoalhou as calças na esperança de que o resto das pedrinhas desgrudasse de seu traseiro e Itachi bateu a mão arranhada na suada, nenhuma melhor do que a outra. Ali o silêncio era tão profundo a ponto de ouvirem os próprios pensamentos. Uma coisa muito estranha, considerando que quase sempre você houve pessoas, rádios e motores de todos os tipos.

- Eu to meio nervoso – disse Rieki, comprovando o que eu acabei de escrever no parágrafo anterior. Itachi parou de andar.

- O que foi...? – Rieki começou a perguntar, mas Itachi levantou a mão, pedindo silêncio. O garotinho não conseguia ouvir nada.

- Tem alguma coisa aqui – Itachi disse por fim, a atmosfera mais cáustica e sufocante do que nunca. Rieki parou de respirar quando Itachi repentinamente lhe pegou pelas costas e começou a correr em uma velocidade chocante, cortando o ar com um som rascante, o chão voando.

Quando olhar para os lados não teve mais diferença alguma e o som que Itachi havia ouvido se tornou mais claro, os pés de Rieki encontraram o chão. A lua não estava tão alta no céu, as estrelas faiscando na noite. Os olhos de Rieki encontraram uma forma mais a frente.

- O que é _aquilo_?

Itachi nada respondeu, apenas continuou a avançar. E então a imagem começou a ficar clara.

Para descrever o momento seguinte, preciso de algumas palavras, e estas são "nojo", "tormento" e "repulsa". O troço ali no meio era como um ovo _nojento_, gosma deslizando a superfície pegajosa como suor de um corredor após uma maratona de uma hora pela pracinha. Rieki teve certeza de que aquela cena iria _atormentar_ seus sonhos (Lê-se: Imagens bonitas) por um bom mês. E se _mexia_. Aquela coisa estava _viva_, alguma coisa mandava impulsos pelas veias expostas, fazendo aquilo pulsar como um coração sangrento e exposto.

Para o horror do menino, alguma coisa começou a rasgar a camada lisa da ova gigante.

Era um braço.

Um bracinho magricelo e melecado, de apenas três dedos que estavam apontados em sua direção. Rieki recuou, como se aquilo pudesse tocá-lo. Olhou para Itachi, que tinha a expressão abismada, mas, incrivelmente, começou a caminhar em direção a metamorfose direta e arrepiante.

- CACETE, ITACHI! O QUE CÊ TÁ FAZENDO?! – O menino gritou, mas vendo como o maior não lhe respondia, correu e agarrou-se ao braço deste.

Havia um leve zumbido dentro do ovo. A criaturinha hedionda estava lutando para sair de dentro da pupa. Cada pêlo do corpo de Rieki se eriçou ao ver Itachi gentilmente segurar o bracinho escorregadio do ser medonho, o ajudando a sair – C-Cuidado com e-essa c-coisa – ele conseguiu balbuciar. Itachi apenas acenou com a cabeça, automático.

Alguma coisa o atraía para frente, persuadindo-o, como se a gravidade estivesse puxando-o pelas mãos involuntariamente – até o pouco vento que tinha esvoaçava naquela direção, não ajudando muito. Itachi, de alguma forma, sentia que ele _tinha_ de ajudar a criatura a sobreviver, como se tivesse nascido exatamente para este propósito. Afundando a mão na massa meio líquida, meio espessa, Itachi puxou com cuidado as têmporas ásperas e viscosas.

Se Rieki achava que ficaria com pesadelos durante trinta dias, agora ele ficaria traumatizado pelo resto da vida. Quando a cabecinha emergiu do casulo, achou que iria vomitar.

Onde devia haver olhos, havia apenas uma pele sarnenta e cinza, esticada por cima das órbitas vazias. Mas havia uma boca... Um buraco escancarado e circular, com lábios enrugados que sugavam o ar com o ruído de uma matraca que anuncia a morte (Ou, neste caso, um nascimento).

E aquilo mordeu o pulso de Itachi.

O moreno sentiu como se água gelada tivesse sido injetada em suas veias e estivesse correndo por elas, ao invés de sangue quente, como estava acostumado. A presença da boquinha escorregadiça em sua pele era quase como incerta. Logo, todo o seu braço estava anestesiado, e Itachi sentiu como se tivesse sido soterrado por gelo. Uma onda violenta percorreu o seu corpo, cada músculo seu não estava mais sobre controle; Eles amoleceram e ficaram inertes. Ele mal sentia a sua anatomia tremendo espasmos intensos e irregulares, como se tivesse sido eletrocutado. Alguma coisa bloqueou seus ouvidos, e seus olhos focalizaram a tempo de ver alguma uma luz branca, onde surgiu Dallas, em um tamanho equivalente a de uma menina de 11 anos e começar a sacudi-lo os ombros.

_Escuri... dão._

.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~, .,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.

Noite.

Mesmo na noite, todos nós conseguíamos ver. Mesmo sem luz, a imagem era clara. Mesmo no escuro, o tumulo aberto de Itachi era perfeitamente visível para nossas visões. Para as visões deles.

A minha estava embaçada pelas lágrimas.

- Não há sinal de escavação – a voz atormentada de Kisame não parecia ajudá-lo a explicar a situação retratada na pequena janela cristalina que retratava o túmulo de Itachi aberto em meio à mata – Parece que ele _socou_ a madeira.

De meus lábios, surgiu uma sugestão de sorriso. Claro, uma alegria violenta tomou conta do meu corpo e que possivelmente poderia incendiar a floresta.

Eu não iria notar.

- Estamos partindo – Madara disse, a voz indiferente.

- Como é que é? – eu perguntei meio atordoado, minha voz soando tão fraca quando o barulho de grama sendo pisada.

- Estamos indo atrás de seu irmão – Madara explicou, o tom de voz era como de alguém que estivesse explicando algo óbvio. Ir atrás de Itachi, rever seu rosto, tocar sua pele... _Senti-lo_... Era tudo que eu queria.

A intenção assassina de Madara dizia que não era esse seu plano.

- Um _tensei ninjutsu_, só pode ser... – Kisame estava em uma furiosa polêmica consigo mesmo, andando silenciosamente para uma árvore e voltando novamente como se ele estivesse sozinho ali, suas sobrancelhas se enrugaram quando ele fitou o chão.

- Não temos tempo para discussão. Arrumem todas as suas coisas – não desperdicem seus preciosos dois minutos.

- O que você vai fazer? – eu o questionei, minha voz saiu estranha. Madara virou-se lentamente para poder me olhar, o sharingan ativo.

- Itachi representa um perigo enorme tanto para Konoha quanto para a própria Akatsuki agora. Iremos fazer um favor ambos os lados se...

- Você realmente espera que eu mate o _meu irmão_ pela própria vingança em seu nome?! – Eu gritei, enfurecido. Aquilo estava além do que eu poderia agüentar. Eu iria continuar me controlando (Como sempre fiz em todos esses malditos anos) até ter certeza absoluta que a decisão de partir para cima de Madara era produto de um pensamento racional e não da fúria que eu sentia.

- Você não tem escolha, Sasuke.

Okay, aquilo me desarmou. A voz de Madara era maciça, incontestável, impossível de sobrepujar. Era como algum tipo de comando, como um capitão que é milhares de vezes mais forte do que você. E eu não queria botar a prova aquela teoria. Eu abaixei minha cabeça em um momento de agonia, vergonha e, principalmente, desespero. O que iríamos fazer agora? Bem, o que _eu_ iria fazer agora?

- Sasuke... – Karin se aproximou de meu ombro, apertando meu braço – Tudo bem?

- Desculpe, cara – Suigetsu colocou sua mão em cima do meu ombro – Força, valeu?

Força? Força para quê? Para matar a pessoa que mais tentou me proteger? Para ter sangue-frio o suficiente ao cravar minha _Kusanagi_ ne... n-nele?

- Temos alguns quesitos a considerar, Madara – disse Kisame, apressado – Não sabemos se a doença foi retirada do corpo dele ou se ele tem pouco tempo de vida... – Eu tremi. O peixão azul continuou a apontar outras questões, mas eu estava abalado demais pela série continua de informações que tentavam entrar em meu cérebro. Eu me rastejava, a ponta de meus pés roçando no chão a cada passo. Madara falava freneticamente com Kisame, formando algum tipo de estratégia de emboscada ou alguma coisa do gênero.

- Talvez se você parasse de resistir... – Juugo sussurrou.

- Apenas se foque em nossa parte. Nós somos em maior número que ele! – Suigetsu estava trabalhando consigo mesmo – como um animador antes de um grande jogo.

Eu conseguia ver como isso seria fácil - não pensar em nada mais do que a minha parte. Não era difícil me imaginar atacando Itachi. Nós já fizemos isso antes. Eu não o via como o inimigo há muito tempo. Eu podia fazer isso de volta.

Eu apenas precisava esquecer que ele estava me protegendo. Eu tinha que esquecer a razão do por que eu talvez quisesse que ele ganhasse...

- Sasuke – Juugo avisou - _Mantenha a sua cabeça no jogo._

Meus pés se moveram preguiçosamente, sendo puxados por cordas invisíveis.

_- Não há nenhum sentido nessa luta -_ Juugo sussurrou novamente.

Ele estava certo. Eu iria acabar fazendo o que Madara queria, se era essa a sua vontade. E era. Óbvio.

Havia uma boa razão para a autoridade dele. Mesmo um grupo forte como o nosso não teria tanta força sem um líder. Nós tínhamos que nos movimentar juntos, pensar juntos, tudo para sermos eficazes. E isso necessitava que o corpo tivesse uma cabeça.

Então e se Madara estivesse errado agora? Não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer. Ninguém poderia ir contra a sua decisão.

Exceto.

Então aí estava – ninguém poderia ir contra a sua decisão exceto _eu_.

Eu nunca quis me virar contra outro Uchiha – e eu nunca pensei que esse dia viria a chegar -, ir contra um irmão de sangue era ilícito, e Madara estava incluso nisso. Mas ele estava errado essa noite.

E eu não havia nascido para me ajoelhar a ele.

Os laços se foram de meu corpo no momento em que eu abracei o meu direito de nascença.

- Não – eu disse em voz alta. Pude ver o olho de Madara se estreitando – Eu não vou seguir você, Madara. Não para algo tão errado.

Madara me encarou, o único olho visível dele emanando um brilho que eu nunca havia visto antes – era malévolo. Maldito.

- Você escolheria seu maior inimigo ao invés de seus companheiros?

O que ele estava falando? Ele mesmo havia me revelado a verdade – a verdade que relatava toda a trajetória da vida do meu irmão. Foi quando eu vi, parcialmente oculta no seu tom de voz, uma pontada de pânico.

Claro que ele iria estar com pânico. Ele precisava de mim, precisava do meu _ódio_ para poder acabar com Konoha. Porém este ódio já não mais existia – ou pelo menos estava exilado em algum canto remoto do mundo –, assim como a possibilidade de ele poder amarrar cordas em meus músculos como um teatro de bonecos e manipular meus movimentos como bem entendesse.

Eu sorri.

- _Ele_ é a minha família. E membros de uma família não devem se voltar uns contra os outros.

Eu dei as costas para ele, árvores repentinamente voando em minha vista enquanto lamúrias e gritos chamando o meu nome rasgavam o ar ao redor de mim.

Marcando meus pés na terra, eu corri para longe do alvoroço que eu tinha causado. Eu não tive muito tempo. Pelo menos Karin era a única que poderia me alcançar, e eu estava um pouco mais à frente.

O choro de tormento enfraqueceu com a distância, e eu me confortei com o som que continuou rasgando a noite quieta. Eles não estavam atrás de mim, ainda.

Eu tinha de advertir Itachi antes que Madara e os outros ficassem sabendo e tentassem me impedir. Se ele estivesse preparado – e eu duvidava muito que ele estivesse – poderia dar a Madara uma razão para repensar nisso antes que fosse muito tarde.

Eu corri para longe, totalmente sem rumo enquanto deixava meu grupo para trás. Meu grupo não pertencia mais a mim. Eu dei as costas a isso.

Hoje tinha começado como qualquer outro dia. Cheguei em uma pensão qualquer com o amanhecer chuvoso, tomei café da manhã com Juugo, a TV ruim, Karin brigando com Suigetsu... Como tudo mudou tão completamente, ficou surrealista? Como tudo ficou confuso e distorcido de forma que eu estava agora aqui, sozinho, um renegado pouco disposto, longe de meus companheiros, escolhendo meu irmão assassino que eu amava ao invés deles?

O som que eu estava temendo suspendeu meus pensamentos sombrios - era o impacto macio de um par de pés contra o chão, enquanto me perseguiam. Eu me lancei adiante, entrando na floresta negra.

E então eu percebi o humor dos da respiração eufórica atrás de mim. Não raiva, mas entusiasmo. Não perseguindo... Mas seguindo.

Meu passo largo vacilou. Eu cambaleei dois passos antes que se igualassem novamente.

- Espere. Minhas pernas não são tão longas quanto as suas – ele disse, rindo.

- SUIGETSU! O que você pensa que está FAZENDO?_VOLTE!_

Ele não respondeu, mas eu pude sentir a excitação dele enquanto ele estava atrás de mim. A cena noturna estava deserta para mim - cheio de desespero. Para ele, estava esperançosa.

Eu não tinha percebido que estava reduzindo a velocidade, mas de repente ele estava em meu encalço, correndo ao meu lado.

- Eu não estou brincando, Suigetsu! Este não é lugar para você. Cai fora daqui.

O aprendiz de Momochi Zabuza bufou – E_u te dou cobertura, Sasuke. Eu acho que você tem razão. E eu não vou ficar junto de Madara quando -_

_- Oh sim, o inferno que vai não ficar junto de Madara! Volte com sua bunda aquática à floresta e faça o que Madara lhe disser para fazer__._

_- Não. _

_- Vá, Suigetsu!_

_- Isso é uma_ ordem, _Sasuke? _

A pergunta dele me pegou desprevenido. Eu parei de uma vez, deslizando, meus pés fazendo um par de sulcos na lama.

- Eu não estou ordenando ninguém para fazer coisa alguma. Eu estou apenas lhe contando o que você já sabe.

Ele parou abruptamente ao meu lado, desabando no chão – _Eu lhe contarei o que eu sei - eu sei que está terrivelmente quieto. Você não notou? _

Eu pisquei quando percebi o que ele quis dizer. Os lamentos já não preenchiam mais o ar, e tudo estava sereno como a noite em si.

- Eles não planejaram isso.

Eu sabia disso. Madara estaria em alerta vermelho agora. Ele usaria Karin, Juugo e, com alguma sorte, até mesmo Kisame para conseguir o que queria. E para fazer isso precisava de silêncio e concentração. O tempo era curto.

- Agora somos só você e eu. Mas também é bom, não acha? Aposto que é mais fácil, assim, para somente duas pessoas. Acho que assim é melhor.

- Cale a boca, Suigetsu.

- Sim, senhor.

- Pare com isso! Não existem dois grupos. Existe O grupo, e existe eu. E só. Então você pode voltar para lá.

- Eu já me decidi, Sasuke. Vou ficar com você. Foi significativo quando você deixou o grupo lá atrás – assim como foi significativo quando de te segui. Escolhi a você, não a eles.

- Aff – Acabei concedendo – Mas o que pode mudar pode vir a mudar novamente.

Ele se levantou e começou a caminhar para o norte – Sem tempo para discutir sobre isso. Devíamos ir agora mesmo antes que Madara...

Ele estava certo nessa parte. Não havia tempo para essa discussão. Comecei a correr novamente, não me forçando tanto. Suigetsu estava logo atrás, a minha direita.

_- Eu posso correr em algum outro lugar, _–ele disse, seu nariz baixando um pouco – _Não segui você porque estava atrás de alguma promoção._

_- Corra onde quiser. Não faz diferença pra mim._

Não havia som de perseguição, mas nós dois aceleramos um pouco ao mesmo tempo. Eu estava preocupado agora. Se eu não conseguia observar os planos de Madara, isso tornaria tudo mais difícil. Não saberia mais sobre a hora do ataque do que Itachi.

.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~, .,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.

- Aaaaagh... Esses foram os cinqüenta e sete minutos mais malucos da minha vida... – Naruto desabou na cama provisória que a mãe de Sakura havia feito para ele.

- E esse nem era o clássico... – Atem riu, colocando os braços atrás da cabeça como um apoio.

O _Rouck àh bai_ era um jogo interessante, que revelava os movimentos característicos de cada jogador. Shisui já era mais durão. Cada batida na bola produzia um baque alto e árduo, como se tivesse batendo em uma telha de plástico, sua movimentação era cheia de vida. Ele tinha um entusiasmo para jogar ardente, como de tivesse uma chama dentro do seu peito que queimava a preguiça e dava combustível à excitação dele. O fato dele ser um dos que criaram o jogo não ajudou em nada.

Yuna tinha os movimentos tão largos e brandos que não existiam. Ela era como um pedaço de seda jogado ao vento, seu corpo se contorcendo conforme a situação pedia, como uma contorcionista do Cirque Du Soleil.

Atem era o que menos tinha dificuldade em jogar. Seus olhos captavam de maneira assustadora janelas, vasos, furos em cercas, chaminés, portas, fios, galhos de árvores e pessoas que estavam conveniente moldados para servirem como perímetro para Shisui fazer seus pontos tranquilamente, batendo com a palma espalmada na bola com uma suavidade impossível.

O jogo havia acabado quando Naruto _sem querer_ jogou a bola em Sakura numa velocidade que assustou a garota dos cabelos róseos, que acertou um soco no amontoado de borracha que estourou com um som de trovão.

- Bem, somente o fato de ninguém ter quebrado o meu nariz já fez o jogo valer a pena – disse Shisui, a cara enfiada no travesseiro. Seus pés estavam descobertos – o pequeno cobertor incapaz de cobrir todo o seu corpão colossal.

- Yuna_-nee-chan_ – Naruto chamou. Yuna virou o rosto apoiada no colchão para lhe encarar, os olhos doces – Como vocês jogam daquele jeito?

Se Shisui tivesse um coração para bater, este teria congelado.

- Assim como? – Yuna costurou um sorriso inocente e açucarado no rosto, enquanto a tensão percorria seu corpo. Claro que eles iriam notar – shinobis de Konoha sempre receberam um ótimo treinamento desde jovens. Ela própria sabia disso.

- Não sei – Naruto lutou contra as palavras, o cenho franzido e Sakura encarando-o sem nada a dizer – Tem alguma coisa estranha... Com o jeito de vocês três juntos.

- Isso é ruim? – O sorriso de Yuna alargou-se, e Naruto teve de se controlar para não perder o fio da meada. Atem encarava o teto, solene, enquanto os pés de Shisui se enroscavam nervosamente abaixo da pequena coberta, produzindo um barulho de roçar.

- Não – Naruto disse, pausadamente – Só é... Diferente. Eu só queria que vocês pudessem ver o jeito de como se movem perto uns dos outros.

- O que quer dizer?

- A forma como vocês se movem – vocês se orientam ao redor um do outro como se fosse tudo planejado. Quando um se move, mesmo que um pouco, os outros dois ajustam suas posições ao mesmo tempo. Como imãs... Ou a gravidade. Vocês são como satélites, ou algo assim. Eu nunca vi nada aparecido – Naruto torceu os lábios, finalizando seu discurso tirado de algum livro de ficção científica. Tudo aquilo parecia impossivelmente improvável, e quando notou isso, Naruto corou violentamente.

Yuna congelou seu sorriso no lugar, esforçando para manter a expressão tranqüila enquanto seu estômago embrulhava – Você deve estar imaginando coisas – ela disse, por fim, incapaz de produzir uma resposta convincente. Um ótimo meio de manipular as pessoas é banalizar suas teorias quando estas estão cobertas de razão.

- Acho que estou pirando – Naruto disse, com um sorriso meio bobo.

- Descansem, vocês têm outro dia amanhã – disse ela, ajeitando-se em seu alcochoado, oferecendo o sorriso mais brilhante que tinha, capturando o loirinho por completo em seu feitiço de moça sensualmente inocente.

Quando a respiração acelerada de Naruto tornou-se altos roncos e Sakura começou a respirar continuamente, todos os três levantaram-se de um pulo.

_Vou passar na cozinha para comer alguma coisa._ Shisui pensou, seu estômago roncando.

_Uma banana._ Yuna concedeu, fazendo o amigo proferir uma careta.

_Banana _ela repetiu. Shisui gemeu de frustração.

Logo após, estavam correndo por entre árvores chatas e grossas, que pareciam simplesmente desviar de suas visões. Yuna fechou os olhos e se concentrou, para depois abri-los e divulgar uma informação crucial:

_Terceira Ponte de Ligação. Daqui a nove horas._

_Cê tá zoando, né? **Como** vamos conseguir chegar à **Né-vo-a** em **NOVE HORAS**?!_

_Pergunta para mim não, querido. Não sei o que tá passando na cabeça dele._

_Como não?! VOCÊ É A NOIVA DELE!_

_Eu **era** a noiva dele. Ou sou. Não sei, Shisui, essa situação está muito estranha. O mais importante é encontrar Itachi e esclarecer essa situação._

_Duvido que ele saiba mais do que nós. _Atem meditou, descontraído. _Só queria saber onde Kaeda está._

Yuna fechou os olhos novamente, anunciando: _É ela quem está mais perto dele. Ela está a uns bons duzentos quilômetros a noroeste da costa da Névoa. Ela está meio perdida, tentando achar alguma coisa com qual possa se localizar. Vai esperar a névoa sobre o oceano se dissipar para poder avistar a Estrela do Norte. Mas ela está bem e saudável. _Yuna sorriu para Atem, que suspirou, aliviado.

Depois de alguns quilômetros, Shisui ponderou: _Eu tenho de me arranjar também. Não vou ficar para titio. _Ele riu, desgostoso.

_Não apresse as coisas, Shisui._ Atem o alertou _Já sabe: É só se apaixonar pela garota errada e nem Itachi vai conseguir te tirar dessa._

_Okay, okay. _Shisui cedeu, mas acrescentou em seguida _É que é meio frustrante, sabe? Quer dizer, olha para mim! Quase vinte e cinco nas costas e sem compromisso. Dureza, irmão. Tu que tens sorte de ter achado Kaeda desde cedo._

_Pena que isso não é mútuo. _Atem disse, a voz insondável.

_É, ela podia pelo menos pegar leve nas rasteiras – Epa, que que é isso?_

_Droga! Eles acordaram! _Yuna sibilou, aumentando o passo. _Pelo menos já estamos bastante a frente deles. Isso __**tem**__ que nos dar alguma vantagem._

_Calma, Yuna. Somos relativamente mais rápidos do que eles. _Atem sorriu, totalmente despreocupado.

Shisui bufou _Onde está Kaeda nessas horas?_

_Deveríamos ser capazes de nos contatar com ela..._ Atem ponderou, tentando igualar a velocidade com a de Yuna, que parecia uma lêmure saltando de galho em galho.

_Kaeda?_ Shisui chamou, numa tentativa. _Kaeda, está aí? Tá, agora eu me sinto meio estúpido._

_Você soa estúpido também._ disse uma voz conhecida, dura e feminina.

_Kaeda_ Três vozes em coro, aliviadas.

_Por que diabos você não entrou em contato com a gente?! Venha para cá, agora. _Shisui estava furioso. _Você realmente deveria para de nos tratar como crianças!_

_Você é apenas uma criança para mim, criança._

_Por favor, parem de brigar!_ Yuna implorou, aflita. Um campo exposto abriu-se a sua frente. A jovem mulher se balançou para frente e para trás em um galho como uma trapezista, seus dedos dos pés tocando suas mãos antes que de se atirar em um giro gracioso na direção do solo. _Shisui, o fato de Kaeda estar mais perto de Itachi quer dizer que ela terá de manter sua posição._

_Kaeda, por que não fez contato antes?_ Atem perguntou com amargura.

_Vocês nem me deram chance. Ficaram o dia inteiro brincando enquanto eu estou caminhando a horas _Ela riu, fria _E quando pensei que conseguiria falar com vocês, fogem da casa para depois começar um debate. Legal._

O luar fazia sombras na noite, tornando a vista mais difícil. A floresta começou a florescer novamente e logo todos estavam correndo entre as árvores de novo. A noite caía e a temperatura também; Os braços de Yuna eram rasgados pelos véus de vento gelados que batiam em seu corpo. Atem estava ocupado demais discutindo com Kaeda para se importar com o frio, enquanto Shisui ganhava a árdua batalha de calor por ter mais sangue quente no corpo do que células nervosas que captam alterações climáticas.

_Eu consigo sentir a presença de Itachi daqui._ Kaeda relatou, cortando Atem bem quando ele iria chegar na parte de "direitos do marido". _Porém ele é incapaz de responder às minhas chamadas. Não sei se ele está impossibilitado de ouvi-las, tanto._

_Ai, meu Deus... Por Thor e Odin..._ Yuna estava aumentando a velocidade gradativamente, Shisui e Atem forçando as canelas para poderem se igualar a colega.

_Yuna, pelo amor de Frigga, você pode se acalmar um pouco? Eles não vão nos alcançar._

_E você pode parar de ser tão..._ Yuna levou um minuto para decidir a palavra certa. _Otimista. Está me dando nos nervos._

_Sem problemas. Quer que eu fique trágico e lamuriento ou apenas quieto?_

_Apenas quieto já está mais do que bom._

_Porém, isso não é tão excitante quanto –_

_Eu tenho uma salamandra._

Atem a fitou, os olhos quase saltando das órbitas.

_Frita._

Ele finalmente se calou.

.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~, .,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.

Dor.

Ela pode ser tanto física quanto mental. Tem a dor de esfolar as mãos e a dor de levar bronca dos pais. Tem a dor de arrancar o dente e a dor de ser ignorado. Tem a dor de perder um dedo e a dor de perder o verdadeiro amor.

Porém, aquilo não era nada comparado ao que Itachi viria a sentir naquele momento.

Na realidade, ele tinha apenas uma vaga impressão do que estava acontecendo. Seu corpo não tinha capacidade para sentir, experimentar, apreciar. Em uma tentativa frustrante, Itachi tentou mexer os braços, mas estes não estavam mais ligados ao seu pescoço. Seus braços eram coisas mortas, largadas em algum lugar ao seu lado. O moreno nunca esteve em tanta desconexão com o universo quanto agora. Por um segundo esperançoso, Itachi pensou se estaria morto.

Mas então sua mente trouxe um slide colorido e doloroso daqueles últimos instantes no Esconderijo Uchiha, e do fim da dor encolerizante que mordia suas vísceras. Totalmente diferente.

Itachi começou a sentir alguma coisa em seu peito – o que lhe deixou meio aliviado, pois não suportava mais ficar como um cadáver inerte em uma cama de um necrotério.

No segundo depois, desejou que este fosse exatamente o caso.

Em um momento que Itachi não teve certeza de quando começou ou se teve um fim, seu coração começou a ser espremido dentro de seu peito. Ele tentou articular algum som, mas nada lhe saía da boca. Queria gritar, implorar para que alguém lhe matasse agora, antes que vivesse mais um segundo com aquela dor. Mas ele não podia mover os lábios. O gelo ainda estava lá, lhe pressionando o corpo.

A compressão apertou tanto o órgão pulsante que Itachi surpreendeu-se que aquilo ainda não havia arrebentado. A sensação aumentou – aumentou e chegou ao ponto máximo e então aumentou até certo ponto que ultrapassava a tudo que já havia sentido. Queria erguer os braços e arrancar o coração de dentro do peito - qualquer coisa que causasse tal tortura. Mas ele não podia sentir meus braços, não podia mover nem um dedo sequer.

A fina lâmina que perfurava seus olhos anunciando a morte de Shisui e sua legítima posse ao Mangekyou Sharingan. Aquilo não era nada. Aquilo era um lugar confortável em uma cama feita de penas. Ele preferia aquilo agora cem vezes mais. Cem vezes ser perfurado. Ele preferiria e seria grato.

A doença mortal e agonizante – lâminas cortantes que raspavam o seu corpo de cima para baixo. Aquilo não era nada. Aquilo era flutuar em uma piscina de água gelada. Ele preferiria mil vezes. E seria muito grato.

Tudo que Itachi queria era morrer. Nunca ter nascido. O conjunto de sua existência não valia essa dor. Não valia passar por isso para mais uma batida de coração.

_Deixe-me morrer, deixe-me morrer, deixe-me morrer._

E, por um tempo sem fim, isso era tudo. Somente a tortura esmagadora, e seus gritos inaudíveis, implorando para a morte vir. Nada mais, nem mesmo o tempo. Então isso foi infinito, sem começo nem fim. Um momento infinito de dor. Itachi nunca pensou que aquilo lhe prenderia pra baixo e lhe amordaçaria. Manteria seu corpo paralisado enquanto seu coração ficava deformado dentro de si, algo moldando para uma forma desfigurada.

A única mudança veio quando, de repente, impossivelmente, sua dor dobrou.

Uma mão de ferro havia agarrado seu coração e o puxara para fora, pelo meio das costelas. Itachi ouviu o próprio grito. Não era só um grito; Era um berro de agonia de congelar o sangue. Enfim começou a ter uma noção das coisas: Uma de suas mãos agarrou o lençol encharcado pelo seu suor, enquanto a outra apertava o ponto frenético, tentando em vão segurar seu coração lá dentro.

A contração sem fim se encolerizou.

Apesar disto, os gritos atormentados de Itachi passaram para um choro agitado e convulso. Agora ele podia ouvir com uma clareza absurda o que se passava pelo cômodo. Havia um som de fundo que parecia pequeno gritinhos tremidos e inquietos. Alguém segurava a sua mão, alguém com a palma pequena e gelada.

- O que faremos com _isto_? – A voz de Eimber fez o peito de Itachi inflar-se. Para seu horror, Rieki respondeu:

- Jogue essa coisa pela janela. – Itachi sabia que estava se referindo a criatura que gemia ao fundo. Uma pessoa se levantou, caminhou até ele e sussurrou:

- Itachi, pode me ouvir? – Samyr. A voz de sinos dourados tilintou perto dos ouvidos do moreno, que contraiu a têmpora com o som alto e tocante. A Valquíria tomou aquilo como uma afirmação.

- E pensar que ele sobreviveu à mutação. Tudo é sempre mais divertido quando ele está por perto.

- Eimber! – Dallas sussurrou, sua voz de passarinho variava entre o baixo e o alto.

Itachi forçou as pálpebras de chumbo ao limite, sua visão embaciada pelas lágrimas secas e impregnadas em seus cílios. Sua respiração trancava e em seguida se esvaía completamente em uma soprada superficial de ar.

- Itachi – Rieki foi ao seu lado, seus olhos ansiosos eram encobertos pela fina camada de pele que pestanejava nervosamente, os orbes verdes relampejando. Ele colocou três dedos na frente de Itachi – Conte.

- Me... Dê um tempo, garo... to. – Itachi precisou de duas tentativas para conseguir proferir esta frase. Sua voz estava tão mutilada que ele próprio a estranhou. Samyr o ajudou a se sentar, encostando-o na cabeceira da cama e verificando seu estado – "péssimo", murmurara – e lhe secando a face com a parte do lençol que não estava molhada. Observou as Valquírias em suas formas reais.

Era como se as deidades fossem estátuas esculpidas em mármore por Michelangelo, pintadas a mão por Botticelli e ornadas por Da Vinci, em uma difusão de cores e fantasia, mas elas próprias em si pareciam uma obra surreal de Chiho Aoshima.

Dallas tinha um corpo totalmente desenvolvido em uma estatura de uma menina de onze anos. Os seios pequenos e firmes eram segurados por sua armadura de cobre escuro em forma de biquíni, sua saia de bronze lhe caía até os joelhos, duas orelhas longas e negras de coelho estavam presas em seu elmo, apontadas para trás.

A perfeição do corpo de Venesis era algo encoberto por um lençol branco puído e meio transparente, as tatuagens alienígenas percorrendo toda a extensão de sua pele morena, parte delas cobertas pelos cabelos brancos que caíam em ondas por suas costas.

Eimber não tinha muito para descrever. Estava à frente da janela aberta que permitia que uma brisa noturna adentrasse o aposento e atiçasse as labaredas de seu vestido, seu cabelo em chamas balançando ameaçadoramente.

Samyr era a mais estonteante. Sua armadura de liga de titânio prateado refletia o próprio Itachi em seu estado deplorável. O olho vermelho e sanguinário da Valquíria o fitava de maneira meio trucida, então Itachi optou por encarar o esmeraldino aconchegante. Quando o fez, sentiu um estranho impulso de piscar – como se estivesse encarando o sol.

A atenção de Itachi passou das deidades para a criatura no chão. A cabecinha ovulada era totalmente desproporcional ao corpo pequeno e esquelético, a pele acinzentada junto aos ossos do corpo do pequeno ser hediondo de guinchava e se contorcia no chão em formas impossíveis, a nojo-gosma ainda presente em sua textura áspera formando uma poça luminosa no chão em que a criaturinha espirrava para todo o lado. Itachi sabia que a dor que a criatura estava sentindo era a mesma que a dele.

"De repente" é uma palavra que especifica um acontecimento repentino, que geralmente surgiu totalmente do nada, como o Big Bang. Coisas que acontecem de repente podem afetar seriamente a ordem natural das coisas, como fazer a água cair para cima e existir poças nos tetos e goteiras no chão, enquanto você sobe para baixo ou desce para cima.

E também podem interferir em coisas relativamente mais insignificantes se comparadas ao fenômeno que fará com que o Big Freeze venha a acontecer, como um vaso de margarida cair em cima da cabeça do seu dermatologista, provocando um derrame em seu cérebro e a sua falta no teste de garota-propaganda de um comercial da Havaianas. Todo mundo usa.

Então, DE REPENTE (Notem a entoação), a criatura assombrosa deu o guincho mais estridente e penetrante de sofrimento que Itachi já ouvira, cada pêlo de seu corpo se eriçando. Não era como a dele, onde alguma coisa é arrancada; Mas como se estivesse forçando alguma coisa para dentro. A criatura ainda lutava pela vida quando a última etapa da metamorfose começou a acontecer.

A pele repugnante e escamosa foi mudando de cor, clareando, até se tornar macia, de uma cor creme. Da cabeça, mechas de cabelo começaram a brotar do couro cabeludo, um vermelho impossivelmente rico e brilhante, como sangue fresco. O corpinho frágil foi passando de esquelético para robusto, os bracinhos finos e cheios envolvendo a forma do que se assemelhava assustadoramente a uma criança humana.

E os olhos. A pequena menina encarou Itachi com os olhos marejados, seu olhar mais focado do que qualquer olhar de um recém nascido devia ser. Sua pigmentação era de um verde claro e suave, como a floresta no raiar do dia, com pequenos traços de mel. Ela sorriu para Itachi, um brilhante relampejo de pequenos, perfeitos dentes brancos.

Faltaram palavras para descrever o momento. Itachi já havia visto mais bebês em sua vida do que o necessário, mas nenhum deles era digno de ser comparado ao inacreditável ser a sua frente. Ele simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que era a mesma criatura que lhe fitava com adorável admiração.

- Meu Deus... – Itachi conseguiu balbuciar aquela pequena sentença, baixo demais para alguém ouvir. Antes de sequer se recuperar do choque, Samyr encaixou-a em seus braços duros e frios de titânio e levou a criança, a _sua_ criança para o banheiro.

Itachi quis contestar, lhe implorar para devolver-lhe a pequena menina, mas seu coração vacilou e ele arfou de espanto.

- Itachi?! – Rieki estava ao seu lado em um piscar de olhos, o som de um chuveiro sendo aberto como um barulho de fundo – Você está bem?

Itachi nada respondeu, apenas sentiu seu coração alterado bater preguiçosamente, o ritmo cardíaco muito abaixo do de um coração normal e saudável. Provavelmente o fim estava chegando, tão mais diferente daquele outro. Itachi não deixaria nada para trás – as Valquírias provavelmente poderiam cuidar de Rieki.

Mas ele havia conseguido. Mesmo contra as probabilidades, ele _tinha_ sido forte o suficiente para sobreviver à pequena garotinha que agora estava sendo lavada no banheiro, para agüentar ter a metade de seu coração arrancada de dentro de si enquanto ela não era forte o suficiente para viver sem seu apoio.

Ele aceitaria a morte de bom agrado, agora que tinha certeza de que todos estavam bem, de que a criança iria ficar forte e saudável. Ele estava certo o tempo todo; Ela valia a luta.

Ele fechou os olhos, respirando profundamente, esperando a escuridão o engolir. Aquele fim calmo e tranqüilo era absolutamente mais preferível do que o último que tivera. Seu coração continuou a bombear sangue por seu corpo vagarosamente, uma vez a cada três segundos.

Mas a escuridão não veio. Suas pálpebras eram a única coisa que lhe restringia de ver a luz âmbar do cômodo.

-... E você aí, todo relaxado! – Rieki exclamou, contrariado, relatando o que Itachi perdera enquanto sofria silenciosamente (Nem tanto) na cama – Você sabia que _aquela coisa_ estava chupando o seu sangue?! Ela não tinha _nada _naquele corpo gosmentinho, e Dallas teve que acelerar a sua produção de glóbulos sanguíneos para que você não morresse de hemorragia! Você sabia que envelheceu quase um dia em três horas?! Aliás, _por que_ você não me contou nada sobre elas?! Você ao menos sabe como eu fiquei ao ver todas elas te arrastando para cá? UM DIA EM TRÊS HORAS! – Ele ecoou, estarrecido.

- Garoto, não esquenta. Agora Itachi irá viver muito mais do que iria viver antes da mutação – Dallas falou tranquilamente, tentando acalmar o garoto. O efeito foi exatamente o contrário.

Itachi, por um momento, parou de respirar.

- Como é que é? – Rieki indagou num tom acusatório, suas sobrancelhas formando uma linha única acima de seus olhos verdes claros. Dallas encolheu um pouco os ombros, falando como se pedisse desculpas:

- Bom, Itachi terá mais tempo de vida do que você, tecnicamente. Seus batimentos cardíacos são mais lentos do que os seus, assim, ele terá um crescimento de estatura de baixíssima celeridade, apesar da velocidade da reprodução de suas células não ter sido afetada... – Ela sussurrou, esperando alguém exalar com alívio ou sair berrando de alegria, esperando a quebra da tensão fria que se instalara no quarto, ao perceberem que ela estava certa. O quarto somente pareceu ficar ainda mais frio. Conseqüentemente a sua pequena voz manteve-se em silêncio.

Itachi gemeu.

- Por que isso só acontece comigo? – ele perguntou, jogando os braços para cima para depois caírem molemente em cima de seu rosto, e Dallas não sabia para quem a pergunta foi direcionada. Itachi sempre foi diferente de todos os outros humanos que já conhecera. Ele sempre tinha as reações erradas. Ou exatamente as reações certas, talvez – As que Dallas simplesmente não conseguia compreender, pelo menos.

- Se você gosta de pontos ruins, você vai sentir mais frio do que as pessoas normais – Dallas complementou, analisando a expressão de Itachi minuciosamente, tentando adivinhar seu próximo movimento como uma espécie de interatividade.

- Demais – Itachi murmurou, não soando muito empolgado. Rieki explodiu.

- AHHHH? COMO ASSIM ELE VAI VIVER MAIS DO QUE EU? POR QUÊÊÊÊ?! SÓ POR QUE AQUELA COISA NOJENTINHA MORDEU ELE? AHHHH?! – Rieki agora peitava Dallas – esta um pouco mais alta do que ele – os braços erguidos para cima, como uma criança que precisava de ajuda para tirar a camisa.

Itachi não culpava Rieki por gostar da estranha, mas bela criatura que Samyr estava secando no banheiro ao lado – ele tinha todas as todas as razões do mundo para odiá-la: Ela quase matou Itachi, antes era totalmente assombrosa e agora era assombrosamente primorosa e, pior de tudo, conquistou o coração de Eimber. Esta o fuzilava com os olhos.

- Olha aqui, moleque-

- Eimber – Itachi chamou. A Valquíria do fogo espremeu os lábios um contra o outro, formando uma linha dura. Itachi suspirou, fraco, e virou-se para Rieki – Criança, eu sei como é difícil para você aceitar... ela – Itachi disse, por fim. Ele deu uma breve pausa para pegar ar, sua voz saindo meio falha, mas clara – Mas agora ela faz parte de mim... Parte do que eu sou.

Rieki virou a cara para o lado, contrariado. Itachi riu da reação dele, mas logo após o som harmonioso da risada fraca dele foi substituído por um alto, tocante choro. Todo mundo reagiu como se nunca tivesse ouvido a voz antes.

O choro da recém-nascida criança perfurou Itachi diretamente, lançando-lhe ao chão. Seus olhos arderam de modo estranho, como se quisessem se romper. Não era como no rio Nakano, quando recebera o _doujutsu_ maldito – era pior. Cem vezes pior.

Itachi quis se rasgar ao meio.

Eimber foi correndo ao banheiro, acudir o bebê angustiado e dar leves tampinhas para confortar – Qual é o problema? Ela está ferida? O que aconteceu? – sua voz um volume mais alto por causa da tensão.

- Nenhum, ela está bem – Samyr tranqüilizou-a, saindo do banheiro com Eimber em seu encalço, espiando a toalha enrugada que Samyr carregava.

Itachi viu a menina pequena esgueirar-se pela toalha, inclinando-se para fora dos braços de Samyr.

- Ela realmente acabou de nascer? – Itachi arfou, sem acreditar.

A estranha criança nos braços de Samyr deveria ter semanas... Não, meses de idade. Ela talvez estivesse o dobro do tamanho do alienígena que o havia mordido, e ela parecia suportar seu próprio torso facilmente enquanto ela se esticava em sua direção. Seu reluzente cabelo carmim caia como uma cortina pelos seus ombros. Seus olhos verdes e límpidos examinaram-no com um interesse que não parecia como o de outras crianças; era adulto, ciente e inteligente. Ela esticou uma mão, na direção de Itachi por um momento, e então se voltou para tocar a garganta de Samyr.

- Sim, é ele – Samyr murmurou, perto do ouvido miúdo da criança.

Em seu rosto não havia surpresa em sua beleza e perfeição. Itachi não acreditava que era a mesma criança. A sua criança. A pequena menina herdara seu nariz reto e comprido. Itachi percebeu, chocado, as bochechas de Sasuke e os dedos de sua mãe. Fugaku mal estava visível na difusão de rostos, mas seu aspecto, surpreendentemente, a fez melhor ao invés de pior. Ela deveria ser deles. Impossível, mas ainda verdade.

Quando ela viu o rosto pasmo de Itachi, a criança que era muito perceptiva se mexeu nos braços de Samyr, tentando alcançá-lo. De algum jeito, a expressão dela conseguiu ser impaciente. Ela choramingou avidamente e se esticou, suas pequenas mãos se fechando em punhos de novo e de novo.

Samyr fechou o espaço que separava Itachi da criança e entregou-a em seus braços frouxos. A menina não chorava mais, mas ainda respirava rápido, como se sentisse dor. Seus olhos abertos a deixavam com uma expressão tão chocada que chegava a ser engraçada. Sua face era absolutamente tão perfeita que Itachi engasgou. Ela era ainda mais linda do que as Valquírias. Inacreditável. Impossível.

Ela olhou para cima e sorriu para o moreno de novo, mostrando seus dentes pequenos e quadrados e duas covinhas. Deliberadamente ela alcançou seu rosto, batendo levemente, divertida e fascinada.

- Você já sabe que nome vai dar a ela? – Dallas perguntou, sorridente, enquanto o colchão amortecia seu pouco peso quando ela se sentou ao lado de Itachi e tirar uma mecha que caía no meio do rostinho sedoso e quente da menina.

Itachi não precisou pensar por muito tempo. Seus olhos estavam injetados na criança mínima em seus braços, enquanto esta sorria levemente e puxava um pedaço do seu cabelo. Os cabelos impossivelmente rubros que entravam em contraste com sua pele de marfim cremoso...

Itachi, apesar de odiar sangue com todas as suas forças, não teve dúvidas quanto à identificação da menina. Naquele momento – e apenas naquele momento – sangue lhe pareceu uma cor tão vívida e iluminada que o nome da pequena criança que cabia tão fácil em seus braços – como se tivessem sido feitos exatamente para ela – lhe escapou pelos lábios, como um sopro de vida.

- _Akane_.

_**Brilhante Vermelha**_

.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~, .,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.

Ronaldo.

OIS BROTOS!! Oitavo capítulo bem bonitinho aqui para vocêis. Estou sofrendo ameaças a respeito do meu cobertor, por isso, sempre postem um "up" em cada capítulo, para que minha cama continue arrumada como sempre.

AtenciosameUGDauil4"!$!

Para terem um boa noção da armadura de Samyr, procurem por "titânio" na Wikipédia e vejam a imagem que aparece à direita.

_Geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeente,_ para os amantes da série _Twilight_ já não irem me acusando de transcrever coisas já consagradas, alguns momentos deste capítulo foram tirados do _Breaking Dawn _(Amanhecer), como o momento em que Sasuke foge do Madara – e eu sei que todo mundo queria ver isso –, quando Itachi estava ainda no processo de mutação e na descrição da Akane. Stephenie Meyer é apenas um dos melhores autores que já tive o prazer de conhecer ler as obras, que entrou estourando na lista dos meus "_Mais"_, assim como Philip Pullman e Lemony Snicket.

**ATENÇÃO, FANGIRLS! **

**REENCONTRO DE ITACHI E SASUKE NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!!**

_Vá correndo comprar o seu ingresso na primeira fileira!_

E ganhe de brinde uma autêntica réplica de Beelzenef, o adorável gatinho vu Du do Nekozawa_-senpai_!

Respostas das Reviews:

_Vitor com 1 i:_ Pequenas correções que eu faço apenas para te irritar: "_The Best Chapter Ever", "Amei, amei, amei", "não sei o significado daquele 'A' perdido ali no meio", "Mil congratulações"._ Doce, eu não preciso do teu perdão para escrever rápido, so, relaxa e goza .

_Larryzinha:_ AIS, AMO ATAQUES DE PELANCA! É, amor, esse negócio todo do Crepúsculo estar bombando nas livrarias influencia, né? Eu peguei um Edward de doze anos, os olhos verdes e tarado por dinheiro. Tenho uma mente perturbada ou não tenho? Sim, eu não estava com saco para criar uma história original então peguei algumas coisas (?) da Menina Que Roubava Livros. Que bom que tu gostaste dos personagens que eu criei. É difícil, sabe? Com todo aquele negócio das características e habitas pessoais... Mas enfim.

_hin-vi:_ Ois moça! Malz pela tua internet, eu odeio quando a minha dá pau. Mas nada como o técnico certo para fazer os milagres da mecânica. Muitíssimo obrigada pelos elogios, é realmente muito gratificante saber que há gente que gosta das minhas histórias, sério mesmo. Baaaahh, fico toda tremendo só de pensar na minha fic na telona! Já pensou? Aqui está o oitavo capítulo, com gostinho de morango e recheio de tuti-fruti.

_Abigail:_ Amigaaaaaaaaaa... Não tenho muito tempo pr escrever, então... VALEUPELAREVIEWMASNÃOTENHOCOMODEMONSTRARAGRITDÃODIVINAQUEESTOUSENTINDONAPORRADESTEEXATOMOMENTO. Sacou?


	9. Capítulo Nove

**A Jornada – Capítulo Nove **

Preparadas, fangirls?

**REENCONTRO DE ITACHI E SASUKE!** Aqui! Agora! Ou onde quer que você esteja lendo isso.

Okay, meninas, não está _essas coisas,_ mas eu fiz o melhor que eu pude, okay? Deixem de manha.

Obrigada a todos que lêem, por que sem vocês eu não teria desculpas para continuar esse treco.

.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~, .,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.

Sinto-me obrigada a contar para vocês que vestir uma Valquíria para que se parecesse com um humano não é muito fácil.

O sol nem nascera ainda e o dia prometia ser limpo e claro – o que é uma mentira, e isso nossos queridos personagens fictícios vão descobrir mais tarde.

Itachi acordou com a sensação de não ter dormido um minuto sequer, mas seu histórico escolar imaculado e o peso na consciência se não retirar o corpo preguiçoso do colchão para ir à Academia forçou Itachi a ser a primeira pessoa a tirar o pé da cama. A pequena e perceptível Akane deu um gritinho de alegria quando ouviu Itachi resmungar e levantar o tronco, balançando a cabeça. Eimber a embalava suavemente em um momento de maternidade forjada.

- Un, un! – ela esgueirou-se dos braços avermelhados da Valquíria do fogo, que suspirou e a depositou na cama. Akane prontamente se aninhou no peito de Itachi, remexendo os ombros e ronronando. Itachi tentou despertar um pouco mais piscando rapidamente, mas os murmúrios manhosos da menina somente lhe faziam ficar com ainda mais sono.

- Ela não dormiu esta noite – Eimber comentou, os olhos fixos em Akane – Foi ansiedade, eu acho. Ela mal podia esperar para que você acordasse.

- Ah. – foi a sua resposta genial. Gentilmente tirou Akane de seu colo, que pôs seu lábio inferior para fora em um beicinho manhoso. Itachi riu sua risada de sinos e colocou-se para fora das cobertas. Estremeceu.

Seus pés descalços entraram em contato com o chão gélido do quarto, sua pele nua esfriando rapidamente. Itachi encolheu as pernas automaticamente, como se tivesse pisada em cima de brasas fumegantes. Akane pipitou, sentada indulgente num ninho improvisado. Lembrou-se das palavras de Dallas na noite passada: "_Se você gosta de pontos ruins, você vai sentir mais frio do que as pessoas normais."_ Agora ele entendeu o que ela quis dizer.

Tateando com a ponta do dedão, Itachi conseguiu arrastar um calçado que ele não fazia idéia de onde tinha vindo, mas o encaixou nos pés e foi se arrastando até o banheiro.

Lavar o rosto em água fria numa manhã de inverno na Vila da Névoa Oculta quando sua temperatura corporal está uns três graus abaixo do normal certamente não uma a coisa mais agradável de se fazer, principalmente quando a janela está aberta e mandou uma enxurrada de vento cortante adentro do banheiro, antes mesmo que Itachi pudesse pegar a toalha. Itachi gostava do frio – quando ele não era a própria geladeira.

Apesar de estar com os olhos ardendo pelo contato com a água e o rosto dolorido, pelo menos agora estava mais desperto. Tateou dentro da bolsinha de couro até encontrar algo para vestir, não se preocupando muito se as peças combinavam ou não uma com a outra – o suéter que ele vestira era quente o suficiente para protegê-lo da névoa de início de manhã e era isso que importava para ele.

Quando voltou para o quarto, Eimber estava vestindo Akane com o vestido de algodão que Itachi tirara da bolsinha de couro quando ele e Rieki estavam arriscando suas vidas ao fazerem uma missão de reconhecimento às escuras ao tirarem um por um os objetos que Itachi conseguira alcançar e colocá-los sobre a cama. A saia do pequeno vestido era um pouco mais escura do que a neve e tinha a estrutura cilíndrica, circulando ao redor da meia calça justa nas pernas gordinhas dela. Havia babados na borda e grandes botões redondos abaixo da gola que formavam um quadrado sem hastes, perfeitamente moldurados no peito macio e sem relevância.

Akane calçava sapatinhos de boneca, não muito diferentes dos que Alice usou quando seguiu um coelho pontual para dentro de uma caverna subterrânea que dava para um mundo onde todo mundo gostava de valetes, o verniz produzindo uma textura oleosa e reluzindo a pouca luz do lugar. Ela estava entretida abotoando o casaco de couro marrom que protegeria a parte de cima de seu corpo do frio que os aguardavam mais afora. Itachi se perguntou quantas visões Kanna havia tido e quantos itens haviam sido sovados dentro do buraquinho negro como breu como resultado destas. O moreno estremeceu involuntariamente.

Eimber levantou a cabeça e o examinou, pensativa.

- Você fica melhor com o casaco que a sacerdotisa fez para você, mas... Hum... Já enfiamos ele dentro da bolsa mesmo – ela deu de ombros, amarrando alguma coisa ao redor da cintura de Akane que Itachi reconheceu como uma enorme nécessaire rosada e gorda que já estava cheia de artigos aleatórios.

- Para quê isso? – ele perguntou, questionando-se de onde que vinham todas aquelas coisas – e se existia algum algarismo capaz de numerar quantas coisas Kanna enfiou dentro do pequeno recipiente pendurado em seu ombro.

- Akane gosta de colecionar coisas – Eimber sorriu, enquanto penteava os fios rubros com os dedos – Ela se divertiu ontem à noite enquanto você não estava acordado. Convenientemente ela tirou isso aqui também, e não há Valquíria que a separe – ela riu de novo.

- Onde estão Dallas e o resto? – Itachi perguntou, olhando ao redor do cômodo como se alguém pudesse saltar de dentro do armário ou pular do lustre.

- Dallas está algumas centenas de anos atrasada no quesito de moda – aliás, todas nós estamos. O bom Rieki está fazendo um serviço comunitário e ajudando-a nas compras, apesar de que provavelmente ninguém tenha aberto qualquer loja há essa hora – ela olhou pela janela, um fio de luz no horizonte – Samyr e Venesis estão fazendo ronda por aí, para ter certeza de que nenhuma Valquíria nos seguiu. Esperamos que elas estejam ocupadas se encharcando até os ossos – seu sorriso endureceu, e Itachi não soube o porquê, ao contrários de VOCÊS.

Akane enlaçou o pescoço de Itachi com seus braços como se fosse uma hera, afastando-se um pouco para poder tirar da bolsa desproporcionalmente grande uma colher entortada que ela prontamente começou a batucar na palma da mão. Abrindo um sorriso brilhante por um segundo, voltou sua atenção para o brinquedo reluzente.

- Nós iremos à frente – Eimber instruiu, alisando um vestido que Itachi não reconheceu como o de labaredas que ela usava desde a primeira vez que o viu – aliás, as diferenças eram distintas. Era algo como linho fino, de um bordô xadrez daqueles tipos feitos em casa pela Sociedade das Vózinhas Politicamente Corretas. Uhum.

Eimber estalou os dedos e seus cabelos de labaredas se foram. No lugar, longos cachos loiros arruivados brotaram do seu couro cabeludo, escorregando pelas costas até chegarem próximos a cintura. Ela sacudiu a cabeça, satisfeita.

- Não ria, okay? – ela disse, sem olhar para Itachi.

Ele apenas acenou, com a boca entreaberta. Akane deu alguns tapinhas em seu rosto impacientemente, exigindo sua atenção. Itachi voltou seu rosto para ela, sorrindo gentilmente. Isso a ganhou; Ela começou a bater em seu peito com a colher de metal com a força de uma pluma, enquanto Eimber os empurrava para fora do quarto.

- Fique com o troco – Itachi conseguiu dirigir a frase para a dona da pensão – apenas uma velha senhora que tinha alguns rolos no cabelo e uma lixa nas mãos – enquanto atirava o preço de sua estadia aumentado 500%. Tão logo estavam na rua escura e fria, Akane estremeceu. Itachi apertou-a mais contra o peito, quando percebeu que as batidas da colher em sua clavícula começaram a ficar lentas. Estava a ponto de interromper Eimber de sua caminhada maníaca em pânico - havia algo errado com ela? - quando as pálpebras dela tremularam e fecharam. Ela bocejou, seus repolhudos lábios rosa extensos num redondo "O", e seus olhos nunca reabriam.

Suas mãos caíram do rosto de Itachi enquanto ela tendia a dormir - o fundo de suas pálpebras eram da cor de lavanda esbranquiçada das nuvens finas antes do nascer do sol –, a colher tinindo quando caiu no chão. Cuidadosamente para não perturbá-la, Itachi recolheu a colher e a guardou dentro de sua bolsa rosa e relaxou os braços.

- Eimber – Itachi chamou, receoso.

- Sim? – Ela atendeu, jamais retirando seus olhos da estrada ia surgindo à frente.

- O que ela... Bom, você sabe. O que exatamente... Akane é?

A Valquíria do fogo se virou para encarar seus olhos, um esboço de sorriso no rosto – Já ouviu falar em Avatares?

- Avatares? – Itachi repetiu a palavra estranha – Não. O que significam?

- Não é o que _significam_, e sim o que _são_. Avatares não são comuns, entretanto não são raros. Akane é a primeira a trilhar este mundo – ela parou, pensativa enquanto se dava conta do que havia acabado de falar.

- Mas você disse que eles não eram raros – Itachi objetou.

- Sim, eu disse.

- Então o que quer dizer com que Akane é a primeira a pisar neste-

Itachi travou quando a ficha caiu. Eimber o fitava com uma curiosidade polida, esperando sua reação.

- _Outros mundos?_ – Itachi sufocou em horror.

A Valquíria sorriu torto.

- Não é de se espantar que você não saiba. Até mesmo nós, Valquírias, temos um conhecimento limitado – mas bastante primoroso – sobre esse assunto; Mas não estamos falando disto agora.

Itachi lembrou-se de Akane encolhida em seus braços e obrigou sua mente a retroceder ao contexto.

- Avatares são muito... Cobiçados, por assim dizer. Marechais, generais, almirantes, reis, imperadores, monarcas, _czares_ e até mesmo a camada religiosa estavam atrás deles.

- Mas, por quê? – Itachi questionou, sem entender. Akane estava tão quente (para ele) e perfeita em seus braços, sonhando pesadamente que ele se perguntou o motivo de grandes chefes de guerra e soberanos quisessem aqueles pequenos anjos irreais. Ele até acreditaria se Eimber tivesse mencionado tias solteiras e crianças mimadas, mas...

- Você não faz nem idéias do que essa criança é capaz de fazer – Eimber murmurou, os olhos brilhando intensamente, focados em Akane – Não achamos preocupante os dons dessas criaturas, porque há uma imensurável diferença entre nosso poder e os deles; Mas para humanos, como você, ter uma dessas criaturas em sua posse é a mesma coisa que ter uma arma de destruição em massa se usada da maneira certa.

Itachi piscou furiosamente, tentando se livrar da névoa que grudava em seus cílios.

- Akane é uma... _Arma_?

- Por assim dizer – Eimber encolheu os ombros.

- Mas ela é um bebê – Ele protestou.

- Para você pode até parecer que ela seja nova, mas Avatares duram mais até que o próprio Deus Rio. Eu não duvidaria se Akane já passou de sua primeira infância de mil anos lá nos espaço – Ela riu.

A boca de Itachi abriu e por um segundo ele se esqueceu de como fechá-la. Torceu os lábios para o lado; E pensar que mesmo depois de conhecer Shisui _existiam_ coisas que ainda lhe provocassem espanto.

- Ah – olha nossa carona ali.

Sim, com certeza ainda havia muitas coisas que espantassem Itachi.

No meio do véu de partículas aguadas, o que parecia ser uma enorme sombra gigante no meio da escuridão quebrava a luz da lua nas ondas.

A Terceira Ponte de Ligação – a maior do mundo – estava enorme e impotente, como sempre esteve desde que fora construída. Ao lado dela, a figura do maior navio que Itachi já vira estava posando impotente na baía da cidade. Estava preto – e – branco por causa da luz da lua, ainda alta no céu, atracado na água escurecida pela noite. Havia dois enormes vultos que se sobressaiam das paredes de metal pesado da embarcação pequenos pontos luminosos no que deveria ser o convés.

Itachi lembrou a si mesmo que tinha de respirar.

- Uau – Eimber se admirou, fazendo questão de acrescentar um pequeno fato – Claro, eu já construções mais grandiosas do que isso, mas ainda assim... Uau.

Uma pequena figura surgiu do convés, laranja por causa das luzes que deveriam ser tochas com fogo. Ela acenou e gritou:

- Ei, vocês são aqueles que Kanna mandou?!

Eimber falou no mesmo tom, com sua alta e tocante voz: - Sim!

- Claro que são! – a pessoa repreendeu a si mesma, e em seguida houve um estalo e uma ponte começou a baixar lentamente. Um ruído de ferrugem se fez presente por um curto momento antes da grande tábua de madeira recostar sobre a areia que criou uma pequena nuvem – Subam!

Itachi e Eimber precipitaram-se para dentro do navio. Havia um emaranhado de escadas, mas somente uma levava para cima. Os degraus de lataria eram resistentes e tingidos de um laranja próximo ao marrom, mas aparentavam não terem sido trocados há um bom tempo. Canos seguiam-se nas paredes aqui e ali, espirrando vapor bem no ouvido de Eimber que pulou para o último degrau em um terço de segundo.

- Bem vindos! – bradou um homem alto com bigode escovado e olhos negros. Usava uma bandana que cobria toda a cabeça e um casaco de couro preto de estendia até suas pernas e era impossível dizer se ele estava vestindo mais alguma coisa no amanhecer. Ele estendeu uma mão grossa e áspera para Itachi, que devolveu o gesto com seu aperto gentil.

- Obrigado por nos dar abrigo – estamos realmente precisando – Senhor...?

- Solidor! – o homem bradou, quase como que orgulhoso do seu nome – Capitão Astos Leonora Kaldas Solidor! Positivo! Hum! – ele estufou o peito, tão cheio de si que Itachi e Eimber encolheram-se em sincronia.

- Querido? – a voz de uma mulher chamou. Uma porta da na ponte se abriu e de dentro saiu uma senhora jovem, o vestido azul claro combinando com os cabelos ruivos e o avental branco e engomado. Tinha a mesma bandana do Capitão Solidor prendendo seu cabelo em um coque e uma vassoura esfiapada numa das mãos.

- Ah, vocês chegaram! – ela disse, apoiando a vassoura na parede da ponte e limpando as mãos no avental para saudá-los – Eu sou Mydia, esposa do Astos. Já preparei suas acomodações; Querem entrar...?

- Na verdade, querida, precisamos discutir algumas coisas aqui, primeiro – O capitão disse, apontando com o dedo indicador. Sua esposa assentiu e começou a se retirar.

- Hum, senhora...? – Itachi chamou. Mydia se virou.

- Sim?

- Será que você poderia colocá-la em uma cama ou algo do tipo? Ela está cansada... – Itachi mudou brevemente a posição de Akane, que tinha um dedão chupado dentro da boca.

- Oho, belo Avatar você tem aí – O capitão comentou, as mãos na cintura. Itachi enrijeceu.

- Não se preocupe, gato – Eimber o tranqüilizou, cutucando-o no ombro – Piratas sabem quase tanta coisa quanto nós.

- Oh, uma Valquíria? – ele disse, em um tom surpreso. Logo depois, fez uma reverência tão profunda que seu nariz quase tocou o chão – Mas que honra ter tal deidade a bordo do meu humilde _Sonho Livre de Oceano II_?

- Apenas à lazer. Gostaria de ouvir um pouco a história do seu navio.

- Oho, então quer conhecer a vida da _S.L.O., _não é? Bem senhorita, não quer se sentar? É uma biografia longa...

O capitão e Eimber continuaram trocando diálogos formais, mas Itachi nem estava mais prestando atenção. Ele entregou Akane à Mydia antes que ele a derrubasse no chão.

Piratas. Claro – que tipo de ajuda uma sacerdotisa poderia oferecer a um assassino renegado?

Isso até que fazia algum sentido – se você tivesse um senso de humor bem doentio.

Itachi se apoiou na beirada de madeira e respirou fundo duas vezes. Ele simplesmente não fazia idéia de para onde estava indo – ou para onde ir. Ele nem ao menos sabia que dia era – para vocês perceberem o desespero da situação. A Quarta Guerra podia ter estourado e ele jamais teria sabido.

Itachi agitou-se com aquele pensamento. Balançou a cabeça algumas vezes, mas as imagens baseadas em acontecimentos que ele já havia vivido preencheram-lhe a mente com um sopro.

No meio da mata, três grupos de ninjas batalhavam entre si. Ele não podia dizer de que nação cada um pertencia – estava tão escuro... Um brilho ali, _kunais_ e _shurikens_ jogadas ali, um palavrão abafado pelo guinchou do atrito de um metal contra outro...

Itachi engasgou.

Não era sua imaginação que criara aquelas imagens – tampouco eram memórias... Itachi estava realmente _vendo_ aquilo. A conexão com seu grupo havia sido estabelecida pela proximidade deles como ele próprio.

- Ah, meu...

- ITACHI!

Ele se virou antes que raios dourados atingissem suas costas.

.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~, .,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.

- Merda – ele sibilou baixinho.

Péssima hora para entrar em combates. Definitivamente – não havia hora pior para aquilo.

Alguém gritou em um língua que ele não conhecia – mas estranhamente parecia que estava mais cantando do que falando. Ele avistou uma forma dar um giro elegante no ar para depois lançar dois lances de gelo que rasparam por sua pele, sangue brotando lentamente do novo machucado.

Algum tipo especial de técnica e uma mira excelente. E ela não estava sozinha.

Alguém avançou para cima dele – grande demais para ser humano. Sua rapidez o salva novamente; A coisa acertou a terra em cheio, pequenos pedaços de terra – alguns com vegetação colada na superfície – voaram pelo ar. Fechou os olhos, impedindo que os fragmentos entrassem em seus olhos.

Alguém exclamou alguma coisa – era uma voz feminina. O som era de um véu da água caindo em queda livre.

- Ei! Esperem!

Ah, não.

Não, não, não. Por favor, tomara que eu esteja imaginando aquela voz horrivelmente familiar.

A batalha acabou repentinamente. Os três estranhos saíram em retirada, furando caminho pela floresta.

- Suigetsu, apague seu _ki _– eu comandei, baixinho, mas certo de que ele poderia me ouvir. Madara ainda estava no nosso encalço, e nós disparamos pela direção que Naruto, Sakura e os estranhos tomaram – o único caminha disponível.

Minhas pernas vacilavam de tanto que eu havia corrido. Suigetsu tentava igualar sua velocidade com a minha, sem muita chance de sucesso. Eu podia ver um fraco brilho a umas 40 jardas de distância através da árvores pretas, enquanto sentia o ritmo de perseguição aumentar.

Quando alcançamos a luz tênue de início de manhã, todos nós derrapamos na areia branca que esfarelou para todo o lado. Então eu vi, não necessariamente nessa ordem, algumas coisas:

Uma moça de pele cor de pêssego e cachos de algodão;

Um cara muito alto de rosto feroz.

Um outro homem de cabelos cinzas e macios, os olhos de canela endurecidos e calmos.

Os rostos assustados e confusos de Naruto e Sakura que eu já havia me acostumado a ver.

E, por um segundo interminável, foi isso. Apenas nós, encarando uns aos outros, hesitantes sobre nos mover. O primeiro movimento foi do moreno gigante, quando os olhos deles abriram um pouco, como se ele não estivesse entendido a minha expressão. Então ele ergueu a face para o lado, os outros dois ecoando seu movimento.

Eu mal tinha noção de Suigetsu tomando uma posição defensiva atrás de mim, e de Madara, Juugo e Karin deslizavam na praia. Eu nem sequer escutei quando o moreno altão gritou o nome do meu irmão, ou enorme navio em que ele estava.

Eu senti tudo girar, menos ele. O vácuo em meu peito já não mais existia, sendo substituído por uma mão invisível que apertou o meu coração – o que, deu alguma forma, era mais confortável do que o buraco – enquanto meus joelhos desapareciam debaixo de mim. Uma lâmina fina e gelada penetrou meu ventre.

De repente, ele pareceu absolutamente real. _É claro_ que ele estava vivo – como eu pude duvidar daquilo? Somente vê-lo já chamava a atenção, quase como se fosse algo que vinha naturalmente dele. Apenas olhar para ele tornava incondicionalmente fácil para mim ser apenas feliz naquele momento, deixando o como aquilo era possível para depois. Esquecendo-me totalmente.

Eu não estava preparado para encarar a realidade ainda – e apenas este sentimento fez com que ela chegasse mais rápido.

Itachi se virou.

E então, o sol nasceu.

.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~, .,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.

AACKKKK.... EU PRECISO DORMIR!

Okay, tesouros, o papo aqui é o seguinte: Se querem reclamar para alguém, vão reclamar para a _hin-vi_, por que foi ela quem ficou enchendo o saco dizendo que eu tava demorando muito para postar. Ora vejas!

Desculpem _mesmo_ pelo mini-capítulo, mas eu estou morrendo de sono e não sei quando voltarei a escrever. Ninguém aqui escreveu um _up_ sequer nas reviews e quando cheguei, completamente exausta e caindo aos pedaços ao meu quarto... Adivinhem? Meu cobertor não estava lá.

Ameaças escritas ainda não foram notificadas.

**Respostas das Reviews:**

_hin-vi:_ Nuss, moça, cê tá eufórica com todo esse negócio da fic e talz o.ô Nem precisa venerar nem nada – só te peço para comentar em cada capítulo è.é E nem esquenta, eu gosto de bastantes reviews e bem grandonas ¬ Aqui está o nono capítulo, curto só por causa da tua impaciência \õ_P

_Con:_ Conradinho, queridoooo!! *-* Valeu por comentar, amor! Já estava cogitando a idéia de te mostrar com quantos paus se faz um iate equipado com refrigerador e chuveiro a gás.

_Larryzinha:_ Que isso, fófis – me denunciar pros tiras? Magoei ó.ò Mas eu _botei _os créditos, então, estou IMUNIZADA (te lembra desta palavras?) contra os teus ataques egoísticos (?).

_Vitor com 1 i:_ Esquenta não, meu bom, teu dinheiro foi bem gastado. Provavelmente ele irá comprar o pão de cada dia ou muito whisky para beber com a galera. Vejo-te na aula.

_Abigail:_ Bah, desculpa o.o Mas é que as cenas combinaram tanto com a história que eu não pude resistir ~ Pare de quicar e leia o capítulo inteiro. Gostei da tua idéia, do Itachi ser um Avatar que mordeu a Azura. Eu ri, sério. Cê vai pra Recife, é? Eu vou para Natal \õ/!! Nunca fui para lá, mas dizem que é lindo. Vamos todo mundo beber água de coco e dançar hula.


	10. Capítulo Dez

**A Jornada – Capítulo Dez**

La Cuca Ratcha.

ESTE CAPÍTULO É MUITO GRANDE!

_Ele pode fazer você perder seu tempo lendo um montão de baboseiras, ou pode fazer você perder seu tempo lendo um montão de coisas legais!_

Seja responsável e avise seu supervisor de que você está lendo textos onde as falas são representadas por hífen.

.,~*~,.

**Viic Girotto**

Ele estava desnorteado.

A realidade havia chegado tão rapidamente.

Ele o encarava. Chocado.

Ele o encarava. Em total estado de assombro.

Os primeiros raios de sol transbordaram do horizonte, derramando o líquido dourado por aquela parte do céu. Isso não ajudou muito clarear seus pensamentos. Aliás, o tom ouro não tornou aquela pessoa imprevista mais real, de qualquer forma. Apenas mais fantástica.

A figura lá em cima se tornou escura devido ao contraste com a luz ofuscante que tingia o oriente. Os cabelos longos e – uma coisa que o menino raramente havia visto – soltos balançavam sinuosamente ao vento, como se estivessem emersos abaixo d'água. Eles não eram mais do tom chocolate ao leite que ele outrora teve. Eles escureceram – agora tinham a cor do refinado chocolate amargo.

Mas os olhos.

Não eram os olhos foscos que Sasuke tanto havia imaginado. Eles estavam completamente focalizados em nele. _Enxergando_.

Ele não estava cego, não como Sasuke estava ficando. Os olhos eram os mesmos de oito anos atrás. Não havia indiferença, tampouco havia frio.

Eles se aqueceram, e a expressão de Itachi se quebrou em um sorriso feliz de tirar o fôlego. Sasuke arfou.

Quando algo muda, há 76% de chance que fique diferente, como um pano que é rasgado ou o branco quando tingido de vermelho.

Porém, não havia mais vermelho. Não havia mais rasgos.

Itachi era, de uma forma figurativa, diferente de tudo você já pôs os olhos em. Os cabelos compridos, não curtos. O físico magro e leve – como o de uma jovem árvore. Os músculos invisíveis. Os dedos finos. O nariz reto. Ele não havia mudado quase nada do Itachi que Sasuke se lembrava – ele apenas havia crescido. Como o garoto havia crescido também.

Apenas um segundo havia passado enquanto ele fazia estas pequenas comparações.

Então, a mudança veio.

Como uma flecha que é lançada de um arco, uma _kunai_ passou por seu rosto como um raio, direcionada para Itachi. Antes de ser lançada, a menina que tinha bons reflexos havia disparado um lance de gelo certeiro nas mãos de Madara – mas isso não impediu que ele arremessasse a arma; Apenas desviou-a um pouco do curso.

Sasuke viu o lado direito do cabelo de Itachi tremular, e depois alguns fios se soltarem. E o sangue.

Vermelho.

Madara fez o vermelho retornar – mas não era o mesmo vermelho. Não era uma técnica. Não era uma cor.

E eu não havia sido hiperbólica quando havia dito que Itachi era diferente.

O sangue de Itachi era vívido, quase como hipnótico. Os olhos de Sasuke estavam presos no líquido flamejante, mas aqueles dois rastros que iam descendo pelas têmporas dele descongelaram nossos músculos (os músculos deles) e tudo se moveu rápido demais.

Sasuke nem sequer sentiu quando Kisame travou seus braços ao redor de seus úmeros, quanto mais perceber os estranhos _shinobis_ saltando para o casco do navio, subindo como aranhas até o convés. Itachi ainda tinha os olhos vidrados nos seus, assim como os seus estavam nos dele. O transe foi quebrado quando o gigante se atirou em cima dele.

Sasuke nem noteu o que fazia. O _Chidori_ percorreu cada poro do seu corpo, e Kisame urrou quando sentiu a eletricidade partindo suas células ao meio. Talvez, se ele fosse, hum, quem sabe, _noventa por cento_ água, ele ficaria estático por mais tempo.

Qualquer coisa para dar tempo o suficiente de se lançar ao encontro de seu irmão.

- Ah, droga, Sasuke! – Suigetsu reclamou, cessando sua troca de bons e velhos gestos amigáveis com Juugo, que gemia, e correu aos tropeços para o navio.

Seus pés se viram grudados na madeira lateral. Sasuke não havia notado as enormes asas de metal em forma de leque, que começaram a elevar e impulsionar para baixo repetidas vezes, até o navio se erguer do chão. Ouviu-se um forte estampido e meu corpo chacoalhou, seu pulso sendo agarrado antes que eu pudesse cair de volta na praia. O gigante lançou ele e Suigetsu do outro lado do convés, onde quicaram até serem impedidos de ser jogados para fora por uma grade de metal. Suigetsu se agarrava na barra quando o chão inclinou-se para a vertical.

Os olhos nublados de Sasuke focalizaram primeiramente a menina dos cachos pendurada no mastro, disparando lances de gelos para fora do navio. Ouviu um urro quando ela pareceu ter acertado alguém, provavelmente de Kisame, a julgar pelo som áspero que lembrava bizarramente uma gargalhada.

E então ele o encontreu, nos braços do _shinobi_ mais velho, segurando-o sabe lá porque diabos, os cabelos grudados no rosto, seus olhos nunca deixando os seus. O navio deu uma guinada para o lado e então se endireitou, voltando a sua posição normal.

Houve ausência de emissão de voz durante alguns segundos. Sasuke só conseguia ouvir a seus arquejos e olhar para os olhos dele.

Itachi fez menção de falar algo, mas a porta abriu com um estrondo, batendo a centímetros de onde ele estava. A madeira gritou e gemeu, enquanto a figura alta de um homem marchava para fora da cabine do controle com os braços estendidos para cima, as palavras rolando de sua boca como um carpete.

Sasuke hesitou quanto a desviar o rosto de seu irmão, parecia que ainda não havia o observado o suficiente. Mas os berros que o homem proferia eram impossíveis de ignorar.

- Raios que me partam! – Ele bradou. Sua voz tinha um som gutural parecido com o de Itachi, mas era mais rouco, as palavras saiam abafadas enquanto ele chamejava pelo convés. – Que trovões está acontecendo aqui para que decolassem sem a minha devida confirmação?! Foi você?! – Ele pegou um marujo qualquer que estava passando por ali pelo colarinho e o sacudiu sem gentileza alguma.

- Eu só sou o cara do café... – A pobre criatura lamentou-se, enquanto o homem que parecia ser o capitão o soltou abruptamente, fazendo-o tombar no chão. Em seguida, seus olhos faiscaram para o gigante e o resto.

- Quem são vocês e o que fazem em meu navio? – Ele fez de sua pergunta uma acusação.

- Eles estão comigo – Itachi intercedeu rapidamente, e deu um breve olhar para o irmão caçula, incluindo-o no grupo.

O capitão murmurou algo que não soou como uma aprovação.

- Cada louco que Kanna me manda... Aposto que se o velho Porom ainda estivesse aqui teríamos menos cabeças de tigela a bordo... E o café que ele fazia... Bah! – Ele saiu resmungando consigo próprio, mas tão logo ia saindo do convés, virou-se e disse, a contragosto. – Acho melhor vocês descerem. Vamos entrar em área de turbulência dentro de poucos minutos. Podem usar os quartos de baixo, é só pegar a escada leste, dobrar a direita e seguir em frente. – Ele finalizou fechando a porta meio quebrada.

O vento zumbia em seus ouvidos, deixando-o ainda mais nervoso do que era necessário. Não queria olhar para ele, pois havia anos que não sentia _medo_, e isso era desconcertante, o fato de seu coração estar aos pulos apenas por ele estar ali, a alguns metros de si. Sasuke não se sentira assim quando entrara no Esconderijo Uchiha – por que agora era diferente? Ele não conseguia achar a resposta.

- Oh, uhm... Acho que você querem um tempo sozinhos – o homem de cabelos cinza disse, e sua voz lembrava carvalho morno. Sasuke ainda tinha minha face virada para o lado, e não disse nada.

- Ah, tá. Eu quero um tempo com _ele_ – o gigante replicou, e Sasuke sabia que ele estava se referindo ao seu irmão.

- Shisui, eles precisam... _esclarecer os fatos._ – A menina persistiu, firme. Sua voz era do som flautado de uma cachoeira.

O gigante bufou, exasperado. Ele olhou para Itachi, para Sasuke, e depois para ele de novo. Ele passou as mãos no cabelo e fuzilou seu irmão com os olhos.

- Você. Eu. Lá embaixo. _Agora._

- Ah, Shisui!

- Não quero nem saber, Yuna, eles podem conversar depois. Agora, _você_ tem de conversar conosco neste exato instante. – E falando isto, puxou Itachi, ainda meio perplexo e mole, para um alçapão a alguns pés de distância, e um por um, todos sumiram para dentro do navio, a menina chamada Yuna implicando com Shisui enquanto descia, e seus protestos ainda eram audíveis do lado de cima. Como se o garoto ligasse.

Sinceramente, ele não sabia onde estava Suigetsu. Ele poderia estar ao seu lado ou esparramado em algum canto do navio. Sasuke não conseguia mexer a cabeça para procurar mesmo. Mas o amigo acabou por aparecer, escorando-se na madeira e escorregando até ir de encontro ao chão.

Ficaram em silêncio alguns minutos quando ele finalmente perguntou:

- E aí? Qual deles era o... o seu irmão?

Sasuke não respondeu.

- Ele estava entre aquele pessoal? – Suigetsu incentivou, e Sasuke pode sentir a curiosidade ardente em seu tom.

Ele respondi com um frouxo meneio de cabeça. Suigetsu não pareceu satisfeito com a vaga informação.

- Bem, todos eram bastante interessantes, sabe. Nenhum deles parece o garoto que chacinou todo o clã Uchiha. – Ele parou, observando a reação de Sasuke. Ele continuou fitando o céu bege, tingido com um fraco tom de amarelo. Suigetsu deu de ombros. – Acho melhor descermos.

Uma vibração perpassou o chão, dando ênfase à sua frase. Sasuke precisou de duas tentativas até conseguir ficar de pé, e Suigetsu precisou de ajuda para abrir a portinhola no chão, que Shisui abrira sem dificuldade alguma.

O cérebro de Sasuke parecia voltar a funcionar em acréscimos. Então _ele_ era Uchiha Shisui? Como o melhor amigo do seu irmão, um cara que ele considerava quase um irmão mais velho podia ser _aquilo_? Ele mal conseguia acreditar.

Seguiram o caminho que o capitão havia instruído, e não que tenha sido muito difícil de achar, uma vez que os gritos de Shisui ressoavam pelos canos úmidos do corredor (Um deles esguichou água no ouvido de Suigetsu, mas por algum motivo Sasuke não achou graça). Mesmo assim foi um caminho longo, porque aquele negócio era simplesmente _enorme._

A porta aberta revelava uma pequena sala, com sofás e poltronas formando um círculo em volta do tapete. Havia uma mesa grande e reta, com cadeiras em volta e uma rede particularmente fora de lugar sobre elas. Itachi e Yuna estavam sentados em um dos sofás grená escuro, a mão dela (E por algum motivo aquilo embrulhou seu estômago) apertava carinhosamente a dele, como se lhe desse forças para o que quer que fosse. _Seu irmão_ não precisava de incentivo, então aquela cena não fazia sentido algum.

Mas a expressão no rosto dele o fez duvidar disso.

Itachi parecia mais que confuso. Ele aparentava... Estupefacção. Os olhos dele saltavam ligeiramente das órbitas e as sobrancelhas estavam erguidas, como se ele estivesse permanentemente surpreso. Ele não esperava que Shisui estivesse vivo, objetando então que havia duas ou mais pessoas ressucitadas no cômodo e que isso prometia uma história provavelmente sem pé nem cabeça.

Porém ninguém iniciou uma discussão, mas todos tinham os olhos grudados nos dois como se estivessem realmente recitando um diálogo que chamasse a atenção. Shisui retorquiu repentinamente, entre dentes:

- Isso não quer dizer nada.

- Mas é um ponto de vista interessante. – O mais velho disse. Seus cabelos eram de um tom cinza claro e macio, os olhos de canela entravam em perfeita haromina com sua pele queimada pelo sol.

Shisui olhou para ele com cara de quem não está de acordo. Ele voltou-se para Itachi como se tivesse sido chamado, e seus olhos perfuravam os dele. Seus dentes trincaram e ele jogou a cabeça para trás.

- Mas é _claro_! Você não pode ser _você mesmo_ durante alguns meros dias que já tem filas de gente que você seduziu!

- Eu _não_ seduzi eles. - Itachi contestou em tom ofendido, mas acrescentou baixinho. – Não de propósito, pelo menos.

Shisui deu uma gargalhada de arrepiar a nuca.

- Tá bom, você _não_ seduziu de propósito, mas não é essa a questão aqui! – Ele percorreu toda a sala de um jeito meio insano, passando a mão no cabelo e mandando uma lufada de ar a passar por Sasuke e Suigetsu, que continuavam paradões na entrada.

O olhar de Itachi acompanhava-o e então ele consequentemente flutuou para seu irmão menor. Novamente ficaram naquele transe intenso, onde Sasuke sentia um vazio no estômago e uma estranha sensação de abandono.

- Não tem jeito, ele vai ter de ficar aqui... O que você acha, Atem? – Shisui meditou, ainda rondando o aposento.

- Eu não acho nada que eu não tenha... Oh.

Shisui freou abruptamente, arquejante. A mesma sensação aparentemente tinha atingido os outros dois. Atem piscou convulsivamente durante vários segunos e Yuna ofegou, mas apertou a mão de Itachi, solidária.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO, ITACHI! – Shisui berrou, voltando para o dito cujo. Ele apenas o encarava. – O QUE _DEU_ EM VOCÊ?

- Fale mais baixo. – Ele pediu, em seu habitual tom de tenor. Sasuke tremeu, e Suigetsu – muito deliberadamente – pôs a mão na sua, meio que verificando se ela ainda estava lá.

- Mais baixo? MAIS BAIXO? – Shisui deu uma gargalhada sem qualquer humor, um som áspero que arranhava. – Nós deveriamos estar à quilômetros abaixo do chão e você me pede para...

- Falar mais baixo. – Itachi completou, vazio. – Você está chamando a atenção-

- EU NÃO LIGO! – Shisui explodiu. Suas mãos aparentemente tentavam alcançar o teto. – EU NÃO LIGO SE ELES – Ele apontou para Sasuke e para Suigetsu, e Itachi encarou aquilo com um olhar de nítida descrença, como se Shisui tivesse cometido alguma blasfêmia. – OU QUEM QUER QUE SEJA ESTIVER ESCUTANDO, SABE POR QUÊ? PORQUE TALVEZ EU-

Ele foi interrompido por um alto, penetrante som, e Sasuke realmente nunca chegou a saber o porquê de Shisui não ligar. Yuna pulou do assento e Atem olhou curioso para cima, como se a mariposa que batia insistentemente contra a lâmpada âmbar fosse quem estivesse emitindo o choro.

Ouviu-se passos apressados acima de mim e logo depois apareceu na porta uma senhora que não passava dos quarenta, com uma criança num dos braços. Seu rosto aparentava desespero.

- Desculpe, eu tentei de _tudo_, mas ela não para de chorar...

Sasuke foi arrancado de dentro de si quando viu o rostinho da criança, e mal percebeu a mulher murmurar "Talvez algo para ela beber".

Era como se o rosto de Itachi tivesse passado por várias e várias diretrizes até dar _naquilo_. Ela não se encaixava exatamente na forma de uma pequena menina que acabara de nascer, como aparentava ser. Suas proporções eram mais suaves e regulares, como as de uma adulto. O véu rubro que era seus cabelos encobriam suas costas exatamente como os de Itachi, e seus olhos, mesmo vermelhos e inchados e banhados em lágrimas era visivelmente de um verde vivo e luzidio, com riscos cor-de-whisky aqui e ali.

O rosto, nada parecido e ao mesmo tempo infactível idêntico ao do seu irmão era algo que chegava a assustar. De fato, Shisui tinha os olhos amarrados no bebê, que tinha os olhos em Itachi, que por sua vez desviou sem querer dos seus, que ainda estavam presos nos dele.

- Itachi, o que você andou fazendo enquanto eu estava fora? – Shisui inquiriu, o tom sugerindo que ele próprio estava pintando um quadro imaginário da situação antes mesmo de saber a resposta.

- Ela não o que você está pensando, Shisui. – Itachi replicou e Sasuke sentiu seu peito mais leve com o alívio. Ele levantou-se e acolheu a menininha que tinha os bracinhos esticados em sua direção, o rosto levemente tingido de magenta. Suas lamúrias cessaram quase imediatamente quando Itachi encaixou-a em seus braços, e abrindo um sorriso deslumbrante, ela aninhou-se e resmungou alguma coisa.

A jovem senhora deixou o aposento com movimentos largos, e seus passos foram sumindo no silêncio, que somente foi quebrado quando o bebê esticou uma mexa do cabelo de Itachi.

- O que ela quer? – Yuna voou para o lado dele como uma brisa, espiando a garotinha alienígena.

- Fome, eu acho. – Itachi ponderou, especulativo. Yuna tirou uma mexa de cabelo que cobria o rostinho redondo.

- Ela se parece com você. – Ela disse de forma que soasse um elogio. – Qual é o nome dela?

- Akane. – Itachi respondeu, encolhendo os ombros. – Bem, foi o primeiro nome que eu consegui pensar.

- É perfeito. –Yuna admirou-se, sua voz era o som de água escorrendo por entre a fauna. E, por um segundo, mesmo que por um segundo, Sasuke pode ver a família que Itachi poderia ter tido.

Ele vacilei e tive de recostar no molde da porta para me segurar. O olhar de Itachi disparou para o irmão, seguido de todos os outros, até mesmo a estranha criança nos braços dele tinha seus olhos curiosos fixos em seu rosto.

- Ah, parece que esquecemos momentâneamente desses dois jovens. – Atem sorriu placidamente, como se ele não tivesse se esquecido completamente dos garotos. Sasuke nem prestou muita atenção nele; Itachi havia levatando uma das mãos em sua direção, mas logo abaixou-a e pressionou Akane em seu peito vazio. – Você provavelmente não se lembra de mim, mas eu costumava ir à sua casa algumas vezes. Eu sou Uchiha Atem. – Ele estendeu a mão.

Itachi desviou o olhar do seu e mordeu o lábio ao ouvir o seu sobrenome precedendo o nome dele – um sinal de ansiedade. Os olhos de Sasuke se detiveram na mão que Atem acabou abaixando, vendo como o menor não retribuía ao gesto.

- Bem, acho que você já deve conhecer Shisui – Ele olhou para o gigante que continuava a encarar Itachi com descrença contínua. – e Yuna, a noiva de seu irmão.

Noiva.

Sasuke analisou o rosto alvo em forma de coração e se perguntei como _(Como)_ um Uchiha poderia ter gerado aquela garota de _cachos brancos_ que poderia ser tudo, menos um Uchiha.

Noiva.

Mas se bem que olhando mais de perto, os olhos eram mais para cinza-escuro do que para o claro, o que dava um contraste engraçado na cara dela. O lábio inferior não era tão cheio, preferindo ser mais fino e rosado. Ela poderia ser confundida com uma boneca tamanho grande se ela quisesse – não passava do seu queixo, pelo menos.

Noiva.

- Acho que eu me lembro de você... – ele murmurou baixinho, e pude ouvir Itachi suspirar, enquanto ela concedia um sorriso benévolo, e ele hipnotizava quase tanto quanto o sangue de Itachi.

_Noiva!_

Akane olhava de cabeça para baixo para Yuna e tentou se esgueirar por entre os braços magros de Itachi, que a colocou sentada no colo dela. Yuna passou seus dedos pelo cabelo rubro e sem nós, enquanto Akane mexia em uma grande bolsa rosa que tinha presa na cintura e tirava uma colher retorcida.

**NOIVA! **

Agora que Sasuke tinha se dado conta. A ficha caiu com um peso de uma tonelada.

- Noiva...? – repetiu consigo mesmo, vendo se a palavra soava mais real saindo de seus próprios lábios, mas o efeito foi contrário. Tornava o fato apenas mais absurdo. Itachi. Noivo. O qu-

- Pois é, garoto, eu também não acreditei quando eu ouvi isso da própria boca do seu pai. – Shisui comentou, a voz monótona, como se estivessem falando de algo que todo mundo sabia, menos Sasuke. – Você tinha que ver como a notícia era passada de boca para ouvido. No dia seguinte, todo mundo estava comentando. E até acho que Itachi ficou aliviado com isso – houve um corte drástico no correio de vocês.

Um esboço de sorriso apareceu nos cantos da boca de Itachi, embora parecesse que ele estava se esforçando para mantê-lo agradável. Yuna beijou-lhe a bochecha, e Sasuke sentiu seu estômago despencar alguns centímetros. Espiou sua barriga, apenas para constatar que ela ainda estava fechada (Ou talvez apenas se poupar de continuar a ver a cena enjoativa).

- De qualquer jeito, Itachi, você vai amar a nossa casa. – Yuna interrompeu ansiosamente. – Fica mais para os arredores da cidade, então não tem tanto barulho – ela é mágica... Itachi?

Sasuke viu – todos viram – a expressão no rosto de Itachi, enquanto ele a encarava com descrença crescente. Então sua expressão se tornou horrorizada e depois um pouco de martírio foi acrescentado. Ele se virou para Shisui.

- Diga que você não fez isso. – Sua voz era um sussurro tão forte quando sua respiração. Sasuke se inclinou o máximo que conseguia para conseguir captar o som.

Shisui levantou as mãos, recuando, aparentemente tentando raciocinar com ele.

- Você sabe que eu não podia-

- _Você_ não podia? – Itachi sibilou. Agora ele estava de pé também. – A decisão é minha, Shisui. Eu te _falei_, há sete anos atrás, que eu não queria interferências no meu julgamento. E o que você faz? Põe-me no _Paraíso?!_ – Itachi fez de sua afirmação uma pergunta, como se ele estivesse se questionando se Shisui havia realmente efetuado tal ato e esperasse uma confirmação. Como resposta, Shisui ainda tentou implorar:

- Sim, Itachi, eu me lembro do que você me disse e... Deixe eu terminar! Eu lembro que você falou exatamente: "_Deixem o meu destino nas mãos da justiça"_. Então, você _vai _receber um julgamento, como você quer, mas só por precaução nós-

Shisui parou, Itachi ainda o encarando, desacreditado. Então ele estendeu a mão em direção a Yuna, que prontamente lhe entregou uma almofada. Itachi enfiou a cara nela, gemendo, e desabou no sofá.

- Itachi? – Shisui o chamou, com movimentos pressupostos.

- Vá embora. – Ele grunhiu na almofada, e isso tornou o som tão abafado que Sasuke se aproximava cada vez mais – cada vez mais perigosamente – para tentar acompanhar a conversa. Shisui riu.

- Pense, Itachi. Eu sei que você ama se auto-flagelar e que agradeceria aos deuses se sua alma fosse para o mais baixo do níveis de Niflheim, mas e se isso magoasse Yuna? – Ela lhe lançou um olhar de censura, mas Shisui a ignorou. – Além disso, acho muito improvável que você fosse para lá, de qualquer jeito. As almas que morrem em batalha, tanto boas quanto más, vão para Valhala.

- Mas não vão para Valhala apenas as pessoas que morrem com honra? – Atem intercalou.

- _Eu_ acho que Itachi morreu honrosamente. – Yuna replicou quase que como orgulhosa, e depois olhou de esguelha para o seu _marido_ ("Ugh", Sasuke pensou), que tinha a cara fora da almofada e os olhos pregados em Shisui.

Ele piscou.

- O que foi...? – Shisui começou, mas Itachi sempre fora mais rápido que ele.

- Valhala? – Ele repetiu o nome estranho, com tom de quem está vasculhando a memória. Seus olhos de repente se arregalaram, e ele lançou um olhar urgente a Shisui, que pestanejou.

- Onde vocês estão morando?

Antes mesmo que Shisui respondesse, a porta se abriu, e dela saiu talvez a mulher mais linda que Sasuke já vira. A pele avermelhada entrava em contraste com os longos e lisos cabelos louro-arruivados que lhe desciam até a cintura. Seus olhos laranja flamejante se voltaram para Itachi uma fração de segundo, enquanto ela adentrava deliberadamente o aposento, como quem bem entende.

- Itachi, Mydia já preparou a mamadeira para Akane. Você quer que eu... – Ela não terminou a frase, enquanto seus olhos irrompiam das órbitas ao captarem a imagem de Shisui, que pulou três pés para trás.

- VOCÊS! – Ela berrou, apontando. Yuna resfolegou e Atem se pôs em frente dela e de Itachi, parecendo prever uma segunda reação. – O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI?!

- Eimber, você os conhece? – Itachi perguntou, piscando compulsivamente.

- Se eu os conheço? – Ela repetiu, horrorizada. – Itachi, eles deveriam estar em Atlântida!

Itachi virou-se para Shisui com um olhar de quem claramente exigia explicações, e este lhe fitou como quem pede desculpas. Yuna corou em um rosa delicado, mas Eimber trovejava pelo aposento.

- Vocês criaram um problema. – Ela se dirigiu a eles, destacando cada palavra. – É, é isso aí. Ursos pardos coléricos vão parecer domesticados perto do que está esperando por vocês. Pelas botas de Odin, eu _sabia_ que deixar Lenneth¹ no comando não era uma boa idéia... Mas _nãããão,_ Samyr tinha que...

- Lenneth está, neste momento, criptografando minha mensagem e enviando-a para nossas outras colegas. – Uma voz trinada se fez presente no aposento. Então uma fumaça começou a derramar das paredes, escorrendo para o chão. Não era líquida nem gasosa, e tinha um forte cheiro de insenso, que não era lá muito agradável.

Ela foi tomando forma, até que formou-se outra linda mulher, de tirar o fôlego. Seus cabelos de luz do sol desciam em pequenas mariolas por suas costas. O fato que estava usando uma camisa branca de algodão puída em vários lugares e uma calça _jeans_ desbotada não diminuía o realce sua beleza. O olho esquerdo era de um verde cristal, como uma pequena esmeralda, mas o outro, tão vermelho que chegava quase a uma cor vinho, tinha lá um olhar meio chacino, que parecia um quadro de avisos. _Perigoso_, ele gritava.

Por um segundo Sasuke era apenas uma criança - uma criança que tinha vivido toda sua vida na mesma pequenina cidade. Apenas uma criança. Por que ele sabia que eu teria que viver muito mais, sofrer muito mais, para finalmente entender a agonia chamuscando nos olho direito daquela mulher.

- Oh, ótimo, Samyr. Você está sempre a um passo a minha frente. – Eimber resmungou, mas logo depois ela tentou espiar pela porta fechada. – Dallas e o moleque estão aí também?

- Ambos estão presentes e sem nenhum arranhão. Venesis ainda está fazendo a ronda – você a conhece. Ela prefere ficar perto da água, onde se sente mais confortável.

- Bem, eu também me sinto confortável longe _dela_. – Eimber bufou, um sorriso torto no rosto.

- Agora, _vocês_ vão ter de se prevenir para a ira que vai colocar os ursos no chinelo. – Ela replicou, se dirigindo aos outros. Sua voz, apesar de pesada e musical, era sem vida. Shisui torceu os lábios. – É estritamente proibido deixar os domínios de Atlântida sem o devido consentimento da divindade que está supervisionando o local, e nesta era somos nós.

- É isso aí, cambada. Todo mundo para a parede. – Eimber bateu palmas, querendo apressar a vasculha de bolsos, bolsas e bolas (Wtf?).

Yuna automaticamente se aproximou mais de Itachi, com medo de suas bolas fossem verificadas (Eu realmente devia parar de escrever isso) e retorquiu em sua defesa:

- Mas, _wælcyrge_, estamos esperando a volta de Itachi há _oito anos_... e quando o nome dele sumiu da Lista de Convocação...

- Quieta. – Eimber ordenou. Yuna espremeu os lábios e olhou para o lado, as maçãs do rosto ainda coradas. – Isso está além dos seus assuntos, mocinha. Uchiha Itachi foi ressuscitado a nossa bel-prazer e não lhe cabe-

- Foram vocês que ressuscitaram ele?

A voz saiu de sua boca antes que eu pudesse conter. Todos os rostos viraram para Sasuke, e Atem me lançou um ar de advertência, mas ele não ligou muito. Eimber tinha uma sobrancelha elegantemente erguida.

- E você é...?

- Uchiha Sasuke. Irmão dele.

Agora ambas suas sobrancelhas estavam quase chegando ao couro cabeludo.

- E o que exatamente te trás a um navio pirata a mais de seis mil pés do chão? – ela perguntou, e sua frase tinha um toque de deboche.

- Não é todo o dia que o assassino do meu clã volta à vida, sabe. – ele soltou por entre os dentes.

Claro que ele esperava uma mudança na atmosfera, mas não da parte _dele_. Os olhos de Itachi se tornaram duros de repente. Toda a emoção, todo o calor foram trancafiados no fundo de uma caixa de ferro que Sasuke talvez jamais conseguisse destrancar de novo, e era impossível saber o que ele estava pensando. A primeira vez em muito tempo em que conseguira ler seus sentimentos havia acabado.

Frio. Sasuke imaginou um balde de água gelada bater contra as suas costas.

Mas aquilo não apaziguou a sua descrença furiosa pela mulher a sua frente.

- Bem, cara, nós o ressuscitamos, sim. E daí? Cê tava preocupado que ele fosse atrás do último sobrevivente do clã e por isso resolveu vir por conta própria? – Ela olhou para Itachi, e depois suspirou. – Vocês são _tão _Uchihas. Bah!

Força e ódio e calor - calor vermelho lavando através da sua cabeça, queimando, mas sem apagar nada. Sua mãe e pai mortos. A única lágrima que Itachi vertera naquela noite. Seus lábios de sangue repuxados no cantos, em seu último e machucado sorriso.

As imagens em sua cabeça eram combustíveis, construindo o inferno, mas se recusando a ser consumido. Sasuke sentiu os tremores o chacoalhando da cabeça aos pés, suas unhas enterrando-se na palma da mão.

Ela não _entendia_? Quando Itachi finalmente se livra de todo o peso, toda a culpa – apesar de imaginar que ele não tinha nem um pingo de arrependimento no corpo –... Quando ele finalmente consegue alcançar a paz... Ele é trazido de volta dos mortos.

Podia existir algo _mais_ irônico?

Sasuke estava furioso demais para falar. Itachi ainda estava indiferente à situação, mas de alguma forma não sentia raiva dele – talvez por ele ter salvado a sua vida ou ainda não ter tentado impedir a sua infrutífera tentativa controlar o calor. Sasuke queria se lançar à mulher a frente, cravar a _Kusanagi_ naquela garganta musical, mas Suigetsu já o segurava pelos ombros e Sasuke não queria machucá-lo – de jeito nenhum.

- Ei, cara, se controle. – Ele implorou, suas mãos tremendo enquanto ele tentava contê-lo, mas nem Sasuke conseguia fazer isso. Samyr o olhava, seu olho esmeraldino vagamente curioso, como se ele fosse algum canal de televisão que chamasse um pouco a atenção.

- Eeeh, você vai encarar, garoto? – Eimber provocou, levando uma mão à cintura. O sol batia em seus cabelos desgrenhados pelo vento, e tudo – absolutamente _tudo_ nela o irritava, e ele podia sentir agora, o encorajando, o puxando pra frente. Empurrando-o pra fazer isso, pra purificar o mundo dessa abominação.

- W_ælcyrge_, por favor... – Yuna implorou, aflita. Ela olhou para Samyr, buscando ajuda, mas a outra simplesmente deu de ombros e disse algo como "O funeral é dele".

Os olhos de Itachi ganharam um pouco mais de cor – provavelmente prevendo o rumo que a situação tomava. Ele se levantou, Akane ainda segurando um pedaço do seu suéter. A pequena tinha um olhar grave e firme. Sasuke se perguntou o quanto ela entenderia daquilo.

Sasuke realmente devia estar pirando – tentando entender o vasto meio de interpretação de um bebê.

Ele estava preparado e pronto. Toda e qualquer iniciativa e não teria mais jeito de parar – sua mãe sempre lhe disse que Uchihas eram teimosos.

Eimber abriu um sorriso largo.

- Pode vir, neném.

Porém, a reação não foi dele – tampouco dela. Itachi gritou algo que não fez sentido na situação e não veio fazer nos próximos segundos.

- KAEDA, ESTRUPO!

Antes mesmo que Sasuke pudesse olhar para ele como se fosse um ser outro mundo, antes mesmo que Itachi ao menos desse conta do que disse e até mesmo antes que alguém conseguisse abrir uma latinha de refrigerante, a janela se espatifou em dez mil cacos de vidro, rolando por todo o lado. Motivo? Uma terceira mulher invadiu o aposento de voadora que perdurou até que atingisse em cheio o rosto petrificado de Shisui.

E Sasuke pensando que estava preparado.

- Wow, essa foi rápida. – Itachi comentou, as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Ela estava aqui perto? – Yuna indagou, surpresa.

- SEU IMBECIL FILHO DA... – Kaeda, aparentemente, berrou, enquanto socava cada centímetro do corpo de Shisui.

- ACK, SOCORRO! – Shisui exigiu, uma mão estendida.

- Ahm, Kaeda, era um alarme falso... – Itachi explicou, tentando acalmá-la, mas ela continuava a estirar as orelhas de Shisui (Entenderam? ENTENDERAM?) numa fúria descontrolada.

- EU ESTOU PELOS CABELOS COM VOCÊ! – Ela gritou, enquanto puxava os cabelos _dele_.

- Kaeda, pare! – Yuna pediu, puxando-a pela cintura, mas a mulher parecia ter os braços fundidos no peito de Shisui – socava-lhe o âmago tão rápido que os braços nem pareciam ter saído de lá.

- Atem, tire sua mulher de cima dele, faz favor? – Itachi pediu, tentando desvencilhar Shisui dos ataques certeiros de Kaeda. Atem suspirou e elevou-a a altura de seu peito. Kaeda virou-se para ele, espumando, mas Atem logo capturou seus lábios, e o estado dela pareceu passar de rígido para gelatinoso.

Atem desapareceu com Kaeda em seus braços, que estava agarrando seus cabelos. Enquanto sumiam, Shisui tinha a camisa arregaçada e verificando os vermelhos em toda a extensão do peitoral.

- Ai. – Ele disse, quando Yuna cutucou. – Isso vai ficar roxo.

- Isso vai estar muito pior amanhã. Eles recém estão em desenvolvimento. – Itachi corrigiu, ajudando-o a se levantar. Shisui lhe lançou um olhar que dizia claramente "Foi você quem começou isto". Itachi encarou Eimber.

- Não o provoque. Eu não iria gostar _nada_ que você machucasse o meu irmão, Eimber. – Ele a alarmou, e sua voz era sincera.

Sasuke vibrou.

- Bah, não sei qual é a de vocês. – Ela balançou a cabeça, indignada. – Pessoas normais ficam felizes, sabe? _Você_ acordou com a macaca, e você... Bem, me deprime saber que não se dá com seu próprio irmão. – Ela deu de ombros e saiu do aposento.

Um silêncio realmente constrangedor ficou pairando no ar. Sasuke daria de tudo para sair correndo dali, mas não foi preciso. O capitão veio brandindo alguma coisa na mão – que mais tarde percebeu que era um livro de preparo para máscaras de beleza – e seu rosto era de um vermelho púrpura.

- _Vocêêêê._ – Ele apontou o livro para Itachi, que tinha uma expressão de total inocência. O livro abriu numa página onde eu pode ler os dizeres "_Rum"_, "_muito utilizado no sono de beleza"_ e "_não beba antes de usar"._ – Eu quero saber o que trovões são toda aquela gente lá fora!

Parecia que Itachi estava prestes a perguntar o que toda aquela gente lá fora queria dizer quando a porta se escancarou e um menino, não mais que doze anos aparentemente, entrou correndo e se lançou para a cintura de Itachi.

- Rieki...?

- Itachi, você _tem_ de me ajudar! – O menino clamou. Quando Sasuke deu uma boa olhada no estado dele, percebi que ele tinha várias peças de roupa no corpo que não faziam nexo algum com as outras. Seus cabelos, marrom amelado-claro, estavam desgrenhados, como se ele tivesse destrocado de camisa um milhão de vezes, e seu tom de voz estava meio louco. – Se eu passar mais um instante da minha vida com... AH, NÃO!

Uma segunda figurinha entrou bailando, e pode ver uma menina realmente pequena, com um sorriso Colgate ofuscante no rosto e os olhos brilhando de um jeito meio vitorioso, como se ela tivesse descoberto um sentido para a vida. Seus cabelos de um forte castanho também estavam embaraçados, mas eram curtíssimos, repicados e apontando para todas as direções.

- Comprar roupas é tudo de bom! – Ela cantou, alegre. Rieki saiu correndo.

- Dallas, o que você fez com ele? – Itachi perguntou, olhando para o capitão, meio perturbado. Este espumava pela boca, e seus olhos estavam meio insanos. Ele enfiou a cara na revista dondoca e saiu a passos duros dali. Ele abriu uma grande e desnecessária margem de espaço para _outra_ corporatura perfeita entrar saracoteando pela sala.

O nariz de Sasuke começou a sangrar.

Apesar de Yuna e seu grande estoque de lenço-e-cosméticos que se materializou do nada cobrindo grande parte da visão, ainda lhe sobrou um pouco de dignidade para contar que nunca, _nunca_ vejam uma Valquíria descoberta.

As formas escultóricas de sua anatomia poderiam ser considerada praticamente gregas, e a suavidade e astúcia de seus movimentos eram tão rápidos que não existiam. Ela poderia ser passar por Vênus de Milo, se quisesse.

_Claro_ que ela não estava totalmente nua. Porém o fato de usar apenas uma bermuda de brim e um biquíni do mesmo material cobrindo o busto não ajudavam em nada. Com ou sem as peças era praticamente a mesma coisa (E sasuke estava redondamente enganado ao pensa isso).

Itachi parecia processar os meus mesmos pensamentos.

- Venesis, por acaso você tem _algo_ contra usar roupas? – Ele indagou, coçando a têmpora.

- Que naaaaaaada, bem. – Ela respondeu sorrindo, então deu uma volta para ele poder ver de todos os ângulos. – Eu estava em dúvida entre este e um macacão de borracha rosa, mas este aqui era _tãããão_ mais bonitinho...

- Ah, tá, certo. Não precisa mais falar. – Ele disse, fazendo um movimento como se ele quisesse espantar uma mosca, jogando a mão para trás. Ele deveria estar agradecendo internamente por aquele corpo não estar espremido dentro de uma roupa provocativa como um macacão rosa de borracha.

- Olhe só para você! – Dallas gemeu, repentinamente. – Eu preciso te ensinar como usar o seu guarda-roupa.

- _O que_ vocês têm contra suéteres? – Itachi questionou, quando pela sua expressão a sua pergunta deveria ter sido "Eu tenho um guarda-roupa?".

Dallas o ignorou.

- _Venesiiiiiiss..._ Vem ver as roupas que eu comprei! – Dallas implorou, puxando a mão a mão da outra, como uma menina querendo mostrar para os pais um grande feito. Ela rebocou Venesis para fora e ambas sumiram de vista.

Então o nariz de Shisui começou a sangrar.

- Ah, pelo cuecão furado de Odin! – Yuna exclamou, e já começou a reutilizar seus lenços macios e dermatologicamente aprovados narinas ensangüentadas adentro.

- É, pelo menos não foi na frente dela. Já pensou _no que_ ela faria caso meu nariz começasse a jorrar sangue? – Shisui questionou, tentando afastar Yuna e seus lencinhos de papel.

- O nariz de Sasuke sangrou e ela nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de comentar. – Itachi disse, voltando o rosto de Shisui para si, examinando o interior do nariz, estancando o sangue com o lencinho.

- Ela não iria botar o inferno em cima do _seu_ irmão. – Shisui retrucou, fazendo uma careta de desgosto. Sasuke não gostou daquela frase.

Na verdade, ele nunca, _nunca_ gostou muito do fato de ter privilégios por ser o irmão caçula de Uchiha Itachi. Ele se sentia irritantemente incapaz, como se recebesse todos os méritos sem qualquer esforço. Por isso ele se empenhara – anos e anos de esforço, tentando superá-lo, quando no final, ele continuava inalcançável.

Não que seu treino tenha sido em vão. Ele ficou mais forte, amadureceu. E ele também havia guardado um pouco de sanidade para poder se desenvolver saudavelmente, de qualquer jeito – mesmo convivendo com uma serpente depravada e um servo _maid_.

A questão era: reconhecimento. Ou subestimação, por assim dizer. O ódio que ele tinha por Itachi era justamente isso: Ser melhor do que ele.

A antiga raiva de irmão fluiu como fumaça pelo seu corpo. Sasuke fechou a cara para o irmão, recebendo um desviar de olhar de volta.

Ele marchou para fora daquele quarto – estava em um clima festivo demais para ele – e todos acenaram, como se ele fosse voltar dali a pouco. Ele cruzou os corredores, subiu a escada e abriu a portinhola.

Ele só poderia estar sonhando. Ou dormindo, porque a vista aparentemente fruto do nosso subconsciente não poderia ser referente a imagens bonitas que usualmente nós costumamos sonhar.

O céu nanquim estava pontilhado de estrelas em todos os pontos de vista possíveis. Galáxias rodopiavam no escuro como fogos de artifício, girando como o movimento de descarga. Havia uma linha imperceptível de pequenos meteoros que vagavam disciplinarmente na direção do navio. Tinha também um grande planeta com vários anéis o cercando, como o desenho de um átomo, que parecia estar ao alcance da mão.

Sasuke se sentiu estranho – preenchido por um sentimento mais vivo do que jamais sentira. A curiosidade e o fascínio recém-nascidos por aquele novo mundo inexplorado ardeu em seu âmago como se fosse implodir de dentro dele. Correu para a lateral, se apoiando e quase caindo ao tentar ver o que havia em baixo do calado – e pode comprovar que a Terra _é_ azul. Ou pelo menos o pontinho distante que ele deduziu ser era.

Só depois de dar pelo menos uma centena de voltas pelo convés para conseguir captar todos os cantos existentes – uma grande controvérsia, sendo que aquele espaço era ágono –, o que durou mais ou menos uma hora, pelo tamanho do convés, Sasuke notou Suigetsu o seguindo, como se fosse uma brincadeira de criança onde ele tinha de imitar tudo o que o outro fazia. Sasuke parou de chofre e Suigetsu bateu com a cara em sua nuca.

- Avisa quando for parar, ok? – disse, enquanto massageava o nariz. Sasuke devia estar com uma cara fora do usual para Suigetsu deixar o queixo cair daquele jeito.

- Cê tá legal? – ele questionou, colocando uma mão na testa do amigo, a qual ele retirou quase imediatamente.

- Claro que estou! – Sasuke retrucou, irritado – Por quê?

- Bem, é que... – o companheiro pareceu incomodado, desviando os olhos para um ponto distante.

- O que foi, Suigetsu? – Sasuke instou, nervoso.

- Aah, sabe a sua... A sua cara...

- É a única que eu tenho. O que tem?

- É que ela está... Os seus olhos também... Hum, é...

- Não enrola, cara. – estava começando a ficar preocupado agora. Por um momento delirante Sasuke imaginou seu rosto se desintegrando.

Suigetsu suspirou e liquidificou-se, tornando-se uma poça no chão e espelhando seu semblante.

Pior que desintegrando, seu rosto estava corado. Os olhos tangenciavam as maçãs do rosto de um jeito meio estranho – dava a sensação de que eles estavam boiando numa almofada rosa berrante, sem contar que eles estavam com um brilho eufórico que Sasuke nunca havia visto em ninguém antes.

Aquele não parecia ele.

- Caraca – sussurrou, passando a ponta dos meus dedos pelo rosto. Ele estava quente.

- Caraca – Suigetsu concordou. Ficaram um segundo em silêncio, quando a porta se escancarou e o capitão saiu, pisando duro, berrando algo como "QUEM ACIONOU O CAMPO GRAVITACIONAL SEM A MINHA PERMISSÃO? FOI VOCÊ?" e então ele começou a estrangular um velhinho cego que estava bebendo cerveja. Mas nas atuais circunstâncias, tudo era secundário.

- Ei, vocês! – ele berrou. Sasuke e Suigetsu viraram automaticamente, assistindo o capitão jogar o homem para fora do navio, seu grito desaparecendo ao longe – Eu pensei ter dito para ficar lá em baixo!

Suigetsu, como todo cara que só aprende a não puxar briga só depois de ter levado a sova, abriu a boca para retorquir, mas Sasuke logo intercedeu e tapou a boca do amigo com a mão.

- Nós já estamos descendo. – ele lhe disse, e logo depois arrastou Suigetsu para baixo, ainda que este xingasse e tentasse se desvencilhar.

- Maldito seja, capitão salafrário...! – exclamava, de minuto em minuto, enquanto voltavam para a salinha.

Sasuke teria preferido respirar fundo algumas vezes antes de ver o rosto de seu irmão outra vez – ele ainda não parecia convincentemente real – mas Suigetsu adiantou-se para a porta e abriu-a com um estalo.

Ela estava vazia. Piscaram algumas vezes antes de Suigetsu olhar para os lados várias vezes.

- Para onde foi todo mundo?

A resposta veio em forma de um urro boêmio, que cessou com um soluço chiado.

Adivinhando o trajeto que levaria à origem do som, foram caminhando enquanto o barulho de conversas e risos foi ficando cada vez mais fortes, até que detiveram-se em uma ala onde só havia uma única e volumosa entrada de duas portas ao fundo.

O repentino surgimento dos garotos não chegou a interromper o perfluxo. Algumas cabeças se voltaram para eles, mas logo estavam novamente entretidas, fazendo brindes com canecões que transbordavam de cerveja.

Sasuke localizou as Valquírias a uma extremidade distante, todas rindo falsamente com um grupo de homens – piratas, ele não tinha dúvida –, enquanto enchiam seus copos com meneios de garrafas imperceptíveis. Apenas Dallas não participava da preparação que antecedia ao que prometia ser uma noite deturpada; A menina estava tagarelando muito rapidamente em uma algaravia e Rieki apenas olhava-a, meio abobalhado. O capitão liderava o curso do tópico de uma roda de pessoas, onde ele gesticulava com ambas as mãos em intervalos irregulares, parando apenas para pausas dramáticas. Sua esposa estava sentada ao seu lado, os cabelos lanosos agora soltos, e ela tinha uma criança de cabelos vermelhos no colo, que sugava cobiçosa a mamadeira e parecia prestar atenção no grande homem...

Seus olhos riscaram o aposento e tudo poderia esperar, fosse a grande caneca de cerveja que voou em sua direção, fosse o fato de que era Atem quem estava cozinhando.

Por um breve relampejo de realidade, Sasuke se perguntou por que eu não havia achado-o inicialmente. Seria a coisa óbvia para se fazer, ele pensou, já que a exímia presença _dele_ no meio da aglomeração de flibusteiros parecia piscar como um anúncio em neon: "Olhem para mim, olhem para mim". Ele estava mais ao fundo do festejo – sentado em cima de um balcão de mármore, balançando os pés distraidamente – próximos à cabeça de Shisui, que estava sentado no chão – e mordiscando uma fatia rota de queijo, enquanto Atem tagarelava alegremente, um braço em cima de Kaeda, que tinha uma careta de inegável repugnância, e o outro circundando uma colher dentro de uma panela enorme.

Sasuke puxou Suigetsu abruptamente para um canto remoto onde ninguém que tivesse o que fazer prestaria atenção.

- Sasuke, você _tem_ certeza de que está bem? – ele perguntou, o cenho franzido, e o garoto percebeu que eu respirava em grandes arfadas superficiais de ar. Viraram a cabeça para onde Kaeda lançara uma caçarola na cabeça de Shisui, que caiu no chão com um estampido agudo imediatamente abafado pela nuvem densa de risos hilariantes.

- É aquele cara, não é? O seu irmão...

Sasuke acenou com a cabeça e o observou ajudar Shisui a se levantar. O corte em sua têmpora fora limpo e havia bandagens circundando sua testa, deixando de fora apenas a franja que caía por ambos os lados do rosto. Apenas um pequeno relance de sua figura o fez querer encolher.

Sim, era ele.

- Nossa, se bem que olhando de perto, ele não tem cara de assassino – Suigetsu comentou, em uma tentativa de apoio, imaginou. Porém antes mesmo que uma tentativa desesperadora de fugir dali tivesse início, a esposa do capitão, Mydia, bateu com uma colher de metal na caçarola que Kaeda jogar em Shisui, causando um tinido estridente que era exatamente o efeito que ela esperava.

- Damas e cavalheiros, queiram fazer a gentileza de sentarem-se às mesas. O senhor Uchiha Atem teve a bondade de preparar nossa refeição.

Um burburinho emergiu pela horda de cabeças; algumas pessoas comentavam em voz alta, e Sasuke desejou que o clã Uchiha não fosse tão conhecido assim.

- O almoço de hoje será... – ela se virou para Atem, que soletrou baixinho o nome do prato. – _makarano_ com queijo e nozes, é isso?

Atem suspirou e deu ombros, aparentemente não se importando tanto que ela não tivesse pronunciado direito.

Todos começaram a se movimentar em direção às duas longas mesas que havia à esquerda. Houve um pequeno tumulto e empurra-empurra, e Sasuke soube que essa era a sua deixa.

Ele já estava com um pé para fora quando Suigetsu o puxou de volta para dentro. Sasuke o encarou, atônito.

- Fugir é para covardes, sabia? – ele disse, segurando o seu braço.

- Eu _sou_ um covarde – Sasuke retrucou, seu olhar disparando nervosamente para Atem, que começava a servir um tipo de massa com um molho pastoso e granulado com pequenos pedaços de noz.

- Não, você não é – ele retorquiu, indignado. Ele virou o amigo e começou a em empurrá-lo pelas costas – Temos de enfrentar nossos medos cara-a-cara.

- Não, é muita a gentileza a sua – falou, a voz tremendo de nervosismo, e então Suigetsu os sentou na mesa.

- Ah, oi pessoal – ele os cumprimentou, um sorriso afável no rosto. – Se divertindo no passeio?

Yuna e Kaeda se olharam um breve instante, depois sua atenção voltou para os garotos. O olhar de Shisui passava de Sasuke para Suigetsu, e Atem parecia se dar os parabéns pelo ótimo repasto.

E os olhos cor de chocolate de Itachi olhavam Sasuke como se nunca tivessem o visto direito.

Suigetsu continuava com suas tentativas de iniciar uma conversa, se dirigindo à Itachi e obrigando-o a sair do transe com seu irmão (o que desagradou à Sasuke profundamente):

- Então, como é o tempo em Konoha? – ele perguntou, fuçando no bolo alimentar, com uma cara de quem tentava não ser grosseiro.

Itachi lançou uma olhada para seu irmão menor, buscando algo conexo, mas Sasuke apenas encolheu os ombros, sentindo-se menor ainda. O olhar do irmão parecia botá-lo dentro de uma mangueira de borracha.

- Chove muito? – Suigetsu persistiu, forçando-o novamente a encará-lo.

- Não – Itachi respondeu, e Sasuke sentiu um assomo de desconforto, alguma coisa lhe dizendo que ele realmente não deveria estar ali – Só garoa de vez em quando.

- Sério? – Suigetsu disse, parecendo honestamente impressionado. – Como é isso?

- Ensolarado – ele lhe respondeu.

- Você é da onde, garoto? – Shisui perguntou, um fiapo de massa grudado no queixo e a mão e esticando a mão em cima da mesa para pegar um potinho com uma pasta verde-gaio.

- Vila da Névoa. Sou um dos Sete Espadachins, sabe – ele disse, fazendo descaso, mas Sasuke viu o sorriso que ele deu quando Shisui fez cara de espanto.

- Ah, mas é claro! – ele bateu na própria testa – Os dentes pontiagudos, a cara de peixe...

- Ei, ei, olha lá quem fala – Suigetsu respondeu, irritado – E você descendeu de quem, com esse tamanho? Se bem que um elefante tem as orelhas bem parecidas com as suas...

Shisui assumiu um ar assassino, e abocanhou uma colher da pasta verde com uma careta. Itachi riu baixinho, fazendo Sasuke ficou alheio a tudo, na esperança de gravar a eufonia em seu cérebro. Ao longe ele ouviu a voz do irmão, que parecera chegar aos seus ouvidos do outro lado do salão.

- Shisui, você sabe o que está comendo?

- Não. – ele lhe respondeu, a voz engrolado pela grande quantidade de pasta que ele mascava – Mas esse treco é bom. Como se chama?

- Wasabi – Itachi respondeu, a voz ligeiramente ambígua.

- Ah, bem, preciso pegar a receita depois. Se bem que não vai precisar; Atem é quem vai cozinhar aqui, não é mesmo?

- Com toda a certeza. – Atem garantiu, fazendo jóinha.

Sasuke focalizou o rosto de Itachi e algo comprimiu seus pulmões. O irmão olhava para Atem como quem suplicasse algo.

- Atem, – ele começou – você sabe que não precisa...

- Como assim, não preciso? – Atem replicou, indignado. – Itachi, todo mundo aqui quer ajudar. Você sozinho não iria dar conta.

- Mesmo assim, vocês não são obrigad-

- No meu ver, somos sim. – Kaeda o interrompeu, esfregando uma mecha do cabelo distraidamente – Você fala como se nos importássemos. Todo mundo aqui ajuda. Não vá achando que pode ir levar toda a glória por representar o papel de "senhor Altruísta" que não vai rolar.

- Não tem nada a ver. – ele replicou, ofendido. – Vocês têm de voltar para Atlântida... Ou Valhala, mas Eimber certamente não vai aprovar... Garoto, você está bem?

Sasuke girou a cabeça e viu Suigetsu com o _hashi_ meio enfiado na boca, alguns fios de massa sobressaindo os lábios. Seus olhos saltavam ligeiramente das órbitas e suas pupilas estavam muitíssimo dilatadas. Por um momento me perguntei se o _makarano_ continha duboisina, quando ele se ergueu e apunhalou uma porção considerável de massa com queijo e massas e começou a sugá-la com gula. Atem estufou o peito, orgulhoso.

- Alguém quer torta de caramelo? – Mydia ofereceu, com uma grande redoma de vidro nas mãos.

- Obrigado mas estou satisfeito – Itachi mentiu.

- Itachi, você nem tocou a sua comida – Yuna protestou, fitando o prato cheio da massa que esfriava gradualmente.

- Não, sério, estou sem fome. Eu... – ele se levantou – preciso falar o capitão Solidor. Com licença.

E ele se foi. Sasuke se sentiu mais leve, uma sensação que odiou ter no corpo.

.,~*~,.

Itachi e Sasuke não se falaram depois do almoço. Ele vira Itachi combinando algo com o capitão que ele não conseguira ouvir, mas Solidor parecera satisfeito com a proposta de Itachi.

Ele e Suigetsu dividiram um cubículo úmido com três redes, localizado no duplo-fundo por mais de uma semana com um velho sonâmbulo, que começava a recitar estrofes de musicais às duas e catorze da manhã. Yuna prometeu que os tiraria dali assim que um grupo de peregrinos desocupasse as cabines, mas os garotos se divertiam a beça retirando borlas de mofo do teto e deixando-as flutuar sinuosamente até a boca que abria e fechava do velho, jurando que se ele se engasgasse e o sistema respiratório dele parasse de funcionar, eles estavam dormindo e acordaram o corpo do velho estatelado no chão.

Sasuke não via o irmão à maioria do dia. Ele apenas aparecia ao lusco-fusco matutino e vespertino, e sempre rodeado dos amigos. Eles continuavam a partilhar da mesma mesa na hora das refeições (Ele e Suigetsu estavam oficialmente incluídos no grupinho).

Todos eles se associavam com harmonia, como se um completasse o outro. Atem e Kaeda estavam juntos a muitos anos, e o noivado deles foi arranjado. Por sorte, ou por pura obra do destino, depois de incessíveis dissensões e desavenças, eles já estavam a todo o vapor aos catorze. E quando eu digo "a todo o vapor", sim, eu menciono uma cama grande, a porta trancada e um banho já pronto.

Yuna, como Sasuke desconfiava, era _parte_ Uchiha. O pai era proveniente do País da Rocha, não era ninja, mas trabalhava nas minas. Ela contara, em um relato apaixonado, como os mineradores tinham olhos de cristais e como ela já brincara nos carretões iluminados por uma lamparina a óleo. Ela também contou, muito casualmente, que ela já fora portadora de uma doença e que não tinha amigos, pois ela tinha tendência a exercer repulsa sobre os outros.

Shisui era o primo que Sasuke nunca conhecera. Ele se assemelhava a um urso brincalhão, que fazia piadas de bom gosto e tinha o donaire como linguagem coloquial. Ele poderia desdenhar maldosamente com quem quisesse que a locução com chiste aparentaria teria sido um espécie de louvor.

Suigetsu e Rieki tiveram uma simpatia instantânea. O garotinho também era da Vila Oculta da Névoa, o que facilitava muito os diálogos entre ambos. Rieki não parava de recontar a história de como havia sobrevivido no bombardeio e, curiosamente, a versão ia mudando ao longo dos dias. Inicialmente, ele informara que fora para o porão por puro hábito, mas arruaceiros armados seqüestradores foram acrescentados à história, e Rieki narrava um combate brutal onde ele, mesmo em desvantagem, travara uma brava luta com cinqüenta bandidos, armados até a unha, que o trancara no porão de uma antiga mansão, pois o próprio Rieki era a chave para...

- E o que é que você iria fazer? Atacar os caras a roncos? – perguntou Kaeda, alfinetando-o.

As orelhas de Rieki ficaram vermelhas e dali em diante ele reverteu à versão do pesadelo.

Toda a quarta-feira, à noite, havia uma pequena reunião realizada no deque. Archotes eram acesos e as pessoas tocavam e cantavam músicas festivas, boas de dançar. Enquanto Solidor e Mydia valsavam em um quadrado perfeito, Atem e Kaeda sapateavam de lá para cá como Fred Astaire e Ginger Rogers. Normalmente era nessa parte que Solidor mandava todo dormir, teimoso demais para admitir qualquer pessoa dançava melhor do que ele.

Para espanto de todos, havia um cômodo estreito que servia não como uma biblioteca, mas como um ponto de estudo marítimo. Suigetsu se mostrara particularmente interessado por nesografia, entretanto a amelopia de Sasuke não permitia deixá-lo adquirir tanto conhecimento quanto pessoas com uma visão normal – não que ele _quisesse_, claro. Sasuke jamais se interessou pelo tipo de conhecimento que ele nunca iria usar na vida – o oposto exato do irmão, que não podia ser visto de um livro em baixo do braço.

Porém, a cada dia que se passava, Sasuke foi percebendo uma diferença notável no comportamento do irmão. Itachi aparentava cansaço, e olheiras de um lilás claro contornavam a parte inferior dos olhos – era uma imagem deprimente de se ver. Você começaria a bocejar na hora, é sério –. O fato não passou despercebido pelos outros, é claro.

- Mano, cê está com uma cara horrível – Shisui comentou, virando o rosto mórbido de Itachi para si, que piscou pesadamente.

- Uhm – ele bocejou. Em seguida, se retirou e Eimber tomou o seu lugar.

- Ele não parece legal, não é? – ela disse, servindo-se de salsichas crestadas como a sua pele.

- Bem observado – Yuna retorquiu, preocupada. Sasuke analisou Eimber mastigando o bolo alimentar e se perguntou se o corpo de uma Valquíria seria tão perene quanto a irritação que ela lhe causava cada vez que jogava o cabelo para trás.

.,~*~,.

Depois infrutíferas tentativas de trancar a traquéia do velho sonâmbulo, que havia se prevenido com um novo mecanismo – ele tossia as bolas mofadas para cima, mas não morria – Sasuke virou de lado em sua rede e ficou observando várias luas penderem no negrume pontilhado de estrelas através da janela suja.

- O que você acha que Itachi está fazendo? –perguntou, embalando-se chutando a parede de leve.

- Eh? – Suigetsu disse, distraído, enquanto brincava com um fiapo que arrancara de sua rede azul-suja – Sei lá, provavelmente saindo de noite, não é? Para estar cansado daquele jeito...

Sasuke não respondeu. Desviou seu olhar para os caibros com tenhas de aranhas costuradas no teto.

Itachi estava realmente saindo de noite?

.,~*~,.

Sasuke acordara bem cedo no dia seguinte. Olhando pela janela, não havia como confirmar isso – a não ser que você saiba interpretar as posições solares e lunares de outras galáxias.

Um pirata lhe deu bom-dia enquanto fazia o esfregão dançar pelo chão do corredor. Sasuke passou correndo pelo labirinto úmido e escorregadiço, derrapando em frente a entrada de duas portas e a escancarou, entrando desembestado salão adentro.

Shisui estava jogando cartas com um marujo em uma das mesas, executando uma ficela envolvendo um dayimio equipado com "um grande livro". Kaeda estava deitada por cima de Shisui, e Sasuke levou alguns segundos para perceber que ela estava tentando pegar um livro numa estante mais adiante. A pessoa que ele queria encontrar, Yuna, murmurava sem abrir a boca enquanto cerzia um tecido pateliforme.

- Yuna – Sasuke a chamou, na esperança de que, se ela a Itachi fossem noivos, talvez dividissem o mesmo quarto. Esse pensamento causou-lhe um arrepio na espinha, mas Yuna apenas ergueu o rosto curioso e respondeu em sua habitual e dulcíssona voz.

- Sim, Sasuke?

Sasuke hesitou. Obviamente iria pedir algo estranho, mas engoliu todo o seu orgulhou e peitou a menina.

- Eu quero saber onde... onde você e Itachi estão dormindo.

Ele aguardou, enquanto a surpresa transpassava o rosto jovial, que em seguida se abriu em uma sonora gargalhada.

- Sasuke – ela disse, quando parou de rir – Eu e Itachi não estamos dormindo no mesmo quarto, apesar de sermos... sabe, noivos. – Ela se entreolhou ligeiramente com a palavra, mas recuperou-se.

- Itachi está dormindo num quarto mais ou menos em cima da ponte - ela apontou para o teto, e então seu olhar recaiu sobre Sasuke novamente – Você sabe por que ele não anda aparecendo?

- Quê? – exclamou ele, surpreso. – Vocês também não sabem?

- Huh? – Shisui estirou a cabeça por cima do jogo – O que é que eu não sei?

- Bem, sabe, sobre Itachi não aparecer de dia...

- Aaaah, isso? – Shisui voltou a atenção para o jogo de carteado – Ele está trabalhando.

- Trabalhando? – Sasuke e Yuna espantaram-se.

- É, trabalhando. Ele não tinha dinheiro o suficiente para pagar a pensão de todos nós, e ele iria arrancar as minhas tripas caso ele ouvisse falar em roubo. – Shisui os encarou com seus grandes olhos negros por debaixo da franja – Por isso ele está trabalhando a noite. Ele me pediu para não contar nada, queria que vocês não se incomodassem.

- Mas você nos contou – Yuna ressaltou.

- Então acho que quebrei a promessa, não é mesmo? – Shisui sussurrou, comendo o jounin do marujo, que derrubou a mesa, desistindo.

.,~*~,.

_Quarta porta a esquerda_, ele repetia a si mesmo. _A quarta porta a esquerda... isso mesmo, a quarta porta a esquerda..._

Porém não adiantava ficar se lembrando do caminho para o quarto de Itachi, pois ele já o decorara de trás para frente. Talvez fosse apenas um jeito de se distrair do pensamento que criara raiz na sua alma, e esse pensamento o repreendeu por todo o absurdamente longo trajeto até o quarto de Itachi.

_Ele está se sacrificando por você..._

Como se ele já não tivesse feito isso antes.

_Você viu o estado dele. Ele está péssimo._

Ele que escolheu privar-se de uma boa noite de sono.

_Já não basta ele estar doente, você ainda tem de bagunçar a saúde dele?_

O coração de Sasuke parou de bater por um segundo, para depois começar a saltar dentro de seu peito como se tivessem injetado adrenalina nele.

Itachi não poderia estar doente, poderia?

Bom, se ele estava doente, não havia aparentado ou dito a ninguém. Sasuke lembrou-se claramente do irmão regurgitando sangue como se olhasse uma fotografia. Estremeceu da cabeça aos pés.

_Quer para de meditar com a sua consciência, seu problemático? Você chegou._

De fato, aquela era a quarta porta à direita do corredor. Tinha o número _31_ entalhado na porta castanho-avermelhada e uma maçaneta de latão. Sasuke teve um relampejo de imagem onde Itachi jazia morto na cama, o sangue pingando do lençol...

Estava a ponto de dar no pé quando ouviu algo vindo de dentro do quarto. Algo como um murmúrio ou uma lamúria, mas sem dúvida era a voz de Itachi. Muito cuidadosamente, e Sasuke abençoou mentalmente quem quer que fosse que mantinha as porcas sempre oleosas, pois abriu uma brecha suficientemente espaçosa para se espiar dentro sem fazer qualquer ruído.

Itachi estava sentado no peitoral largo da janela, Akane em seus braços. Ele acalentava e murmurava para ela, e apesar das olheiras estarem mais visíveis do que nunca, seu rosto era cansado, mas sugeria que estivera o dia inteiro esperando por aquele momento. Seu cabelo formava um nó frouxo que pendia em sua nuca, escurecido na noite espacial. Ele estava vestido com um conjunto de vestes puído e largo. A camisa que quase chegava ao joelho se sobrepunha a calça que tapava metade de seus pés... tudo estava meio transparente... Sasuke podia ver cada contorno do corpo dele...

E ele fugiu, o corpo inteiro ardendo. Sasuke sentiu uma ânsia que não sabia de onde viera. Um sentimento que ele não sabia explicar apoderou-se de seu corpo, um sentimento que, com toda a certeza, não deveria estar ali.

.,~*~,.

¹ Lenneth é uma personagem do RPG Valkyrie Profile. Todos os direitos reservados.

Momentos emos do Sasuke.

MEUS QUERUBINS ROSADOS!!

Aviso meio triste, colegas. Parece que a fic vai ficar meio paradona por causa do níver da mana Coraline – Larryzinha _(12 de Julho)_ – e está _exigindo _uma fic de presente. Já sabem, né? Tenho de me focar me escrever uma Dark-Fic com Lemon em todos os caps para uma tarada sadista e masoquista. E ItaSasu. Legal.

Então, não esperem atualizações recentes. Lamento, mas obrigada pela compreensão, pelo apoio e pelas reviews!

Ah, sim. O nome da fic será The Crystal Wall.

Gente, eu sei que no sexto capítulo a Kanna prende uma coisa no pulso do Itachi e que eu nunca mais mencionei, mas é que era pra ser uma pulseira e a idéia não foi muito longe. Agora _pare_ de encher o meu saco, Fred.

**Respostas das Reviews:**

_Vitor:_ Oi, amor! Saudades tua – que que andas fazendo fora do colégio? Bem, não importa muito. GRIPE SUÍNA BOMBANDO NO SUL! Máscaras com o Con, 50 centavos cada (Garanta já a sua!). E nós fomo no cinema dia QUINZE, néah? Que tudo. Curta as férias, colega.

_Larryzinha:_ Amiga, não é pra tanto. Afrouxa essa bola aí porque eu fiz questão de postar exatamente dez dias depois do teu níver (espero que tu tenhas recebido o teu deploravelmente adorável conjunto de calcinhas de caveira). Okay, o negócio é o seguintilis: Eu vou _tentar _fazer essa tua fic, mas do jeito que tu quer que ela seja não vai dar para ser One-shot, so eu vou ver no que vai dar, okay?

_hin-vi:_ Olha só, colega, desculpa se tu estás sem cabelo, mas eu tive que resolver uns negócios particulares (tais como deixar a fic de lado e jogar The Sims) mas tá tudo na banana, né? I mean, o cap saiu, não saiu?

_Nandinha Da Vinci:_ Valeu, sis', bem-vinda ao clube. Eu sou paranóica por Uchihacest e finalmente tive tempo para escrever uma fic (ok, nem tanto tempo assim) AIS QUE FELIZ! Continue acompanhando a fic, be happy e não perca os cabelos!


	11. Capítulo Onze

**A Jornada – Capítulo Onze**

Rum faz os ouvidos reboarem.

As coisas começam a esquentar... Leiam isto em frente a um ventilador, ou tomem um bom banho depois de terminarem!

.,~*~,.

Há um outro mundo... Não, há _vários_ outros mundos que você desconhece, ou ainda nem sabia que existiam.

Porém, eles existem, meu amigo. Mas eles não são tão diferentes do seu.

Há alguns anos-luz de distância do planeta habitável mais próximo, um enorme vulto naviforme pendia no ar sem gravidade. O navio era uma enorme construção de madeira, grande o suficiente para caber muitas coisas, como um monte de girafas empilhadas, uma orquestra sinfônica, uma pequena porção de palmeiras e algumas muitas bandejas de metal e ainda sobrar espaço.

E era no convés desse navio que um jovem adolescente, na idade em que os hormônios em desenvolvimento começam a se manifestar andava em círculos sem realmente prestar atenção no que estava fazendo.

Sasuke tinha a mente imersa em pensamentos. Sua vida plantara bananeira e agora o sangue lateja com tal força em sua cabeça que praticamente obrigava o garoto a por tudo em uma visão prática.

Primeiro de tudo: Apesar de não ter a mínima idéia do por que da presença de Itachi lhe atormentar tanto nos últimos dias, Sasuke concluiu que era natural, visto que havia algumas semanas desde o confronto final no Esconderijo Uchiha onde o garoto enxergara o irmão como o inimigo, e era estranho agora a relação descontraída com que os dois conviviam.

Pelo menos Sasuke achava que era.

- Cara, claro que você iria se sentir meio estranho, não é? A situação em si é estranha – Suigetsu disse naquela noite, enquanto jantavam – o horário gástrico nunca se engana – a açorda que Atem preparara – O preceito agora é agir normalmente e tudo vai dar certo. É só se acostumar.

- Você fala como quem não vai sair daqui tão cedo – Sasuke sentenciou, encarando o prato cheio de sopa.

- Eu não tenho planos para ir embora. – ele afirmou, brincando com a colher. – Aliás, – ele baixou o tom de voz – ainda tem o Madara, não é?

Outra coisa que Sasuke tinha de se preocupar. Já se passaram muitas semanas desde a cisão do grupo e ele não fazia idéia do que aquele homem tinha planejado. Obviamente não tinha mais Sasuke como marionete, então como ele iria atacar Konoha? Sasuke poderia não ser de tanta importância assim, talvez ele tivesse um plano B, tencionado exatamente para o caso daquele imprevisto se realizasse (Madara era um homem precavido, afinal). Talvez... Talvez Konoha já estivesse destruída...

Nessa hora, ouviu-se vozes que foram aumentando gradualmente e que eram, sem dúvidas, de Shisui e (Sasuke deixou cair a colher) Itachi.

-... e qual seria o problema? Eles tinham o direito de saber.

- _Francamente_ Shisui, você não consegue guardar um segredo? Eu já deveria ter aprendido a não confiar em você, droga.

- Vai ver essa seja a única coisa que você não conseguiu gravar na memória – Shisui sugeriu, e havia um quê de esperança em sua voz.

- Vai ver você dá interferência no meu cérebro.

- É, essa é mais provável...

Nessa hora eles adentraram a sala, as olheiras de Itachi mais visíveis do que Sasuke jamais vira. O garoto procurou não olhar o irmão, mas as especulações que ele estava pensando havia alguns segundos trombaram em sua cabeça. Se Itachi descobrisse...

Sasuke balançou a cabeça e não deixou nada transparecer em seu rosto. Itachi e Shisui sentaram-se de frente a eles.

- Sopa, queridos? – Mydia ofereceu, a terrina fervendo em suas mãos protegidas por um conjunto de luvas rendando que Sasuke reconheceu de imediato como o tecido que Yuna cerzia no dia anterior. – Rieki, por favor tire isso, é uma falta de educação usar chapéu na mesa.

Sasuke voltou seu olhar para a figura encapuzada sentada a dois lugares deles. Ele não havia percebido Rieki antes, pois o garoto estava irreconhecível usando aquele chapéu azul-petróleo de abas quebradas que tapava metade de seu rosto.

- Eu sou mal-educado. Muito mal-educado – ele sublinhou as duas últimas palavras.

- Percebe-se – Shisui concordou, e Itachi lhe deu um cutucão nas costelas.

- Querido, eu insisto, os outros não são obrigados a presenciar isso. – Mydia retrucou, severa, enquanto servia a sopa no prato de Shisui, que estalou os lábios, os olhos brilhando.

- Eu não me importo – Itachi disse, mas Mydia o ignorou. Rieki hesitou.

- Querido. O chapéu.

Rieki suspirou profundamente, e em seguida retirou o barrete. Shisui espirrou sopa fumegante pelo nariz. Itachi deixou o queixo cair. Sasuke ficou imobilizado porque Suigetsu pulara em cima dele.

Rieki tinha gavinhas saindo de toda a extensão do que um dia já foi um belo corte de cabelo. Havia falhas por todos os cantos. Parecia que o cabeleireiro tinha perdido a tesoura e tentado mastigar o cabelo dele. E não era só isso. O rosto de Rieki estava borrado de tinta e onicolor, como ele tivesse batido numa estante cheia de potinhos de esmalte e tentado tirar com uma toalha sem água.

Se ele não fosse tão novo ele poderia ser assistente de circo ou Ronald Mcdonald.

- Você. Cortou. **O cabelo**. – Itachi forçou as palavras a saírem da boca depois de se recuperar parcialmente do susto.

- Não fui eu, foi o Porom. – Rieki se defendeu, e foi como ver uma pintura abstrata em movimento, onde Sasuke não conseguia localizar a boca.

- Quem? – Shisui perguntou, enxugando o nariz no guardanapo.

- Porom. Um velho doido que eu achei lá no porão – ele apontou para baixo. – Ele disse que estava lá em baixo havia quase cinco anos, e ele só vivia do próprio café. Eu chamei ajuda e um monte de gente começou a festejar a volta do cara. – Rieki fez uma cara desgostosa, como se reprovasse a lembrança.

- Certo, mas você ainda não disse por que cortou o cabelo. – Itachi o lembrou.

- Eu já disse que não fui eu! – Rieki respondeu, indignado – Você acha que **eu faria** isso?

Itachi apoiou o rosto em uma das mãos, o semblante sugerindo que ele estava questionando o que havia feito para merecer aquilo – e eu vou fingir que não tenho uma porção de respostas plausíveis quanto a essa pergunta.

- BEM, EU **NÃO FIZ**! – gritou Rieki.

- Certo, garoto, e a... hum... maquiagem...? – perguntou Shisui, o tom curioso.

Rieki fechou ainda mais a pintura que era seu rosto.

- Porom quis me agradecer por ter tirado ele de lá. Eu induzi ele a botarem uma coroa em mim porque coroas me lembram reis e reis me lembram dinheiro, e dinheiro me lembra que eu não sou rico. – ele fungou e Shisui arqueou as sobrancelhas – E então um cara sugeriu que testassem a maquiagem nova dele em mim. E não me pergunte, eu também não sei – ele interrompeu Suigetsu, que abrira a boca para falar algo.

- Nossa, eu realmente lamento por não ter estado perto para ver isso – Shisui balançou a cabeça, desacreditado.

- Não se preocupe, Venesis tem as fotos. Ela chegou lá quando eles começaram a brindar, e aproveitando que ela já estava lá mesmo, meteu a cara numas treze garrafas. Na realidade, eu pareço um gostosão.

- Isso não é lá bem verdad... – Sasuke deu um pescotapa em Suigetsu.

- Bem, mas não importa. – abrindo um sorriso largo (ou foi o que pareceu), Rieki tirou das vestes um frasquinho com um líquido vermelho-pérola e transparente, nem líquido nem gasoso. Parecia a luz de um pôr-do-sol liquefeita – ou vento cetrino solidificado –, Sasuke não conseguia decidir. – Sabem o que é isso?

Shisui olhou pressupostamente para Itachi, que pegou o frasco das mãos de Rieki. Ele girou-o pela tampa uma vez e então sussurrou:

- Amortentia¹.

- Exatamente! – Rieki exclamou, quicando na cadeira. – É a poção do amor mais forte do mundo! Dificílima de fazer e catastrófica se errarmos. Contudo, se a prepararmos corretamente, como é o caso... – ele apontou para o frasco nas mãos de Itachi, auspicioso – Porom a tem há muitos anos. Disse que estava esperando a pessoa certa para entregá-la.

Ele estufou o peito, um sorriso triunfante entalhado no rosto. Alguma coisa dentro de Sasuke o fez querer muito a poção... caso contrário, como iria fazer Itachi...

Sasuke pestanejou, atordoado. O que ele tinha _pensado?_

Itachi girou de novo o frasco entre os dedos.

- A Amortentia, na realidade, não gera o amor. É impossível produzir ou imitar o amor. – Itachi suspirou e depositou a poção magenta-aguada-gasosa em cima da mesa. – Ela apenas causa uma forte apaixonite ou obsessão. Provavelmente é a coisa mais poderosa e perigosa nesta sala.

Itachi correu os olhos, e pareceu mudar de idéia ao ver Kaeda olhando feio para eles. Rapidamente voltou-se para os outros.

- A Amortentia tem um cheiro diferente para cada um de nós, de acordo com o que nos atrai. – dito isso, ele desarrolhou o frasco com um pequeno _pop_ e Shisui quase que imediatamente tirou-o das mãos do amigo.

Ele aspirou e, momentos depois, deixou o olhar se perder na distância sonhadoramente. Se estava representando ou não, pensou Sasuke, o efeito era bom.

Suigetsu estendeu a mão ansiosa e Shisui lhe entregou a poção, ainda com aquele sorriso vago e feliz. Ele repetiu o ato de Shisui e vibrou. Chacoalhou a cabeça e com um pequeno "Uau" passou-a para Sasuke.

Hesitante, Sasuke encostou o nariz na boca do frasco. Sugou forçadamente e imediatamente o aroma da poção tomou conta de suas narinas e arrastou-se preguiçosamente pelas suas vias respiratórias, perdendo-se nos pulmões.

Ele nunca havia sentido aquele cheiro antes, e de longe, era o melhor que já passara por seu nariz. Inebriante e perfumado com o que parecia ser o olor de uma flor de jasmim, a fragrância ligeiramente fresca enlevou Sasuke e deu-lhe a impressão de estar flutuando.

Até mesmo depois de Shisui tirar o frasquinho debaixo do seu nariz, o cheiro arraigou-se naquela região. Então ele ficou mais forte, e o coração de Sasuke doeu demais. Ele levou a mão até seu peito, mas ninguém parecera notar.

Itachi dispensou a poção do amor, abanando a mão negativamente.

- Não, obrigado, eu sei o que eu vou sentir.

- Sabe? – Sasuke e Shisui perguntaram, e ele acenou com a cabeça.

Rieki estreitou os olhos, mas eles logo depois se arregalaram e o garotinho sussurrou:

- Você já está apaixonado?

- Talvez – Itachi respondeu, distraído. Ele olhou para o lado e Yuna veio passando, trazendo consigo uma onda de um perfume primaveril, que Sasuke nunca havia reparado nela antes.

Sasuke começou a tremer, e seu coração foi sendo mais e mais fortemente apertado por aquela mão invisível. Uma vontade de vomitar apoderou-se de seu estômago quase lhe fez levar a mão até a boca, mas ele a suprimiu, engolindo a bile ácida e tentando aparentar normalidade.

- Bolo, queridos? – Mydia reapareceu de novo, desta vez com uma redoma que encobria um enorme bolo de chocolate já fatiado.

- Eu – Itachi se adiantou, apesar de nem ter tocado na sopa, antes mesmo que os outros entendessem o que Mydia estava fazendo ali parada ao lado deles.

Nesse meio tempo, Rieki se apossou da poção novamente, e antes de arrolhar, aspirou o cheiro que o atraía. De fato, o menino tinha uma cara de apaixonado irreversível, apoiando a cabeça na mesa e suspirando continuamente.

- Tem o cheiro _dela_ – ele balbuciou para a mesa, os olhos fora de foco.

- Dela quem? – Shisui perguntou, servindo-se de uma fatia de bolo enquanto Itachi já engolipava um terço da dele.

- De ninguém que lhe diz respeito – Rieki retorquiu, fazendo cara feia para Shisui. Mas não durou muito, pois o menino quase caíra da cadeira quando Dallas entrou dançando no aposento.

- Ah, oi gente. – ela os cumprimentou, alegre. – Rieki, o que aconteceu com o seu rosto?

Mesmo sob as várias e várias camadas de pó e maquiagem, Sasuke pode ver claramente Rieki corando.

- Festinha de boas-vindas. – Shisui respondeu, fincando o garfo em sue bolo. – Rieki teve a vontade de bancar o palhaço no sentido literal.

A face de Rieki avermelhara tanto que Sasuke pensou que a maquiagem fosse derreter pelo calor. Mas Dallas o fitou com admiração.

- Ah, Rieki, que bondoso! Aquele velhinho não ri há cincos anos, coitado! Isso foi realmente gentil da sua parte.

- Bem, é, sim, foi, foi isso sim... – Rieki gaguejou. – Mas, hum, como você soube?

- Quê, do velho Porom? Ele está vindo aí – ela apontou a porta, que se abriu em seguida.

Entrou na sala um cortejo festivo, todos piratas, carregando um homem emaciado, de textura murcha e barba muito comprida e nodosa que sorria abobalhado. O que mais chamou a atenção foi o capitão Solidor que dançava em volta da comitiva com os braços abertos e girando como um pião, alguns homens batendo palmas logo atrás dele.

Uma espécie de trono fora armado com uma bergère do século XVII forrada com uma bandeira esfarrapada de um time qualquer em vermelho e ouro, mas como ninguém ali estava ligando para detalhes, todos estavam fazendo ciranda-cirandinha em volta de (Itachi tinha o corpo convulso por reprimir risos particularmente potentes e Shisui gargalhava a para a própria barriga) Solidor, que gritava "Porom é o nosso rei!". Logo, todos o estavam ecoando, o aposento inteiro vibrando pela procissão.

- Atenção, atenção! – Solidor pediu, subindo em cima da mesa onde os meninos estavam sentados – Para comemorar a volta do nosso velho companheiro Porom – todos entoaram "Porom é o nosso rei!" – iremos aterrissar na cidade de Umbala em aproximadamente quinze minutos para tomar um ar e fazer compras. Os peregrinos que embarcarem na cidade, venham para que eu possa lhe explicar o sistema de embarque.

Algumas pessoas – todas negras – se levantaram e foram ao encontro de Solidor. Suigetsu puxou a manga de Sasuke repetidas vezes:

- Finalmente vamos ficar nas cabines! Como você acha que elas são? – ele perguntou, ansioso.

- Não sei, mas deve ser bem melhor do que dormir com um velho sonâmbulo. Escuta, Suigetsu, – Sasuke baixou a voz – você pode me ajudar em uma coisa, depois?

- Claro, cara. – ele concordou, feliz demais da conta por finalmente ter a chance de desfrutar de uma boa noite de sono.

- Mydia, você pode me dar mais uma fatia de bolo? – Itachi pediu, estendendo-lhe o prato.

- Não seja egoísta, Itachi. Há pessoas que ainda nem comeram! – ela ralhou com ele, servindo os últimos pedaços de bolo.

- Então a verdadeira mensagem aqui é "seja desonesto"? – ele perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

Mydia o encarou e lhe entregou o último pedaço da torta.

.,~*~,.

Sasuke e Suigetsu estavam colocando os casacos que o capitão cedera para eles – de muito mau agrado – para encarar o tempo friorento que fazia em Umbala. Quando já estavam prontos em frente ao pranchão de madeira junto de Shisui que estava absorto em uma discussão com Suigetsu sobre o que iriam comprar na cidade foi que Itachi, Atem e as meninas apareceram.

- Belo casaco, Itachi – Shisui comentou, avaliando a vestimenta felpuda e branca que Kanna havia costurado. Fora bem de leve, mas Itachi se entreolhara.

- Estranho, não é? Nunca soube que fazia frio em Umbala – Yuna disse, pensativa, enquanto abotoava o echarpe.

- Vocês já conheciam essa cidade? – Itachi perguntou, encarando-a nos olhos.

- Bem, nunca visitamos, é claro. – ela explicou, corando ligeiramente – Mas diziam que era o mais tropical dos pontos de armazenagem. E também é um centro comercial muito popular nos...

Ela parou, vendo que Itachi não prestava mais atenção. Ele tinha a cara amarrada, se enfurnando dentro do próprio casaco.

- Ei, deve ser frustrante saber que a sua reputação de perleúdo está sendo ameaçada pela própria mulher, hein? – Shisui riu.

- Deve ser frustrante conviver com o fato de que passou na Academia Ninja com a ajuda de um primo três anos mais novo do que você. – Itachi jogou na cara dele e Shisui arregalou os olhos.

Solidor e o cortejo festivo – Porom parecia um pouco mais ciente do que estava acontecendo, e se entreolhava, embaraçado, acima de muitas mãos – chegaram logo depois, acompanhado dos peregrinos. Era um povo realmente singular, pensou Sasuke. A pele era de um marrom rico e escuro, o cabelo estilo rastafári, e usavam berloques em formas de caninos como tornozeleiras, colares e brincos.

O capitão se dirigiu para uma alavanca de metal e esperou. Houve um impacto no navio que fez Kaeda segurar-se em Atem e Porom cair do grupo de piratas, que gemeram. Quando houve outra colisão, menos violento que a anterior, indicando que o navio atracara em algum porto foi que o capitão empurrou-a para cima. A prancha abaixou com um _nhééééc, _revelando a cidade de Umbala.

E Umbala era constituída por três elementos básicos:

Primeiro, árvores. Grandes.

Segundo, lojas tanto em terra firme quanto em cima dos galhos da árvores gigantes.

Terceiro, gente andando de cipó.

A sensação inicial de Sasuke foi de fascinação. Aquele mundo era totalmente verde e marrom, e ele pode ver tanto o povo nativo dos peregrinos, que predominava as ruas com suas saias de palha e corpos tatuados de branco quanto pessoas brancas como ele, carregando pesados caixotes que tinham aderidos à si selos de vários locais, cada um com formatos, cores e alfabetos diferentes. Lojas como o garoto nunca havia visto antes posavam ou no piso de terra pisada, onde haviam placas que giravam sozinhas, cada superfície com o nome do recinto em uma língua diferente, ou em cima do galhos volumosos das árvores, onde tábuas de madeira saíam da parte inferior das casinhas como patas de aranha para se prenderem no tronco ou em galhos mais baixos, garantindo estabilidade da estrutura.

E a sensação secundária foi sentir cada poro da sua face sendo cortado ao meio pelo frio rascante que socou seu rosto. Shisui pareceu receber o mesmo efeito térmico corporal.

- CACETE! – ele berrou, dando um salto de três jardas para trás. – Desde quando é tão frio em Umbala?

- Não sei... – Yuna murmurou, colocando propositalmente ou não o pé direito em cima da prancha, enquanto os peregrinos – que fitavam Shisui curiosamente – eram guiados para fora pelo capitão Solidor, que os censurou com o olhar – Umbala era para ser uma região tropical, certo Kaeda?

- Eu tô pouco ligando para as zonas tropicais, temperadas ou o que quer que seja – ela fez descaso, jogando o cabelo para trás com um meneio de cabeça e aprumando o redingote. A expressão de Yuna esmaeceu.

- Nossa, olha só todas essas lojas. – Atem comentou, olhando para os bazares pendurados nos ramos espessos das árvores. – Deve ter um mundo de coisas para comprar.

- Eu queria ter dinheiro... – Shisui comentou, fazendo beicinho. Itachi o encarou.

- Ah, mas tem bastante coisa para olhar – Yuna lhe disse, solaz. Ela e Atem rebocaram Shisui cabisbaixo enquanto Kaeda os seguia de braços dados com Atem, linda e arrogante, e Sasuke pode sentir a lufada de ar que Rieki e Dallas provocaram ao passar correndo por ele. Suigetsu sorria de orelha a orelha.

- Ah cara, olha só o tamanho desse lugar! – ele exclamou, animado. Ele se voltou para o amigo e sua felicidade diminuiu de volume. – Nem está tão frio assim, sabe.

O que era uma mentira, pensou Sasuke, já que o ar, mesmo parado, arranhava suas maçãs do rosto e penetrava entre as linhas da sua levita, seu corpo inteiro tremendo em espasmos violentos que subiam por sua espinha. Suigetsu, por ser proveniente do país mais gelado do mundo (o mundo deles) talvez se sentisse confortável no ar gelado, mas Sasuke passara maior parte da vida em locais quentes, como Konoha ou os esconderijos subterrâneos de Orochimaru. O garoto podia sentir quase como por tato os olhos de seu irmão em si.

- Sasuke, tem alguma coisa saindo do seu nariz – Suigetsu disse.

Sasuke levou os dedos até as narinas, tocando em algo úmido. Ele fungou e sentiu as fossas nasais trancadas.

- É-é-é cori-risa – ele gaguejou, seu nariz sensível a nada.

- Meu, cê tá tremendo de frio – Suigetsu incomodou-se com o fato. – Acho melhor entrar e vestir mais alguma coisa...

- F-f-frio? Q-q-q-quem que tá co-co-com f-frio? E-e-eu é-é que-que não-o tô com fri-frio.

Suigetsu arqueou uma sobrancelha. Sasuke tinha total noção de que estava fazendo papel de idiota, mas ele quase não tinha como evitar, não estando consciente de que Itachi estava a alguns pés de distância. Mas, quase como magicamente, uma quentura branda envolveu-o pelos braços, e Sasuke sentiu, mais uma vez, o aroma arejado e enlevo, enântico mas ao mesmo tempo tão parecido com a da flor de jasmim...

O garoto olhou para o lado, espantado. Itachi apenas lhe sorria, moço, sua face sugerindo que havia algo de encalistrado nas feições, e saiu com passos rápidos e sequazes atrás dos amigos que já estavam lá na frente.

Um calor diferente apoderou-se de Sasuke, que quase deu as boas-vindas àquela dor confortável no coração. Deixou-se possuir pelo esto e por aquele sentimento dúbio que o garoto não estava nem um pouco afim de tentar entender. Um sorriso mínimo lhe aflorou dos lábios, enquanto enfurnava-se dentro do casaco de seu irmão, tentando isolar-se do resto do mundo. Sentia como se a vestimenta fosse uma espécie de liame entre os dois.

Suigetsu lhe olhava com estupor, como se estivesse vendo uma girafa de duas cabeças.

- Ele realmente se preocupa com você, não? – ele disse.

Sasuke sentiu como não sentira em muito tempo o rosto ferver. Não havia como negar, Itachi estava sempre colocando-o em primeiro lugar. Mas o mais enigmático era que Itachi parecia nunca se aproximar muito dele, como se o garoto fosse contagioso ou algo do tipo. Parando para pensar, sempre que Sasuke se aproximava de seu irmão, Itachi maquinalmente se distanciava, tornando-se remoto.

O garoto sentiu o coração pequeno. Havia algo de imaculado nele? Algo que fazia Itachi, mesmo sendo alguém tão altruísta, se afastar dele, por repulsa ou por medo...

Ou.

Ou talvez Itachi não quisesse _a si próprio_ perto de Sasuke. A idéia estalou na mente de Sasuke como um raio de compreensão. Mas _por quê_? A doença de Itachi certamente não era contagiosa, pois senão Kisame a teria pego também por passar tanto tempo ao lado dele, sem contar que seu irmão não se separava de Shisui e o resto. Sasuke não queria pensar naquele assunto, de qualquer jeito.

Então... Talvez Itachi, por algum motivo, não quisesse estreitar os laços da relação dos dois.

Sasuke sentiu uma dor tão potente em seu ego que pensou que seu cérebro fosse sangrar. Chocado como estava com a descoberta, sentiu-se afundando na depressão, afogando-se nela...

Ele mal sentiu Suigetsu lhe forçando a andar empurrando-o pelas costas, ou de Solidor enxotando-os dali para que pudesse fechar a prancha.

- Rápido cara, eles já estão lá na frente – Suigetsu lhe apressou o passo, e Sasuke percebeu que adentraram em um bandel, ambos os lados da rua simétricos em conceito de quantidade de lojas e produtos que estas comercializavam. Varias mulheres passavam por ali com corotes cheios de água encaixados na cabeça, e logo atrás delas, Sasuke visualizou seu irmão e os amigos olhando uma vitrine, enquanto Shisui tinha seu nariz grudado no vidro.

- _Kami-sama..._ – o garoto ouviu-o balbuciar quando os alcançaram – é a _Gungnir_!

- É uma réplica dela, palhaço. – Kaeda retrucou secamente – Quer testar e ver seu eu consigo acertar o seu nariz a uns quinze metros de distância?

- Bem, quem quer que tenha feito, fez um ótimo trabalho – Atem refletiu, avaliando o objeto exposto.

Sasuke estirou a cabeça por cima do ombro de Atem para conseguir ver o interior da loja. Em meio a vários itens lustrosos e brilhantes, havia uma azagaia de haste comprida e púrpura, com símbolos entalhados se destacando espetacularmente ao longo de sua extensão. Havia uma ponta grande e duas pequenas de aspecto sem corte, sem contar a lâmina de machado logo embaixo destas. Era um trabalho realmente soberbo, com todos os detalhes que não podiam ser vistos, mas que com certeza estavam lá.

- Que língua é essa? – Suigetsu perguntou, escalando as costas de Shisui.

- Rúnico – Itachi respondeu do outro lado, franzindo o cenho – Bem antigo.

- É, você tão inteligente quanto dizem.

Todos viraram para trás, vendo que Venesis chegava carregando uma Akane com roupas esportivas. Sasuke notou que a pequena parecia um pouco mais espichada, mas com o mesmo rostinho angelical de sempre. Ela levava em uma de suas mãos um pequeno tigre de pano verde e na outra uma fita de renda natalina. Na hora em que ela viu Itachi, seu rosto clareou e se abriu em um largo sorriso.

- Toma ela aqui – Venesis passou-a de braços. Akane prensou sua bochecha na de Itachi como se tivesse sentido saudades dele por muito tempo. Depois lhe mostrou o boneco, entusiasmada. – Você sabe o que está escrito?

Todos se voltaram para Itachi. Sasuke viu os olhos dele adejando as escrituras rúnicas sem parar, a testa vincada por ensimesmar-se. Akane olhava curiosa por seu ombro, e Sasuke por um segundo sentiu-se taciturno. Como queria ter um tipo de relação menos complicada com seu irmão, como a daquela menina. Queria poder, pelo menos, ter alguma conversa prosaica e descontraída com ele, mas parecia-lhe que até aquilo lhe era privado...

- Não, não sei – ele admitiu. – Nenhuma frase parece fazer sentido com a outra.

Venesis gargalhou.

- Sim, a pessoa que deve ter forjado esta réplica pode entender bem de fabricação de armas, mas não dos conhecimentos antigos. A Gungnir era a lança de meu senhor Odin, que um dia retorne para ter novamente sob seu poder todos os noves mundos – ela balançou a cabeça, tristemente. – Nunca errou um alvo e em seu cabo jaz as runas que ditam a preservação da lei e os pactos que meu senhor Odin, deus da sabedoria e do conhecimento, selara ao longo de sua jornada. Que esteja longe o dia em que volte a ser usada.

Ela encarou a cópia da lança de Odin com uma face sombria, e todo mundo pareceu ter parado de respirar. Mas logo depois sua expressão se descontraiu em um leve sorriso.

- Aquela linha – ela apontou para uma fila particularmente grande de inscrições – é um verso da história Baldrs Draumar, os Sonhos de Balder, e com certeza não é nada relativo aos acordos de meu senhor Odin ou à conservação das regras. Se bem que narra um fato tão horrível quanto. Creio eu que a pessoa que as entalhou aí deve ter topado com uma versão antiqüíssima da Edda em Verso. E _é claro_ que não iria fazer sentido se pulasse diretamente da parte em que o amado Balder é assassinado pelo próprio irmão para os termos do acordo da construção de nossa morada, o resplandecente Valhala – ela sorriu para Itachi.

Shisui pestanejou convulsivamente diante da quantidade de informação, e Itachi parecia ter compreendido, pois acenara com a cabeça. Kaeda tinha os olhos no tigre de pelúcia verde.

- Onde vocês arranjaram grana para comprar isso?

- Ora, do salário do Itachi, né? – Venesis respondeu, surpresa.

Todo mundo olhou na direção de Itachi, e Sasuke sabia o que estavam pensando. Eles _tinham_ dinheiro para comprar, afinal.

Houve um empurra-empurra quando Shisui e Kaeda trancaram momentaneamente a entrada da loja por quererem entrar ao mesmo tempo. Houve uma gritaria dentro da loja, onde podia-se distinguir a voz de Shisui: "NÃO TOCA QUE ESSE É MEU" e Kaeda: "TIRA A MÃO DAÍ, IMPRESTÁVEL".

Itachi gemeu, e Akane deu palmadinhas em seu rosto, solidária.

- Desculpe por isso – Venesis pediu em sua voz grave e profunda, ainda meio pasma ao observar o tumulto dentro da loja.

- Não é nada. Eu vou ter que falar com o capitão Solidor sobre isso. – ele suspirou pesadamente e seus olhos avistaram a quantidade de caixas que Kaeda estava fazendo Atem carregar pela loja – Argh. Eu vou levar uma eternidade para pagar tudo isso.

- Ele está... – ela fechou os olhos, como se estivesse dormindo, exceto pela boca que se movia casualmente, como o sonâmbulo no quartinho apertado de Suigetsu e Sasuke – em um boteco na quadra seguinte.

Ela abriu os olhos e sorriu distraidamente, seus olhos azuis atribuindo uma beleza nativa e espontânea à sua pele morena-pálida. Sasuke nem precisava perguntar como ela sabia daquilo – com aqueles ouvidos tão possantes quanto um crescógrafo, não duvidava que, se ela se concentrar, poderia ouvir a grama crescendo.

- Bem vou nessa. Venesis – Itachi assentiu e Venesis faz o mesmo – e... Ah.

Itachi parecera ficar tão surpreso em se dirigir à Sasuke quanto o garoto. Os dois ficaram se encarando, Itachi mordendo os lábios e Sasuke com o coração palpitando forte, enquanto Venesis estudava a falsa Gungnir sem realmente prestar atenção nos dois. Suigetsu estava virado de costas para Sasuke, ainda cobiçando os itens à mostra.

- Bem... – Itachi disse, meio sem jeito – Se você... hum... Puder avisar aos outros que... que eu fui acertar as coisas com o capitão... – ele parou, entreolhado.

- Claro – Sasuke engasgou-se, a voz mais aguda do que o habitual.

Itachi sorriu tímido e virou-se rapidamente para a estrada, correndo dulcífluo pelo caminho, Akane acenando para trás.

Shisui veio gargalhando, jubiloso, com um embrulho enorme nas mãos. Atem encontrava dificuldades em passar pela entrada sem derrubar a torre de caixas que estavam empilhadas desordenadamente acima de seus braços, ameaçando cair, enquanto Kaeda levava nas mãos apenas um par de botinas, aparentando satisfação. Yuna estava desanimada.

- Não tinham dokebis para vender – ela disse.

- O que são dokebis? – Sasuke perguntou, ainda meio zonzo pelos últimos acontecimentos.

Yuna apontou para cima e Sasuke acompanhou com os olhos. A placa não se movia sozinha, como Sasuke pensara; sentado em uma aresta de madeira, estava um pequeno ser em que o garoto jamais pusera os olhos. Ele lhe lembrava irresistivelmente a uma criança humana, apesar de não se parecer nada com uma. Um pequeno chifre saía do centro da cabeça, em meio aos cabelos louro-pálido e rebelde. Os olhinhos não eram mais do que duas bolas de gude pequenas, encaixadas no rosto mulato sem nariz, acima dos lábios intumescidos. Levava no corpo apenas uma calça enfunada amarelo-torrado que o deixava com ar cirquense, e sorria bobamente para o ar, a cabeça fazendo um movimento muito estranho, como se fosse puxada para cima e solta repentinamente, tremelicando ao chocar-se com o pescoço.

- Onde foi o Itachi? – Shisui perguntou, procurando-o pelos lados.

- Foi ver o capitão para poder pagar tudo isso – Sasuke lhe respondeu observando o porrete com espinhos que o dokebi tinha ao seu lado, e Kaeda fitou a montanha desequilibrada como se considerasse sua compra. Shisui balançou a cabeça.

- Coitado, ele vai levar eras para pagar isso, Kaeda.

Ela sentou no meio-fio da calçada para calçar suas botinas de duraque, torceu os lábios para o lado numa careta que chegava perto do arrependimento.

- Beleza, vamos chamar o Itachi – disse Shisui, batendo com o punho na mão – Ah Yuna, fica assim não. Tem várias outras lojas com dokebis para vender.

- Eu sei disso, mas aquela era uma filial de uma companhia especializada em captura e comercialização de criaturas míticas em pleno habitat natural. Não me lembro o nome dela agora – ela chutou uma pedrinha solta, distraída – Se essa loja, que tem como fornecedora uma organização tão profissional como aquela, então provavelmente já esgotou-se o estoque das outras também – ela suspirou.

- Que drama, é só um bicho – Kaeda falou, testando o novo calçado.

- Bom, é – Yuna admitiu – Mas eu pensei que se nós tivéssemos um, teríamos mais tempo livre, porque eles fazem as tarefas domésticas-

- Precisamos adquirir um – Kaeda interrompeu-a ansiosamente.

Já haviam percorrido boa parte da aldeola quando avistaram Itachi saindo de um botequim que ensoava "_Porom é o nosso rei"_ como uma expressão de alívio. Então avistou os amigos chegando e abriu um sorriso enquanto corria em sua direção, Akane agarrada em seu pescoço.

- Yuna quer um dokebi – Shisui explicou quando Itachi fitava sua noiva cabisbaixa com ar de indagação.

- Sem problema, eu vi alguns pra vender lá atrás – ele apontou com o dedão por cima do ombro.

- Verdade? – Yuna perguntou, repentinamente radiante como uma estrela. Sasuke pôde ver porque seu irmão se apaixonara por ela, e antes que este pudesse confirmar, ela já o puxava para frente. Suigetsu parecia momentaneamente ofuscado pelo sorriso da menina.

Sasuke poderia ter acompanhado-os na compra do bichinho, mas sua mente foi desabilitada pela efígie de um cartaz aderido na vitrine de uma loja bem à sua esquerda.

- Sasuke, o que cê tá fazendo? – Suigetsu perguntou – Vamos atrás...

- Me dê um segundo – Sasuke pediu, e o garoto ficou quieto.

Apesar de Sasuke não saber o nome da língua falada em Umbala – contribuição para o fato do garoto sequer saber o que estava escrito no papel – a idéia representada era óbvia. Havia uma porção de pequenas lascas de diamantes que formavam um coração que relampejava raios de arco-íris para todas as direções do painel. Em cima havia uma algaravia inteligível que desejava claramente um feliz dia dos namorados.

- Que dia é hoje? – Sasuke tentou contar os dias da semana.

- Uhm, não sei... – Suigetsu admitiu, encolhendo os ombros. – Acho que já é junho, sei lá.

- Vá com os outros.

- Quê...?

- Vai logo! – Sasuke o empurrou pela rua. Lançando um olhar de presunção, Suigetsu saiu em disparada pela rua, enquanto Sasuke adentrava a loja.

.,~*~,.

Há tantos quilômetros de Umbala (tantos que você nem faz idéia), no planeta _Terra_, mais especificamente na Vila Oculta da Folha, os primeiros raios de sol vespertino listravam o corredor que dava para a sala da Hokage. Shikamaru arrastava os pés mais do que andava, bocejando preguiçosamente enquanto captava vagamente o movimento dos pontinhos de poeira que dançavam nos feixes de luz. Quando o sol despontou um pouco mais foi quando percebeu que tinha que continuar andando, digo, se arrastando para o escritório da Hokage.

Foi quando estava na frente da porta que ouviu, sem sombra de dúvidas, Naruto gritando.

- VOCÊS QUEREM ME LEVAR A SÉRIO, DROGA?!

Shikamaru suspirou pesadamente. Primeiro era acordado às seis horas da manhã apenas para lhe comunicarem a profanação de túmulos, e agora Naruto berrando com Tsunade – que provavelmente o jogaria contra uma parede pelo disparate de elevar o tom com ela –, e Shikamaru bem tinha uma palavra para definir situações como essas, e vocês sabem qual.

- Que problemático – ele resmungou. Ele empurrou a porta e entrou no escritório.

Ele estava reluzente pelo sol de início de manhã. Tsunade não estava levantada, como Shikamaru supôs. Ela estava séria, no habitual entrelaçar de dedos que cobria sua boca pintada de vermelho. As figuras alaranjadas de Naruto e Sakura estavam logo à sua frente. Ela parecia temerosa, e ele, fora de si.

- Ahn, oi – Shikamaru os cumprimentou, meio sem saber o que falar no momento.

- Bom dia, Shikamaru. – Tsunade o cumprimentou, solene – O que o traz aqui? Suspeito que, pelo hora, não seja uma visita puramente social.

- Bem, e não é – Shikamaru afirmou-lhe – Dois jounins me acordaram agorinha porquê desenterraram uns túmulos e...

- Não temos tempo para isso! – Naruto exclamou, encarando Tsunade – Nós temos que ir atrás do Sasuke!

Ah sim, claro. Sem tanta novidade do porquê ele estar berrando daquele jeito. Naruto e sua estranha obsessão pelo Uchiha renegado. Shikamaru ainda sentia a responsabilidade do fracasso de sua primeira missão pesar nos ombros, mas de boa, já passava mais da hora de Naruto deixar aquilo para trás.

- Naruto – Shikamaru começou, esfregando preguiçosamente o rosto – Hoje não, tá legal? Aliás, pelo o que eu soube, vocês já não têm missões marcadas?

- E você acha que eu estou me importando com isso?! Aquele desgraçado está vivo! VIVO! – Naruto jogou a cabeça para trás, aparentemente fora de seu senso comum.

- Exatamente _quem_ está vivo? – Shikamaru arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Tsunade o encarou, e um passarinho cantou em algum lugar ali perto. Os bufos de Naruto e o silêncio pragmático de Sakura eram tudo que se podia ouvir. O sol já despontara por completo, e a sala estava mais alumiada. Por fim, a Hokage suspirou e recostou-se em sua cadeira.

- Pelo o que acabei de ouvir da boca de Naruto e de Sakura, – ela disse, e seu rosto estava totalmente voltado para o teto – Uchiha Itachi está vivo.

Shikamaru sentiu todo o corpo tenso. Olhou de Naruto para Sakura como que para constatar que o que estava ouvindo era verdade. Imediatamente a imagem dos dois únicos integrantes que já tivera o desprazer de cruzar o caminho invadiu sua mente: o fanático religioso satânico e um velho se recusando terminalmente a morrer. Asuma caindo e caindo...

- Mas ele não estava... sabe, morto? – ele perguntou, sua mente começando a trabalhar mais rapidamente, suas mãos tremelicando por resistir ao impulso de fazer o selo, usado habitualmente em casos difíceis. Naruto havia-lhe relatado (ele e mais um monte de gente) como fora a missão de acossamento do Sasuke. Como surgira outro membro da Akatsuki ("_Aquela babosa mutante!"_ ele havia gritado enquanto dava um soco na mesa) declarando que Uchiha Itachi havia definitivamente batido as botas.

- Era para ele estar, mas ele não morreu! Eu vi claramente ele, em cima daquele navio... Sasuke foi junto, óbvio! Sem contar aqueles estrangeiros, ingratos, traidores! Sakura-chan os hospedou, deu comida, abrigo e ainda assim... ainda assim...

Ele não continuou a frase, sua boca abrindo e fechando como um peixe fora d'água. O lábio inferior de Sakura se sobressaía, formando um beicinho triste, de arrancar a alma de dentro do corpo, lágrimas marejando seus olhos. Nunca iria ter um fim, ia?

- Então... Então vocês querem _caçar_ ele? De novo? – Shikamaru indagou, incrédulo.

- Shikamaru, – Sakura o chamou, e sua voz estava mais firme do que imaginara estar – isso não é brincadeira. Aquele navio não era transporte ninja. Aquilo... bem, saiu voando.

- Aquilo o quê?

- Por favor, me escute. Se Itachi estava mesmo morto, então Sasuke-kun não tinha mais um alvo, algo para identificarmos o que ele iria fazer a seguir. Ou para onde iria. Mas agora ele tem um objetivo novamente, ou seja, temos quase certeza absoluta de que ele irá perseguir seu irmão.

- Espera um pouco. Pelo o que deu para entender, vocês foram no encalço do Sasuke até certo ponto, – Shikamaru massageou as têmporas; aquilo estava confuso – e depois vocês viram Uchiha Itachi em cima de um navio. Sakura hospedou um pessoal que também estava com vocês e todos eles pularam para o navio?

- Não foi bem assim – Sakura lhe disse. – Eu e Naruto encontramo-los na praia, e eles se identificaram como comerciante da Névoa. Disseram que vendiam folhas de fumo e planejavam comprar peles. Acomodei-os em minha casa, jantamos e até jogamos um pouco. Eu nem iria conseguir começar a imaginar que eles tinham alguma ligação com Itachi. Nauto e eu acordamos no meio da noite, e vimos as camas vazias. Nós os perseguimos até a orla de uma floresta, perdemos totalmente o senso de direção, apenas os rastreando. Então sentimos a presença de Sasuke-kun e mais um monte de pessoas, e tinha um chakra entranho junto... muito poderoso.

Ela parou, olhando os pés, e continuou num sussurro:

- Todos nós nos encontramos em uma praia que não era mais do País do Fogo. Reconhecemos Sasuke-kun e os estrangeiros. Então o mais alto – Naruto fez um muxoxo de desdém, e Sakura sabia o porquê. Shisui era muito mais do que alto, ele tinha um problema de estrutura óssea que o fazia ficar da altura de uma fita métrica – do nada gritou o nome do Itachi, e então vimos o navio atracado na praia. Daí foi tudo muito rápido. Sasuke-kun e os outros correram em direção ao navio, e Naruto quis fazer o mesmo, mas ele foi impedido por Hoshigaki Kisame, outro membro da Akatsuki.

Shikamaru momentaneamente se perguntou exatamente quantas pessoas da Akatsuki estariam envolvidas naquele assunto.

- Ele estava preste a cortar Naruto ao meio quando foi atingido por uma... lança de gelo, ou foi o que me pareceu. Aproveitei a brecha e já soquei ele para longe – Tsunade sorriu, orgulhosa, e Sakura retribuiu, um pouco encabulada – Um outro menino gritou alguma coisa com o nome do Sasuke-kun no meio. Ele estava lutando com um cara vestido numa cortina – ela franziu o cenho – e depois correu para o navio também. Tentamos fazer o mesmo, mas não conseguimos. Não a tempo. Aquele negócio tinha asas, e elas começaram a me mover para cima e para baixo, e aquilo causou uma ventania tão forte... Não conseguimos sair do chão. Nós ficamos apenas a observar enquanto o navio voava para longe. Os que ficaram em terra recuaram, e nós decidimos fazer o mesmo. Curei nossas feridas. Voltamos para casa.

Ela terminou de forma conclusiva. Shikamaru caminhava de um lado para o outro.

- Então vocês querem iniciar uma caçada para com esse Itachi. Da última vez que você saíram em perseguição de alguém vocês estavam escoltados por dois batalhões inteiros, e eu sugiro o mesmo nesta situação. Tenho sua permissão, Hokage-sama?

Tsunade inspirou, e depois soltou o ar pesadamente.

- Acho que você vai ter que esperar um pouco pela minha resposta, Shikamaru.

- Por quê...?

- TSUNADE-SAMA! – Kiba desembestou escritório adentro. Sua face estava corada, indicando que correra um longo trajeto em direção do prédio, Shino logo atrás dele, emanando aquela aura sombria de sempre. Suas sobrancelhas estavam severas acima do protetor ocular. – HINATA, ELA...

- Já estou ciente dessa situação, Kiba – Tsunade o cortou profissionalmente.

- Como... Espera aí, para tudo. Hinata sumiu, Neji não consegue formar frases conexas, Hanabi desabou em prantos quando falamos nela e Hiashi-sama se recusa a receber visitas. Você poderia fazer-me o _favor_ de explicar onde Hinata está? – Kiba exigiu.

- O paradeiro de Hinata agora é desconhecido e creio que vá continuar durante muito tempo, até mesmo pelo resto de suas vidas – ela disse calmamente em resposta.

- O qu...

- _Baa-chan_, o que está havendo? – Naruto inquiriu.

- Não está havendo absolutamente nada. O destino está apenas fazendo o seu papel na rotina do mundo.

- Que papo furado é esse? – Kiba rosnou, indignado. – Hinata some absolutamente _do nada_ e você está dizendo que isso estava fadado a acontecer? Isso é...

- Paranóia? Estupidez? Idiotia? Talvez. – ela começou a abrir a gaveta. – Shino, você tem uma missão para daqui a cinco minutos, não faço a mínima idéia do que você está fazendo aqui na minha frente. Não tolero atrasos. – Shino, que não proferira uma palavra sequer acenou com a cabeça e saiu do aposento. – Shikamaru, dou-lhe total permissão para preparar um time com quantos homens achar necessário e sair em busca de Uchiha Itachi. Agora vão.

- Mas... – Kiba ainda tentou interpôs em contesto.

- Saiam daqui! – ordenou rispidamente. Todos se precipitaram em direção à porta, deixando Tsunade finalmente sozinha com o seu sakê.

- Não acredito nisso! – Kiba explodiu, quando finalmente estavam fora do prédio. Fazia uma linda manhã de verão, apesar das nuvens no céu e a palidez matutina. Shinobis já circulavam pelas ruas de Konoha, e senhoras botavam a poeira para fora de suas casas com o auxílio da vassoura, que não podiam viver sem – Simplesmente _não-acredito_!

- Acho que já vou indo. Shikamaru. Naruto-kun. Sakura. Kiba.

Todos acenaram, enquanto Shino se distanciava com o seu jeito todo misterioso.

- Kiba, o que exatamente aconteceu com a Hinata? – Sakura perguntou, seu cabelos rosáceos balançando alegremente com o vento.

- Eu não sei. Eu soube uns dias atrás que ela estava doente. Faltou um monte de missão, Kurenai-sensei está louca.

- E então ela sumiu de repente? – Naruto chutou uma pedra solitária no chão, aparvalhado. – Como isso aconteceu?

- Não faço a mínima idéia – Kiba suspirou, colocou dois dedos na boca e assoviou sonoramente. Em seguida, dobrando a esquina, veio correndo sobre quatro patas e latindo loucamente Akamaru, o cão king size de Kiba.

- Ok, eu sei que todos vocês querem debater sobre o súbito desaparecimento de Hinata, mas não temos tempo para isso – Shikamaru se manifestou, enquanto friccionava o velcro de sua sandália. – Não serão necessários jounins, e de qualquer jeito, não sei de nenhum que está disponível no momento. Kiba, você é o primeiro que eu pensei em recrutar. Por ser uma missão de rastreamento, você e o seu nariz são apetrechos essenciais para esta tarefa. Junto com Naruto, Sakura e eu, somos um time inteiro. Faltam mais quatro pessoas. Alguma sugestão?

- Será que eu poderia ter a honra de participar? – perguntou uma voz energética logo atrás deles.

Lee vinha caminhando feliz na direção dos garotos com um pacote de compras enorme que ocupava ambos os braços e sua costumeira malha verde elástica que vinha colada no corpo. Seu sorriso Colgate estava tão potente que diminuía a intensidade do sol.

- Sobrancelhudo! – Naruto apontou para o garoto, ao mesmo tempo em que Sakura dizia "Lee-san!" – O que você está fazendo aqui tão cedo?

- A juventude não pode esperar, Naruto-kun – Lee deu um chute no ar – Gai-sensei está criando uma nova fórmula de metabolismo rejuvenescedor e me pediu para comprar os ingredientes.

- Em outras palavras, ele quer revolucionar a ciência – Kiba satirizou.

- Não a ciência, Kiba-kun. A primavera! – Lee cerrou o punho na altura do peito e labaredas chamejaram em seus olhos.

- Ah tá, ok, eu devia ter desconfiado – Kiba rolou os olhos.

- Lee, você é forte é bastante ágil e rápido, suplantando todos nós no quesito de velocidade – Shikamaru analisou-o desde o cabelo negro tigelinha até as polainas laranjas e listradas. Em seguida passou a mão pelo cabelo – Acho que está tudo bem. Vá entregar esses ingredientes para o Gai e nos encontre na casa do Chouji.

- Roger! – Lee fez uma saudação militar e saiu em disparada pela rua.

- O Chouji? Por quê? – Sakura perguntou.

- Pode-se dizer que eu e o Chouji trabalhamos muito bem em dupla. Ele é o par que mais combina comigo, e isso irá facilitar um bocado se tivermos que efetuar estratégias.

Mas Sakura não se convenceu quando Chouji apareceu na porta de sua casa, os olhos pesados de sono e um pacote de salgadinhos aberto e amassado na mão.

- Yo. – ele os cumprimentou, a voz grossa.

- Como você consegue comer tanta coisa pesada no café da manhã? – Sakura questionou, cética.

- Não interessa. Chouji, estamos convidando você para uma missão de rastreamento.

Chouji engasgou, tossindo fortemente.

- Santo queijo canadense! Sério? – ele exclamou, e sua voz soou alta e clara. Quase como vitoriosos, os olhos estavam cintilando.

- Sim, é sério. Agora vá se arrumar que Lee já está vindo.

- Ossu! – ele exclamou e se atirou para dentro da casa, seus passos desajeitados fazendo baques nas escadas de madeira. Shikamaru virou-se e encarou o grupo.

- Ok, ainda faltam mais duas pessoas. Algum de vocês tem uma pessoa em mente?

Ouviu-se um longo silêncio, enquanto pessoas caminhavam na rua e Naruto coçava o queixo.

- Vocês acham que o Neji iria vir? – ele perguntou.

- Não sei não, cara. Quando eu fui falar com ele... Bem, não parecia o Neji. Ele não falava, ele grunhia. Balbuciava coisas toscas. Parecia um trasgo.

- Bem, não custa tentar. Seria uma vantagem desmedida se pudéssemos ir equipados com o Byakugan – Shikamaru ia esquadrinhando, tornando a possibilidade precógnita.

Nesse momento, ouviram Lee saltar do telhado de uma casa para se juntar a eles, já trajando o seu colete de chunnin e com uma mochila enorme nas costas.

- Estou pronto. – ele fez jóinha.

- Lee, estamos pensando em recrutar Neji também – Shikamaru lhe informou.

- Ah, você até pode tentar, Shikamaru-kun, mas não acho que ele vá ser... útil.

- O que quer dizer? – Kiba perguntou, espantado.

Lee abaixou sua cabeça, visivelmente triste.

- Desde que Hinata-san foi embora, ele tem estado... muito diferente. Não faz nada, passa o dia todo em casa. Quando está em uma missão, ele poderia estar à beira da morte que continuaria com aquela cara de... de nada. Ele se tornou um peso nas missões, um... um... um estorvo – ele forçou a palavra para fora.

- Nossa – foi só o que Sakura conseguiu dizer.

- Orra – Kiba falou, depois de piscar várias vezes.

- Orra o quê, meu povo? – Chouji perguntou enquanto saía de casa com um bento na mão – Oi Lee.

- Te falamos no caminho. Agora temos que ir encontrar Neji – Shikamaru foi empurrando-o para fora de casa.

Chouji escutou toda história com o queixo caído, e quando ficou em estada mais despavorido, murmurou algo como "pela farinha de mandioca que comi junto com feijão ontem!". Logo em seguida, localizaram a mansão Hyuuga, grande demais e sombria demais.

- Não tem ninguém em casa? – Sakura perguntou, depois de bater na porta mais de dez vezes. Mas esta se abriu em seguida, revelando uma pequena menininha Hyuuga, os cabelos emaranhados e a expressão carrancuda.

- O que vocês querem? – ela perguntou, os olhos turvos.

- Queremos falar com o Neji – Shikamaru lhe respondeu – Ele está?

- Física ou mentalmente? – ela perguntou, cansada, mas aparentemente era uma pergunta retórica, pois ela mesma a respondeu em seguida – Ele está no bairro das famílias ramificadas. Venham.

Ela foi se arrastando pelos corredores escuros, e seu físico parecia molenga, resultante talvez de várias noites em claro. Logo eles estavam numa praça grande e espaçosa, borboletas aqui e ali, casas limiando os limites. Hanabi dirigiu-se à uma particularmente grande e bateu fatigadamente na porta.

- Neji, tem gente querendo falar com vocês.

Não houve resposta. Hanabi bateu novamente, insistente.

- Neji, ei Neji! Abre logo essa porta!

O resultado não foi muito produtivo. Hanabi inspirou mais ar do que os garotos achavam que ela poderia agüentar, e então pularam do lugar onde estavam quando a menina gritou:

- OU VOCÊ ABRE ESSA PORTA _AGORA_, OU EU JURO QUE EU VOU POR ELA ABAIXO!

Passos apreçados foram ouvidos de dentro da casa, e então Neji surgiu. Não estava em melhor estado do que Hanabi, mas ele não parecia cansado. Pelo contrário – ele estava ofegantes, os olhos alienados e o cabelo preso em um estranho rabo-de-cavalo.

- Ah – ele disse – São vocês.

- Quem você esperou que fosse, seu pirado? Olha só o seu estado! – Kiba exclamou.

- Não sei, Hiashi-sama talvez. O que vocês querem?

- Missão de rastreamento. – Shikamaru respondeu, as mãos no bolso – Você é precípuo.

- Bem, sério gente, não vai dar. Estou ocupado.

- Você chama _aquilo_ de ocupação? – Hanabi perguntou. Ela estava brava agora. – Ela não vai voltar, Neji, você sabe disso.

- Vou achar um jeito.

- NÃO, VOCÊ NÃO VAI! – ela berrou. Grossas lágrima de raiva rolaram pelo rosto vermelho de fúria – Eles levaram ela embora! Aqueles... aqueles abutres a levaram! Embora... – ela caiu no chão soluçando.

- Hanabi-sama, na frente deles _não_ – Neji disse por entredentes.

- Neji, o que está acontecendo? – Lee perguntou, visivelmente confuso. O resto estava sem saber o que fazer.

Neji os encarou nos olhos, faiscando como duas opalas e propôs:

- Se eu ir com vocês, vocês vão esquecer o que escutaram aqui.

- Mas... – Naruto ainda tentou argumentar.

- Então tchau. – Neji já ia fechando a porta quando Shikamaru o puxou de volta.

- Nossas bocas são um túmulo. Vá se arrumar e esperaremos aqui fora. Sakura, leve-a para dentro.

Sakura, que até agora estava dando palmadinhas consoladoras nas costas de Hanabi, a puxou gentilmente para cima. Parecia que a menina ia se desmontar a qualquer instante. As duas desapareceram pelo caminho que dava para a mansão principal.

- Então, quem nós vamos rastrear? – Kiba perguntou, alongando o braço.

- Uchiha Itachi – Shikamaru disse. Lee, que estava plantando bananeira, caiu estabanado no chão.

- Ele não estava morto? – os três perguntaram em uníssono.

- Segundo Naruto e Sakura, o cara continua vivo – ele olhou para Naruto e este confirmou com a cabeça – E como os dois são _paranóicos_ pelo Sasuke, não querem nem ouvir a palavra "esperar". E eu, por desventura, fui acordado de manhã _cedo_ só pra ouvir falar em túmulos saqueados e agora estou liderando uma missão de rastreamento. Para você ver a minha situação crítica. E é engraçado, sabe...

- O que é engraçado? – Chouji perguntou.

- É engraçado o fato de que os túmulos que foram escavados foram de quatro Uchihas.

- Orra, sério?

- Será que eles queriam o sharingan?

- Chouji, essas pessoas morreram há oito anos. Os olhos delas já deviam ter virado adubo a essa altura. Não faço a mínima idéia do que fizeram com os corpos. E olha lá hein? Um túmulo era _imenso_. Parecia que escavaram dinossauro em vez de uma pessoa.

Neji abriu a porta, o cabelo preso agora do jeito frouxo e costumeiro, e sua expressão indicava desgosto, como se ele tivesse sido interrompido em meio de uma tarefa de estimada importância.

- Certo, qual é o próximo passo? – Naruto perguntou, se dirigindo a Shikamaru.

- Bom, para podermos rastrear alguém usando Kiba como guia de rastreio, precisamos de algo dela. Algo com o cheiro da pessoa.

- Algo com o cheiro do _Itachi?_ – Naruto perguntou, como se falassem de algo repugnante.

- Não faça essa cara. Eu sei que o cara é malévolo e que você odeia ele, mas não podemos fazer nada a respeito – eles já estavam no corredor quando Sakura veio correndo até eles com um "Oi, Neji".

- E onde vamos conseguir o cheiro _dele_?! – Naruto rosnou.

- Já pensei nessa parte.

.,~*~,.

- Quando pensei que estavam falando de _Itachi_, não pensei que estavam falando de _Uchiha Itachi_! – Neji falou, abismado, enquanto o bairro Uchiha rangia em sua frente.

- Quando Itachi você conhece que deveriam ser rastreados, Neji? – Kiba perguntou, desdenhoso.

- O mundo é bem cheio, sabe. Vem cá, ele não estava morto?

- Não está mais. Parem com isso e vamos ao trabalho – Shikamaru comandou.

As casas tinham um aspecto muito, muitíssimo estranho. Elas eram robustas como um bolo de mogno, mas tinham uma estranha aura fantasmagórica, um cenário saído de um filme de terror.

- Qual dessas é a casa do Sasuke-kun? – Sakura questionou, enquanto chegava mais perto de Naruto com temor na face, e o loiro adorou a situação.

- Sasuke é o filho do patriarca do clã Uchiha. Provavelmente deve ser a maior casa daqui. Vamos tentar essa aqui – ele guiou o grupo para uma casa relativamente maior do que as outras.

Entraram na casa com passos baixos. Havia uns bons três centímetros de poeira no chão e teias de aranha pendiam do teto como guirlandas lúgubres que pareciam pertencer à um funeral. Sakura se agarrou ao braço de Naruto, que sorriu abertamente. Kiba inspirou o ar longamente. Deu um espirro e em seguida balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- O cheiro do Sasuke não está aqui.

- Beleza, próxima.

O grupo entrou em mais duas casas maiores se comparadas às outras, até que finalmente encontraram uma que, sem sombra de dúvida, era a maior até agora.

Estava com uma grossa camada de poeira e decorada com fios brancos por todo o teto como as casas anteriores, mas claramente já fora uma casa bem mobiliada, perfeita para se fazer uma reunião social.

Kiba respirou o ar por mais tempo do que nas outras casas. Abriu os olhos e lançou ao grupo um olhar triunfante.

- Está fraco, mas é sem dúvida o cheiro do Sasuke!

- Ótimo – Shikamaru aprovou – Vamos subir para os quartos e ver se encontramos algo. Roupas, talvez.

- _Eu_ é que não vou cheirar as roupas _dele_! – Naruto exclamou, indignado.

- Quem me dera fosse você o cara com o nariz super-potente. Se não quiser participar, fique aqui em baixo.

Teimoso como era, Naruto seguiu-os, aborrecido.

O primeiro quarto tinha uma cama de casal, e sem dúvidas era dos pais de Sasuke. Naruto e Sakura nem se atreveram a botar o pé ali dentro, à guisa de respeito pelos falecidos.

O segundo quarto era espaçoso, e era o que estava menos sujo. Havia uma cama bem grande no centro, ao lado de uma mesa com um abajur, pergaminhos e livros. Galhardetes estavam pregados nas parede, uma TV há muito desligada ocupava um espaço mínimo em cima da escrivaninha e os gravetos de uma planta morta eram quebrados pela gentil brisa que refrescava a sacada.

Kiba olhou-os.

- Do Sasuke.

- Então deve ser aquele último. Vamos – Shikamaru disse de forma convicta.

Naruto e Sakura se demoraram no quarto. Apesar de nunca tê-lo visto naquele aposento, ele lembrava Sasuke.

- Ah! – Sakura exclamou baixinho. Naruto se virou para ver o que a amiga tinha achado.

Sakura estava de frente para a escrivaninha, olhando um porta-retrato deitado que se encontrava do lado da TV. Naruto mordeu o lábio inferior, mas a amiga prontamente virou-o para cima novamente.

E lá estavam eles. Não estavam cobertos de poeira, porque sua amizade nunca iria envelhecer putridamente, como aquele lugar. Sakura sorrindo meigamente para a foto. Naruto encarando Sasuke com inveja, enquanto este tinha o olhar emburrado, se recusando a olhar para a câmera. Kakashi tinha ambas as mãos postas sobre as cabeças dos jovens, o sorriso afobado por debaixo da máscara.

Sakura contraiu o queixo, seus olhos marejando. Daria tudo no mundo para voltar no tempo. Para que eles agora estivessem participando em uma missão, lanchando em uma barraca de dango, dormindo em sua casa, qualquer coisa. Para que não precisasse ser daquele jeito.

- Vamos trazer ele de volta – Naruto esfregou-lhe o ombro – Eu te prometi, não foi? Essa promessa está de pé enquanto eu viver.

- Ah, Naruto... – Sakura balançou a cabeça.

- Ei, pessoal! Achamos!

A voz de Kiba se fez abafada, vindo do quarto logo ao lado. Sakura fungou e limpou os olhos, inspirando e aspirando continuamente, até estar convencidamente calma.

O outro quarto era tão, ou mais convidativo do que o outro. Perdia apenas por causa da poeira e das tenhas de aranha, que Sasuke recusou-se a limpar – prova do ódio mortal que ele tinha pelo irmão. Havia a mesma mobília do quarto de Sasuke, diferenciada em termos de estilo e cor. Era absurdamente arrumado, apenas por um livro que se encontrava em cima da cama, ao lado de uma caneta. Uma estante enorme de pilriteiro tinha uma quantidade absurda de livros aleatórios que pareciam ter vindo de todos os lugares possíveis. Os assuntos eram diversoss e assim pareciam ser organizados; Desde _Estudo avançado de controle de chakra_ até _Teoria de defesa em combate_; Naruto ainda conseguiu ler os títulos _Uma avaliação da educação ninja na Vila Oculta da Areia,_ _Genjutsu: Como dominar seu inimigo,_ _Konoha – uma história,_ _Silabário rúnico,_ _Numerologia e gramática,_ _Ascensão e queda das Grandes Guerras Ninja_ e _Livro padrão de ninjutsus 5º grau _e _História da arte shinobi_ e...

- Pelo macarrão que matou meu tio Kashi, esse cara gostava de ler, hein? – Chouji admirou-se.

- Não temos mais nada para fazer aqui – Shikamaru lhes disse, saindo do quarto de Itachi – Naruto, queira se apressar, por favor. Estamos perdendo um tempo precioso.

Mas Naruto não estava mais prestando atenção em Shikamaru; não muita, pelo menos. Seus olhos estavam fixos no livro afundando em cima da cama. Com passos lentos, ele pegou-o cuidadosamente e abriu na primeira página.

- Naruto...? – Sakura o chamou, apreensiva.

- Ei, que que cês tão esperando? – Kiba apareceu na porta, mas calou-se rapidamente ao ver que os olhos de Naruto iam se arregalando conforme ia lendo o livro.

Por fim, ele os encarou estupefato. Ninguém disse nada. Ele não disse nada. Nem precisava, por que quando virou o livro para eles, de modo que todos pudessem ler, não houve palavras para discernir o que se passou pelas cabeças daqueles jovens, enquanto liam os dizeres:

_**Este diário pertence à Uchiha Itachi.**_

.,~*~,.

Sasuke presumiu que havia pirado de vez. O que lhe levou a entrar na joalheria e comprar aquele anel ainda era desconhecido, mas uma idéia súbita lhe aflorara da mente quando reparara no pôster de promoção da loja. _Se_ ele comprasse algo, significaria que ele teria de trabalhar para pagar. _E _trabalhando, provavelmente no mesmo turno do irmão, conseguiria se aproximar de Itachi e tentar interrogar-lhe, na cara dura, o porquê de nem sequer chegar perto do garoto.

Essas conclusões lhe pareciam ridículas agora que estava no balcão da loja, pedras preciosas cravadas em enfeites e adornos que posavam em todos os lugares. Um diadema anormalmente grande lhe parecia ofuscar a visão pela quantidade de safiras que limiava seus arredores.

- O dia dos namorados não é em fevereiro? – perguntou à recepcionista, enquanto ela embrulhava a mercadoria.

- _O senhorr non serr daqui, non é?_ – ela deduziu, e jogou seus cabelos negros para trás com um movimento de cabeça – _Nós, wootans, comemorramos o dia de Frreya em junnhi, porrque serr a época em que as flourres desabrrochem. Serr muy romântic._

Aquela conversa não estava fazendo bem à Sasuke e o garoto percebeu isso logo. Desviou o rumo da conversa para algo que estava lhe incomodando havia um tempo.

- Como é o modo de pagamento aqui?

_-Serr bastant fáciule. Ouerr só diz o noume do "pagant" e nós retirramos a quantia._

- Mas e como fazem para saber se não estão roubando? – Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha.

_- Ah, nosse sistema serr bem rigorroso, senhorr._ – ela sorriu e se inclinou, sussurrando – _Quem serr a mossa?_

- Ninguém importante – o garoto mentiu, retirando rapidamente a sacola da mão da moça. Ela suspirou e pediu o nome de quem iria pagar. Sasuke não sabia o nome completo do capitão, então somente respondera capitão Solidor. Ele também apontou para o _Sonho Livre do Oceano II_ pela janela, completamente visível pela loja estar localizada em um barranco alto o suficiente para vê-lo na companhia de tartanas e bangulas. Mas por fim saiu da loja com uma pequena sacola que continha uma pequena caixinha azul-marinho que guardava, repousando entre duas almofadinhas, um anel de ouro.

Agora que o vento gelado socou sua cara, Sasuke caminhou lentamente enquanto debatia internamente sobre o que tinha feito. _Por que_, de tantas coisas que os vendedores praticamente se jogavam em cima dele para comprar, tinha que ser justamente um _anel_? E o pior é que ele nem sabia quanto custava vinte mil zenys. Imaginou-se lavando a louça no navio enquanto Itachi já pagara sua quantia. Haha, perfeito.

- Ei, Sasuke! – Shisui veio correndo em sua direção, acenando – Graças a Frigga que eu te encontrei. Itachi ficaria louco se descobrisse que você sumiu. Que é que você tem aí? – ele perguntou, observando a pequena sacola de fibra que Sasuke se apressou a esconder atrás das costas.

- Nada importante – ele respondeu, enquanto Shisui estreitava os olhos.

- Bem, de qualquer jeito nós estamos com fome, já estamos no meio da tarde... Como o tempo passa rápido – ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo – Por aqui.

Shisui levou Sasuke para um bar de aparência convidativa que ficava em cima de um carvalho _enorme_. Eles entraram em uma cesta enorme que servia de elevador e foram puxados para cima. O garoto se debruçou sobre a borda para ver o chão se afastando rapidamente.

- Quer perder o nariz, é? – Shisui perguntou e Sasuke recuou rapidamente.

Quando chegaram a um galho particularmente alto, Sasuke viu com clareza o bar. Era uma estrutura alta que sumia nas folhas da árvore e estava borbulhando de gente. Sasuke teve se seguir Shisui uns três andares acima, onde já haviam transpassado todas as camadas de galhos e estavam literalmente _em cima_ da planta. Num local onde havia menos gente, seus olhos encontraram Suigetsu acenando descaradamente para ele vir logo.

- Cara, onde cê tava? Eles se recusam a comer enquanto não estiverem todos presentes – ele fez careta e Kaeda olhou ameaçadoramente para ele. Sasuke sentou-se de modo que ficou de frente para Itachi e Akane, que estava sentada no seu colo, revirando seu tigre verde de pelúcia entre seus dedinhos cheios. Seus olhos encontraram o de seu irmão.

- Onde você estava? – ele perguntou, perfurando os olhos de Sasuke.

- Eu sei me cuidar, se é isso que você está pensando – respondeu indelicadamente. Para sua surpresa reprimida, Itachi deu-lhe um sorriso torto.

- Eu sei que sabe.

- Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeaí gente, o que vocês vão querer? – Shisui estendeu rápido o cardápio que um garçom – agora parado ao seu lado – havia lhe entregado para Atem, que começou a vasculhar os pratos.

- Eu vou querer uma salada de outono – Yuna comentou, já anotando o seu pedido – Graças a Deus que conseguimos um dokebi, dizem que está muito difícil de achar hoje em dia.

Foi aí que Sasuke notou a criatura chocando a cabeça com o pescoço e sorrindo bobamente ao lado de Yuna. A única diferença com o última que havia vista era que a estampa da calça era branca com bolinhas coloridas.

- E eu, calda de cereja com soda e gelo – Kaeda disse, também anotando o seu prato.

- A comida daqui é bem diferente – Atem comentou, as sobrancelhas ligeiramente erguidas enquanto seus olhos subiam e desciam pelo livrinho.

- Bota diferente nisso. Quer dizer, saca só, o peru é azul – Shisui apontou para uma mesa ao lado particularmente barulhenta, onde um grupo de velhinhos dançava uma música estilo anos 60 em volta do que parecia ser uma ceia de natal. Sasuke voltou seus olhos para o cardápio para poupar a si mesmo de ver aquela cena.

- Eu realmente não sei qual é o problema de... Aaaah – Itachi cabeceou para o lado – Eles têm doce de nozes.

Após todos terem escolhido o que iriam digerir – Suigetsu teve uma pequena dificuldade para escolher algo na área de frutos do mar (o garçom teve de tirar todos os peixes do prato até que só sobrasse o arroz e as batatas) – o grupo se dispersou em conversas amenas, enquanto tragavam os petiscos. O prato mais próximo que Sasuke conseguiu achar que se parecia com a comida de sua terra natal foi uns bolinhos recheados com carne de porco e vegetais que se assemelhavam muito ao _gyoza_.

Itachi e Shisui estavam olhando pela janela, filosofando sobre a vida.

- Olha! Gansos voando para o sul por causa do inverno – Shisui apontou para pequenos pontinhos em movimento no céu azul como miosótis.

- Duas vezes por ano eles viajam milhares de quilômetros pelo continente, em uma luta eterna e exaustiva para cumprir as duras exigências da natureza.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, observando a fileira de aves em forma de "v" ir desaparecendo no horizonte.

- Aposto como isso cansa rápido – Shisui voltou sua atenção para o fricassê de carne em sua frente.

- Ninguém _me _imagina tendo uma casa de veraneio, por exemplo – Itachi apoiou a cabeça na palma da mão enquanto abocanhava uma colher de pasta adocicada de nozes _muito_ lentamente, e aquilo fez Sasuke tremer da cabeça aos pés. Tentou ignorar os sintomas de sua quase certa doença e tratou de ocupar sua boca, engolindo os bolinhos como um esfomeado que não vê comida há horas.

Depois de terminarem de comer e darem mais uma volta pela cidade, o grupo voltou para o navio. Rieki estava tremendo, convulso, enquanto estava vestindo apenas uma tanguinha de pele de onça, seu cabelo destroçado agora completamente arrepiado. Ele dava a impressão de ter saído de um frigorífico.

- Deus, o que aconteceu com você? – Shisui perguntou enquanto Suigetsu reprima o riso.

- M-m-m-mulheres a-a-acham home-me-mens com peito-to-to d-d-descoberto at... at... ATCHIM! – ele espirrou corisa. Fungou em seguida e continuou: - atrante-s-s.

- Mas não quando está fazendo dez graus negativos lá fora – Itachi replicou, ajudando-o a se levantar – Vem, vá vestir alguma coisa que o capitão Solidor vai distribuir as cabines.

- O que aconteceu com o seu cabelo? – Sasuke não pode deixar de perguntar.

- D-D-Dallas e-e-e eu andamos d-d-de cipó-pó.

- Ah – foi a sua resposta genial.

Sasuke e Suigetsu seguiram Atem e Kaeda para a sala de jantar, onde o capitão estava esparramado no "trono" de Porom em uma posição muito estranha, os braços e as pernas esticados e a boca aberta e voltada para o teto. Mydia estava varrendo os flibusteiros com sua vassoura esfiapada e Sasuke viu, coincidentemente, umas pernas saindo de fora de uma lata de lixo.

- Querido – Sasuke ouviu-a chamar, balançando amorosamente o ombro do marido, que grunhiu – Acorde, homem. Vá anunciar as cabines.

Solidor levantou-se a contragosto, oscilando duas vezes e caindo de volta no sofá. Sasuke pensou que aqueles deveriam ser os efeitos da festa.

- Você também vai mudar de quarto, Itachi? – Atem perguntou-lhe.

- Aham. Aquele era muito pequeno, e Akane gosta de brincar no chão. Se bem que ela quase nem tem tempo, Eimber vive agarrada no pé dela... Parece que vai ser o 17.

- Aaah, valeu, somos vizinhos! – Shisui abriu um sorriso para seu primo, que retribuiu menos animadamente.

- Ok, oooooook, quero a atenção de todos, por *hic* favor – Solidor cambaleou em cima da mesa que ele costumava subir para fazer algum anúncio.

"Primeiro" sua voz embriagada soou em todo o local silencioso "O senhor Ebon Montefiori irá ficar com o quarto de número 24".

Um homenzarrão, robusto e todo vestido de negro, com cara de poucos amigos se dirigiu ao capitão com a mão estendida, num gesto que lembrava mais uma ameaça do que pedido. Solidor aparentemente assim entendera, e lhe entregou a chave na esperança daquele cara sair de perto dele o mais rápido possível.

- Ebon Montefiori? Quer dizer, o _verdadeiro_ Ebon Montefiori? – Shisui perguntou em voz baixa e incrédula, enquanto o homem passava por ele, seu chapéu de abas largas e sua gola alta cobriam-lhe toda a face.

- Acho que sim. – Itachi respondeu, enquanto observava o homem desaparecer na porta que foi batida com força – Por quê?

- Bom - Shisui baixou mais ainda o tom de voz –, ele é um assassino famoso, sabe. Daqueles cruéis de verdade. Sangue frio e tudo.

- Nossa – Suigetsu admirou-se. Sasuke sabia que o amigo tinha o costume macabro de decepar o corpo de suas vítimas antes de matá-las. Isso se elas não morrerem já no processo.

- Escutem só, aquele ali – Shisui aproximou todos os três, de modo que pudessem escutar seu sussurro mínimo – já arrancou a espinha de um cara.

- Quê, sério? – Itachi sorriu, divertido.

- Isso não é brincadeira! Vai por mim, cê não iria querer mexer com aquele cara.

- Houzuki Suigetsu – Solidor proclamou. Este virou-se automaticamente ao ouvir o nome sendo chamado – Quarto de número 32.

- Do lado do antigo do Itachi – Sasuke lhe disse.

- E por último... – ele toscanejou – Uchiha Sasuke, no quarto de número **17**.

Sasuke sentiu o rosto fugir-lhe do rosto, mal podendo acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Ele mal tinha noção das outras pessoas que começavam a se retirar do aposento. Tudo que ele tinha em mente eram os olhos de Itachi pregados no capitão, tão apavorados quanto os dele.

.,~*~,.

N/A: OIS MANJERICÕES!

Povo, é o seguinte: Eu entrei em _frenesi_ (também conhecido como "crise de escritor") e escrevi umas cinco mil palavras em uma hora. Noooossa povo, cês nem sabem, muito doido. Pensei que esse cap ia levar séculos para ser postado.

AI MEU DEUS! Botei o Sasuke e o Itachi no mesmo quarto. E agora, que que vai rolar? :B LEMON! IMPERDÍVEL!

O ROSTO DO SHISUI SAIU NO CAPÍTULO 459 AAAAAAAAAAH Povo, o nariz dele parece uma batata o.õ

Gente, eu estou usando uns cenários do MMORPG Ragnarök Online porque eles são tudo de bom. Eu não teria criatividade para criar a minha própria cidade (grande controvérsia, sendo que eu criei um navio que voa no ar sem gravidade lolz) O nome do povinho nativo, os _wootans_, é derivado de Wotan, que um outro nome do Odin. Chocante, hein?

O **Dokebi** (também conhecido com Tokebi ou Tokkaebi ou Dokkaebi) é uma criatura antiga do folclore coreano. São considerados os goblins orientais e são descritos como um humanóide com um chifre na cabeça, usando peles de animais e carregando um porrete mágico com espinhos. Em geral são assustadores, mas os dokebis não são malignos, e sim brincalhões: gostam de assustar e pregar peças em pessoas más e, por outro lado, concedem às pessoas bondosas riquezas e bênçãos.

¹ AMORTENTIA é uma poção do amor do Harry Potter. Achei a idéia tão legal que resolvi botar ela na fic i.i~ Com umas modificações, como já devem ter visto.

**Respostas das reviews:**

_Larryzinha:_ Ai sis', não me morde não x.x' EU sou divina, tu pode te recolher pr'aquele teu cantinho da insignificância ali, ó AHEUAEHAUEH Ok, brinks. E eu não te deixo porque tu é MINHA Ò.Ó lolz Ai, minha santa, te refresca hein? Eu odeio ser irritante, mas eu _avisei_... Gostei da idéia do Itachi prensando o Sasuke na mesa, na parede, no chão, na cama, no meio de um consultório... Lemon já tá saindo, CALMA!

_Abigail:_ TÁ AÍ O TEU NARUHINA BENS! lol Ok, não é NaruHina, mas o Naru-kun apareceu u.u AI MEU SANTO PEDAGÓGICO ELE QUER CAÇAR O ITACHI-SAMA :O Noooooes. Quero muito sabe o motivo que fez a tua mãe te levar pra sala da palmatória aheuheuaheau TRAQUINAGEM!1!

_Vitor:_ MARIDO! Sim, cuecão furado de Odin OWNAAAA HAHAHA. Viti, essa frase tá virando a tua marca registrada. Cuidado que PEGA. OMG. Tá aqui o que tu precisava pra continuar vivendo lolz.

_Saiyuuri:_ Nossa moça, legal só se for pra você, hein ¬¬ Tenho cara de pervetida? Não responde. ASUHSUHSHSUA Mas tá ok, vou ver o que eu posso fazer u.u;


End file.
